Knights of the Old Republic Episode II: Redemption
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: At long last, Jedi Knight Aaron Hotchner has decided that it is time for the next chapter of Spencer Reid's life to come to an end... the chapter of Darth Livion. But will Reid be able to leave the Sith, and those he has grown close to? - Voted Best Hotch/Reid Story in the 2012 Profiler's Choice CM Fanfiction Awards -
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

* * *

><p>Ahmose Inarus<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

><p>STAR WARS<p>

KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC

EPISODE II

REDEMPTION

* * *

><p>It has been two years since the JediSith battle

over Vjun in which Master Hssa Sssraa was lost,

and PADAWAN SPENCER REID was taken by the

Sith Lord, DARTH REAPER. Despite the efforts

of the Master Jedi Shadows all over the galaxy,

the Padawan is still in the clutches of the Sith.

It was not quite ten months after his disappearance

that a Sith Lord by the name of DARTH LIVION

began to reach the ears of the Galactic Republic,

and before they knew it he came to Coruscant itself,

and murdered a Senator from Telos in cold blood.

Most distressing was the fact that the team of Jedi

who had attempted to apprehend him returned

to the Jedi Council empty handed, only to report

that Darth Livion was the missing Padawan;

Spencer Reid had Fallen to the Dark Side.

Despite being one of the top ten most wanted

in the Galaxy, Darth Livion's power is merely a

fraction of what it was before he fell to the Dark

Side, much to the chagrin of the Sith. But now

he seems to be going through yet another change.

He is consumed by dreams of his former lover,

JEDI KNIGHT AARON HOTCHNER, and is

beginning to rebel against his Sith Masters. The

question is, is the Dark Side losing its hold over

him, or is Darth Livion seeking to become the

new Dark Lord of the Sith…?

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: RESIDENTIAL MODULE

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>A tall, slender youth lay face down in the dark, one knee cocked out while the other leg was straight. One arm was curled around the pillow that long, dark locks were splayed out over, and the other arm was resting by the pale body, palm up. The ribs could easily be seen under the lily white skin, slowly expanding with every soft inhale. A dark sheet was draped over the figure's buttocks and thigh.<p>

All was quiet.

Until yellow eyes suddenly snapped open. They stared into the dark and blinked, then narrowed. There was a sudden hum from the other side of the door to the room and then suddenly, a long glowing yellow shaft pierced the door. The metal turned near-molten as the humming blade sliced a hole in the door. A moment later, the round piece fell into the room with a loud slam.

"HRRAAHHH!" The figure on the bed leapt up and whirled, landing in a crouch. Two fiery red glows erupted from either end of a long metal shaft; the Double-bladed Lightsaber hummed angrily.

Light out in the corridor prevented him from seeing the details of the figure in the doorway… only the sillouhette was visible. The figure stepped through the hole and raised his weapons… two yellow single blade Lightsabers.

Both men stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, the boy narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, launching himself forward, spinning his weapon. The two yellow blades blocked his blow and he turned on the balls of his feet, throwing a harsh side kick into the intruder's stomach.

"WHOOF!" The intruder stumbled, then threw out a hand.

"AHHG!" Howled the lithe young man as he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. The Lightsaber fell from his hands and he fell to the bed. The intruder reached out a hand and the boy found himself pinned down on his back by the Force. He strained to move, gasping and snarling angrily. The intruder tucked his Lightsabers into his robes and walked over to the bed. He stared down at the nude figure, white skin standing out against the dark sheets.

The boy growled when the man moved onto the bed, straddling the youth's knees.

"Release me…" He hissed, eyes blazing. The man just stared down at him in the dark, then reached out and rested his hands on the boy's slender hips. The boy's eyes widened. They stared at each other for several minutes, and then the man leaned over and kissed him. The young man's eyes widened even more and he arched his back, trying to throw the man off. But then, the man's essence invaded all of his senses. Lusty sighs against his lips… the taste of his mouth as he slipped a tongue between the boy's lips… his scent filled his nose… the boy's body relaxed and his eyes slid closed as he opened his mouth. The man sighed and pulled the slender body tightly against his own and the kiss deepened.

Finally, the kiss ended.

"… Aaron…" Came the sigh. "It's you…"

"I missed you." The man breathed. "Spencer… I was so worried…"

"I… I was losing hope." Reid confessed. "Oh, Aaron… I…" He was cut off as Hotch flung himself onto the boy's body, crushing his mouth against Reid's, groaning as Reid bucked his hips up and began grinding against his hip. Hotch released Reid's lips and moved his mouth down, trailing sloppy kisses on his throat and chest, grinding against the boy beneath him. Reid threw his head back and began gasping and groaning in raw pleasure, then yelped as the Jedi Knight's teeth sank into the soft flesh of the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He groaned in lust and pain and one of his hands drifted down to grip Hotch's thigh. Hotch released his grip on Reid's neck and kissed him again.

Hotch then moved away, quickly shedding his clothing before returning to his lover's side.

* * *

>This scene has been removed due to 's current Purge of stories containing material that may be considered as being in violation of the site's Terms of Service<p><p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Spencer… let go… I love you… I am yours… forever… come on baby… let go… let it go…." And with a cry Reid did as Hotch bade him.<p>

"AAAH!" He cried, and jerked awake. He stared into the darkness, and wide startled eyes stared right back at him. Reid blinked and sucked in a deep breath, trying to ground himself… he felt the bed shift beneath him, and the warmth of a body on each side of him. He blinked again, then turned away from the eyes staring at him and sat up. He was drenched in sweat, and he could feel the stickiness in his pants beginning to cool. His entire body was quivering.

He could hear and feel the rustling of the sheets as the two other figures in the bed sat up.

"You okay?" A gentle voice called, thick and heavy in sleep. Reid blinked, lifting a hand and running it through his sweat-soaked hair.

"You're shaking…" Murmured another voice. Reid closed his eyes as he felt hands on his shoulders. "Was it another nightmare?"

Reid was silent for a moment, then allowed his body to go lax.

"I… Y-Yeah…" He mumbled, closing his eyes as arms wrapped around him. He allowed his bedmates to comfort him… he was grateful for their comfort.

After a bit, though, he shrugged them off and moved towards the bathroom. The two men on the bed watched him go, noting his limp; his knee still acted up from time to time… By the time he returned from the bathroom after cleaning up and changing, the limp was gone.

Reid collapsed back into bed, laying on his chest and burying his face into his pillow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tobias asked.

Reid nodded, sighing.

"You know… you can tell us." Adam said. "Amanda is asleep. And I won't tell her."

"I'm fine." Reid whispered. "… I hate this planet…" Tobias and Adam glanced at each other, then lay back down again. The three men moved in close to one another and closed their eyes, allowing sleep to claim them once again…

* * *

><p>Amanda woke first. She blinked her eyes open, frowning at the feeling of an arm draped over her waist. She lifted his head and turned. The arm belonged to Spencer Reid. Amanda made a face and sat up.<p>

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped, and Reid and Tobias jumped awake, blinking up blearily.

"Oh… Good morning, Amanda." Tobias greeted. Amanda eyed him and snorted, adjusting her light pants and shirt. Reid chuckled to himself.

"I am NOT having sex with Adam, Amanda." He assured the nervous looking young man. Amanda eyed Reid suspiciously. Tobias stood, snickering to himself.

Ever since the three men had begun to share a bed, Amanda had been wound tighter than ever, suspecting Adam and Reid of having a sexual relationship… In truth, Reid, Adam and Tobias had grown close, and found that sharing a bed kept many nightmares at bay… for all of them. The three of them quite liked their arrangement…

Despite their constant assurances that said arrangement was purely platonic, Amanda and Tobias' brothers, Charles and Raphael, were far from thrilled.

But the young Sith trio didn't care…

Adam, Tobias and Reid clung to each other as they clung to life… Because they were the only things they had to hold onto surrounded as they were by the Dark Side…

All three looked up when the communications panel in the corner started its obnoxious alert noise. Amanda sighed and strode over, accepting the call.

"Lord Reaper has a job for you." Darth Cenar said, looking at Amanda. "You are to take the boy with you." And he glanced past her to look at Reid. "But first... Lord Reaper wants to see him. About the other day."

Reid winced and looked away. Tobias put a hand on his shoulder. Amanda snickered, looking back at Reid.

"Report to him immediately. Both of you."

"We will." Amanda said, and the communication ended. "You are SO gonna get it." She laughed, turning on Reid.

"I don't care." Reid snapped, eyes blazing.

"THERE'S that anger…" Amanda purred, sauntering over. She slowly moved to sit astride Reid's lap. "Let it free… let it consume you."

"Don't touch me." Reid snarled, and gave her a sharp shove with the Force to get her off of him. Amanda glared as she fell flat on her ass. Reid stood and moved across the room, no trace of a limp this time. He disappeared for nearly half an hour in the bathroom, before emerging fully dressed with wet hair. He moved to sit on the bed again, securing the metal brace on his knee.

Tobias and Amanda were already dressed, having no qualms in dressing in the same room as the other. The three left Reid's bedroom and found Charles and Raphael waiting in the hall. Reid rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation. Amanda led the way down the hall, Reid following. He was flanked by Charles and Raphael, and followed by Tobias. Tobias was silent, but mildly amused at his brothers treating Reid like a prisoner… they always did. They didn't like Reid.

The five men left the apartments and stepped out into the dirty streets of the Hutt district of the Carosi Pleasure Dome area of the Star Port City. They headed across the street to the reconstructed, and freshly damaged, Devil's Dome to meet Darth Reaper about the fiasco a few days ago…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Reid had originally been horrified when he had been given an apartment in this place… across the street from the building where the most horrifying moments of his life had taken place. He'd had to watch the reconstruction of the Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome whenever he wasn't out on assignment. And he hated it. He hated that they were rebuilding that place.<p>

When it had finally been completed, he had been made to attend the celebration. He had been a sullen guest at best… the party was by invitation only… it was made up of the regular clientele that had patronized the Pleasure Dome before it was destroyed… the top Hutts… Dark Jedi and Sith Lords… Reid was furious to see several former and current members of the Galactic Senate in attendance…

New slaves had been brought in to "restock", as they were saying. It made Reid sick. He sat in the corner with a glass of abrax, staring off into space. He had been approached and propositioned several times, and each time he had casually brushed back his cloak and placed a hand on his hip, where his Lightsaber was. And each time, the offending party had hastily excused themselves.

About halfway through the evening, one man hadn't gotten the hint. He kept brushing his hand over Reid's thigh… But then, he had blatantly grabbed the youth's crotch and squeezed. Screams had gone up when a Lightsaber suddenly flashed through the air, and then a man went flying across the room into the wall. He slid to the floor, screaming and clutching the severed and cauterized stump where his hand used to be.

The room grew quiet and everyone stared at Reid. Reid stared around at the party-goers, Lightsaber still in hand.

"The next person to lay a hand on me will lose something much more personal…" He snarled, then tucked his Lightsaber into his robes and swept from the room, cloak swirling behind him.

Darth Reaper let out a harsh laugh, and waved a hand… Two Dark Jedi moved across the room, gathered up the man who had lost his hand, and escorted him out… he was never seen again.

A little while later, a special event was announced… the party guests made their way through several corridors and into a darkened arena… The seats were separated from the arena floor by a towering pane of glass, covered in red curtains to hide the arena floor. Once everyone was in their seats, the owner of the Dome, a Hutt named Rojja called out to the crowd, announcing the return of the crown jewel of his establishment.

The curtains fell. The lights flared on.

Reid felt his blood congeal in his veins… His heart freeze in his chest…

A dozen young Vi'Tani Pods sat silent and still on the moist earthen floor of the arena pit. But when a female Twi'Lek was suddenly thrown into the pit, they came to life. Their bright blue petals unfurled and the mottled red tentacles came to life. The Vi'Tani nectar dribbled from the tips of the Feeders, and the pale yellow feelers wriggled out of the tips of the Planters.

The Twi'Lek was screaming and crying, pressing herself against the wall, trying to stay out of reach. But it was to no avail. One Planter wrapped around her left calf, and began to drag her away from the wall and towards the Pods…

She cried, looking up at the spectators, begging them to help her… to save her…

But the crowd only cheered… at first…

Suddenly, a large crack ran up the side of the glass barrier. Then came another, and another… the ground rumbled, and the glass shattered. The crowd screamed and began to run. But Darth Livion emerged from the chaos, moving to stand on the edge of the pit.

The Reaper watched in silence as the boy stood there, shaking. Then, he watched as the young Sith tensed at another scream from the Twi'Lek and launched himself into the pit, eyes and Lightsaber blazing.

"LIVION!" He heard Adam shout… He glanced at the other man. Yes… it was indeed Adam, not Amanda… interesting…

He turned his attention back to the pit, and his eyes glittered at what he was seeing…

Spencer Reid was battling the Pod that had the Twi'Lek in its grip. Its tentacles had been sliced off, and as he watched, Reid sliced his Lightsaber through the Vi'Tani Pod's core, and the organism shuddered and died. The Twi'Lek stumbled away, and the Reaper and the other Sith Lords under his command watched, expecting Reid to back off with the Twi'Lek. But instead, he watched the girl run and then he turned and strode into the middle of the arena… into the middle of the Vi'Tani. There he stood his ground, spinning his Lightsaber around himself and severing every tentacle that reached out to snare him. Then, he threw his arms out, letting out a battle cry as a massive blast of Force energy crashed into the Vi'Tani Pods, uprooting them all and overturning them. The Vi'Tani squealed in distress…

Reid raised his arms up over his head, clenching his fists and letting out a long loud roar.

Lightning exploded through the room, emanating from his fists and arms, shooting up into the air, fracturing, and arching down to strike the Vi'Tani, and the few people who remained in the arena… The Dark Jedi and Sith Lords raised their hands to block the Lightning… a few of the weaker Dark Jedi and the civilians were unable to defend themselves, and fell to the ground screaming.

A moment later, a whirlwind began to pick up. Dirt and broken glass swirled up, creating a vortex around the young man on the floor of the arena, and slicing up anyone who wasn't fast enough to dive for cover… the lightning was now in erratic bolts through the room…

Darth Reaper took in the scene before him, eyes glittering…

"THAT is what I want to see!" his voice echoed through the room. "THAT is Darth Livion…"

In a flash, the whirlwind died and the lightning stopped. Reid whirled, eyes blazing, and moving in a blur, he darted across the room and launched himself at Darth Reaper, pulling his Lightsaber.

The Reaper drew his own weapon and raised it, blocking the blow that was intended to kill him… He and Reid stared one another in the eyes, Reid shaking in his fury, The Reaper grinning in delight.

"Good…" He told the boy. "but not good enough… I am still your Master." And the other Sith Lords watched as the young man known as Darth Livion was thrown across the arena and slammed into the opposite wall. He crumpled to the floor, and didn't move…

* * *

><p>Now, Reid had to face the Reaper for his insubordination, and destroying the property of one of their allies…<p>

Reid was not afraid… his blood still boiled as he thought of the Vi'Tani Pods…

What DID worry him, however, was that ever since he had pledged himself to the Sith, his ability to use the Force had diminished… dramatically… though some of it WAS voluntary… SOME of it…

His attack against the Vi'Tani was the first time he had been able to use the Force Lightning since he had joined the Sith…

The Reaper had not been pleased that the powerful young Jedi was not what he got when he made the boy a Sith Lord. He got a silent, sullen figure with a fraction of the power he had once had… until the Vi'Tani Pit…

Everyone knew what had happened… A Sith took their power from anger and passion… the boy had lost his passion when he joined the Sith, and with it went his spirit and will to fight and grow stronger… He had nothing worth fighting for, and therefore had lost his power. But the Vi'Tani had awakened a raw fear, passion and fury within the young man… and THAT had brought about the spectacular display… And everyone knew that Darth Reaper intended to draw out that passion, and set the power free within the boy known as Darth Livion.

Reid had been serving Darth Reaper for two years now…

Two long years…

But he knew… the true battle was about to begin…

* * *

><p>I am SO sorry about the removal of the sex scene in this chapter. is currently going through the site and deleting all stories they can find that contains material that may violate their terms of use. As the scene may be considered MA rated and not just M, I have removed it for the time being.<p>

Inarus


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: EARLY MORNING

* * *

><p>The Reaper was in the largest Private Box overlooking the damaged arena filled with the remains of the Vi'Tani Pods that one of his servants had killed. With him was Rojja the Hutt, the owner of the Devil's Dome… and he was NOT happy. He would have tried to kill Darth Reaper if it weren't for the fact that he knew that he, and all of his property and family would be destroyed if he did try… And failed… which was more likely than his succeeding… So instead, he was demanding that the boy be destroyed.<p>

He and the Reaper both turned at a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Called the Reaper.

The door opened and Darth Dualath, Darth Trion, and Darth Livion entered.

"Master." Greeted Darth Dualath, bowing to the dominant Sith, and the three men collectively known as Darth Trion also bowed. Then Dualath stepped aside and Reid stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Reid asked, eyes flicking to Rojja.

"Yes, Lord Livion." The Reaper drawled. "You know Rojja?"

"… We've met." Reid said in a flat tone.

"Well… I believe that you owe him an apology." The Reaper stated, and Reid narrowed his eyes.

"… May I ask what for?"

"The destruction of my new Vi'Tani Pods!" Rojja barked, and Reid's eyes snapped to the Hutt.

"Absolutely not!" He all but shouted, clenching his fists and taking on a very hostile stance. "I'd tell you to kiss my ass, but I don't want you that close to me…"

Across the room there was a loud snort. Amanda and Tobias both ducked behind Charles and Raphael, smothering laughter.

The Hutt glared at Reid, then turned and looked at Darth Reaper. The Reaper turned and walked up to Reid. The pair stared at one another, and then the Reaper sighed.

"Just… don't do it again." He said.

"You aren't doing anything!" the Hutt demanded angrily.

"And what would you have me do? Kill him?" The Reaper asked. "His power is worth more to me than our partnership, Rojja… Do not annoy me." And he turned back to the window overlooking the arena.

"You damage my property again, and I will kill you myself." Rojja snarled at Reid.

"I do not fear you." Reid hissed back. "And I will destroy any and all Vi'Tani that you ever bring here."

"Don't you dare." Darth Reaper chuckled. Reid turned and glared at the back of the Sith Lord's head.

"Try and stop me." He growled. The Reaper turned and walked over to Reid. Then, the silence was broken by a sharp CRACK! Reid's head was whipped to the side, and a red hand print was almost immediately visible on his cheek. Slowly, the Reaper lowered his hand.

"Do not talk back to me, boy…" Reid turned back to face the man, eyes blazing.

"If you want to stop me… you'll have to kill me." Reid said in a low tone.

"… Good." The Reaper hissed, then looked at the others in the room. "Leave us." And after a moment (and a glare at the Hutt), Darth Reaper was alone with Spencer Reid. "I see the anger in your eyes." He announced. "I know that you have always been taught to let go of your anger… The Jedi taught you well to do that… and for the past two years, we have all failed to teach you the opposite. Until the other day…" Reid eyed Darth Reaper, warily. "For the first time, you embraced your rage… your fear… your pain… Do you even know what you did?"

"… I got upset… and I lost control." Reid said softly, sounding ashamed.

"Oh, you did much more than that…" the Reaper hissed into Reid's ear. "You crated a Force Storm…"

Reid's eyes widened. "… W-What?"

"You made a Force Storm. A small one, yes, but you made one… do you know how rare that is? Do you know anyone who can do that?"

"Yes." Reid nodded. "Master… Master Kitata Ree."

"Him!" Scoffed the Reaper. "My boy… you could surpass him… you could become the most powerful person in the galaxy." Reid said nothing. "… I am sending you on an assignment with Amanda. And I expect to hear of you using that anger you have."

"I don't want to." Reid said softly. "AH!" He let out a yelp as he was backhanded across the face.

"I am your Master! And you will do as I command! AMANDA!"

The door opened and Amanda came in, glancing at Reid who had a hand to his reddened cheek.

"I am sending you on assignment together." The Reaper said. "And you will report his every move to me."

"Yes, Master." Amanda nodded.

"I expect him to start using that power he showed the other day." The Reaper continued.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked.

"Ryloth." The Reaper said, and Reid frowned. "One of our… partners, is having second thoughts about fulfilling his side of our… agreement. You are to go and discuss the consequences he faces if he chooses to back out. And then, you are to oversee the fulfillment of our agreement. Whether he is willing or not. And then, you will… deal with him."

"Who is it?"

"Miroon Shala."

"Why am I not surprised?" Amanda snorted, rolling her eyes. "He's a sniveling coward."

"Of course he is." The Reaper snorted. "And you will deal with him. BOTH of you." And he glared at Reid, and slowly approached him. "You have been defiant since Day One, in refusing to use your power to serve me... You have spent the last two years hiding it… I thought you had lost your power. That's what you WANTED me to think, wasn't it?" Reid wouldn't meet the man's eye. "But now you have given yourself away. I know that you still HAVE the power… you have just been refusing to use it."

"Maybe because serving you goes against all that I am and believe in." Reid snarled, and he was slapped yet again.

"It is time to change your beliefs! It has been two years… I will not tolerate this any longer."

"I don't care!" Reid shouted, then gasped and stumbled. Amanda watched as the Reaper began to siphon off Reid's life energy with the Force Drain. Reid dropped to his knees and fell forward, catching himself on his arms.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME." The Reaper commanded.

Slowly, Reid lifted his head and fixed pained eyes on the man. "Do it." He gasped. "Kill me."

"You're of more use to me alive than you are dead." The Reaper said, and released the boy. "But I will not go easy on you any longer. You have your assignment. Go. The Galaxy has learned to fear your name. But not as much as they SHOULD fear it. I expect to hear whispers of the proper fear before I see you before me again. Should you fail, you will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Nothing is worse than this servitude." Reid growled, then gasped as the Reaper seized his throat in his hand.

"… Don't make me prove you wrong…"

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>"Give in to me…" He hissed, and Reid sobbed softly, fixing his hazy eyes on Hotch.<p>

"Harder…" He whimpered. "Give it to me harder, Aaron." Hotch growled and slammed into Reid's entrance, listening to Reid's yelp as he buried his teeth into his shoulder again. Then, he felt the spasm begin in his lover's body and he lifted his head to watch as he slammed in as hard as he could. He watched as Reid threw his head back and gasped, arching his back so far that one would fear that it would snap.

"Come on, Spencer… let go… I love you… I am yours… forever… come on baby… let go… let it go…." And with a cry Reid did as Hotch bade him.

"AAAH!" He cried, and jerked awake. Hotch lay in his bed sand stared at the ceiling, gasping for breath and feeling the wetness in his pants rapidly cooling. He grimaced and squirmed at the feeling, then slowly stood from the bed and moved to take a hot shower. He ran his hand through his hair, and pretended that all of the drops running down his face were from the shower…

When he headed to the dining hall, he was one of the first there. He was finishing as the rest of his team came in and sat down.

"What woke you this morning?" Rossi asked after a moment. "You were upset. We could all feel it."

Hotch was silent.

"You were dreaming about him again, weren't you?" JJ asked, gently. Hotch looked up at her, then sighed and nodded.

"It's been two years." Rossi said. "Aaron… you have to let go."

"He's not dead, Dave!" Hotch snapped.

"He may as well be…" Morgan sighed, looking sad. "He's a Sith Lord, Hotch."

"I'm not giving up on him. I'll find him." Hotch growled.

"And how do you think it will be any different from the last time?" Morgan asked, referring to the incident fourteen months prior.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner ran down the corridor, Gideon by his side. They were in pursuit of a Dark Jedi who was trying to warn his superiors that the Jedi were coming for them. He burst through a pair of doors, Hotch and Gideon on his heels.<p>

"JEDI!" He shouted, and two cloaked figures turned from where they stood before a man strapped to an upright slab of metal. An interrogation droid hovered ominously nearby. The victim hung limp in his restraints. The first cloaked figured lowered his hood.

"Well well…" Amanda purred. "Look who's here…" And she activated her Lightsaber. The other figure didn't move. "Aaron Hotchner. Jason Gideon… Meet Darth Livion. He's our rookie, fresh from training." And she waved a hand at her companion.

"Adam…" Gideon gasped. "Adam, you don't have to do this… come with us. Help us…"

"Help you?"

"Where is Spencer?" Hotch shouted.

"SPENCER is dead!" Darth Dualath snapped. "And now, so are you… Livion!"

And the other cloaked figure flung his robe aside, spinning his Double Bladed Lightsaber threateningly as he activated it.

Hotch and Gideon stared, eyes wide.

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped. He stared at the boy. His pale ivory skin was now a deathly white, and his formerly warm brown eyes were now a cold, red-rimmed yellow… The Dark Side surrounded him like a shroud. His hair was darker, hanging around his face in oily strands… but hanging to the right side of his face was a Padawan braid…

And it was that tiny detail that gave Aaron Hotchner hope…

Beside him, Gideon raised his green Lightsaber and took on a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

"He's a Sith now, Aaron." Gideon said, a deep sadness in him. "And we have to go through him to complete our mission."

"But—"

"DIE, JEDI SCUM!" Amanda thundered, flying at the two men. Reid was on her heels, his eyes cold and focused.

Amanda and Gideon clashed, Lightsabers blurring around them.

Hotch's eyes widened when he saw a red blade falling, ready to cleave him in two. He pulled his weapon and spun, slashing upwards. Reid let out an angry cry as his Double Bladed Saber was sliced in two. He leapt up and spun, and Hotch blocked his blows again. The two men lunged forwards, now both wielding two Blades. They crossed said blades and found themselves face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Hotch's eyes were filled with sadness and desperation… Reid's were filled with anger over his damaged weapon, and excitement at the battle he was engaged in. Until he noticed that the crossed blades were not red on yellow…

Reid blinked, and his eyes moved to the weapons that Hotch was wielding… His eyes widened in shock, and his lips parted in his surprised…

Hotch was wielding HIS Lightsabers… the weapons he had left behind when he had been taken by the Sith… The Double-bladed Lightsaber that he had carefully crafted to become two single blades with a simple twist… Garcia had given him the Focusing Crystals as a gift, and they made the blades gleam a brilliant amethyst.

"W-What are… you…" Reid stammered, looking stunned and confused.

"I'm holding onto them for you." Hotch told him. "Until you can come home and take them back."

"I can't…" Reid breathed, looking pained.

"Yes. You can." Hotch murmured, and leaned forwards. Reid's eyes widened, before they fell closed.

Their lips barely touched for the briefest moments before Hotch was suddenly flying across the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Darth Dualath shouted, and Reid gasped and stumbled as he was slapped across the face.

Reid stared at Amanda for a moment, then shook his head slightly and tightened his grip on his weapons again. Amanda glared, then turned and went after Hotch. Reid turned and gasped, crossing his arms over his chest to act as a barrier as Gideon tried to throw him across the room with the Force.

And then, as Hotch and Amanda circled each other, Master and Apprentice met in battle.

Reid blocked his Master's first strike, and he moved with a counter-strike. Gideon blocked it, his eyes cold, his face hard… he would not go easy on the boy… The pair dueled their way across the room, and Gideon narrowed his eyes… he noted the metal brace on the boy's knee… and he noticed how Reid took care not to pivot on it, or over extend it… And so Gideon waited until the time was right, and when he saw an opening, he took it.

He whirled around, dropped to his knees and slammed his arm into the back of Reid's bad knee.

"AAAAHHRRNNN!"

Both Hotch and Amanda turned at the agonized scream and watched Reid collapse to the floor, face twisted in pain as he clutched his knee. Gideon stood over him, Lightsaber in hand.

"Gideon! No!" Hotch shouted, eyes wide.

"HYYYAAAAAHHH!" Amanda screamed, and charged at Gideon. When she reached him, he dodged her blow, seized her arm and spun, flinging her to the floor with bone jarring force. Her Lightsaber spun away, and when she moved to push herself up on her elbows, she froze, staring wide eyed at the green Lightsaber at her throat.

Gideon turned and looked down at Reid, who was staring up at him.

"Bastard…" Reid gasped, voice lined with pain.

"What happens is your choice, Spencer." Gideon said. "You can come home as a Jedi, or a Sith prisoner."

"Jason, no." Hotch called, quickly moving across the room.

"Stay there, Hotch." Gideon commanded. "He has to make this choice himself."

Reid stared up at Gideon, eyes blazing.

"This from the man who never let me make a choice my entire childhood?" He hissed. "Your word was law, MASTER."

"I guided you as best I could, Spencer."

"You isolated me." Reid snapped.

"… Spencer… I apologize for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. I've searched for a satisfactory explanation for what I did. All I've come up with is… I had never taken a Padawan before and I was… too over protective… regardless, I did you a great disservice." Gideon breathed, shaking his head. "But now, you are on your own. And you have to make this choice…"

Reid stared at Gideon for a long time. "Master… I…"

"Don't do anything stupid…" Darth Dualath growled, staring at Reid. "And remember… You made a deal… your loyalty for HIS life." And she jerked her head towards Hotch. Reid blinked, then closed his eyes.

"I made an oath. And now I must live by it." Reid said softly, then thrust a hand into the air.

"AAHHG!" Gideon yelped as he flew into the wall. Reid twisted his torso and threw his hand out towards Hotch. But the man lifted his hands and only slid back a foot or so.

"Don't do this, Spencer!" Hotch shouted, but then stiffened and his eyes widened as he felt a pressure on his neck. "HUHK!" Darth Dualath stood, smirking as she watched Reid using the Force to choke Hotch, and literally lift him off of the floor.

"SPENCER!" Gideon roared, and charged towards him. Reid forced himself up to his knees, thrusting out his other hand and pinning Gideon to the wall.

"I am Darth Livion!" Reid snapped. "And that's all there is."

And Dark Jedi poured into the room.

"Cover us!" Darth Dualath ordered. "And kill HIM!" And she indicated the victim who was still bound to the metal slab at the end of the room, interrogator droid still hovering close by. Then, as the Dark Jedi engaged in combat with Hotch and Gideon, Amanda knelt by Reid and ducked under his arm, helping him stand and limp from the room…

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed, shaking his head… that was the first and only time he had crossed paths with Reid since the day the boy had sold his freedom to save Hotch's life.<p>

"Aaron… He's chosen Darth Livion." Rossi said, softly.

"No." Hotch snapped. "He's not CHOOSING it! He's not being given a choice!"

"He always had a choice!" Morgan snapped. "Just like I had!"

Hotch shook his head. "I won't give up on him." He said, staring at his team. "I never will. I will fight to my dying breath to save him."

"Me too!" Garcia nodded, firmly.

"And me." JJ said, softly.

"As will I." They all turned and looked at the man in the doorway.

There stood Tarash Virr, the Miraluka Jedi Sentinel, a Seer and one of the twelve Jedi Masters on the High Council of the Jedi Order. He was also a dear friend of Reid's. They had become friends right from the get-go. Reid, being half Miraluka, developed a close kinship with the full-blooded Miraluka, who was an older Padawan when Reid was an Initiate. Reid became a Padawan around the same time Tarash Virr became a Knight, and the elder visited the younger often in the eleven years that Reid had trained with Gideon at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. The pair was like brothers… the only people who had been closer to Reid had been his team… until he was taken by the Sith.

"Aaron." Master Virr called. "We require your presence immediately. We have an assignment for you."

Hotch sighed and nodded, standing. He walked beside Master Virr in silence for a while, then sighed.

"Master…" He said, softly, and Tarash Virr turned his head slightly towards the other man. "Have you… foreseen anything?" Ever since the run-in with Reid fourteen months past, Hotch had been asking the Jedi Seer to try and see into the future… to see if Reid would return to them…

"I am sorry, Aaron… His future is… extremely clouded. I cannot even begin to guess…" The blind Master said, his voice full of regret. "I wish I could give you better than that…"

"It's alright. As long as it's clouded, his future is uncertain… as long as it's clouded, there's still hope."

"Yes." Master Virr said with a smile. "There is indeed hope. Cling to it as you cling to life. Not just for him, but for all the Fallen Jedi." Hotch nodded.

They reached the Council Chamber and stepped in. Tarash Virr took his seat, and Hotch bowed to the Council.

The Chadra-Fan, Master Kitata Ree, nodded back. He was Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Head of the High Council. To his left sat Max Ryan, Erin Strauss and Bre Mong. To his right sat Eesa K'Tal, Tarash Virr, Amna Kao, Raahn Syr, Noria and Ralko Cereni and Sa'Eeya'Da. And finally, in the seat that had belonged to Master Hssa Sssraa before he fell in battle two years ago, the newest member of the High Council, Master Jason Gideon.

After the confrontation with Reid, Gideon fell into a horrible depression. He didn't return to Coruscant with the team… He fled and lived in a self-imposed exile for nearly a year before the Jedi found him living in the thick jungles of the planet New Cov. They brought him back to the Temple on Coruscant, where the long-standing respect of the entire Order for his wisdom earned him his place on the Council. It was that run-in with Reid that finally convinced Gideon to take the position.

"Aaron." Kitata Ree greeted. "Master Raahn Syr just returned from Nar Shaddaa. And he has several leads we must track down." Hotch nodded, then turned and looked to the large Cathar Master.

"The Sith organization under Darth Reaper is spreading." Rumbled Master Syr. "They are building strongholds on planets across the galaxy, expanding their slave trade and taking Force Sensitives to Sith Academies that are springing up everywhere. They are using these Academies to build their own version of the Jedi Service Corps."

"It is time we start dismantling these Sith Strongholds." Growled Sa'Eeya'Da, the Devaronian Jedi Ace.

"We're sending you to Mon Calamari." Erin Strauss said. "Master Kao will accompany you." Hotch glanced at the Nautolan Master, who nodded to him. "She has a good relationship with both the Mon Calamaris, and the Quarrens."

"What is the Sith operation on Mon Calamari?" Hotch asked.

"They are outwardly trying to befriend the Mon Calamari, to get them to allow them to build a fortress on their world. Secretly, they are enslaving them." Amna Kao said, scowling. "The Quarren have retreated to the depths of the planet's oceans, but they may be entertaining the idea of an alliance with the Sith…"

"We must get the Sith off of the planet as soon as possible." Kitata Ree said.

"I'm sure there are a lot of planets we need to get them off of." Hotch said with a frown.

"There are." Strauss said in a flat tone. "Sa'Eeya'Da, Raahn Syr and Bre Mong are also heading out across the galaxy to try and uproot the holds that Darth Reaper are establishing. You must leave immediately. And Aaron… the Sith Lord in charge… bring him or her back alive." Hotch stared at her, then bowed.

"Gather your team, Master Hotchner." Amna Kao said, standing. "We leave within the hour."

Raahn Syr lifted a great paw, and said "May the Force be with you."

* * *

><p>Okay... Trying something new. I want to have more interaction with my readers, So I'm going to try to start responding to some of your reviews! Can't promise I'll stick with it, but let's see how it goes!<p>

* * *

><p>NymphadoraCullen-BAU: Glad I made your life. And Muwahaha! I fooled you with the dream! And yeah. The Vi'Tani will always haunt Reid. You've not seen the last of them.<p>

Livion: I giggle every time I see your name. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and of course! Angst is my specialty! And yeah, I had fun with the destruction of the Vi'Tani. Reid's going to catch more crap than a toilet in this story, too. And for the record, I'll probably be posting every Thursday. Work schedule changed... I hope the wait for Episode III won't be as long as the wait for Episode II... But I can't make any promises!

stucky1513: LOL Glad to have made you so happy! And glad you liked the first chapter! And how can you NOT have a little something special with Reid, Adam and Tobias. Just wait til Amanda makes her move. ^_~ And you're gonna be seeing more of badass Spencer. And now you got to see Hotch and the team!

pipinheart: As we have all learned, Spencer is brilliant at holding on. But even he has a breaking point...

santeelah: YAY!

Miaka92: Did you just say that the new story is more exciting than a new CM ep? Wow! I'm flattered! Thank you!

VintageLookingGlass: Well, you got to see Hotch this chapter, and you will see more of Reid and Amanda next chapter. Woot!

Thn0715: It's going to take you a long time ago to a galaxy far, far away...

cristina reid: I am too... _

MutedNightingale: I shall join you with a squee of my own!

Winter Cicada: Good! As I intended!

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME: The team heads to Mon Calamari, and Darth Livion and Darth Dualath arrive on Ryloth to complete the job for the Reaper. But a wrench gets tossed into the gears...<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO RYLOTH

LOCATION: JULIE

TIME: LATE MORNING

* * *

><p>Amanda strode down the short corridor of her starship, 'Julie'. She reached the meditation chamber and entered. Her travel companion was sitting in the center of the sunken pit in the middle of the room, in deep meditation. The Force was flowing through him, as was the conflict and turmoil that was always present within the youth.<p>

"Livion." She called.

Reid was still and silent for a long time before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"We're almost there." Amanda said. "Is your head in this?"

"… Yes."

"No holding back this time, Livion. You do, and I'll tell Lord Reaper. You do NOT want to anger him again…"

"I don't care." Reid snorted. "I don't fear him, or what he can do to me."

"You think it's as simple as that?" Amanda asked. "You fuck up again, and he'll send a message to Darth Cenar and Darth Nocturn."

"Your point?"

"They're on Mon Calamari." Amanda smirked. "And your… former LOVER is on his way there right now. And Darth Sassin is preparing a trap for Sa'Eeya'Da… The Jedi are moving to break up our organization and weaken us. Lord Reaper knows. He's preparing traps for the Jedi… And he will succeed. He will slaughter the Masters… capture the Knights… they will turn, or die… and then he will take the Padawans and Initiates and place them in the Sith Academies."

"He will fail." Reid said, frowning.

"I can't wait to hear how they kill Raahn Syr…" Amanda chuckled.

"Master Raahn Syr will not be defeated by the likes of the Sith. He's a Shadow. Hunting Sith is his specialty." Reid snapped. Amanda laughed slightly.

"Whatever… come on. We should train."

Reid sighed and stood, following Amanda out of the meditation chamber, trying to quell the worry rising within him…

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO MON CALAMARI<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in the darkness of the meditation room, though he was far from meditating. His thoughts were on Reid, and the struggle that he had sensed within the boy when they last met. He could see that his lover was getting lost within Darth Livion. The longer it took to get him back, the harder it would be… But he wasn't going to give up.<p>

But at the same time, he also couldn't help but think of all the things Reid had done in the last year. All the reports they had gotten of his movements. Reid… Hotch shook his head… no, Darth Livion, had assassinated a Senator from the planet Telos eight months ago… There had been a galaxy wide manhunt for him, but every time they got close, Dark Jedi interfered and he disappeared to another system in the galaxy, only to pop up weeks, or months later.

Four months ago he had been part of a Sith Strike Team that had actually come to Coruscant itself… they had abducted the visiting Queen of Onderon… In a massive battle in the skies over Byblos, the Queen had been recovered…

It was in that battle that they met Darth Nocturn. The team had been working with the Jedi Watchmen for the Onderon and Byblos Systems both…

Morgan and the Onderon Jedi Watchman, Matt Spicer, had managed to sneak aboard one of the Sith vessels ahead of the others, who were fighting off Dark Jedi… but it was a trap. Darth Nocturn brought Morgan down and the Onderon Watchman found himself facing off with the Sith Lord, who demanded that he surrender his Lightsaber. Morgan told the Watchman over and over again not to give in, but Darth Nocturn had his hand around the Queen's throat. The Watchman had made Morgan promise that nothing would happen to the Queen, and then he had thrown his weapon away. As soon as he had, Darth Nocturn had used the Life Drain to siphon away his life force, until he had drained him dry.

The Jedi Watchman of the Onderon System was dead.

Darth Notcturn had then taken the Queen and fled.

The team had met up with Morgan, and together chased Nocturn down until he had made his escape, by setting explosive detonators, putting the Queen in an escape pod and jettisoning her towards the central star of the system, while he, Dualath and Livion escaped to a waiting Sith vessel.

With the bomb clock counting down and only the BAU to escape on, the team had to choose; capture the Sith or save the Queen.

There was only one choice TO make.

The Queen had be returned safely to Onderon, but Darth Nocturn had escaped, leaving a deep fury in Morgan, and a desire for revenge… the Council had been very concerned for the man, but so far, he had taken every opportunity to walk the path of the Jedi, refusing to allow his anger to control him.

"Hotch."

Hotch opened his eyes at the call.

"Yes?"

"Lunch." Garcia said, gently. Hotch sighed, then nodded and accompanied here to the galley. The team was there; Jedi Knights Garcia, JJ, Emily and Morgan, Masters Amna Kao and David Rossi and his Padawan Learner, Ashley Seaver. He had taken her as his Apprentice not long after they had lost Reid. The group had accepted her, more or less, and helped Rossi guide and teach her… but it wasn't like Spencer… JJ had actually been a bit hostile towards Seaver at first, once shouting at Hotch, "She can't replace Spence!"

Hotch had given her a sad, sympathetic look.

"JJ…" He had said, "do you actually think that's why she's with us?" JJ had bitten her lip and fought back tears. "… She can NEVER replace Spencer… don't ever think that I assume someone can… he's one of a kind… and he's family. Ashley is with us because she is apprenticed to Dave, and we want him with us. She is NOT taking Spencer's place… she's finding her own."

JJ had stared for a long time before tears cascaded down her cheeks, and Hotch had given her a much-needed hug. She showed more kindness toward the apprentice, but still hadn't truly accepted her.

The team ate their lunch in near silence. As they finished, Master Kao broke the silence.

"Alright." She said. "When we reach Mon Calamari, we're going to need to split up. I want some of you to speak with the Mon Calamari leaders. I have no doubt that the Sith will be watching you. So a couple of you will operate from the shadows and watch the Sith."

"And you, Master?" Emily asked.

"I will make my way to the Quarren on the ocean floor. We MUST get the Quarren and the Mon Calamari to instate an emergency session of the Mon Calamari Council to deal with the Sith issue."

"Shouldn't you take a transport? One of us can go with you. We really shouldn't split up." JJ said, frowning.

"I have considered that." Amna Kao said, nodding and tossing her headtails to her back. "But a transport can be tracked and followed. When we are heading in to port, I will jump ship straight into the water. That way, there is no chance for the Sith to see me. They will not know I am here, they will not know to watch me, or the Quarren."

"… She has a point." Morgan said, raising his eyebrows. "It gives us an advantage. If they don't know she's here, and she approaches the Quarren at the same time we approach the Mon Camalari…"

"I agree." Hotch said. "And while I do think that we SHOULD stay together, Master Kao can handle herself. She's been here before, and she is on good terms with the Mon Calamari and Quarren both."

"I make it my business to be on good terms with any amphibious species." Master Kao snorted into her drink, smiling. "If this goes well, my next stop will be to Manaan. The Selkath are upset at the Sith presence… I need to diffuse the situation there… at least temporarily."

"… Temporarily?" Seaver asked. Amna Kao sipped her drink, and Morgan sighed, looking at the blonde apprentice.

"Manaan is the only planet that produces the Koltos we use in MedPacks and in our Koltos Healing Tanks." Morgan explained. "As the only known source of Koltos in the galaxy, Manaan will always be a planet in contention. Everyone wants a share. They always will." Seaver nodded her understanding.

"I will worry about Manaan once we have settled the situation on Mon Calamari." Amna Kao said, glancing at the team of Jedi.

"We'll be coming out of Lightspeed soon." Said pilot Jordan Todd, appearing in the doorway. "Prepare for arrival."

The team stood from the table and went to do so. When they entered the atmosphere of Mon Calamari, they were all ready to go.

They made a double take as Amna Kao appeared. She had shed her Jedi robes and the only clothing she wore was a simple cream-colored band of cloth to bind her breasts and a pair of short, tight shorts with her belt around her hips. She fastened her Lightsaber into place and looked at the team.

"If you need me," she said, "I do have a Comm Link." And she lifted a band around her wrist, designed to secure the comm link and protect it when submerged. The team nodded. She turned and pressed a button on the communications console next to her. "Jordan. Fly in low, and lower the ramp."

"Yes, Master Kao." Jordan responded, and they felt the BAU descend. A moment later, they watched the ramp lower. Below them, the waves rushed by in a blur. Amna Kao made her way down to the end of the ramp and looked around, noting the location of the floating city they were approaching. Then she looked back up at the team.

"Stay in touch!" She called. "May the Force be with you!" And she turned and leapt off of the ramp, body curving in a graceful dive. She entered the water effortlessly, with hardly even a splash. They were able to see the shadow of her body below the water for a moment, but in the blink of an eye she was gone, darting down into the depths of the ocean…

"… Alright." Rossi said, tearing his eyes away from the water. "Morgan and Prentiss… you two will stay in the shadows… you will watch for the Sith. The rest of us will go speak with the Mon Calamari leaders. Garcia… keep close tabs on Master Kao. If she needs us, we need to go to her aid immediately." The team nodded and moved to prepare for their assignments.

* * *

><p>PLANET: RYLOTH<p>

LOCATION: JULIE

TIME: DUSK

* * *

><p>The two cloaked figures disembarked as soon as their ship landed. Nine male Twi'Leks hurried towards them. They were all armed.<p>

"You are not welcome here!" Snapped the leader of the group. "Return to your ship and leave immediately!"

"Miroon Shala is expecting us." Darth Dualath said, calmly.

"He sent us." Said the lead Twi'Lek. "He says that if you do not leave willingly, then we are to escort you back to your ship by force."

"Tell him who is here to see him. Perhaps then he will change is mind."

"And… who are you?" The lead Twi'Lek asked.

"Darth Dualath and Darth Livion. He may come to us, or we will come to him. The latter will be… much more painful."

The Twi'Leks looked at each other, nervously… they had presumed the two men to be Dark Jedi… they had not anticipated that they would be Sith Lords.

"… You just ran out of time." Dualath hissed, and the Twi'Leks yelped in fear as a Lightsaber flashed and their leader suddenly fell to the ground, his head rolling away. The others backed away, weapons raised.

Darth Livion lifted his head.

"Go for the lekku." He said, his voice steely and unnerving. "They're incredibly sensitive."

"The what?"

"The head tails."

"Ah. Maybe I'll cut them off." Dualath chuckled, and Livion advanced on the Twi'lek alongside Dualath. Both raised their Lightsabers.

"Damage the lekku and you damage their brains." Livion said.

"And removing them?"

"… I don't know." Livion admitted.

"Well then…" Dualath laughed. "Let's find out." The Twi'leks stared in horror, then turned and ran.

"… I love it when we don't have to do anything." Livion said, and tucked his weapon into his robes. Dualath laughed, and they headed for the building where their quarry was hiding…

The security system activated. Darth Dualath and Darth Livion pulled their Lightsabers to deflect the blaster fire, running up the road towards the building.

"You take the front." Livion announced. "I'll take the back."

"Don't HOLD back." Dualath snapped. "Or I'll tell Lord Reaper!"

"… I won't." Livion snarled, eyes darkening. He and Dualath then split up.

Reid darted between the natural rock formations, keeping himself mostly hidden. By the time the security system managed to lock on his position, he was already gone.

There were four Twi'leks guarding the back door.

He glanced up when he saw lightning erupting from the area where the front door was. He frowned; he would be expected to be just as ruthless.

He focused on the Twi'leks and used the Force Affliction. The wavered… stumbled… one of them dropped to his knees and threw up. Then, Reid leaned on their minds and filled them with fear. When he emerged from the rocks to move towards them, Lightsaber out and ready, they dropped their weapons and ran. Reid stepped around a puddle of vomit and thrust the blade of his Lightsaber into the door… He frowned. It was thick… his Lightsaber barely made it all the way through. Slowly, gritting his teeth at the effort it took, he began to carve a hole in the door. He heard shouts from the other side of the door, and knew that the security detail was preparing to stop him…

His Lightsaber reached its starting point and he jerked it out of the door, then touched his hand to the metal. The piece of the door blew out of the hole as if it had a hyperdrive, and it took out two Twi'lek guards, crushing them against the opposite wall.

Reid winced as he felt the two lives snuffed out over the Force, but then he brushed it aside and concentrated on where he was and what he was doing. He leapt through the hole in the door, slicing the nearest Twi'lek's blaster rifle in two, and then he spun, leg arching up through the air and slamming his heel into the Twi'lek's cheek. He could feel the bones break and give way, and then he was choking another Twi'lek into unconsciousness with the Force, and once he had passed out, he flung him into one of his fellow security guards. He heard boots running up behind himself and he whirled, slicing open another Twi'lek's chest with his blade. The Twi'lek fell to the ground, shuddered and was still. Reid mimicked the shudder when he felt another life end…

He closed his eyes and swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up, then turned and entered the building, fighting his way through security, be it gun turrets, droids, or live Twi'lek guards.

He made his way up the stairs, bringing down anyone and anything that got in his way, and finally, he was standing at the door that was the only thing between him, and his mark.

"Hey! How did you get here first?" Dualath demanded, running over with a smile. He looked at Amanda.

"I didn't take the extra time to make sure everyone I saw was dead." Reid snorted.

"… You held back." Amanda hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Our assignment is to take care of Miroon Shala." Reid pointed out. "Not to slaughter everyone in the building."

"Sith do not show mercy."

"If we slaughter everyone, who will be left to spread the word of our power?" Reid asked. Amanda blinked and was silent at this, contemplating the point he had just made. Then she just shrugged and nodded her acceptance at this argument.

Reid sighed and turned, and Force blasted the doors right off of their old hinges.

Miroon Shala yelped and threw himself into the corner, staring at the Sith Lords with wide eyes. The pair entered.

"Y-You're… Sith Lords!" The green-skinned Twi'lek gasped, eyes wide. "He didn't send Dark Jedi… He sent…"

"I am Darth Livion." Growled the taller of the pair.

"… You killed the Telosian Senator…"

"I did. And if I can kill a Senator, imagine what I can do to you…" Livion snarled.

"I am Darth Dualath. And you're trying to back out on your deal with Darth Reaper." Amanda hissed. "You have five minutes to fulfill your end of the deal, AND come up with a worthwhile favor to apologize for trying to back out in the first place."

"Oh…" Breathed Miroon Shala, looking petrified.

"… clock is ticking." Livion said, cocking his head.

"And Livion is in a bad mood today…" Dualath snickered. "Perhaps you have a slave who can… service him?"

"DUALATH?" Livion yelped, turning a shocked look onto his companion. Dualath laughed.

"Oh, come on. You haven't had sex since you were a Jedi! That's kind of the OPPOSITE of how things work. The Jedi are usually the celibate ones. And the Sith are sluts." Livion raised an eyebrow at Dualath's observation.

"Uhhh… not from what I've seen." Livion drawled.

"And what have you seen?"

"The Jedi that DO have sex make love." Livion said. "The Sith fuck around."

"Notice that I'm not disputing that." Dualath announced, cheerfully. Livion rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Miroon Shala, who was tapping away at a keyboard.

"Alright… I… I have sent the orders to deliver the slaves." Miroon Shala gasped.

"And… how will you make it up to us for making us come all the way out here to your forsaken world?" Dualath asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of a desk.

"I… I will send a new shipment of fresh Vi'Tani Pods, free of charge, to replace the ones that were… um…" He glanced at Livion, "lost…?" He quailed when he saw the young Sith's eyes flash dangerously.

"You will leave those accursed things where they are! You will NEVER ship them off planet again!" Livion demanded, sounding furious.

"Oh, shut up." Dualath sighed, rolling her eyes. "You will send them as you suggested, Shala." Miroon Shala bowed, nervously. "Now…" Dualath continued. "What else will you do?"

"The… the Vi'Tani… are they not a favor enough?" Miroon Shala gasped, looking frightened. "I… I can get you a space route to Roon… to help navigate its asteroid field to get to the planet safely."

"Roon?" Dualath asked. "Why would I be interested in some random planet?"

"Natural resources include flame jewels, spice, and Roonstones." Livion immediately recited.

"Oh. Nice. Very well then… That will suffice." Dualath nodded. "Master Reaper should be pleased with that route and the Vi'Tani Pods."

"Very well!" Blurted Shala, typing rapidly at his computer console. "There… the order has been placed for the Vi'Tani, and… I have sent the trading route to your master."

"Good." Dualath said. "Now… what will you do for us?"

"… I'm sorry?"

"It was Livion and I who had to make this… inconvenient trip out here… how will you compensate us?" Dualath asked, and Livion looked at her, confused. Miroon Shala looked nervous.

"Oh… Um… I… I…" He turned and hurried across the room. He opened a door. Inside the small room were several female Twi'leks. "May I offer you each a personal slave?"

Livion narrowed his eyes, and Dualath grinned.

"Interesting." The latter said. "Let's see one of them."

"You aren't actually considering this, are you?" Livion blurted.

"Oh, shut up. You really need to lighten up, Livion." Dualath sighed, and shoved her companion into a chair. Livion grunted in surprise, then looked nervous when he realized that Dualath was firmly holding him there with hands on his shoulders. Then Dualath looked up at Shala. "He will be tended to. Now."

"WHAT?" Livion yelped, but Shala nodded and shoved one of the slaves forwards.

Reid stared in shock as the yellow-skinned Twi'lek girl placed her hands on his knees and spread them, kneeling between his legs. Reid tried to get up, but Dualath held him in place, watching the Twi'lek open his pants.

"Don't!" Reid gasped, eyes wide.

"Shhhh…" Dualath hissed, lifting Reid's face and staring down into his eyes. "You need to relax…" And she kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair and gently pressuring his mind into relaxing and giving in... She watched his eyes widen as he felt fingers gently stroking his manhood, and then watched as they fluttered closed with a moaning sigh as the slave took his length into her mouth. A flush crossed Reid's cheeks as he moaned in pleasure that he could neither fight nor ignore, and after a moment he laid a hand on the Twi'lek's head, guiding her further down his erection.

Once Amanda was sure Reid was a captive to his own arousal, mind thoroughly clouded thanks to her exceptionally powerful Mind Trick, she turned and left him with the slave, walking across the room to Miroon Shala. She gave the nervous male Twi'lek a smirk.

"I think he's satisfied."

"What may I do to satisfy you, Lord Dualath?" Shala asked.

"All I require is to complete the assignment given to me by my Master." She said. "And that is to make an example of you." Shala looked at her, alarmed. "NO one even THINKS of going back on a deal with Darth Reaper…"

"No…" Shala gasped, eyes wide. "NO!" And he turned to run. But Dualath was too fast. She spun and beheaded him in one simple stroke. The man fell to the ground, head rolling.

"OH!" the slave cried, leaping to her feet in alarm. Reid jumped, confused. Dualath lunged and caught the girl by one of her lekku, squeezing harshly. The girl shrieked and collapsed in excruciating pain. Reid jumped at the scream, and blinked as a Lightsaber blazed through the air… then he watched silently as the slave fell to the floor, dead. He blinked again, then tensed when Dualath wrapped an arm around his waist from behind him, and then took his straining erection into her fist and pumped it roughly.

"Ahh…" He gasped, eyes rolling back into his head. "AAAH!"

Dualath watched in mild interest as her partner reached his climax, shooting his semen in a sloppy arch across the room. Then she smirked and stood.

"Put yourself back together and let's go." Dualath said and left the room, leaving Reid sitting there in stunned confusion, staring at the dead bodies. He shuddered, then tucked himself back into his pants and stood on trembling legs, hurrying from the room in clumsy movements, disgust filling him…

He followed Amanda down the corridor, glancing at her.

"… Why did you do that?" He suddenly asked. She glanced back at him.

"What? Kill them?"

"Well… that too, but… I meant…"

"Why did I have her go down on you?"

"… Yeah."

"Because you need to loosen up, and that would help."

"… Amanda…" Reid said softly, upset.

"Oh, stop whining!" She snorted, rolling her eyes. She glanced back at him again, then sighed and spun to stand in his path. Reid checked his movements with a surprised look, and she stared up at him. "You've spent enough time sulking. You've BEEN sulking for the past two years! YOU are Darth Livion! Yours is one of the most feared names in the galaxy! It's time to embrace that and stop pouting day in and day out! Either suck it up and accept it, or tell Lord Reaper that you want out!"

"What?" Reid gasped, eyes wide. If he ever even HINTED that he wanted to break his deal with the Reaper, he would be a dead man…

"If you don't… I will. So get over it, or face your end!" Reid was silent. Amanda huffed and turned, walking away. Reid followed her outside and into the yard. "As it is…" Amanda called back as they headed out the front gates, "I'm going to have to report to him that while you ARE showing more force, you're still holding back."

"I can't give it my all when my heart's not in it." Reid grumbled.

"Spare me." Amanda groaned. Then, she stopped. And Reid looked up. He froze, and his eyes widened.

There, standing before them, was a female Twi'lek. And she was wearing Jedi Robes…

… Busted.

* * *

><p>Fangirl: I'm trying for every Thursday now.<p>

yamiKitsune: You will get to see plenty!

Fairytopia: Happy? ... eventually. But I'm known more for angst. ^_~

santeelah: . ... I'm not gonna tell... And Reid's Lightsabers and braid will be addressed later in the story. As for bribing me to update more frequently... Um... no. LOL I purposely update only once or twice a week. Why? Buying time and keeping you guys occupied longer while I work on the next story!

VintageLookingGlass: Gotta love Reid and his priorities... LOL And trust me... Gideon didn't really like what he did either, but he did what he had to do.

Livion: Gotta love badass Reid. You will get to see more of him in this story. And it's been two years. Morgan, and the others, are losing hope... And you are correct. Other than Hotch Reid's Fall hit Gideon the hardest. And you are correct... while Gideon has hope, he does know that the odds are not in favor of Reid returning to the Jedi. And Hotch, of course, will never give up, and carrying Reid's Lightsabers is a symbol of this... And the braid IS significant. You will learn why later... and I'm glad you liked the Hotch&Gideon VS Livion&Dualath fight... I'm pleased to know that the emotions carried through as intended, and I hope they will continue to do so, especially as Reid's defiance begins to grow...

LynnAshe: WOOT! So happy to hear you say that! It is SO difficult to write combat sequences... The movement is so difficult to put into words... But yes... listening to the Star Wars soundtrack can help the "feel" of it, whether you're reading it, or I'm writing it! And I'm glad you think Gideon was so in character... I feel he's a tough one to write...

pipinheart: Spencer will not be able to walk this fine line much longer... he will falter, and soon...

CaseyRachel88: Reid is fast approaching the point of no return... the question is whether he will cross that line when he reaches it... And the team has very mixed feelings, and no, they don't really talk about it. But their Force Bonds were not dependent on Reid. They still have them. Just not with him any longer.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Aaron Hotchner stood there, staring Derek Morgan in the eyes. After a long time, he threw Morgan back.<p>

"STAY OUT OF THIS, HOTCH!" Morgan shouted, and attacked. The two men dueled across the street, and many faces appeared in windows, the light of the blue and purple Double Bladed Lightsabers flashing in the reflections of their eyes.

"Uhn!" Hotch grunted as he was suddenly kneed in the gut. "AHHN!" And he slammed into the wall as he was thrown back by the Force. His weapon clattered to the floor and his eyes widened as Derek Morgan lunged at him, rage in his tear-filled eyes.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: MON CALAMARI<p>

LOCATION: MON CALAMARI COUNCIL

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Dac." Said the female Mon Calamari striding towards the team. "I am Shahleese."<p>

Hotch, JJ, Rossi and Seaver all bowed, Seaver looking at Rossi and whispering "Dac?"

"It's what the natives call the planet." Rossi hissed back.

"I am Aaron Hotchner." Their leader greeted. "And I have been sent to speak with you regarding the Sith presence on your planet."

"I see." She said, nodding. The she turned and walked down the corridor, Hotch by her side. "Representatives of these… Sith, are here. They are looking to build a school, they said."

"We wish for you and the Quarren to convene an emergency meeting of the Mon Calamari Council."

"Please refer to it as the Dac Council." Shahleese requested. "The Quarren do not like how the council and our home world is called Mon Calamari by the rest of the Republic. They feel that our race is favored over their own."

"I understand." Hotch said with a nod. "Can you convene the Council? And can you arrange a meeting between us and your Jedi Watchman?"

"Of course." Shahleese said with a nod. "I will take you to her home, and you may meet with her while I speak with the Quarren."

"Thank you." Hotch nodded.

Morgan and Emily slipped over rooftops, all of their senses on alert. They watched for any sign of Dark Jedi or Sith presence…

"There." Emily hissed, pointing. They watched a cloak swirl around a corner.

"Split up." Morgan whispered, and the pair flitted off in different directions. Morgan dropped the street and darted around the corner, only to skid to a stop.

"… Hello, Derek."

"… Gordinski."

* * *

><p>PLANET: RYLOTH<p>

LOCATION: PLANET SURFACE

TIME: LATE NIGHT

* * *

><p>Darth Dualath and Darth Livion stood in the road, staring down the lone figure standing before them.<p>

"… Aliki Naas." Livion murmured under his breath.

"You know her?"

"By reputation."

"Ryloth's Jedi Watchman?" Dualath asked, narrowing her eyes. Livion nodded. "Stand aside!" Dualath called, aggressively.

"You have come to my home and killed two dozen of my people." Aliki called back, drawing her twin Lightsabers. "And you are enslaving dozens more!"

Dualath smirked. "… hundreds." She shot back, her tone dripping in smug arrogance. Livion frowned, fingering the hilt of his own Lightsaber.

"I cannot let you leave here!" Aliki proclaimed, eyes flashing in suppressed anger and grief. "You are under arrest for Crimes Against the Republic!"

"We do not answer to you, OR to the Republic!" Dualath snapped, drawing her own weapon. Livion followed her lead. Aliki raised her hands, blue blades erupting from the hilts of her Lightsabers, and the two Sith stared down the Jedi Guardian standing in their path.

Dualath made the first move. She leapt forward and clashed blades with Aliki. After a moment's hesitation Livion leapt into the fray, spinning his double-bladed Lightsaber over his head before bringing it down in a diagonal slash. Aliki dodged his strike with ease, countering with one of her own. He spun away, feeling her blade catching the hem of his cloak. He leapt back, and as one, all three combatants tossed their cloaks aside.

The lights from the compound behind them glinted off of the metal brace on Livion's left knee, catching Aliki's attention for a moment. As soon as she glanced down, Dualath attacked for a second time. Livion watched as the pair dueled their way across the rocky, barren dust until Dualath gasped and stumbled back, eyes wide in shock as she clapped a hand to her bicep, which had a cauterized slash.

Livion's eyes widened and he charged, letting out an angry roar. Aliki stumbled back as Livion placed himself between her and his injured companion, fighting her back from his partner. Dualath watched with wide eyes, and slowly allowed a grin to cross her face. Darth Livion had his eyes closed, Seeing with the Force… He was using the Force to enhance his own speed and strength, while draining Aliki's… he was doing something that could even be considered a form of the Battle Meditation.

She watched as Aliki brought both blades down, and Livion caught them on his blade, deflecting them to the side. And as he did, he stepped in and placed his empty hand on her belly.

"UHHN!" She yelped, as a blast of Force energy sent her flying back into a large rock. Gritting her teeth, she slowly got to her feet, trying to locate her Lightsabers, but her vision was blurred.

"Finish it." Amanda hissed. Livion glanced at her. "You have to. We show no mercy. Not to the Jedi… do it… or face the Reaper."

Aliki screamed and Amanda grinned in delight as Livion raised his hand and blasted the Jedi Watchman with Force Lightning.

"There you go…" Amanda purred. "That's the Livion we knew was in you… And he's beautiful…"

Livion lowered his hand and Aliki fell to her hands and knees, whimpering at the burning pain that still throbbed through her. She slowly lifted her head when she heard the boots approaching.

"… D-Don't…" She groaned. "Spencer…" Livion paused. "You… you don't have to do this… you're not beyond redemption."

"What makes you think that?" Reid snorted.

She reached a hand up to him, slowly stumbling to her feet. She gently ran a finger down his Padawan's braid.

"You still wear it." She whispered. "You WANT to come home. I can see it in your eyes…" She smiled and moved her fingers to gently stroke his cheek, taking in his stricken look. "They want you back, too."

"… W-who?"

"Your team."

"Livion!" Dualath snapped. "Stop playing around and FINISH HER!"

"… You don't have to. You and I… we can take her." Aliki assured him, glancing at Dualath.

"It's not that simple." Reid told her, shaking his head. "Adam is still inside her. I've been bringing him back. I'm not going to just give up on him now… I have to save him. And Tobias… he's not bad… he's not a slave to the Dark Side either. They need me…"

Aliki stared at him, and then, slowly, a look of understanding and resignation crossed her face. She smiled. "You are still a Jedi." She said, placing a hand on his chest. "Hold on. You haven't lost yourself… don't give up. Finish what you started, Padawan."

"LIVION!" Amanda snapped.

"Do it." Aliki whispered. Reid stared at her.

"W-What?" He gasped. She smiled at him.

"It's okay. Do what you need to do. With me, AND with the Sith."

"What…?"

She nodded to him. "It's worth it. To bring one of our own back to the Order. Do it." He stared at her. "Do it!"

Dualath watched as Livion raised his Lightsaber, and ran the Twi'lek Jedi Watchman through.

"AHHNG!" She cried, throwing her head back, body arching. Livion's Lightsaber clattered to the ground and the young Sith fell to his knees, the Jedi Knight in his arms. Dualath rolled her eyes and checked her injured arm.

"Oh no… no no no…" Reid cried, holding the Twi'lek in his arms. "No… what am I doing? Oh no…" She stared up at him, and he held her hand tightly.

"Shhh…" She hissed, comforting him. "Do what you must. Don't give up." Reid nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "I give my life willingly, as I was destined to."

"Destined to?" Reid breathed. "W-What do you mean?"

"When the time comes, my Master will tell you. Padawan… May the Force be with you." And then she was gone. Reid couldn't hold back the dry sob, and he clung tightly to the body.

"Well done, Livion." Dualath purred, sauntering over. She watched him gently lay the body down on the ground.

"Bring me her robe." Reid demanded.

"What?"

"Bring me her robe! NOW!" Dualath recoiled slightly at the shout. She turned and snatched up the Knight's robe, and gave it to Reid. The boy summoned the fallen Jedi's Lightsabers into his hands and tucked them into Aliki's belt, before wrapping her in her robe and gathering the body into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Dualath demanded, blinking as Reid began to walk.

"Go back to the ship." Reid told her. "Pick me up in an hour."

"What?" Dualath yelped. Reid didn't answer. He just walked away, the body of the Ryloth Watchman in his arms.

"Livion? LIVION!" Amanda shouted. "… Little bleeding heart…" She snarled, then turned and stalked off towards their ship…

* * *

><p>PLANET: MON CALAMARI<p>

LOCATION: MON CALAMARI COUNCIL

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>"… It's been a long time, Derek." Gordinski said, slowly approaching Morgan.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Morgan demanded, glaring.

"I'm here on business."

"Right." Morgan snorted, narrowing his eyes. "I remember your kind of business." Slowly, the men began to circle each other. "It's thanks to you that my Master Fell as far as he did… It's because of YOU that no one could see it in time to save him."

"It's because if YOU that he's dead, Derek." Gordinski smirked, shrugging. "YOU killed him. That was YOUR Lightsaber to his heart… not mine."

"No." Morgan said, shaking his head and fighting back the grief and guilt. "the man I killed was NOT my Master. Not anymore. My Master died long before I killed him. You were the one who let him die…"

"Was I now?"

"You're a coward, Gordinski. You were angry because you never passed the trials to become a Padawan. You were bitter, being in the Jedi Service Corps, watching all the other Initiates become Jedi. YOU turned on the Order!"

"They turned on me! They said I wasn't Jedi material!"

"… And you proved them right when you turned on them." Morgan said, softly.

Gordinski just shrugged again, then looked up at the sky.

"Ah, those were some good years…" He mused. "You were still a Padawan then. And good ol' Carl…" He turned and looked at Morgan. Morgan was glaring. "Carl trained you up real good, Derek. I can't believe you did that to him…" Morgan narrowed his eyes. "He was opening his eyes Derek. Learning more of the Force. Expanding his knowledge. And you condemned him for it."

"You don't know what happened." Morgan growled.

"Maybe your forgot, but I was your pilot… I was there when it went down, Derek." Gordinski snorted. "I saw it happen."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan and Buford crept down the corridor, Lightsaber hilts in hand.<p>

Buford slowly pushed open the old, primitive wooden door. Inside, chained to the wall, was the abducted Initiate they had come to rescue, Damian Walters. Damian stared, eyes wide. The two Jedi hurried into the room and released the boy. Damian immediately clung to Morgan and stared at Buford with wide eyes.

"Don't let him!" Damian cried.

"What?" Morgan asked, trying to calm the child down.

"He did it!" Damian insisted. "He let the Dark Jedi into the Temple!"

"What?" Morgan asked, looking shocked.

"There have been others!" Damian insisted. "When he finds an initiate that he likes, he lures them into a trap and gives them to the Dark Jedi! I heard him talking to one! He wanted to take James Barfield! When he found out that I knew, he took me! Derek, please! Don't let him!"

"Damian… calm down." The young Derek Morgan soothed. "Master Buford won't hurt you. Now come on. Let's get you out of here…" and he guided the Initiate away.

Later that night, Morgan snapped awake, sitting bolt upright in bed.

"… Damian." He gasped, and he bolted from the room. Just down the hall was Damian's room. He threw open the door just in time to see Damian Walters slump to the floor, and he felt the boy's life leave him. Then, Morgan looked up. Buford was looking at him, startled.

"… what did you do?" Morgan howled, dropping to his knees and gathering Damian's small body into his arms. "Damian… Oh Damian…" He turned back to Carl again. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I… I'm so sorry." Carl breathed. "I didn't want to… I didn't have a choice… He… he's just a kid…"

Morgan just stared, eyes wide. Tears of betrayal welled up into his eyes.

"You're lying…" Morgan breathed.

Carl blinked. "Derek… I—"

"I can FEEL it!" Morgan shouted. "You feel no regret! You murdered him! I've been thinking that something was off for a long time! Hell, I KNEW something was off! But I never thought that you would…" He trailed off, shaking his head and letting his tears fall.

"It doesn't have to be as bad as you're thinking, Derek." Carl said. "But we can't go back now… Come with me. Complete your training with me and become MORE than just a Jedi…"

"No, Carl." Morgan hissed, shaking his head. "I won't let you leave. You have to come back and face the Council…"

"The Council is full of crap!" Carl snapped. "I'm liberating these kids from their control! Do you know how many kids I've helped out of the Order?"

"Carl…" Morgan breathed, shaking his head. "You've betrayed us. And I won't cover for you. I have to bring you back to Coruscant."

"No Derek." Carl said, and pulled his Lightsaber. "There are only two ways you're leaving this ship… either it's because you come with me, or you're getting jettisoned from the airlock."

Morgan stared at the man in disbelief, then drew his Double Bladed Lightsaber. "Carl…" the Jedi Apprentice said in a shaky tone. "You… You don't have to do this… We can go home… you can redeem yourself…" But Carl attacked. Morgan blocked the first several blows, backing out of the room and down the corridor.

"Master! PLEASE!"

"You're just like them, Derek… That Holier Than Thou attitude gets old real quick! I will take as MANY kids from the Jedi as I can!"

Morgan gave the man a pained look, and reluctantly accepted the inevitable; he took the offensive. Carl's eyes widened when he was forced back first one step. Then another. And another. Morgan came at him like a whirlwind, Lightsabers slicing through the air, and nearly slicing through the Fallen Jedi a time or two as well.

"All these years!" Morgan cried, the anger rising in him. "I always wondered why you weren't like the other Masters!" Carl snarled and tried to throw Morgan back with the Force, but Morgan endured the blast and his feet only slid back by a few inches. "Never cautioning me to mind my feelings. Never telling me to let go of my anger! I always wondered why your past Padawans all fell… Now I KNOW why… You betrayed THEM to the Dark Side, too! You betrayed EVERYONE! The Order… Your apprentices… me… Yourself! How could you do this, Carl!"

"I do NOT answer to you, Derek. Now make your choice."

Derek Morgan shook his head. "Don't make me do this, Carl." He gasped. His Master advanced on him, Lightsaber ready. The young Padawan lifted his own weapon. "Please Carl! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Come with me or die where you stand!" Carl demanded.

Morgan shook his head, tears falling down his face.

"I loved you like a father, Carl… LIKE MY FATHER!" And he attacked…

* * *

><p>"You're a skilled fighter, Derek." Gordinski chuckled, shaking his head. "Even Master Buford couldn't hold you off. You moved flawlessly. I thought it was all over when you disarmed him… never thought he would try to choke you do death through the Force. And I thought that maybe he had you. But you had him in the end… I was there. I watched you put your blade through his heart. I watched you cry and hold his body. And I took you home and watched you face the Council. I thought that was the end of you. I thought that maybe, in the end, Carl would win and you were on the path the Dark Side. I think I was more surprised than anyone when you turned it around and became a Jedi Knight."<p>

He turned and faced Morgan, who was GLARING at the man in fury, fighting back tears as he relived the most horrible moment of his life; killing his Master…

"I underestimated you Derek." Gordinski admitted. "But… so did the Council. No one ever thought you would have murdered Carl… the fact that you killed him instead of bringing him back… That was a testament to your own weakness… and the Dark Side that you KNOW is inside you…"

"RRAAAAHH!" Morgan roared, and charged. Gordinski stumbled back eyes wide in horror when the Jedi Knight raised his Lightsaber for the killing blow… Gordinski fell to the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for the burning pain.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes and stared. Derek Morgan's blue blade was hanging over him, but holding it in place was a blade of bright amethyst. Aaron Hotchner stood there, staring Derek Morgan in the eyes. After a long time, he threw Morgan back.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, HOTCH!" Morgan shouted, and attacked. The two men dueled across the street, and many faces appeared in windows, the light of the blue and purple Double Bladed Lightsabers flashing in the reflections of their eyes.

"Uhn!" Hotch grunted as he was suddenly kneed in the gut. "AHHN!" And he slammed into the wall as he was thrown back by the Force. His weapon clattered to the floor and his eyes widened as Derek Morgan lunged at him, rage in his tear-filled eyes.

But only seconds away from cutting down his leader, Derek Morgan stopped. He stared at Hotch, eyes wide in horror. Slowly, he lowered his hands and his Lightsaber slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground.

"Hotch…" He gasped, then turned and ran.

"MORGAN!" Hotch called after him, but he did not pursue the other man.

Gordinski quickly came to the conclusion that he had better make himself scarce…

"Don't. Move." Came the low, unyielding voice. Slowly, he turned and stared with wide eyes at the steely glare of Jennifer Jareau, the yellow Lightsaber gleaming in her hand, and eyes.

"You're under arrest." Rossi said with a smirk, and seized the man.

Hotch walked over to where his weapon lay and he knelt, picking up the Double-bladed Lightsaber and running his fingers over it lovingly, thinking of Spencer as he did every time he held the beautifully crafted hilt. He tucked it into his robes and turned to help his team.

But then the Jedi all froze. Their eyes widened, and they looked horrorstruck as they felt it... Then, they all looked down and closed their eyes, pain in their faces.

"Aliki Naas…" JJ breathed.

"She is one with the Force." Rossi confirmed with a nod.

"But… Why would we feel it?" Emily asked.

"Perhaps if we discover the nature of her death, that will be made more clear to us." Rossi suggested. But then, Hotch let out a sharp gasp and stumbled to his knees. His face was pale.

"Aaron?" Rossi called, hurrying over. "What is it?"

"Spencer…" Hotch breathed. "He… he killed her."

"What?"

"He killed Aliki."

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked, looking skeptical.

"Because… He's in pain over it… so much pain… Greif… regret… self-loathing…"

"How do you know that…?" Rossi asked, now narrowing his eyes.

"… I… I can…"

"You can feel it." Rossi finished for him. Hotch nodded, and a dark look came over Rossi's face. "… Your Bond is coming back…" Hotch gave his old Master a stricken look before letting his face fall into his hands.

* * *

><p>Because was acting up when I posted the last chapter, it appears alot of people didn't get their Story Alerts, and it wasn't letting some people review... bummer... I'm review starved now... LOL But anyway!<p>

Nymphadora-CullenBAU: Um... Seaver isn't a Twi'lek... And she's with the team... So no. Obviously, you learned who this Jedi is in this last chapter, though... And yeah, badass Reid is fun to write. ^_^

Laurella: Better late than never! LOL

santeelah: Twists are fun. Especially twists involving orgasm... XD

14rae19: He's been with the Sith for 2 years... what else can you expect?

Livion: ... Holy shit, dude... okay... let's see... You'll have to wait for the significance of the braid until later. It is a little thing, but big to Reid. And yes, I like teasing. You should know this by now. ^_~ Glad you like the "Next Chapter" thing I've started doing again. I hope you liked seeing Morgan lose it in this chapter. ^_^

Yes, Darth Livion is one scary Sith Lord, when Reid allows him to be. And yes, Livion is a very dark and aggressive individual, and he doesn't like that Reid is trying to break free of the Dark Side that allows Livion to exist.

On that lovely note, thank you! You're too kind! ^_^

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"I am sending you to the planet Bakura." The Reaper said. "There, you will meet up with Darth Trion and Darth Sassin. The Jedi Order is sending a Master there to break up the stronghold we are trying to establish. I want you to capture him and bring him to me. Alive."

Reid stared, a feeling of dread in his gut. "Do we uh… know who the target is?" He forced himself to ask.

"… No." The Reaper told him.

"Let's just hope it's not Raahn Syr, then." Reid snorted, fixing his Master with a look. "He'll take us apart limb from limb without getting his heart rate up." The Reaper chuckled.

"Then you had better hope that it's not him."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: RYLOTH<p>

LOCATION: CAVE TUNNEL

TIME: LATE NIGHT

* * *

><p>Darth Livion approached the gates of the subterranean city, the body of Aliki Naas cradled in his arms. He could see and hear the gate guards causing an uproar at his appearance. Soon, many were watching his approach. About twenty yards out he stopped and knelt, laying the body on the ground. A cry went up from one of the people on the wall, and soon more followed… cries of shock, grief and outrage at the death of their Watchman<p>

Livion stared down at her face and reached out, closing her eyes and laying a hand on her chest briefly before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, stroking her cheek for a moment before standing.

"STOP!" Came a shout, and warriors poured out of the gates. "MURDERER!" Livion covered Aliki's face with the hood of her cloak before he whirled and fled, his black robes billowing behind him. The warriors chased him up the cavernous tunnel of the cave that the city was hidden in, firing blasters at his retreating form. He darted out of the cave and across the dusty grounds, dodging the rocks.

Blaster fire surrounded him, striking the dirt and boulders. Reid dodged around a large boulder, and then vaulted over another. He reached a large one that was five times as long as it was tall… He scrambled up the rock and leapt off of the edge, hitting the ground and rolling, landing in a crouch. He turned and looked back behind him. His eyes widened. The Twi'leks were actually keeping up with him!

"Of course they are." Reid grumbled to himself, bolting from his position. "They know this land, I don't…"

"STOP, MURDERER!" Reid's eyes widened and he skidded to a stop when several Twi'leks with blasters suddenly cut him off.

"They know the land a little TOO well…" Reid mumbled, turning and darting off to his right.

"WE'VE GOT HIM NOW!" Came a shout, making Reid frown.

Well… THAT statement wasn't good…

He darted around a massive boulder as large as Amanda's ship, and found himself running across a flat expanse of ground. He darted around another rock as tall as he was, glancing behind himself at the Twi'lek pursuing him. But when he turned to watch where he was going, he gasped and skidded to a stop, wind milling his arms.

"Whoa, WHOA!" He yelped, staring down into a large canyon, his toes on the crumbling edge. He threw himself back with the Force and crashed to the ground, scrambling away from the edge as his heart pounded in the knowledge that he had just almost plummeted to his death.

Then there was a shout, and he was brought back to reality… He scrambled to his feet and turned to face the Twi'leks. They had completely formed a perimeter… there were also more of them than he had thought… at least fifty… and they all had their weapons trained on him. He took a deep breath and drew his Lightsaber, taking up a fighting stance.

"He's a Dark Jedi!" He heard one voice call. "We won't be able to take him… Not alive!"

"… then we take him dead!" Barked the man in charge. "FIRE!" And blaster fire rained down on the young Sith Lord. He raised his Lightsaber, spinning it at dizzying speeds to deflect the blaster bolts, sometimes sending the shots right back to the ones who had fired them.

"AAHHH!" A blast struck him in the side, and he stumbled. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the pain and focusing on keeping up his Force Redirection, deflecting all the blaster fire with the Force. After a moment, he staggered to his feet and thrust his hands out. The Twi'lek's all yelped as a Force blast sent them all flat on their backs.

Then, Reid turned his head. He heard the roar of a ship's engines. Darth Dualath was coming. And then there she was, bursting out of the clouds, blasters blazing.

"NO!" Reid cried, whirling and Force Throwing the Twi'leks who were in the line of fire. They flew through the air and landed harshly on the ground, the blaster-fire striking the spots where they had been standing only a split second before. The other Twi'lek's stared at Reid in confusion. Reid turned and faced the incoming ship.

"Kill him and shoot down that ship!" Came the order from the lead Twi'lek. Reid rolled his eyes. How the hell did he get into these situations…

Defending himself from the Twi'leks, defending Amanda from the Twi'leks, defending the Twi'leks from Amanda, defending HIMSELF from Amanda…

"… What in the blazes happened to my life?" He groaned to himself, before lifting his comm unit to his mouth. "Stop firing, you lunatic!" He barked at his partner. "Just pick me up!"

"You're the one about to get blasted into oblivion." Amanda snapped back.

"I'm holding my own, now DO IT!"

"Fine. But after this, we're having a talk on just who between the two of us gives orders."

"Uhg. FINE." Reid groaned, rolling his eyes. He watched the ship dive into the canyon. He listened to the roar of the engines, and then he closed his eyes and listened to the Force.

"HEY!" He heard a Twi'lek shout, and he broke into a dead run towards the cliff edge.

"What is he doing?" A female Twi'lek gasped. He reached the edge of the cliff and leapt out, then dropped out of sight. The Twi'lek's stared, then stumbled back as the ship suddenly shot up over the canyon with Darth Livion crouched on top, clinging to the surface of the vessel. He threw himself into the airlock and closed it, collapsing to the floor. He lay there, gasping for air and wincing at the fiery pain in his side.

Amanda guided their ship out of Ryloth's atmosphere and set their course, then made the jump to lightspeed. Once everything was set, she turned and headed down to the airlock. She opened the door and stared down at her partner, lying on the floor.

"… You're hurt." She stated.

"No shit." Reid groaned, sparing her a quick glare.

"Whatever they did, you deserved it for doing something so stupid." Amanda snorted, walking over and kneeling down, brushing his cloak aside. "Wow. They got you good."

"Could YOU have stood up to all that blaster fire with less injury?" Reid asked, smirking slightly.

"… Alright, I'll concede to that." Amanda grunted. "Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up." And she heaved Reid to his feet. "Lord Reaper wants to talk to you."

"Great. Tell him to shove it." Reid groaned.

"Tell him yourself." Amanda shot back, grinning at Reid's attitude. She took him to the med bay and got him up on one of the tables, helping him undress and get cleaned up, draping a sheet over his hips to preserve his modesty before the Medical Droid tended to the wound on his side.

"Darth Livion." Reid blinked and looked up, freezing wide eyed as he stared at the life size hologram of Darth Reaper.

Then Reid turned and glared at Amanda, saying, "You suck." Amanda grinned and shrugged.

"Darth Dualath." The Reaper greeted.

"Master." Amanda nodded.

"Report." The Reaper commanded.

"Mission accomplished, my Lord." Reid said.

"Not without incident, I see."

"I'm fine. Nothing special happened."

"HA!" Amanda barked out. The Reaper looked at her.

"You have a different… interpretation?" He asked.

"It was a fiasco." Amanda snorted, and Reid glared.

"Elaborate." The Reaper commanded.

"Well… the mission itself went smoothly. Without a hitch."

"And how did he do?" The Reaper asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"And that means?"

"He's too soft. Too willing to show mercy. But he got the job done. In fact, he reached our target before I did."

"Good." The Reaper said with a nod. "However, next time, no survivors." And he glared at Reid, who scowled and refused to respond.

"It was AFTER the mission that the shit hit the hyperdrive." Amanda went on, and Reid GLARED.

"What happened?" the Reaper asked.

"We ran into the Ryloth Jedi Watchman."

"… And?"

"Well, in this case, I can't fault him." Amanda said, and grinned. "Livion killed her. It was magnificent, Master. She didn't stand a chance." She moved over to Reid and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"So where was the fiasco?" The Reaper asked.

"After he killed her, he decided that he had to give her body to the Twi'leks for a proper funeral."

"… He what?" The Reaper asked.

"He wrapped her body in her cloak and left. I found him being chased across the planet's surface by a legion of angry Twi'leks." Amanda snorted. "Had to save his skinny ass." And she brought a hand down with a resounding SMACK on the aforementioned part of Reid's anatomy.

"OUCH! HEY!" Reid yelped, jumping and glaring at his partner. She just gave him a grin and a saucy wink. He eyed her, not sure what to make of this… uncharacteristic behavior.

"Livion." The Reaper said, and Reid winced. He slowly turned to look at the Sith Lord. "I am pleased to hear of your victory over the Ryloth Watchman. But you are only getting this one warning. Pull another stunt like that…" He trailed off.

"… And what?" Reid asked, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, the Medical droid stabbed a sharp tool into his wound. "AAHHHG!"

"Pull another stunt like that and you will be on the wrong end of an interrogation droid, instead of a medical droid." The Reaper growled, and Reid paled at that.

"… Yes, Master." He gasped, quickly bowing his head in a submissive manner.

"Are we coming back, or do you have another job for us?" Amanda asked.

"I am sending you to the planet Bakura." The Reaper said. "There, you will meet up with Darth Trion and Darth Sassin. The Jedi Order is sending a Master there to break up the stronghold we are trying to establish. I want you to capture him and bring him to me. Alive."

Reid stared, a feeling of dread in his gut. "Do we uh… know who the target is?" He forced himself to ask.

"… No." The Reaper told him.

"Let's just hope it's not Raahn Syr, then." Reid snorted, fixing his Master with a look. "He'll take us apart limb from limb without getting his heart rate up." The Reaper chuckled.

"Then you had better hope that it's not him." He said, and the hologram flickered and disappeared. Reid turned to look at Amanda. She just smiled and walked over.

"Come on." She said, helping him into a fresh pair of pants now that his wound was patched up with a Koltos gel packed into it. "Let's get some rest. It's been a long day of dealing with your stupidity."

Reid just snorted and smiled, walking beside her. "You know you love me."

"Yeah. Sure." Amanda snorted, shoving him down onto his bed. "Worst. Partner. EVER."

Reid grinned and chuckled to himself, pulling his blankets up and making himself comfortable while Amanda went to change their course.

He dozed off for a few minutes, but woke when he felt another body slide into his bed. He blinked, sleepily, then smiled.

"Adam?"

"Hey." Came the soft answer. "Amanda's asleep." Reid nodded in response, and allowed his friend to curl up with him. "… For what it's worth…" Adam said after a moment, "I'm proud of you, for what you did for Aliki Naas."

"Thanks, Adam." Reid sighed, his voice filled with grief and regret.

"You couldn't have saved her." Adam told him. "If you didn't kill her, Amanda would have. And SHE wouldn't have honored her by returning her body to her people." Reid sighed and Adam curled an arm around Reid's waist, carefully avoiding his injury. "You did right by her. Be proud of that. You're still holding on. Be proud of that, too."

"… thanks, Adam." Reid smiled. "But I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"As long as you have to. Don't worry. I'm here for you. And so is Tobias. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>PLANET: MON CALAMARI<p>

LOCATION: COUNCIL ISLAND

TIME: SUNSET

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia silently moved through the streets of the Council Island, heading towards the edge. And sitting on the very edge, feet dangling over the water, sat Derek Morgan. She walked over and sat down next to him, watching the brilliant colors fill the sky as the sun began to set. They sat there for a long time. When the sun was just about to touch the horizon, Morgan finally spoke.<p>

"… I lost control." He said, softly. Garcia was silent. "I attacked Hotch. I could have really hurt him. I could have KILLED him!"

"… But you didn't." Garcia said, softly.

"But I could have."

"Honey… look at me." She said. Morgan did. "That bastard forced you to relive the most trying time of your life."

"I couldn't control the anger."

"But you did." Garcia told him, taking his hand. "You stopped when it counted, before you hurt anyone."

"I never should have given in to my anger in the first place. I never should have attacked Gordinski, much less Hotch."

"He's not angry with you, Derek." Garcia assure him, turning to watch the sunset again. "None of us are. So stop being angry with yourself."

"I'm a Jedi, Garcia."

"But you're still human." She said with a smile, taking his hand and kissing it. Morgan blinked, then finally smiled. Garcia scooted closer, and he put his arm around her. "Besides… you know you CAN'T turn to the Dark Side, right?"

"Oh?" Morgan asked.

"Nope. If you do, I will hunt you down for taking away my favorite thing to stare at." And she pinched his butt under his robe. Morgan turned and looked at her sharply, then slowly grinned and chuckled. Garcia smiled as their Force Bond let her feel the turmoil in him soften, and then fade. Peace returned. Then they turned and watched the sun sink beneath the sea.

"Now. Let's get back. We're still waiting to hear from Master Kao." Garcia said, then stood and began walking away. Morgan stood as well.

"Hey, silly girl." She turned and looked at him. "I love you, you know that, right?" She turned and looked at him, smiling.

"… I love you too." She said, and Morgan walked over to her, flinging an arm around her.

"You know what you are to me?" Morgan asked, and she looked up at him. "You are my solace… No matter what happens, don't you ever stop talking to me."

"Only when I'm mad at you." Garcia assured him.

"I can live with that." Morgan told her, and kissed her forehead.

They rejoined the team at the Mon Calamari Council.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, looking at the man.

"I'm fine." Morgan said, nodding. "And I'm sorry." Hotch nodded back.

"We have Gordinski in custody."

"Good." Morgan nodded. Then he frowned. "What's going on?"

"Aliki Naas is dead." Hotch said, looking at Morgan. "… Spencer killed her."

"Reid?" Morgan gasped, eyes wide.

"He's Darth Livion now." Prentiss said, frowning.

"How do we know he killed her?" Morgan asked.

"I could feel it." Hotch admitted. "Our Bond is reforming."

"I thought Darth Reaper severed it."

"It was Darth Trion, and apparently only temporarily." Hotch said. "I've been… dreaming of Spencer, more and more frequently. I think our Bond is healing itself."

"This is a good thing right?" Garcia asked, blinking around at her team. "I thought that the bond could help bring Reid back to the Order."

"It's possible…" Rossi said, carefully. "But on the flip side, it could also be used to turn Hotch to the Dark Side."

"It won't." Hotch said, voice full of confidence. "Reid hasn't fallen. Not completely. He's… struggling."

"He killed Aliki." Prentiss said, frowning.

"And he hates himself for it." Hotch insisted. "He's not lost to us… Not yet…" Garcia reached out and gripped Hotch's hand.

"We'll bring him home, then." She announced, and Hotch smiled at her.

"He's killed a Jedi." Seaver suddenly piped up. "He's one of the Republic's most wanted, now. They're going to bring him in, dead or alive."

"And we are going to find him first." JJ told her, bristling slightly. "We're going to bring him home."

"… He's a Sith Lord." Seaver argued. "He's murdered a Jedi Knight. There's no coming back from that… is there?"

"If there's ANY chance of redemption, we have to see that he gets it." Morgan insisted.

"I dunno… it just seems like… it's too late."

"We are NOT giving up on him." JJ snapped, venom in her tone. Then she turned and stalked away. Seaver watched her go, eyes wide. Then she turned and looked at the rest of the team. Garcia was looking angry and upset. Morgan was expressionless. Hotch wouldn't even look at her. She looked at Prentiss and Rossi, upset.

"I… I didn't mean that… that…"

"It's okay, kiddo." Rossi said with a smile. "We know you didn't."

"Reid is like family." Emily told Seaver. "You know that. It kills us to know that he joined the Sith."

"He made the choice." Seaver pointed out.

"… Not many know… WHY." Emily said, slowly. "… He agreed to join them, on the condition that they spared Hotch's life." Seaver's eyes widened. She looked at Hotch, who was staring up at the stars, then looked back at Prentiss and Rossi.

"R-Really?" She asked. Rossi nodded. "Oh… wow… I… I guess that DOES change a lot, doesn't it...?" Emily smiled at her. "Do you really think we can bring him back?"

"I think…" Rossi said, slowly, "that either we WILL bring him home, or Hotch will die trying."

Seaver stared at the team leader, and sighed. Rossi put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"He really cares about Darth Liv—er, Reid… doesn't he?"

"Yes. He does. More than any of us will ever know, I think…"

* * *

><p>Deputy Dog: Glad you approve. ^_^<p>

cristina reid: that pretty much sums it up, yeah.

14hpgirl19: Reid has grown close to Adam and Tobias. they have become very dear to him. We'll see him refusing to leave them behind more than once throughout this story

CaseyRachel88: Yes, he is! And I'm glad you liked the Morgan part!

Miaka92: I felt that this particular part of Morgan's life had to be shared. And as for Aliki, you'll find out.

Laurella: Hotch would NEVER give up on him. And don't count Morgan out yet... he has mixed feelings. And yes, Amanda... God I love her. You'll be getting more surprises from her later.

Santeelah: Reid can't go through this without conflict. It defines his life, now. And everyone is excited about the Bond returning!

Pipinheart: Not many WOULD have the balls to mess with Amanda...

Nymphadora-CullenBAU: No, Reid didn't want to kill Aliki, but he also knew that she was going to die there, either way. There will be a revelation about Aliki's death later... As for the Bond reforming... you're very correct about it being a double-edged sword...

Livion: you call this review short? LOL And quick and dirty? Uhhh... . *clears throat* Anyway...

Sometimes it can be very satisfying to see the tough ones crack a bit. It makes them more believable. And yes, this memory torments Morgan to this day. And Reid has showed time and again that he's stronger than people give him credit for. This is still the case, but he is balanced precariously on the edge, and he can fall either way at any time. More and more we will see a divide between Reid and Darth Livion, almost like with Adam and Amanda. And me, take mercy on Reid? Seriously? Who do you think you're talking to?

* * *

><p>Next Time: He was lying on his back, eyes closed. He opened them as he felt a hand on his chest, and then Amanda was hanging over him. He stared her in the eyes, frowning slightly at the alien expression on her face. They stared at each other for a long time, and then Amanda lowered her head, and pressed her lips to his.<p>

...

Reid turned his head away, breaking the kiss. He stared up at her. She stared back, then slowly lowered her body to rest on his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. Reid blinked, then just sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled one around his waist. And then, they just lay there.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: JULIE

TIME: MID AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>Darth Livion and Darth Dualath stood on opposite sides of the training grounds, Lightsabers in hand. Amanda was wielding her single blade, and Reid his Double Blade. They were staring each other down in tense, but companionable silence. The light glinted off of the brace on Reid's left knee.<p>

"Take it off." Amanda said, suddenly. Reid blinked.

"what?" He asked.

"The brace. Take it off." Amanda clarified.

"I don't know… I—"

"You've been wearing it for two years now. Surely you can move around without it after all this time."

"You forgot that it was re-injured."

"By Gideon. Yes, I remember. I was there. And he only strained it. It's not like he put his blade through it. Take off the brace and see how it does. We'll take it easy."

"… Promise?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Not nearly as far as I can throw you. WITHOUT the Force, I mean." Reid snorted, and Amanda grinned.

"Whatever. Just try."

"… Alright." Reid sighed, and knelt. He carefully unbuckled the brace and slid if off of his leg, then stood. He tossed the brace aside and flexed his knee. It felt okay. He put all his weight on it. Okay… He dropped into a crouch and jumped back up again. So far, so good. He carefully bounced back and forth from foot to foot.

"Ready?" Amanda called.

"Yeah, I think so. I just want to take it slow and stretch it out to—"

"YAAAARRH!" Amanda roared, and charged. Reid's eyes widened and he stumbled back, raising his blade to block his partner's strike.

"Whoa!" He gasped, blocking high, then shifting to block low. Amanda had a grin on her face as she spun her weapon in her hand and brought it down in a diagonal slash that Reid blocked, and then she twisted her blade to block Reid's strike, which was coming up between her legs. She stared down at his blade, then looked up into his eyes, her own wide. Reid chuckled.

"Nice block."

"You're an ass." Amanda snapped, and swiftly moved in and kneed Reid sharply in the groin.

"UHNNG!" He grunted, and doubled over.

"Put your brace on THAT, Sissy Boy." Amanda snorted, smirking down at her partner.

"Ow…" Reid groaned. "No fair…"

"Hey, YOU went there first."

"I wasn't gonna go THROUGH with it!" Reid whimpered, his voice an octave higher than normal, making Amanda fight back her laughter.

"You sound so ridiculous right now." She settled for saying.

"I hate you…"

"Feeling's mutual, kid." She snorted, quite pleased with herself. But then, Reid threw a hand out and Amanda flew across the room with a yelp, hitting the ground hard and rolling.

"OW! You son of a—"

"Hey!" Reid snapped, wincing as he straightened. "Leave my mother out of this!"

Amanda staggered to her feet and the pair faced off again, weapons raised.

After a moment, the pair both made a feint, then threw their hands out to hurl the other across the room again. Both grunted. Reid slid back a few inches, but Amanda was sent flat on her ass.

"You should know better." Reid chuckled. "I'm far from my peak, and I'm still stronger than you."

Amanda got to her feet, muttering a few choice words under her breath. Furious, she flung her Saber aside and thrust both hands out. Reid mirrored her actions and the training grounds filled with Lightning, the bolts from each Sith Lord meeting the other with crackling, explosive results.

"AAARGH!" Amanda yelped as Reid let out a low "NNH!" The pair braced their feet on the floor and glared at the other in the eye, pouring more and more energy into their struggle.

Then, with an explosion that made the ship shudder, they both were blown backwards into the walls and slumped to the floor, body twitching as excess bolts ran over their bodies…

"Owwww…" Reid whined, slowly getting up. Across the room, Amanda was staggering to her feet as well. The pair stared at each other, and Amanda swiped the back of her hand across her face, smearing the blood dripping from her nose. Then, slowly, she smiled and held out her hand. Reid's eyes widened and he turned, thrusting out his hand and summoning his Lightsaber into his outstretched fingers. Then the pair all but flew towards each other, and their Lightsabers clashed. They maneuvered around one another in an elegant dance, lunging, ducking, spinning and leaping through the air, their blades spiraling around them.

Reid stumbled and gasped as his knee twinged, and with a deft flip of her wrist, Amanda disarmed him. Reid's eyes narrowed, and Amanda yelped as he sent her Lightsaber flying across the room right before he tackled her.

"Ow! HEY! ASSHOLE!" Amanda howled, and the pair crashed to the floor, grappling with one another. They rolled over and over across the training ground, each trying to get the upper hand over the other.

"NNG! HEY! Nothing below the belt!"

"There are… OW! No such restrictions in real life!"

"I've already taken a shot to the nuts, I do NOT want to take another!"

"SISSY!"

"Oh yeah?"

"WHOOMPH!"

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"… Ow…" Amanda squeaked, and Reid laughed.

"Payback's a bitch." He quipped, but then gasped as he saw Amanda's fist hurtling down between his legs. "AHHHG!"

Across the Galaxy, Darth Reaper and a large number of Dark Jedi had been watching the training sessions on a large screen… originally it was to assess Darth Livion's skill, now that the Reaper was no longer intending to let the boy get away with anything and wanted to see him using all of his power and not holding back.

But this training session had gone hysterically awry, and Darth Reaper and the Dark Jedi watching were just LAUGHING as they watched the two Sith Lords rolling around on the floor, groaning and cradling their manhood. Sensing that the training session was over, Darth Reaper terminated the connection and got back to work.

Back on Darth Dualath's star ship, Amanda heard the little _blip_ that signaled the end of the transmission. She flushed, suddenly remembering that their Master had just seen that ridiculous spectacle. But now it was just them. She turned and looked at Reid, then crawled across the floor towards him. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. He opened them as he felt a hand on his chest, and then Amanda was hanging over him. He stared her in the eyes, frowning slightly at the alien expression on her face. They stared at each other for a long time, and then Amanda lowered her head, and pressed her lips to his.

More than surprised, he blinked rapidly several times and his body tensed.

"Mmm…" Amanda sighed, and before Reid knew it, his body had relaxed and his eyes had drifted closed. His heart fluttered as his mind raced… he wasn't sure how he felt about this…

Then, it hit him. Amanda was always growling at him when she woke beside him in bed… where Adam had decided to sleep. She was always demanding whether or not Reid and Adam were involved sexually… Amanda was jealous!

Reid turned his head away, breaking the kiss. He stared up at her. She stared back, then slowly lowered her body to rest on his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. Reid blinked, then just sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled one around his waist. And then, they just lay there.

* * *

><p>PLANET: MON CALAMARI<p>

LOCATION: MON CALAMARI COUNCIL

TIME: EARLY MORNING

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Ashley Seaver, Emily Prenitss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia all stood calmly off of the side of the Council Chamber, waiting to see if Master Amna Kao had succeeded in talking the Quarren into meeting the Mon Calamai in the Council. They were all looking anxious.<p>

The relief on their faces was obvious when the Quarren entered the Council Chamber with the System's Jedi Watchman, a Quarren named Hequilash, and Master Amna Kao at the head of their numbers. Hotch smiled at the Master and offered the Nautolan her Master's Robe. She smiled back with a nod and pulled it on, as she was still wearing nothing but the simple band covering her breasts, the tight shorts and her belt.

"The Quarren have agreed to meet with the Mon Calamari about the Sith Presence." She told them with a smile, and as the Council convened the Jedi stood off to the side, watching and listening.

Until a dark feeling came over them. Frowning, Amna Kao shared a look with Hotch, and the two of them slipped away, Rossi and Morgan following.

Once they got outside, they looked around before splitting up. Hotch and Rossi went left, Morgan and Amna Kao went right. They looked around with their eyes and with the Force. They circled the building until the four met up on the other side. They shared silent glances, and then Amna Kao turned and raised a hand, closing her eyes and feeling the surrounding area through the Force.

"… whatever was here… it's gone now." She said, looking at the other Jedi with her.

"You're sure?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Master Kao said. "Let's go back…"

When they returned from the Council, they found JJ had the floor. Why she was speaking to the Mon Calamari and Quarren, they did not know, but she had them all in an uproar.

Hequilash looked at them, saying "That girl is quite the public speaker. She had them all united and excited within minutes. They're arming to drive out the Sith."

"That's our girl." Morgan grinned.

"Hequilash." Amna Kao said. "We will leave you in command here… I must go to Manaan."

"They will not be much help, there." Hequilash said, glancing at the others.

"The Manaan Watchman is waiting for me, and Master Shika Mote and her Padawan are supposed to meet me there."

"I've never met Master Shika Mote." Hequalish mused. "Is she from Manaan?"

"Yes, she is Selkath." Amna Kao said with a nod. "Aaron and his team will drop me off on their way to their own objective."

"… Which is?" Rossi butted in.

"We'll know when Master Sa'Eeya'Da lets us know." Amna Kao said, calmly. Rossi rolled his eyes, and Morgan and Hotch smiled, amused.

And that afternoon, the Jedi led the Quarren and Mon Calamari warriors in a sweep of the island city, searching for the Sith and Dark Jedi. They came up empty handed. Upon questioning Gordinski, the Sith presence had snuck off planet when they realized that Amna Kao had gotten the Quarren to agree to convene a council.

What infuriated Morgan was that Darth Nocturn had been present on Mon Calamari. When questioned further, Gordinski only shrugged and said that Nocturn was going to assassinate a Senator, but he didn't know which.

Hequilash volunteered to take Gordinski into custody and hold him until the Jedi came to take him to Coruscant. And by that evening, Amna Kao and the team were boarding the BAU and heading to Manaan.

As they sat around having dinner, Rossi sighed and spoke up.

"Master." Amna Kao looked up, her large black orbs staring at him. "I have a… concern."

"Yes?"

"… We all felt the passing of…"

"Aliki Naas." Amna Kao said, sadly. "She was… one of my Padawans. Many years ago."

"I am concerned because… Aaron felt something else." Rossi said. Hotch, his mouth full of food, shot Rossi a dirty look.

"Oh?" Amna Kao said, looking at Hotch. "What did you feel, Aaron?" She asked.

"… Nothing." Hotch mumbled around his dinner. Amna Kao quirked a brow, smiling in amusement.

"You know, I can feel that you're lying." She pointed out.

"The Bond is coming back." Rossi said, suddenly. Amna Kao blinked and looked at him, as did the rest of the team.

"Bond?"

"The Bond with… Gideon's Fallen Padawan."

"… He is re-establishing a Force Bond with Darth Livion?" Amna Kao exclaimed, eyes wide.

"He told me that… Darth Livion is the one who killed Aliki Naas."

Everyone turned and stared at Rossi in shock, then looked at Hotch.

"I must send a message to the Council, immediately." Amna Kao suddenly said, standing abruptly. Hotch just sighed.

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO BAKURA<p>

LOCATINO: JULIE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid woke first, blinking in sleepy confusion at the feeling of a body entwined with his own. He looked down and froze when he saw Amanda… and saw that neither of them were clothed. Panic set in as his mind raced to remember last night… and then, slowly, he relaxed. They had both just collapsed into the same bed after bathing, exhausted. And he remembered HER falling asleep first, so… THIS (he tried to disentangle himself from his partner) must have happened while they were asleep. But the point was, nothing had, well… Happened. He let out a sigh of relief, extracting himself from the tangle of limbs and bed sheets and headed into the bathroom.<p>

He winced slightly; his knee was stiff and achy after the strain he had put on it without the brace. He used the restroom, cleaned himself up a bit and dressed, before sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on the brace. Then he twisted around and looked down.

"… Amanda." He called, and laid a hand on her bare shoulder. She made a slight face, then blinked her eyes open. "Get up." Reid told her. "We should be nearing Bakura." She blinked, then rubbed her eyes and sat up, watching him buckle his belt around his waist and fix his Lightsaber in place before leaving the room, boots betraying his progress down the corridor.

Amanda sighed and dressed, then joined him on the bridge. He was sitting in the co-pilot's seat and staring out the front window, though his eyes were not focused on the view that was seen… He was slumped back, a pensive expression on his face. His right hand was fisted lightly, the knuckle of his index finger lightly pressed to his lips. And the finger of his left hand tapped out a seemingly random pattern on the arm of the chair. His legs were crossed, his right ankle resting on his left knee, which was bouncing slightly.

Amanda sat down and watched him for a long time, before frowning calling, "Livion?" There was a pregnant pause. "… Livion. Livion!"

Reid jumped slightly, eyes blinking rapidly as he fixed his gaze onto his partner, looking slightly startled. He made a face and rubbed his right eye.

"Sorry. What?"

"What's on your mind?" Amanda asked, glancing at her Hyperspace Charts and checking to see how far they were from Bakura.

"… Nothing."

"Sith Spit." Livion blinked at that, then grinned and chuckled. "What?" Amanda demanded.

"I just find it humorous… your using that expression."

"You're gonna get some REAL Sith Spit if you don't wipe that smile off of your face and tell me what's eating you."

"I'm just… anxious." Reid confessed.

"About what?" Amanda asked.

_Because apparently you have a thing for me and while I like you, I still love Aaron,_ Reid thought to himself, but he said, "We've been ordered to capture a Master. I just… don't know if we can do this…"

"You killed Aliki Naas."

"She was a Knight. Not a Master." Reid sighed, wincing as he was reminded of that repulsive deed that he had done.

"I think the two of us could take a Master." Amanda said with a smirk. "Plus, we're meeting Trion and Sassin. Between the four of us—"

"Six."

"—six of us, whatever, I know we can take whoever it is."

"That depends on who it is." Reid snorted.

"Even if they're one of twelve Councilmen, I think we can do it."

"… If it turns out to be Raahn Syr, Bre Mong or Kitata Ree, we're screwed." Reid pointed out.

"Kitata Ree stays on Coruscant." Amanda snorted. "Bre Mong tends to lead troops, not go on solo Missions."

"And Raahn Syr?"

"… Well… let's hope it's not him." Amanda conceded, and Reid smiled slightly at the admission.

Then came the awkward silence stage of the conversation.

"… I'm going to get some breakfast. Want anything?" Amanda asked.

"No. I'm good."

"You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Uhg… whatever." Amanda sighed, and left Reid to watch their progress as they neared their destination.

* * *

><p>It was not quite an hour later that they came out of Light Speed to see the planet Bakura before them. Almost immediately, their Comm Unit crackled to life.<p>

"You're late." Darth Sassin chided.

"Are not." Reid snorted. "We're perfectly on time."

"Well… I got tired of waiting three hours ago."

"We arrived three hours ago." Tobias pointed out. Amanda and Reid grinned.

"You have no patience, Elle." Snorted Reid.

"Don't give me attitude, Youngling." Elle laughed. Amanda snickered as Reid immediately scowled and slouched down in his seat; all the Sith Lords knew that he hated to be referred to by that name. He argued that Amanda was younger than he was, but they pointed out that Reid that Amanda had been a Sith for going on ten years, and Reid had only been a Sith for two… one year and three months if you were only counting active duty instead of the… torture into submission and obedience stage… which was steadily wearing off, if Reid were to be honest about it… of course, he wasn't planning on telling any of the other Sith any time soon…

"Enough." Charles growled. "We move in now."

And the ships did. They set down at the star port of the capitol city, Salis D'aar, Amanda's 'Julie' setting down next to the shuttle that Trion and Sassin had flown in from the starship 'Revelations', which was docked in the planet's orbit.

The six Sith Lords disembarked and strode towards the entryway into the city. Star Port agents were waiting.

"Good morning." Said one of the guards, eying the sinister looking group. "We don't have you on our schedule. What brings you to Bakura?"

"Business." Amanda said.

"What kind of business."

"Our own." Amanda said flatly.

"… I'll need your names, your ships' identification numbers and specifics on what you're—hhuk!" He was cut off as his eyes went wide and hands flew to his throat, clawing. Charles had his hand raised, his eyes fixed on the man.

"FREEZE!" shouted one of the other guards, and they all raised their blaster rifles.

In a flash, Elle had her Lightsaber out.

"… You really wanna try your luck?" She asked them. The guards stared for a moment, then turned and ran, dropping their weapons. Elle smirked and tucked her weapon back into her robes.

"We split up." Raphael announced. "Charles will find the Bakura Watchman. Tobias will go check the Star Port Security to identify the Master who has been sent here... I will find the Prime Minister. I will also keep us in touch." The group nodded and split off into three groups. Elle went with Raphael, Amanda went with Charles, and Reid and Tobias headed off together.

"I heard you killed the Ryloth Jedi Watchman." Tobias said, softly.

"… I don't wanna talk about it." Reid mumbled, pulling up his hood. Tobias followed suit, and walked by his side.

"… I'm sorry." The man said, gently. "I… I could feel your pain when it happened."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know."

"But… she told me to do it. She told me that it was her destiny… to die so that I could… I dunno…"

"Have faith in that." Tobias told him, giving his companion a shaky smile. "It will turn out alright." Reid blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks, Tobias." He said, and they reached the Security office. Alarms were going off. "Sometimes, I wish they could just surrender so I wouldn't have to hurt anyone…"

"We don't HAVE to." Tobias said, smiling. Reid smiled back, sadly.

"Yes I do. If I don't, Darth Reaper will…"

"… I'm sorry." Tobias told him, and the pair drew their Lightsabers and broke into the office. Many security officers were waiting. The pair advanced down the hall, blocking the blaster fire with their Lightsabers and cutting down the officers as they reached them, Reid wincing as each man fell to his blade. When they reached the door to the surveillance office, Tobias held off the guards while Reid took apart the security system and broke into the office. Once in, they closed the blast doors and incapacitated the officers inside. Then, the pair sat down at the consoles and began to work.

"Find the record of an arriving Jedi vessel." Reid told Tobias, as he looked for the same information. Several minutes later, Tobias said, "got it! Pulling up the video right now."

He and Reid watched the video of the ship setting down, and the ramp lowering. Then, the Jedi emerged… the Master… their target…

Reid's eyes widened, and his face paled.

"No…" He breathed, dread filling him. "Oh no… No…"

"Who is it?" Tobias asked.

"… Tarash Virr."

Elle glanced back as Raphael stopped.

"… Tobias tells me that Livion has identified the Master we are hunting as Tarash Virr." He announced. Elle stopped and looked at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Well… That's not good…" She mumbled, frowning in concern.

"Is there something I should know?" Raphael asked.

"Master Virr was a… friend and mentor to Reid… I don't know if we can trust him to help us bring in Master Virr… They were like brothers, in a way. Reid always looked up to Master Virr… idolized him, even."

"Good." Raphael nodded, no expression on his face. "Perhaps this will be what fully severs his ties to the Jedi Order."

"I don't know…" Ell said slowly. "It's taking a big risk on our part. If Reid chooses to side with Master Virr…"

Raphael spoke up, his voice calm and cold… like always. "I'm calling in Charles and Tobias. Charles says that the Watchman AND the Master are in a meeting, and the Prime Minister is there. We will regroup and take Master Virr in ambush… Now is the time for Livion to decide once and for all where his loyalties lie. And if Livion betrays us, Livion will die…"

* * *

><p>Santeelah: Intrigue. It's what I do. ^_~ and I love Hotch and Reid together, but sometimes you just gotta mix things up a bit! ^_^<p>

Miaka92: This is indeed true. The day Morgan and Garcia stop flirting is the day the world will end... And I'm glad you're loving Amanda! But how do you feel about her after THIS chapter?

twilightmecrazii: Yeah... Evil Reid is a hot and sexy BAMF

14hpgirl19: All shall be revelealed. And yeah... I don't like Seaver... I try to write her non-judmentally, but my dislike of her really does show... I can't help it... .

nae: O.O! Hate Amanda? Why?

Doctor's Other Companion: Yep... Aliki will haunt him for the rest of his life. And yes. I don't like Seaver one bit... and it shows... . despite my attempts to remain neutral when writing her.

ihli: thank you. ^_^

Zabe Rogue: XD! OMG! That's awful! and hysterical! And I'm not telling!

Livion: Alrighty then, let the random thoughts progress... Yes. the guilt of killing Aliki will stay with him for the rest of his life. He'll never forgive himself. And he is teetering on a razor's edge, rocking back and forth. He's going to have to fall at some point... and that fall will either be breaking his oath, or surrendering to Darth Livion.

And how does Reid get into these situations? Um... He's Reid. 'Nuff said. And yes, all should listen to she who carries the Pink Lightsaber. And I'm having a blast weaving in canon characters and events into the series. And fortunately for you, the next installment will be up within the next 24 hours. If course, by the time you read this... well... you will have READ that installment. So scroll down a bit further for the teaser to the NEXT chapter!

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

"… Spencer." Master Virr called, gently. The figure slowly turned to face him. While he could not see the physical changes in the young man's appearance, the Master knew that they were there… The pale skin, the darker hair, the yellow eyes rimmed in red…

"Or do you prefer Livion, now?"

"… Hello, Tarash." Came the soft greeting.

"Why are you here, Little Brother? And where is your partner? Our intelligence says that you do not travel alone…"

The young Sith said nothing. Tarash saw him bow his head, and a great deal of guilt, shame and sadness overcame him.

"Little Brother?"

"… I'm sorry." Reid whispered, and Tarash Virr felt it… He felt the Darkness all around him; he had foolishly walked right into a trap. The boy was the bait. And now, he was surrounded.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO MANAAN<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>Morgan, Prentiss and JJ sat around the table, playing Pazaak with Master Amna Kao, who was also having a glass of abrax with Rossi and Hotch.<p>

"No advice from the peanut gallery." Master Kao snorted when Garcia leaned over to whisper into Morgan's ear. Seaver grinned from where she was trying to concentrate on keeping a training ball levitating at an even four feet off of the floor, but it was wobbling badly.

Then, the communications console began to ring. Seaver's training ball fell to the floor with a loud CLANG and rolled under the table. Rossi gave her a look with raised eyebrows.

"FOCUS." He told her, giving the ball a kick and sending it rolling back to her. "Go to the meditation chambers. Less distractions there." She nodded and left the room. JJ watched her go silently, then turned and answered the call.

"Master Kao." Greeted Kitata Ree. "You requested an urgent meeting?"

"I did. I will head to the Holochamber now." She said, and the screen went dark. "Aaron." She looked at the man, who blinked at her. "You will come with me." Hotch winced, but stood and followed her.

They entered the Holochamber and stood on the round glowing platform that lit up brighter at their weight. Before them appeared a small scale Hologram of the Jedi Council. All were present in their seats other than Master Kao, for obvious reasons, and Master Virr.

And in the Council Chamber in the Jedi Temple, the Council looked at the life size holograms of Master Amna Kao and Aaron Hotchner standing in the center. Master Raahn Syr, Bre Mong and Sa'Eeya'Da were represented in their chairs in life size holograms as well.

"Master Virr is unable to join us." Strauss said, explaining the empty seat. "Let us continue."

"Well now, Amna. What got YOU all riled up?" Master Syr asked, his tone betraying his current good humor. She gave the Master Jedi Shadow a look.

"I am sure you all felt the passing of… Aliki Naas."

"We are sorry for the loss of your former apprentice, Master Kao." Said Eesa K'Tal.

"Aaron knows who did it." Amna Kao said. The council stared at the man. He was staring at the floor. Master Kao sighed. "Aliki was killed by Darth Livion." Eyes widened.

"Spencer?" Gideon breathed, and seemed to sink into his chair, overcome with shock and grief. "Spencer did that?"

"How do you know this, Aaron?" Strauss asked. Hotch said nothing, and so Master Kao spoke up again.

"Aaron has informed me that the Force Bond that was severed when Spencer Reid became Darth Livion, is slowly repairing itself."

"How?" Master Bre Mong demanded to know.

"I don't know." Hotch said softly.

"How do you know it is reforming?" Asked Noria Cereni.

"I felt her death. Through the Force." Hotch explained. "And then… I could feel him."

"And what DID you feel from him?" Asked Noria's twin brother, Ralko.

"… Greif. Pain. Disgust, regret, horror…" Hotch said, shaking his head and clenching his fists. "Self loathing. He hated himself for what he had done."

The council was silent and thoughtful at this…

"… Can we use the Bond to locate Darth Livion?" Max Ryan suddenly asked. "Can it help us capture him?"

"… Perhaps…" Noria said, slowly. "but…"

"We don't think that would be wise." Ralko finished.

"Why not?" Asked Bre Mong.

"If we hunt him… try to trap him, he will see us as enemies." Noria said.

"He already does!" Max Ryan thundered.

"To an extent, yes." Ralko said, nodding. "However, we are also his salvation. We do not want to make him afraid to come to us for redemption."

"Remember…" Eesa K'Tal said, seeing Master Ryan about to explode again. "He was coerced into joining the Sith. He did it to save Aaron's life."

"Indeed. These are unusual circumstances." Nodded Kitata Ree.

"He's been one of them for two years." Max Ryan spat. "He assassinated a Senator and murdered a Jedi!"

"Under duress." Gideon said, frowning in thought.

"So YOU say."

"So I say." Hotch suddenly spoke up. "He's not lost. I can feel it. He can be saved."

"How do we know that?" Asked Sa'Eeya'Da.

"Ask Master Virr." Hotch said. "Reid's future is clouded. He cannot make heads or tails of it. Reid's future is uncertain. That means there's still a chance."

"We must use this Bond." Amna Kao said. "We MUST bring the Padawan back into the fold. Aliki died for it."

"What do you mean?" Eesa K'Tal asked.

"… I have kept a secret for many years. Now it is time for it to be revealed." Master Kao said. "When Aliki was a Padawan, she had several visions, precognitive in nature."

"We remember." Nodded Strauss.

"In one such vision, she foresaw her own death." Amna Kao said. "She saw that her death would allow for a lost soul to free itself from the Dark Side… and return to the Light. And it would bring others with it. But it had a beacon to lead it."

"You believe that this lost soul is Darth Livion, and the beacon is… Aaron?" Gideon asked, looking amazed.

"It makes sense…" Raahn Syr rumbled.

"But who are the lights that he would be bringing with him?" Bre Mong asked.

"… Adam." Gideon announced, eyes wide. "He felt responsible for Adam's Fall…"

"I agree." Hotch said with a nod.

"Very well then." Kitata Ree said with a nod.

"Wait. What?" Max Ryan blurted frowning.

"Darth Livion is to be captured alive." Kitata Ree specified.

"And will you tell the Republic this?" Max Ryan asked. "They want him, dead or alive, for the murder of the Senator. Even if we do capture him alive before the Republic gets to him, they will demand that we hand him over. They won't let him go just because he's sorry!"

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Kitata Ree said, calmly. "But if he can save others, then he must be saved himself. I want a message sent to all Jedi across the galaxy… Darth Livion is to be delivered to the Jedi Temple. Alive."

* * *

><p>PLANET: BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: SALIS D'AAR

TIME: EVENING

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Tarash Virr was a Seer. He was a warrior. And he was also a Diplomat. But that didn't mean that he enjoyed being one. To the contrary, he found this part of the job to be quite tedious and boring. He would be bored to tears if he had eyes with which to cry them… He definitely preferred entering a meditational trance and exploring the darkest corners of the galaxy through the Force… he much preferred a good sparring match with a friend. As terrible (and un-Jedi like) a truth it was to admit, he much preferred to be involved in the heat of battle than in these boring talks.<p>

He was here to represent not only the Jedi Order, but the Republic. The Sith were trying to build a fortress here on Bakura, and some politicians actually wanted to allow it. The others did not. Master Virr had to try and sway those on the side of the Sith to realize their potentially fatal error in judgment. But so far, there had been nothing but arguing and bickering over trivial matters, such as the colors of the street lights in the industrial district.

He raised a hand to hide a yawn. But as he lowered his hand, he stopped. He held perfectly still. A shudder ran down his spine. He turned his head slightly, reaching out and trying to See what he was sensing…

As he did, the Presences suddenly faded. One flickered for a moment, almost fearfully, before vanishing. Master Virr frowned under his hood. He did NOT like this…

"Master Virr…" the man beside him murmured. Master Virr shook himself back into awareness. The meeting was adjourned for the evening. He inwardly scolded himself for losing track of his immediate surroundings like a Youngling. He bid good night to the Prime Minister, the Jedi Watchman and the politicians and left the room. He had been granted quarters at what was considered a luxury hotel a few blocks away. Rather than take the speeder transport that was offered, he decided to walk to clear his mind and try to track down the vanished Presences that he had felt.

There…

One flickered to life… the frightened one from before. And as he examined it, he found himself confused. It wasn't as Dark as he had originally perceived… Yes, there was a prominent broiling cloud of darkness emanating from this being, but it seemed to enshroud a bright, pulsing light. The light seemed to be struggling to survive, like a flame fought for life as its fuel dwindled away…

Tarash Virr paused. He knew that Light… But as he had known it, it had burned clear and bright… strong.

"Little Brother…" he murmured under his breath, and turned down a dark street. He followed this beacon, his mind completely focused. So much so that he did not notice the other masked presences gathering around him.

He reached a large open courtyard, about ten square acres. It was bordered by flowering shrubs, and a large fountain was set in the center. A cloaked figure stood before it, staring at the cascading falls and allowing the wind to blow a light mist over him, making his dark robes sparkle.

"… Spencer." Master Virr called, gently. The figure slowly turned to face him. While he could not see the physical changes in the young man's appearance, the Master knew that they were there… The pale skin, the darker hair, the yellow eyes rimmed in red…

"Or do you prefer Livion, now?"

"… Hello, Tarash." Came the soft greeting.

"Why are you here, Little Brother? And where is your partner? Our intelligence says that you do not travel alone…"

The young Sith said nothing. Tarash saw him bow his head, and a great deal of guilt, shame and sadness overcame him.

"Little Brother?"

"… I'm sorry." Reid whispered, and Tarash Virr felt it… He felt the Darkness all around him; he had foolishly walked right into a trap. The boy was the bait. And now, he was surrounded.

He slowly turned his head, taking in each presence. There were five others. He immediately recognized two of them. One was the Fallen Elle, now known as Darth Sassin. The Darkness within her heaved and pulsated. He could see that she reveled in this Darkness that she had allowed herself to succumb to.

One of the others he recognized as Darth Dualath, the one that Reid had prevented Master Virr from attacking two years ago on Cilpar. This one was interesting… He too had that pulsing Light fighting for life within the Darkness… what was curious about this was that this Light had not been there two years ago…

The other three… they were also a conundrum… they were connected… the Force Bond between the three was like nothing Tarash Virr had ever seen. The first of them was like Dualath and Livion… A struggling Light ensconced within a prison of Darkness… The next was cold, and indifferent. Dark, and apathetic. The last was a seething mass of anger and bloodlust… he was looking for a fight…

The Jedi Master drew his weapon, spinning his Double-Bladed Lightsaber and taking a defensive stance.

"Please, Master." Called Darth Livion. "Don't fight. Just…"

"I will not."

"PLEASE, Tarash!" Livion begged. "Please…"

"Enough." Growled the angry one. "Take him down, Livion."

The young Sith Lord went pale.

"W-What?"

"NOW!" Charles barked. Master Virr focused on his former friend… he could See the boy trembling as he drew his own blade, and Master Virr smirked.

"I see you wield a Double-Blade, now." He said. Livion said nothing. "Have you gotten better with it?" Livion gulped to himself. "… Show me!" And Master Virr attacked.

Darth Trion, Dualath and Sassing maintained their ring around Master Virr, adjusting their positions as Darth Livion stumbled back, eyes wide as he fended off the Miraluka's attack.

"You don't have to do this, Little Brother." Master Virr growled as he continued to force his old friend back. "But you are heading down a path that you may not be able to return from."

"I have no choice…" Reid gasped, eyes wide.

"You always have a choice." The Master paused when he Saw the tears in the boy's eyes.

"Yes… and if I betray the Sith, everything I love will die!" And Tarash Virr leapt back at a vicious strike from the young Sith Lord.

"Aren't they already?" Master Virr asked. "You are helping them to do just that."

"You don't understand…" Reid gasped, spinning and throwing a strike at Master Virr's neck that the man easily blocked. "He was killing Aaron!"

"So you surrendered yourself to save his life." Master Virr stated. "How long do you think it will be before they kill him anyway? Or try to turn him as they did you? Eventually, one of the people you love will die, and you will have a hand in it, of that I am sure."

"No… I'll never hurt them!"

"Yes you will. One day you will have to make a choice. Betray your new Sith friends… or slay your team."

"No!"

"Don't you understand? By joining them to save Aaron, all you did was postpone the inevitable. The only way to stop what will come to pass is to come back to the Order."

"No…" The pair leapt back from one another and stood there, staring each other down…

"It is time for you to decide where you loyalty rests. With the Jedi, or the Sith."

"If I betray the Sith, Jedi will die!" Reid cried. Master Virr sighed.

"They already are, Little Brother."

"No…" Reid gasped, shaking his head.

"Then what do you call what happened to Aliki Naas?"

Reid's Lightsaber fell to the ground with a clatter, and Master Virr lowered his weapon.

"Make your choice, Little Brother."

Reid stumbled back, tears falling down his cheeks as he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the choked sob. Master Virr could feel the guilt coming off of the youth in thick waves.

The other Sith Lords began to close the ring around the Jedi Master, though they were shifting around slightly. Dualath ran up to Livion and gripped his shoulders, staring up at him and shaking him slightly. Master Virr could hear Dualath murmuring to Livion, but he could not discern what was being said. But Reid was clearly upset. He was trembling violently and on the verge of hyperventilating. Dualath drew back for a moment, then delivered a harsh slap across his face. Reid stumbled slightly with a gasp, pressing a hand to his cheek. Then Dualath laid his hands on Reid's face and stared him in the eye, speaking softly again.

Reid shook his head frantically, eyes wide in fright as he let out a high pitched "I don't want to! Please! Don't make me!"

Dualath spoke to him again, and slowly, Reid seemed to shrink in defeat. And Tarash Virr's heart fell as he Saw and Felt the swirls of Dark Energy around the boy take full hold and wrestle his Inner Light into submission…

He drew his Lightsaber and crouched down in a fighting stance. But to his confusion, the Sith Lords made no move on him. They surrounded him, Livion, Tobias, Sassin, Charles, Dualath, Raphael. They stood silent. Master Virr could hear shouts, and he felt the Jedi Watchman of Bakura drawing near with reinforcements.

But then he tensed. He could feel the Force beginning to gather… to swirl… he could almost feel the Energy crackling around him. The environment began to reflect the energy. The wind began to pick up. The robes of the Jedi and Sith both fluttered.

Suddenly, Tarash Virr tensed. Something was wrong. He could feel it. The Sith raised their hands straight out to the side. The wind swirled around them, and above them, so did the clouds. Lightning split the sky, and sparked off of their fingertips. The Miraluka's heart turned to lead and dropped into the pit of his stomach…

A Force Storm was brewing…

Dread filled him. He had never seen a Force Storm before… and to his knowledge, the only one he knew who was capable of conjuring one of these spectacular phenomena was Master Kitata Ree. But here it was… a Force Storm being created by the six Sith Lords around him.

The Bakura Watchman arrived with soldiers, but the whirlwind prevented them from getting close. Then, Force Lightning blasted from the fingertips of the Sith, conjoining with one another and creating a perimeter. Tarash Virr whirled, searching for a way out, but there was none. Lightning lit up the sky again, once, then twice, then a third flash was accompanied by a great clap of thunder. Only a split second later, the Force Lightning spiked up from the six Sith Lords, the intense bolts meeting in the center of their circle, over Master Virr's head. The Jedi Master knew what was coming a moment before it happened.

When the six bolts met, one massive bolt shot straight down.

Reid flinched violently as an agonized scream came from the Miraluka.

"NYAAAAARRRGGH!" He had thrown his head back and convulsed, face contorting in pain as he arched forwards, his knees buckling and hands clawing at the air. A moment later, the Lightning dissipated, the wind died down and the storm faded. All was dark and quiet. Tarash Virr's knees hit the ground, and he slumped over onto his side.

Reid felt his gut congeal… the Miraluka didn't move. A moment later, Reid ran to the man's inert form, Raphael close behind. Raphael prodded Master Virr's body with the toe of his boot. Reid shoved the elder Sith aside, falling to his knees and feeling for a pulse.

"Master…" Reid breathed, closing his eyes in relief; the Jedi Seer was alive. He laid a hand on the man's forehead for a moment, then picked up the Master's Lightsaber and tucked it into his belt. When Charles reached out to grab the fallen Jedi, Reid intercepted him. "Don't!" He snapped, viciously. "… Don't you touch him. I'll take him myself." And he slid his arms under the Master's knees and shoulders and lifted him from the ground.

"Let's get out of here. Before THEY recover." Elle said, gesturing to the stunned soldiers on the ground, the Bakura Jedi Watchman lying amongst them, having been struck by the Lightning of the Force Storm.

The six Sith Lords turned and darted off, vanishing into the darkness of the city…

* * *

><p>Laurella: As strange as it is... Amanda's feelings ARE genuine... But both Dualath and Livion are confused about these feelings...<p>

Nymphadora-CullenBAU- Read on my friend... and you will the fate of Reid and Master Virr both...

Miaka92: Makes for great drama, though, doesn't it?

santeelah- who said anything about KILLING Tarash? And as for Reid and Amanda... well... yeah... .

CaseyRachel88- OMG I've LOVED writing Amanda/Adam with Reid... makes for some interesting twists.

Doctor's Other Companion: YES! TARASH!

nae- LOL but Reid HASN'T cheated on Hotch! LOL

Thn0715-Thank you! It's a fun challenge!

Fairytopia-Hang in there my love! It will get better! But sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better...

Buridanical State: Glad you're enjoying! And the points you made about the Force Bond are fascinating... makes me want to re-write the story a bit, but I won't! STOP GIVING ME IDEAS! LOL

Livion: LOL Yeah. That scene was a BLAST to write! The idea of two powerful Sith Lords suddenly acting like... well... teenage boys? Too good to pass up! As for announcing "out of the blue" that Reid was tortured and brainwashed into being a Sith Lord in the beginning? Well... it makes sense. But yeah. I did just toss it out there all of a sudden. But we will learn more about what Reid has done in the past with the Sith as the story progresses. And we will see long lasting effects of his torture, and the cracks it left on his pscyhe. And it wasn't seven months of straight torture. It was torture, breakdown, brainwash, rebuild and then training. It was a process. But yes... most of that was spent enduring torture as the Sith literally tried to obliterate Spencer Reid so that they could create Darth Livion in the empty shell they were left with.

And for the record? I like organized chaos. ^_~

* * *

><p>Next Time: "I can see them."<p>

"what?" Morgan prodded.

"I can… See what he's Seeing." Hotch gasped. "Three opponents with Lightsabers… one female, two male… There are two other males standing back… I can see the Dark Side in all of them… he's fighting the other Sith!"

Garcia let out a gasp of both fright and excitement. But then Hotch tensed, before he jerked and let out startled "AHHN!" Rossi leapt forward to catch the man, who nearly fell to the floor. Hotch had his head thrown back and his back arched, a pained grimace on his face for many long seconds before he went limp, panting.

"What happened?" Seaver gasped, staring down at Aaron Hotchner.

"They… they brought him down… with the Lightning…"

"Is he okay?" JJ cried.

"He's hurt…" Hotch groaned, wincing as he slowly sat up. Then, suddenly, he gasped again and his eyes went wide. The look of pain and exhaustion faded from him as he felt strength flood through him once more.

"He's… Draining one of his attackers." Hotch told the others. "He's still fighting. He—Ah! AARRRHHHG!" The team converged on their leader in worry as he began to writhe and convulse, screaming. As one they reached out and laid their hands on him, and with the Web of Force Bonds between the team members, they managed to erect a shield around the man, cutting him off from Reid…


	8. Chapter 8

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: SALIS D'AAR

TIME: LATE NIGHT

* * *

><p>Six dark figures made their way through the city like wisps of smoke, only occasionally caught in the peripheral vision of those who were out and about. Streetlights went out as they approached, and so their movements were cloaked in darkness.<p>

As they approached the Star Port, Elle reached out with the Force and touched the minds of the Security Officers So overcome with fear were they, that they abandoned their posts to flee from the approaching darkness that they could see, like a great shadow swooping in on them

"Livion. You will come with us." Raphael commanded, and as Amanda went for her vessel, Reid joined Elle and the three brothers that were Darth Trion on their shuttle. They took off quickly and fled the planet, heading for their starship, the Revelations. As they left the planet's atmosphere, Master Virr groaned slightly.

He twitched when he felt a hand cover his lower arm. He knew that it was Spencer Reid. The young half-breed squeezed his arm slightly, and when the man Looked at him, he silently pressed a finger to his lips, bidding the Jedi Seer to remain still. And so he was until they set down in the docking bay of the Revelations. Then, Reid tugged the man to his feet and ducked his head under his arm, helping the man walk on his shaky legs.

"Put this on him." Raphael suddenly commanded, and held out a black mask. Reid's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"No." He said, angrily. This time, it was Raphael who had eyes flashing in anger, but it was the surge of anger from Charles that made Reid freeze in fear. He gulped slightly. "… You… You'll blind him… He cannot See with that thing on…"

"He'll live…" Charles growled.

"Please." Reid begged, softly. "Cutting a Miraluka off from the Force like that is… devastating…"

"And we should care why?" Elle asked, rolling her eyes. Reid gave her a hurt look.

"I don't want to do it…" He said, softly. Charles snarled, then leapt to his feet and reached out with a hand. A moment later, Reid jerked and let out a choking gasp, clawing at his throat as his breath was cut off. He struggled to breathe, eyes wide in fear.

"Don't argue with me, boy!"

"… A-Alright…" Reid managed to get out, and he was released. He collapsed to the floor, hand rubbing his throat as he gasped for air. "Alright…" He breathed, defeated. He took the Sith Torture Mask that Raphael was offering him. He turned to Master Virr. "… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Little Brother." Master Virr said gently, and allowed Reid to push back his hood and bandages, revealing the smooth skin where eyes would be, if he were human. Reid then carefully put the Sith Torture Mask onto Master Virr, who sucked in a breath and tensed as he was completely cut off from the Force, for the first time in his life… His heart pounded in his chest… it was terrifying. When Reid moved to help him walk, he clung to the young Sith Lord so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"I have you, Tarash." Reid whispered to him. "It's okay. I'm so sorry…" He squeezed the boy's arm in acknowledgement, and they left the shuttle.

"Take him to the detention level." Raphael ordered. Reid nodded and took the Miraluka's arm, leading him from the docking bay and heading down the corridor. They stepped into one of the lifts, which descended.

"So… what does your master want with me?" Master Virr asked after a moment.

"… I don't know." Reid said, softly.

"I think you do."

"I don't."

"But you have your suspicions." Master Virr said. There was silence, but then the man heard the boy let out a gasp, almost like a sob. And then, suddenly, the lift stopped.

"UHNN!" Master Virr grunted, stumbling. A hand on his arm steadied him, and then the hand grasped his and tugged him out. And then they were running. "W-What are you doing?"

"SHH!" Reid hissed, tugging the blinded Master around a corner.

"I can't See!"

"Oh."

"OOF!" Master Virr grunted when he plowed into Reid, who had skidded to a stop. The boy turned and ripped off the Sith Torture Mask. Master Virr let out a relieved gasp as the Force came flooding back, and he could See again. He Watched Reid fling the mask aside in disgust, then take his hand and tug him down the corridor again. The two men fled, hearts pounding. Reid was frightened, but determined.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of here!" Reid gasped, and skidded around a corner, throwing himself through a door and into a long room lined with escape pods. A moment later, alarms began to sound. "Come on! Hurry!" Reid cried, and Master Virr walked over to him as he opened one of the escape pods. "I'm sending you back down to the planet surface." Reid told him. "They won't dare go back for you." And he pulled Master Virr's Lightsaber and placed it in his hand.

"Are you coming?" Master Virr asked, frowning when he stepped into the pod, and Reid didn't. Reid shook his head. "Little Brother… they'll kill you for this." He said, tense. He held his hand out to Reid. "Come with me."

"…. I can't." Reid said, shaking his head.

"You don't belong here. Not with them. The Dark Side may be present in you, but it has not consumed you. It does not rule you. I can see the good. Come with me. Come HOME."

"I can't leave Adam. OR Tobias." Reid insisted, shaking his head. "They need me. And… I… I can't go back to the Order. Not after what I've done."

"What you've done?"

"… I murdered a Senator, Tarash. I… I killed Aliki Naas! I killed her! I can't go back. Ever."

"They'll kill you if you don't come with me now!"

"No they won't." Reid said, quietly. "Not after I created a Force Storm by myself. Right in front of Darth Reaper." Tarash Virr was stunned, mouth hanging open. Reid gave him a bitter smile. "I'm too valuable now… Go."

Master Virr sighed, pulling up his hood and stepping back into the escape pod. "You are not beyond redemption. Don't give up. Come home." Reid sighed.

"STOP!" Reid whirled at the shout, and his eyes widened when Elle burst into the room and stared. She drew her Lightsaber, glaring at Reid. "Traitor!"

"Little Brother…" Master Virr gasped as Reid drew his Lightsaber. "May the Force be with you." Reid looked at him and gave a tight smile, then nodded and sealed the escape pod, before jettisoning it out into space and heading towards Bakura. Then he raised his weapon and met Elle's attack.

"You traitor!" Elle spat.

"You betrayed me first." Reid growled, fending off her attacks. "When you joined the Sith and threw me to the Vi'Tani!"

"I did what I had to do!"

"As have I."

"What's going on here?" Raphael demanded, running into the room with Tobias, Charles and Amanda.

"He let him go!" Elle shouted, then gasped as Reid flung her back with the Force and took a defensive stance, staring at the five other Sith.

"What?" Amanda gasped, helping Elle to her feet.

"Master Virr! Livion let him go! In an escape pod!"

"… Livion…" Tobias gasped, eyes wide in both shock, and perhaps a glint of admiration.

"I did what I had to do…" Reid growled.

"You will pay for your treachery." Elle hissed.

Reid raised his hand. "So be it." And the Sith Lords cried out, raising their Lightsabers in their defense as Reid filled the small chamber with merciless Force Lightning, stronger than any of the Sith had ever seen him produce.

"So… you really HAVE been holding back." Amanda said when the room fell silent. Reid looked at her, then narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I have." He snapped. "I know my own power. And I know what it could do if the Reaper really had control of it. I have no intention of EVER wielding my full power in HIS name…"

Elle snorted and smirked, as though she had expected this. Charles looked furious, Raphael livid… Tobias looked worried, and Amanda… she looked… hurt.

"The consequences for your betrayal will be dire." Raphael said in his cold, apathetic tone.

"I don't really give a damn." Reid said, his own voice equally indifferent.

"Then prepare yourself." Elle snarled, and attacked, Raphael and Charles flanking her.

Tobias and Amanda hung back, both of them unsure…

"HYAAH!" Elle cried, bringing her blade down. Reid blocked it and spun, flinging Charles back with a blast of Force power and burying his foot into Raphael's gut in a powerful side kick. "AHN!" Elle cried as a burning pain sliced across her shoulder blade, courtesy of Reid's blade. Reid pivoted, blocking Raphael's strike, then spinning to block the attack from Charles. Growling, Elle stumbled to her feet and attacked again. Tobias and Amanda watched as Reid was forced back, and then surrounded. He was spinning his weapon in his hands, trying to fend off the attacks coming from every angle, but his eyes were growing wide as he grew more and more frantic. Finally, he closed them, using the Force to See.

Just as Master Virr was using the Force to See the battle that the young Fallen Jedi was in the heat of. Master Virr saw it before Reid did. He saw the three Sith around the boy raise their hands, and he knew what was coming. He could Hear the horrible scream as Reid's body was engulfed in Force Lightning. His Lightsaber clattered to the floor and he arched his back, clawing at the air and falling to his knees.

The three Sith leapt back and lowered their hands, watching the young traitor almost collapse. He listed to the side, panting and whimpering in pain. Still snarling, Elle approached and stood over him.

"I knew you would betray us eventually." She sniffed, smirking and grabbing a handful of his hair, jerking his head back. He winced and his hand fumbled at hers, then moved up to grip her arm. His eyes sought out hers, and he gave her a weak, pained smile, letting out a soft, breathy "Heh", in a grotesque mockery of a laugh. Then he reached across with his other hand and grabbed the front of her shirt, jerking her down as he swung a leg around, sweeping her legs out from under her. She yelped as she crashed to the floor and Reid moved to straddle her hips, one hand gripping her throat and the other held up by his own face, palm down with fingers hooked like claws.

Her eyes widened at the dark glitter in his eyes and the uncharacteristic smirk on his lips. Then she let out a sharp gasp, writhing as he began to siphon away her very Life Energy with the Force Drain technique. It was something that he had been known to use, but the speed with which he was absorbing her strength was frightening. Her eyes rolled back and she began to choke and twitch as he strengthened himself with her Life Force.

"HEY!" Amanda cried, and she and the three men known as Darth Trion charged over, eyes blazing.

They winced as they felt their own energy being sucked away and absorbed as they got closer. Tobias, Raphael and Charles seized Reid and began to drain him in return. Reid let out an animalistic snarl, twisting about in their grasp, trying to free himself. They dragged him off of Elle, and Amanda quickly hooked her hands under the fallen Sith's arms and dragged her back as Force Lightning lit up the room again. She dragged her through the door and down the corridor, the pained screams following them every step of the way.

In the escape pod entering the atmosphere of Bakura, Master Virr winced as he Watched the Force Lightning consume the Fallen Jedi, and his heart clenched when the boy slumped to the floor, defeated…

* * *

><p>PLANET: ARRIVING AT MANAAN<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: NIGHT

* * *

><p>The team watched as Master Amna Kao packed her Jedi robes and a few necessary items into a small backpack, preparing to jump ship once they were over the seas of Manaan. She once again clad only in a pair of simple tight shorts, her utility belt, and the broad band around her chest, binding her breasts. Finally, she stuck her Lightsabers into her belt and put on the backpack.<p>

"Tell Jordan to make our finally approach to the rendezvous point." She instructed, and K3-V1N left to do so. She turned to the team's leader. "Remember what the Council said, Aaron." She said, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "And remember what I said. I know you can do this."

"Your faith is encouraging, Master." Hotch said with a nod. She gave him a broad smile, then headed to the ramp. A few minutes later, it was lowered.

"I have every faith in you." She said, looking up at Hotch as she stood on the edge. "You are a great Jedi, and you will be a great Master, someday." Hotch gave her a faint smile and nodded.

"Master Kao. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." She nodded, then turned and leapt from the ship in a graceful dive, entering the water effortlessly. She was met by three other Jedi, all of the native Selkath species, and the four of them dived into the depths. Hotch sighed, then raised the ramp and turned to his team.

"Now where?" Morgan asked.

"We have a new mission." Hotch said, his voice rough, his eyes intense. "Find Darth Livion and bring him back to the Jedi Temple. ALIVE."

"Finally." JJ breathed in an exhale of relief.

"They want him alive?" Prentiss asked, looking surprised.

"They want him back in the Order." Hotch said, nodding. "And they've charged us with bringing him back." The team scurried to keep up with the man's long strides.

"I won't pretend that I'm not surprised." Morgan said, then grinned. "But let's DO this!" Hotch turned and gave the man an amused smile. "Come on, Hotch. You aren't the only one who wants your Pretty Boy back."

"MY Pretty Boy?" Hotch asked, raising his eyebrows. The he blinked at the collective chuckle that came from his team.

"Come on, Aaron." Rossi said, grinning. "Did you really think we didn't know?" Hotch blinked.

"You two spent the night in the Shadow Lands and came back with a Force Bond. And you REALLY had no idea how it happened?" Prentiss asked.

"We're Jedi, Hotch." JJ said with a smile. "Did you really think we didn't notice how you looked at each other, starting the very day Spence came back from Dantooine?"

"Or that you two snuck away from that party with the Wookiees together?" Jordan asked from the doorway.

"Or how the way you looked at each other changed right after that?" Morgan pointed out.

"… Or how you two were having sex on the BAU after you snuck away?" Garcia stated, bluntly.

Hotch's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that one, and the entire team laughed.

"We knew from the beginning, Aaron." Rossi announced, clapping the man on the back.

"So what are we waiting for?" Garcia demanded. "Let's go bring Hotch's boy toy home!" And cheering, they left the room.

Hotch stared after them, then followed, scowling and bellowing "He is NOT my BOY TOY!"

"Where to?" Jordan asked, everyone ignoring Hotch's indignant shouting.

"His last known location." Hotch said. "Ryloth." But as they were heading to set their course, the communications console began to scream for attention. Heading for the comm unit, Hotch answered. On the screen, was Raahn Syr.

"Master." Hotch greeted. The Cathar nodded to him.

"Aaron. I need you to go to Bakura immediately." He said. Hotch frowned.

"Bakura?"

"We have a confirmed sighting of several Sith Lords. Three are unknown. The other three have been identified as Darth Sassin, Darth Dualath and Darth Livion." Hotch's heart began pounding. "… They have taken Master Virr."

"Oh my stars…" Garcia gasped, and Hotch's heart clenched.

"I must go to Alderaan. Darth Cenar and Darth Nocturn have made appearances there." Master Syr said. "And considering your task of bringing in Darth Livion, and the fact that you are closer to Bakura than I…"

"I understand, Master." Hotch said with a nod.

"Go immediately, Aaron." Master Syr rumbled. "And may the Force be with you." And the transmission ended.

"I… I don't believe it." Garcia gasped. "Why would Reid hurt Master Virr?"

"Because he's a Sith?" Seaver offered.

"Because the Sith aren't giving him a choice." JJ snapped at her. "Spence loves Master Virr. He's like his family. He wouldn't willingly hurt him."

"I'm sorry…" Seaver said softly, mentally scolding herself. She should know by now that saying anything against Darth Livion only earned her contempt from most of the team… Rossi just pat her on the back, giving her a gentle look that spoke volumes… 'it's okay, she'll get over it, but maybe you should keep your mouth shut about Reid from now on…'

Hotch headed up to the bridge.

"Sir?" Jordan asked, looking up at him.

"Get us to Bakura. Immediately."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Hotch turned and made his way to the meditation chambers, intending to soothe the nerves that had frayed when he heard that Reid had gone after Master Virr.

He settled down, took a deep breath, and let the Force flow, waiting for the calming effects to begin… But that's not what he got…

He felt sadness and guilt… and a building anxiety. Then a sudden feeling of finality, and determination.

"… Spencer?" He breathed softly, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Morgan asked from the doorway, and a moment later Rossi appeared, too. The others were behind them.

"It's Reid…" Hotch said softly, keeping his eyes closed as he focused. "His emotions are… VERY strong right now…"

"What is he feeling?" JJ asked.

"… Determined. But scared." Hotch said, softly. The team slowly sat around him, silently staring and waiting.

"Grim. But amused. Slight joy…" Hotch continued. "Sadness…" Then, Hotch jumped, and his eyes snapped open. "He's been startled. He's scared." He gasped, clenching his fists and staring off into space. "But he… he's not backing down. He's determined… There's an underlying happiness and relief. It's…" He frowned and closed his eyes, then gave a slight smile. "Triumph."

JJ and Emily smiled, holding tightly to one another's hands, while Garcia sat next to Morgan, who put an arm around her.

Then, Hotch tensed. "He's fighting." He breathed. "He's fighting someone. He's still scared but… He's standing strong. Determined. Defiant." Then he gasped. "He's using the Lightning. He's fighting multiple opponents."

"Multiple?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Multiple… he's… getting worried. He's being overwhelmed." Hotch continued, and JJ and Emily clung to each other and Garcia to Morgan. "He's closed his eyes…" Hotch suddenly announced. "He's using the Force to See… and… oh… Oh…"

"what is it?" Rossi asked.

"I can see them."

"what?" Morgan prodded.

"I can… See what he's Seeing." Hotch gasped. "Three opponents with Lightsabers… one female, two male… There are two other males standing back… I can see the Dark Side in all of them… he's fighting the other Sith!"

Garcia let out a gasp of both fright and excitement. But then Hotch tensed, before he jerked and let out startled "AHHN!" Rossi leapt forward to catch the man, who nearly fell to the floor. Hotch had his head thrown back and his back arched, a pained grimace on his face for many long seconds before he went limp, panting.

"What happened?" Seaver gasped, staring down at Aaron Hotchner.

"They… they brought him down… with the Lightning…"

"Is he okay?" JJ cried.

"He's hurt…" Hotch groaned, wincing as he slowly sat up. Then, suddenly, he gasped again and his eyes went wide. The look of pain and exhaustion faded from him as he felt strength flood through him once more.

"He's… Draining one of his attackers." Hotch told the others. "He's still fighting. He—Ah! AARRRHHHG!" The team converged on their leader in worry as he began to writhe and convulse, scraeming. As one they reached out and laid their hands on him, and with the Web of Force Bonds between the team members, they managed to erect a shield around the man, cutting him off from Reid…

As soon as they did, Hotch relaxed and lay still and quiet.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"Nnnh…"

"I got him." Morgan said, moving in and lifting Hotch with an arm around his shoulders and under his knees. Hotch just moaned, weakly. Morgan quickly carried the man to his quarters. There, Emily pulled off his boots, while JJ took his robe and Rossi his belt. Morgan got the man out of his over-tunic and into bed. Then, the team sat around him, keeping a worried vigil on the man. Garcia bustled in and laid a cool cloth on his forehead.

Weakly, Hotch swallowed and forced his eyes open, staring at his team.

"Hotch?" JJ asked, taking his hand.

"… He fell." Hotch whispered.

"What?"

"Spencer. They… took him down…"

"Is he alright?" Morgan asked, frowning in his worry.

"… He's alive." Hotch croaked. "That's all I know…" And he swallowed again, his eyes falling closed.

"Get some rest, Hotch." Rossi said, softly.

"I'll stay with him." JJ said, and the others quietly left the room, leaving the man to sleep…

* * *

><p>Reid sat in the corner of a dark cell, naked and shivering. The door opened. He looked up and stared at the cloaked figure that walked into the room.<p>

"You told me not to do this…" He said, softly. "You told me not to join them." He sighed and looked down again. "But if I didn't… we would both be dead. You know that, right?"

"… I do." Hotch said, lowering his hood. "I know that you did it to protect me."

"But I have destroyed myself." Reid responded, fighting back tears.

"No you haven't. The fact that you grieve not only for what you have done, but for joining them in the first place, tells me that under it all, you are still you. The man I fell in love with."

"When I left you… and joined them… I told you that I was trusting you to find me and guide me back." Reid breathed, giving up the fight and allowing the tears to fall. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and looked up at the man. "I'm still trusting you to do that… but if you don't hurry, I…"

"Spencer… I will try, but I warned you of what might happen if you joined the Sith. I will do all I can, but I may not be able to save you…"

"I know. But I had no choice. I had to save you." Reid responded. "I… I had to do this, Aaron… I love you."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry…" Reid whispered. "Please… forgive me. For everything."

"… I do forgive you." Hotch told him, moving and kneeling before the boy. "But if I lose you… I'll never forgive myself."

"There's nothing to forgive." Reid told him in a gentle tone, a sad smile on his face. "Because this isn't your fault." Hotch stared. "It's mine. All of this. Everything. Now I have to face the consequences."

"No." Hotch gasped, lifting a hand and resting it on Reid's cheek. Reid smiled and covered the man's hand with his own.

"Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"No matter what happens, remember me for who I was." Reid told him. "Not for who I have, and still may, become. I love you, Aaron." And he leaned over and gently caressed the Knight's lips with his own. Hotch closed his eyes for a moment, until he felt a hot tear fall to his face. Reid moved back, and Hotch looked at him. "Tell the others I'm sorry." Reid said, and Hotch pulled the boy into his arms and held him close.

And though the pair lay worlds away from each other, one in a cell and one in his bed, in their dreams and in the Force, for a few minutes they were together, in each other's arms…

* * *

><p>santeelah: LOL I think we all like to see Reid being abused. And I would never be able to kill Tarash. I wuv him!<p>

MelanieMM: It's okay. Made me giggle. And as for all the details... I've never read the novels for the Star Wars Universe... but I do frequent and in depth research from my Star Wars Encyclopedia, and on Wookieepedia. SOME of it I make up, like the Vi'Tani Pods... All characters not from Criminal Minds (and the Na'Vi) are all original characters... But very little else is made up. All the Force Powers, planets and species are from Star Wars Universe. Oh, and a Miraluka is a race of Force Sensitives who do not have eyes. They "see" with the Force.

Anonymous: Glad you gave it a chance! Even MORE glad that you are enjoying! And don't worry! The next installment of the "Let Me In" series is on the way!

Zabe Rogue: ... Um... I wrote Seaver as nicely as I could... . I THINK she gets better... I hope... it's really hard to write a character you absolutely despise in a positive light... . But I seriously tried... and no. No Hotch/Reid/Adam/Amanda scenes. XD

NormaJean Beausoleil: Okay!

Thn0715: I adore Tarash. He and Reid are very much like brothers. Tarash will always look out for Reid, and Reid, as you saw in this chapter, for him...

CaseyRachel88: Are you feeling a bit more hopeful after this chapter? Even a bit? No? Ah well... Have faith, my dear. Just have faith. Trust in the Force.

Miaka92: Elle makes an awesome villain. And I'm learning that letting you guys See things the way Master Virr Sees things is a great writer's tool!

Fairytopia: Trust the plot... always trust the plot. And no... it's just the light... .

Constant Snow: I'll lose my fucking mind if I don't write. XD

14hpgirl19: Tarash? Die? Perish the thought! And Hotch is the one thing that Reid clings to...

Livion: The Council is hoping, but that doesn't mean that they have faith in him. Everyone has doubts... even Hotch and JJ. But they will shut down those doubts as soon as they rise. Hotch especially. His heart can't take the doubt. The relationship between Reid/Livion and Adam/Amanda IS very complicated. But I would like to point out... Reid will bring someone (or more) back to the Order with him, but I'm not revealing who. And it's going to be much more complex than you think, and probably isn't what you are expecting... But of course, as we all know, Reid is a fighter through and through. Tainted by the Dark Side as he is, he has NOT surrendered to it. He still has a conscience, which is why the most devastating weapon that Master Virr had to use against Reid was simply the Truth. Reid still has hope, but it dwindles as his despair grows. His hope is desperate now. As for Reid conjuring a Force Storm... I'll leave that be for now. And by the time you read this, you will already know the fate of Master Virr... But now you must wait to see Spencer's fate...

As for what I'm working on right now... I am doing the Kink Meme fill that got the most votes. I am working on the next installment of the "Let Me In" series, and a spin off AU of the "Let Me In" series called "Growing Up Again". "Alas Babylon" is also drawing close to an end, so hopefully it will appear within the next couple of months. I also have two challenges I need to do this month... the Original Character challenge from CCOAC and the Annual Smut Off... I got assigned a really fucked up pairing that I'm not sure what to do with, but I think I'm settling on how I'm going to make it work... My assigned pairing is Spencer Reid and Will Lamontagne... *sighs and shakes head*.

Thanks as always for the reviews, guys!

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Reaper's eyes narrowed and they held a sinister gleam.<p>

"What is your current trajectory?"

"We are heading to Korriban, as instructed, Master." Amanda said.

"Change course." The Reaper commanded. "I am still on Carosi. Bring him here. I will deal with him personally…"

* * *

><p>SIDE NOTE! For those of you who do not know, many authors and readers have created new FaceBook accounts to keep up with one another! If you would like to join us, please do so! Send me a PM on Facebook (I am Ahmose Inarus there, too) letting me know your Fanfiction ID. And PLEASE! Do NOT use your real life facebook account! We are trying to keep things as organized as possible and sticking to the writing community. Real life accounts have been clogging the flow of things!<p>

We have been helping each other through writer's block, bounce ideas off of one another, support each other through people who leave nasty reviews, vent about the recent malfuctions that is constantly having, chat about the latest episode of Criminal Minds (if you're on the West Coast, avoid Facebook until you've seen the new ep as the people in the eastern and central time zones aren't always very good about not blurting out spoilers) and even offer prompts to one another to try and get the muse ready to work! It's a wonderful friendly environment with people who ship all pairings be it hetero, slash, fem-slash, or even the downright creepy, like the brave soul who just recently tackled an assigned challenge of writing a Kevin Lynch/Erin Strauss smut-fic, and Ilovetvalot, bless her, is working on her assignemtn which is a Rossi/Strauss/Hotch. I send her my thoughts of strength and encouragement for this bold challenge she has agreed to undertake...

We also have several weekly challenges and events that we are having a LOT of fun with, including weekly drabble challenges, the Wild Wednesday Word Wars, and recently, I have started hosting a weekly Amateur Profiling Challenge that has been very well received!

If you want to take part in the fun, create a Facebook Account for your author and JOIN US! The more the merrier!

* * *

><p>And last but not least, Next week's chapter may be late, or may not be up at all. I will be traveling and attending meetings in West Texas and I don't know how internet access will be. But I will TRY!<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: SALIS D'AAR

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>The team prepared to disembark as the ship moved into the atmosphere of Bakura, heading for Salis D'aar's Star Port. As they did, Hotch slowly moved into the room, looking tired and worn. He was buckling his belt around his waist.<p>

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan greeted as the others tried not to stare at their exhausted looking leader. "Sleep okay?"

"Not sure if that classified as resting, but… yes. I feel better." Hotch nodded. Rossi frowned. Hotch's voice was quiet, and his eyes rimmed in red.

Any further conversation was postponed as the ship set down and they quickly made their way into the city, the frightened Starport security letting them pass immediately. They headed for the local center of government to meet up with the Bakura Jedi Watchman, but to their shock, the man wasn't alone.

"… Master Virr!" Seaver gasped, eyes wide. The Jedi Master Seer turned, and smiled at the team.

"Well hello there." He greeted. "Would you be my rescue party?"

"That we are." Emily chuckled, amused. "Not that you need it."

"Oh, I did." Master Virr grinned. "I most certainly did not escape on my own."

"Spencer helped you, didn't he?" Hotch asked.

"… He did." Master Virr said, now very grim. "Come. We have much to discuss. And the Council is waiting." The team followed the Miraluka and the Bakura Watchman into a large, secure room. Within a few minutes, they were surrounded by the lifesize holograms of the Masters in their seats in the Council, though some were still present only via holograms themselves. They were told that they were waiting for Amna Kao, who appeared a few minutes later.

"Tarash! You're okay!" She announced happily. Master Virr smiled and nodded.

"Master Virr…" Kitata Ree greeted. "It brings us joy to see you safe. What happened?"

"Something you should all know about." Master Virr said, then turned. "Show them my capture." The Bakura Watchman nodded. Soon, the team stood around a low platform, watching a holovid with the Jedi Council.

They watched Master Virr approach Darth Livion, and watched the other Sith move in to surround the Master. They watched the battle that took place, and watched in concerned amazement as the six Sith conjured up the Force Storm and brought Master Virr down with a frighteningly powerful bolt of Force Lightning.

Then they watched Darth Livion run to the man's side, the keep the others away. Then he lifted the Miraluka into his arms, and the Sith fled.

The next holovid was of the Sith Lords boarding their ships, Livion still bearing the unconscious Jedi Master.

"This is disturbing to see…" Master Syr rumbled, frowning and interlocking his fingers, resting his furry chin on them. "They can summon up a Force Storm… And they did it so quickly."

"Obviously they have practiced this together before…" Kitata Ree announced.

"Master Virr…" Strauss said. "What happened after?"

"I came to when we were docking with a larger vessel." Master Virr told them. "Spencer was with me. One of the three men, they had a VERY powerful Force Bond, by the way… I think they're brothers-"

"Darth Trion." Hotch said.

"… What?" Master Syr asked.

"They're triplets. Charles, Raphael, and Tobias." Hotch explained. "Collectively, they are known as Darth Trion. They are considered one entity in three bodies. One is their violence and rage, one is their indifference, their control, and the last… he is their conscience."

"I could see that one of them had the Light Side hidden within him…" Master Virr confirmed.

"That would be Tobias." Hotch nodded.

"Well, the calm, collected one,"

"Raphael." Hotch supplied.

"Had Spencer put a Sith torture Mask on me. Spencer was NOT happy. He argued with them for a bit, but not for long… The angry one,"

"Charles."

"Used the Force to choke him until he agreed. I could sense that he fears them, greatly." Master Virr continued.

"He has good reason to. They are the ones who tortured him when we were captured two years ago." Hotch frowned, as did several of the Council. "And it was they who severed our Bond."

"I see…" Master Virr nodded. "He put the Mask on me and they told him to take me to the detention level. And he started to, but… He changed his mind. Next thing I know, he takes the Mask off of me and we're running through the corridors and end up at the escape pods. He told me that he was getting me out of there. He put me in one of the pods. I tried to talk him into coming with me… but he refused."

"What?" JJ gasped, and Gideon sat back in his seat, looking upset.

"He said that he wouldn't leave Adam or Tobias. That they needed him. And then he told me that he could never come back to the Order after what he had done. And then he confessed to the murder of Aliki Naas."

The Council looked grim, the team sad and worried.

"I told him that if he stayed, they would kill him for letting me go. He said that they wouldn't… because…" Master Virr sighed. "He created a Force Storm all by himself. Right in front of Darth Reaper. He claims that after that, he's too valuable to the Sith for them to just kill him."

The Council looked incredibly disturbed at this news… the team looked stunned.

"A Force Storm?" Master Syr demanded. "By himself?"

"That's what he said. And I did not feel that he was lying." Master Virr told the Master Shadow. "I tried to tell him that he is not beyond redemption. I tried to get him to come home… But then Darth Sassin caught up with us. He jettisoned my escape pod and went to fight her off while I had time to get away. I… watched with the Force."

"I could feel it." Hotch said, suddenly. "Through our Bond. I could feel Spencer's emotions. When he faced down the other Sith, he was... sad and scared... but determined, and a bit happy and relieved. He felt triumph in releasing Master Virr and standing against the others..."

"The other Sith came and he attacked them with Force Lightning." Master Virr recited. "Darth Dualath and… Tobias stood back but the other three attacked him. They fought, and then they used the Lightning on him. He fell… And when Sassin approached, he caught her off guard and began to Drain her."

"I felt it." Hotch interrupted. "I felt the pain of the Lightning, and the rush of the energy he was taking when he drained her..."

"They all went after him at that point." Master Virr nodded. "Darth Trion, all three, attacked with the Force Lightning again. Spencer fell…" He sighed. "This time, he didn't get up."

"I lost consciousness." Hotch confessed. "I woke up in bed. I was only awake for a few minutes before I passed out again."

"… Did you dream again?" Rossi suddenly asked his former apprentice.

"What?"

"You told Master Kao and the Council that you've been dreaming more and more of Reid these past few months."

"… I have been." Hotch nodded.

"Did you dream of him this time?"

"Yes." Hotch answered looking confused. Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni exchanged looks. The entire Council noticed.

"What is it?" Master Eesa K'Tal asked the Twi'lek twins.

"Did it feel…" Ralko began, and Noria finished, "More real than your dreams usually do?"

"… Yes." Hotch confirmed. "How did you know?"

"And do you usually get these dreams…" Noria continued, and her brother finished for her this time, "Around the time you have experienced his emotions through your Bond?"

"… Actually… Yes. If not right after, usually within a day or so before or after… incident." Hotch confessed. The twins looked at each other again, silently communicating.

"So the rest of us can hear, please?" Max Ryan drawled, annoyed.

"These aren't dreams." Noria said.

"Explain." Strauss stated.

Ralko nodded and did so. "During these… brief flare ups of their Bond strength, he is connecting with Darth Livion in his sleep. My guess, is when they're BOTH asleep. Their mental shields are down, their minds are more open and vulnerable to each other. These are actual communications they are sharing."

"You mean when I was talking with him in my dream…" Hotch frowned, "I was actually talking TO HIM?"

"Exactly." Noria said. "You met on a higher plane of consciousness. That wasn't him as your mind conjured. That was him being projected into your mind by he, himself."

"The Darth Livion you spoke with really was him." Ralko said with a firm nod.

"… What did he say to you, Aaron?" Kitata Ree asked.

"I… I was in a hallway. And there was a door. He was inside. He was hiding in the corner of a cell… naked… When I walked in, he… told me that if he hadn't done this, we would both be dead. I told him that I knew he only did it to protect me. He said that in protecting me, he had killed himself. I told him it wasn't true. I told him that his regret over what he had done showed that he is not too far gone." Hotch sighed.

"He… he said that he still trusts me to find him and bring him home… but that I'm running out of time to save him. And then… he asked me to forgive him for all he had done. And he asked me to promise that no matter what happens, I will remember him for who he was… not who he has become."

There was a long silence after that. It was Garcia who broke it.

"This… this proves it." She gasped, and everyone looked at her. "This proves that he can still be saved. He WANTS to be saved!"

"And taking into account the vision that Master Kao told us that Aliki had, about a beacon shining to bring back a lost soul from the Dark Side…" Eesa K'Tal said, slowly.

"Wait… what, now?" Master Virr asked, looking around.

"Oh. You weren't here for that." Master Kao said, smiling slightly. "Aliki had a vision about her death a long time ago. She foresaw that her death would allow a lost soul to be saved from the Dark Side. And that soul would bring others back with it. But he needed a beacon of light to follow to get there."

"We believe that this Lost Soul is Darth Livion." Noria Cereni said.

"And the beacon is Aaron Hotchner." Ralko Cereni nodded.

"… And the lights that the soul brings with it could be Dualath and Tobias…" Master Virr murmured.

"Or Elle…" JJ offered, hopefully.

"Master Virr…" Raahn Syr said, frowning. "What do you see in Darth Livion's future now...?"

Master Virrr lowered his head and concentrated. He stood still and silent for a long time before he sighed and shook his head.

"His future is clouded. One thing that I see in his immediate future though…"

"Yes?" Kitata Ree encouraged.

"… Pain." Master Virr reluctantly admitted. "Fear. Suffering." He lifted his head. "… Torture." Garcia clung to Morgan and JJ lifted a hand to her lips, fighting back worried tears. "The Sith will make him pay for letting me go…" Master Virr finished. "What he told Aaron in his dream was true." He took a deep breath.

"If we are to save him, we must do so quickly. We're running out of time…"

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO KORRIBAN<p>

LOCATION: STARSHIP REVELATIONS

TIME: EARLY MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid was brought back to his senses by several sharp slaps to his face. He whimpered as he became aware of the aching that filled his entire body. He knew that ache… Force Lightning… Then, it all came back to him, and a cold fear overcame him… He was in a LOT of trouble…<p>

He forced his eyes open. He was in the large Holo chamber, hanging limp between Charles and Raphael, who were holding his elbows. It had been Elle who had slapped him. He looked at her, and she glared back.

"You're going to regret betraying us." She said, then turned. Reid followed her gaze. Amanda was standing in the large, lit circle that was projecting a hologram of her to Darth Reaper. And Darth Reaper's face appeared before her, hanging over her… massive, dark, intimidating.

"Was your mission a success?" He asked.

"… Yes and no, Master." Amanda said, carefully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Reaper asked, his tone taking on a dangerous edge.

"We captured Master Virr." Amanda said. "The operation went smoothly. We took him down without a hitch."

"So?"

"… We no longer have him. He escaped." Amanda said.

"… Excuse me?"

Reid shuddered at how cold and deadly the Reaper's voice had suddenly become.

"We were betrayed, Master." Amanda said.

"Betrayed?"

Taking that as their cue, Raphael and Charles moved into the glowing circle, dragging Reid between them. The Reaper narrowed his eyes as they came into his view and hurled the boy to the floor before him.

Reid lay there, fighting to contain the fearful tremors that ran through his entire body.

"Livion…" He flinched when he heard the Reaper say his name. Reid kept his head down, facing the floor.

"He put Master Virr into an escape pod." Elle supplied, stepping into the circle with Tobias. Now the five surrounded the sixth. Charles and Raphael were to Reid's right and left, Tobias was directly behind him. Elle and Amanda stood before him and to the right and left. "And he sent him back to Bakura." Elle continued. "And he covered for Master Virr's escape by attacking us."

The Reaper's eyes narrowed and they held a sinister gleam.

"What is your current trajectory?"

"We are heading to Korriban, as instructed, Master." Amanda said.

"Change course." The Reaper commanded. "I am still on Carosi. Bring him here. I will deal with him personally…" Reid swallowed thickly at that. "Livion…" Reid winced, but slowly forced himself to lift his head and look up at the man who owned him…

"Care to explain your actions…?"

Reid swallowed again… that tone in Darth Reaper's voice frightened him to his very core…

"I… I won't let you hurt my friends…" Reid gasped.

"Your FRIENDS are not a part of our deal, boy…" The Reaper snapped. "Our deal was for the life of Aaron Hotchner."

"I don't care! Tarash is like my brother!" Reid cried. "I… I could never let anything happen to him!"

"No one ever said anything would." The Reaper snarled.

"And what were you going to do? Invite him to tea?"

"Wouldn't you like to fight by his side?" the Reaper asked.

"Not as a Sith." Reid growled, then yelped when Charles kicked him harshly in the ribs. "Nnh… Master Virr is a great Jedi. And I will not do anything that may help change that!"

"We shall see…" The Reaper said, cryptically. "Tobias…" The quiet brother looked up. "I entrusted you with a task, should the need ever arise. It has now. And now you will fulfill that task."

Tobias' eyes widened, before they dropped. The man shifted from foot to foot, gasping softly to himself as though he were crying.

"But… but why?" He asked, sounding very upset and nervous.

"Because it has now become necessary."

"But… But we don't have to do it."

"But you will…" The Reaper growled, and Raphael and Charles turned and stared at their younger brother. Tobias whimpered, but then nodded and shuffled forward, pulling something out of his robes. Charles and Raphael reached out and seized Reid's arms, jerking him up onto his knees. Then, Elle moved behind him and seized his hair in her fist and wrenched his head back.

"AHHN!" Reid cried, wincing. Then, his eyes fell on what was in Tobias' hands. A small bottle of a light blue substance. Reid paled dramatically. "No… Oh no… NO!"

"I take it you recognize it?" The Reaper asked, smirking. "It's been two years since it almost killed you… But you know that secretly, deep down, you want it. So open up, and drink…"

"NO!" Reid cried, thrashing in the grips of the Sith Lords. Elle gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open.

"… I'm sorry." Tobias whimpered, and poured the Vi'Tani Nectar into Reid's mouth.

Thick and sweet, the highly addictive substance filled Reid's mouth. When it was full, Elle slapped a hand over his mouth, while pressing it up to cover his nostrils. Reid jerked; he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and focused on the Force, utilizing his Breath Control technique to slow down his bodily functions to prolong his ability to hold his breath… But then Tobias began to massage his throat, and a moment later his natural reflexes gave in and he swallowed. Three gulps and his mouth was empty. At least until they filled it again. And after another mouthful, Reid didn't have it in him to fight… his body wanted the Nectar badly… Tears flooded down Reid's face as the Nectar flooded into his gullet.

When the bottle was empty, Reid was released. He collapsed to the floor with a gasp and a sob, and he slowly curled into a tight ball, crying as he could feel his body tingling with warmth and delight as the Nectar began to take affect…

"Lock him up." The Reaper sneered. "And Livion… perhaps you should think long and hard on how you are going to convince me not to throw you to the fresh Vi'Tani coming in… If you don't throw yourself to them first…" And the hologram of Darth Reaper disappeared…

"You heard him." Raphael said calmly, and he and Charles seized Reid's arms in a bruising grip and jerked him to his feet. His eyes widened when Elle pulled the Sith Torture Mask from her belt. Reid didn't say a word when she put it on him. He just silently cried and stumbled along between Charles and Raphael as they dragged him from the room, Elle behind them. Tobias and Amanda stayed where they were, watching Reid being taken away. And silently, hidden in the folds of their robes, they clasped one another's hand, tightly.

"What will Lord Reaper do to him?" Tobias asked, softly.

"… I don't know…" Adam answered, and sighed. "And Amanda's upset... she isn't talking…"

* * *

><p>Doctor's Other Companion: Thanks for joining us on Facebook! Having fun yet? We're a fun group! And did you ever doubt that I would keep them apart for too long?<p>

14hpgirl19: Tobias and Adam are worried about that too.

Miaka92: Don't get sick! Reid will fight for as long as he can! This chapter is late going up, were you braced enough for it?

CaseyRachel88: Of course he did! And of course they are! But you are correct... the Reaper is going do something to Spencer that will make his redemption that much harder... but maybe not in the way you had thought...

NormaJean Beausoleil: Just hang in there!

Nympha Fluminis: Glad you like Kevin's Star Wars incarnation! And Alas Babylon is ALMOST done... but lately I'm more entertained by some of my other stories. Oh, and KotoR is the BOMB. And yes, Reid is being frustrating, but he's also frustrated and confused. Give him time. He's Reid! He's a fighter! And the angst has barely begun... And you are correct. When Adam was kidnapped by the Sith, they began to torture him. Amanda was born as a different personality within Adam, who was strong enough to withstand the torture and could be what the Sith wanted in order to keep Adam safe. But she DID become the dominant personality. Tobias, Charles and Raphael are triplets.

Livion: Yeah... Reid does that. He's good at that... And it's fun tying in all the little bits from the series into the story. And everyone seems to be amused with K3-V1N. The one that people seem to have missed is the BAU's Medical Droid, T5-A1. That's for my OC who is Reid's doctor in several fics, Dr. Tsai.

Now as for Reid's intentions... he literally decided in a split second to betray the Sith. It was that moment when he stopped the Turbolift that he decided to let Master Virr go. Up until, that point, he was going to do as he was told and take Master Virr to the cell block. So he actually didn't plan it. He changed his mind halfway to the cell block and then just RAN with it. The other Sith had no idea that Reid had it in him to defy them, so they were certainly surprised. Even Reid was surprised at himself. And he will certainly suffer for his actions.

Now, Reid's power... we certainly have not seen it at its full potential. While we will begin to get an inkling of it, we will not see Reid fully wield his power at its best until Episode III. But he will be much more experienced by then. The team is totally on board with bringing Reid home now, and the similarity of the words in the scene you mentioned and the scene at the end of Episode I was definitely intentional. I'm glad you caught it, and I'm glad it was that poignant. That was what I had hoped for.

And you're welcome, and yes, we all love seeing Reid being tortured. thank YOU for taking the time to leave the reviews that you do. It's an honor to see the response my writing generates, and I appreciate that about you. Thank you.

* * *

><p>SIDE NOTE! For those of you who do not know, many authors and readers have created new FaceBook accounts to keep up with one another! If you would like to join us, please do so! Send me a PM on Facebook (I am Ahmose Inarus there, too) letting me know your Fanfiction ID. And PLEASE! Do NOT use your real life facebook account! We are trying to keep things as organized as possible and sticking to the writing community. Real life accounts have been clogging the flow of things!<p>

We have been helping each other through writer's block, bounce ideas off of one another, support each other through people who leave nasty reviews, vent about the recent malfuctions that this website is constantly having, chat about the latest episode of Criminal Minds (if you're on the West Coast, avoid Facebook until you've seen the new ep as the people in the eastern and central time zones aren't always very good about not blurting out spoilers) and even offer prompts to one another to try and get the muse ready to work!

We also have several weekly challenges and events that we are having a LOT of fun with, including weekly drabble challenges, the Wild Wednesday Word Wars, and recently, I have started hosting a weekly Amateur Profiling Challenge that has been very well received!

If you want to take part in the fun, create a Facebook Account for your author and JOIN US! The more the merrier!

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME:<p>

Amanda shook her head, crossing the room and kneeling before him.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that Aaron Hotchner will be the only one affected if you die…" She told him, then reached up and slowly removed the Sith Torture Mask. "If you die…" She shook her head at him, eyes glistening in tears, and then moved in. Reid froze as their lips gently touched. Amanda sighed, closing her eyes. Her closing lids forced the tears to flow down her face and she deepened the kiss. After a moment, Reid's eyes fluttered closed, too…

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: STARSHIP REVELATIONS

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>Slowly, Reid opened his eyes and looked up as he felt the starship Revelations come to dock in orbit above Carosi, near the Eye of Providence. His heart began pounding as the fear for what was to come flooded through him. The entire trip from Bakura to Carosi, he had regularly been forced to drink the Vi'Tani Nectar. But he was now nearly two hours overdue for his next "dose", and he was already feeling it…<p>

A few minutes later, the door to his cell opened with a hiss. Slowly, Reid looked up and stared at his fellow Sith Lords. Elle walked in and unlocked the cuffs binding his wrists to the wall over his head, and put them together to bind his wrists together instead. Reid stood and moved out into the corridor. He was flanked by Amanda and Raphael on one side and Charles and Elle on the other, with Tobias behind him. The group made their way into the hangar bay and boarded one of the shuttles that brought them down to the planet's surface. The small shuttle landed on the Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome, across the street from the residential module where Reid's apartment was.

As they left the shuttle, Reid glanced towards his apartment, longing to run to his home, and curl up in his blankets and cry. But this was not to happen… He closed his eyes and swallowed as he was led down into the building…

As before, he was brought to the private box overseeing the Vi'Tani pit. And to his disgust, the new Vi'Tani Pods had been delivered and planet. They were currently being fed. A small horde of womprats were scurrying about, but the Vi'Tani were snatching them up in their tentacles, thrusting the squirming creatures into their central blossoms, which upon closing would fill with their digestive juices.

Darth Reaper stood before the window overlooking the pit, watching the womprat massacre. To his left was Darth Cenar, to his right, Darth Nocturn. Rojja the Hutt sat off to the side on his large couch. He narrowed his eyes as the six newcomers entered the room… he didn't seem comfortable being in the same room as eight Sith Lords and their Dark Master. Hell, he was now in the presence of every Sith Lord in the galaxy, save for one… The Dark Jedi, Henry Grace, was now known as Darth Rashio, replacing his brother, Darth Purevil, who had perished at the blade of one Jedi Master David Rossi nearly a year and a half ago…

"Livion." The Reaper sighed, shaking his head. He turned and looked at the young Sith. "I have half a mind to send you back to Korriban."

Reid paled slightly, swallowing the bile that was churning up his esophagus. He had spent his first several months with the Sith on Korriban, being tortured and broken and molded into Darth Livion. It was there that his power died… It had not revealed itself again until he had destroyed the Vi'Tani pods a couple of weeks back. Reid had grown to fear Korriban. Korriban meant pain. Korriban meant despair. Korriban meant endless torture with no hope in sight. Korriban meant losing your sanity, and yourself.

He had slowly recovered after his stay on Korriban… he had slowly managed to scrape himself together again, to the point that he almost resembled the Jedi he had been, with the strength to defy his Sith Masters… he didn't know if he could do it a second time, though… he was very sure that if he were sent back to Korriban, Spencer Reid would truly die, and only Darth Livion would remain, without the Jedi conscience to hold him in check…

Darth Reaper slowly approached him, a cruel smirk on his lips. Reid refused to meet his gaze, too frightened to do so. The Dark Lord reached up and tore the Sith Torture Mask away, and Reid gasped slightly as the Force came flooding back to him, and immediately he used it. There was loud curse and thud as Rojja was knocked off of his couch, and Darth Dualath, Sassin, Trion, Cenar and Nocturn were thrown into the walls. Darth Reaper didn't budge. His robe billowed out behind him, but he had been ready and had braced himself.

In a flash, his hand darted out and caught Reid's throat in a harsh grip. Reid gasped as he felt his life being drained away by the Master Sith Lord, and before he knew it his breath was coming in labored gasps. His knees buckled and he was slowly lowered to the floor. He then found himself lying on his back, staring up at Darth Reaper as he grew weaker and weaker by the moment.

"This is the second time you have attacked me... and both were within the last month." The Reaper stated. To Reid's surprise, the man looked delighted. "Are you seeking to overthrow me?" The Reaper asked. "Take my place as the next Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Grimacing, Reid barely managed to get out a pathetic little mewl. "No…"

"Shame… If I could only merge you and Dualath into one, you would make the ideal Sith to be next in line to take over when I am gone." He glanced up at Amanda. "If Amanda had your power… or if you had Amanda's mindset…" He just grinned and shook his head, then looked down again at a gasp and jerk. Immediately, he removed his hand and stopped draining Darth Livion. The Hutt and Sith Lords watched with wide eyes as Reid's body jerked and spasmed in a seizure, punctuated by loud, erratic gasps. Several seconds later, his entire body tensed and tightened, his eyes rolling back into his head. Then he fell limp and silent.

Amanda and Tobias both winced violently as they felt his life extinguished…

"… Oops." The Reaper drawled, rolling his eyes. "That took longer than usual… odd… Someone bring him back, please."

Raphael, Charles, Darth Cenar and Darth Nocturn all eyed the body on the floor in distaste, and Amanda just looked to be in shock. Tobias' eyes darted around, and then the man whimpered and hurried forward, dropping to his knees by Reid's side and began to commence chest compressions. A moment later, Amanda moved in and knelt, placing her hands on either side of Reid's head, closing her eyes and trying to funnel energy into him. Tobias moved, breathing into Reid's mouth to fill his lungs, and with a jerk, Reid coughed and sucked air into his lungs, grimacing at the pain that filled his entire body.

"Nocturn, Cenar, you have your mission. Go." The two Sith Lords did as they were told, leaving the room. "Tobias… give him his dose, please." The Reaper commanded, and Tobias sighed, lifting a small bottle to Reid's mouth. Reid winced, but then closed his eyes and relaxed when the Vi'Tani Nectar touched his lips. Tears silently rolled down his face, and he drank.

* * *

><p>PLANET: BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>The team sat around a table with Master Virr, discussing what the Sith may have had in mind for the Jedi Master once captured. Suddenly, Hotch jerked and gasped.<p>

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Spencer!" Hotch blurted, and his eyes swam out of focus. He gasped again as the Bond suddenly appeared in full Force, and then there were crashes and yelps as Morgan, Emily, Garcia, JJ and Seaver all crashed to the floor. Masters Rossi and Virr just swayed back slightly, their robes blowing back around them.

But then, Hotch yelped and fell back to the floor, eyes widening as he felt his life being drained away, and a for the briefest moment, a vision of the Master Sith Lord swam through his mind. And before he knew it his breath was coming in labored gasps. He then found himself lying on his back, staring up at Darth Reaper as he grew weaker and weaker by the moment.

"This is the second time you have attacked me... and both were within the last month." The Sith Lord hissed, smirking. "Are you seeking to overthrow me? Take my place as the next Sith Master?"

The team gathered around Hotch as he winced, gasping out a weak "No…"

"Hotch?" Morgan called. "No, what?" Hotch just winced, and then eyes widened as they felt his life being drained away.

"Oh!" Garcia cried at a gasp and a jerk from the man on the floor. The team watched with wide eyes as Hotch's body jerked and spasmed in a seizure, punctuated by loud, erratic gasps. Several seconds later, his entire body tensed and tightened, his eyes rolling back into his head. Then his body fell limp and silent.

"HOTCH!" JJ cried, dropping to her knees and shaking the man.

"It's not him… it's Darth Livion…" Master Virr murmured. "His life is… fading… and… no… Oh no…"

The team felt it a moment later… they felt the life fade away…

"No…" JJ gasped, eyes wide. "No… Oh no… No! Spence! NO!"

Tears were flooding down Garcia's face, and she turned and threw herself into Rossi's arms, as he was closest to her. A pained look came over Morgan, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Seaver sat awkward, watching Emily's eyes darting around as she fought back tears…

For several long minutes, the room was quiet, the only sound the weeping of Garcia, Prentiss and JJ. But suddenly Hotch jerked, then coughed and sucked air into his lungs as though he had nearly drowned. He was grimacing in pain. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked around.

"Hotch…" JJ gasped. "Are… are you okay?"

"I… I think so…" Hotch croaked, and allowed Morgan to help him sit up. After a moment, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "… He's crying…" He whispered.

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: BEYOND MIDNIGHT

* * *

><p>Reid sat huddled in his cell, naked and cold. He couldn't sleep. So when there were footsteps in the corridor, he heard them immediately. The door opened with a hiss, and Reid looked up.<p>

"… Amanda."

"Darth Livion." She greeted, her voice cold, her eyes narrow. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Never in my life have I known someone as intelligent as you… you're brilliant…"

"So?"

"How can you be so smart, and so STUPID?" She finally shouted. "How can you be such a genius, but lack all sense? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"You say that like I should care."

"You SHOULD! Don't you get it! He'll kill you if you keep this up! And then your deal is off! He'll go after that Jedi Knight you wanted to protect!"

"He's going after him anyway!" Reid cried, glaring. "Don't act like he's not! I know! He wants to turn Aaron! That's the reason he made this deal! Because by sparing Aaron's life, he got ME as his servant, and the time and chance to make Aaron his servant, too!"

Amanda shook her head, crossing the room and kneeling before him.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that Aaron Hotchner will be the only one affected if you die…" She told him, then reached up and slowly removed the Sith Torture Mask. "If you die…" She shook her head at him, eyes glistening in tears, and then moved in. Reid froze as their lips gently touched. Amanda sighed, closing her eyes. Her closing lids forced the tears to flow down her face and she deepened the kiss. After a moment, Reid's eyes fluttered closed, too…

"Mmhh…" Amanda sighed, and moved closer, running a hand up his chest…

"No." Reid gasped, jerking away and turning his head. "Amanda… no."

"Why?" She asked. Reid stared her in the eye.

"… I love him." Reid whispered. "I always will."

"But he'll never be yours." Amanda breathed, shaking her head. "Never again. What you had is in the past. You can never get it back!"

"I have to try!"

"You'll have to bring him to the Dark Side, Livion… Are you willing to do that?"

"… No."

"Then he's lost to you!" she cried, slamming her fists down onto her thighs. "It's OVER!"

"No… there's still hope." Reid insisted.

"For how long?"

"As long as he and I both draw breath." Reid said, firmly.

Amanda's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in a glare.

CRACK!

Reid gasped as his head was whipped to the side, his cheek stinging. Then the Sith Torture Mask was back on his head and Amanda slipped out of his cell. Reid stared at the door, then lay down on his cot and curled up, closing his eyes. His stinging cheek was the only part of him that was warm…

* * *

><p>PLANET: BAKURA<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: DAWN

* * *

><p>The team saw Master Virr off to his own vessel, bidding the Jedi Master goodbye before leaving the planet to begin their hunt for Spencer Reid… for Darth Livion.<p>

"… But… we don't even know where to start…" Garcia said, softly.

"Reid betrayed the Sith… chances are, they would take him to Darth Reaper…" Rossi said, a grim tone in his voice.

"But… no one knows where Darth Reaper is." Seaver pointed out.

"We may have to wait for a sighting." JJ finally sighed. "Of any of the Sith Lords. Surely one of them will know where we can find Spence."

"I'm sure they all know." Morgan snorted. "The trick will be finding them, and then getting them to tell us anything."

"That's what Master Syr is for." Emily grinned, and the team let out a collective chuckle.

"So… where DO we start?" Garcia asked.

"We ask Raahn Syr." Morgan said with a firm nod, and a moment later they were all staring down at a 12 inch tall hologram of the great Cathar Master.

"You're looking for any Sith Lord you can find, eh?" Raahn Sry rumbled. "I think I can help you… Darth Rashio has been seen on Taris."

"Rashio…" Rossi frowned. "Isn't he—"

"The brother of William Grace… Darth Purevil. Yes David, the Sith Lord you killed not so long ago." Master Syr confirmed with a nod. "No doubt he lusts for vengeance."

"No doubt." Rossi nodded, casually. Ashley's eyes darted to her Master and she bit her lip, concerned.

"Don't worry!" Garcia chirped. "We'll protect him!" Rossi gave her a startled look, and Master Syr's shoulders shook with deep chuckles.

"Very well then… may the Force be with you." And Raahn Syr's hologram disappeared.

"… Alright then." Hotch said. "You heard him, Jordan. Set a course for Taris."

"Yes sir!" Jordan said with a nod, and left to do just that.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid looked up when the door to his cell opened. Tobias stood there with his dose of Vi'Tani Nectar. The man walked over and knelt, and Reid obediently drank. Within moments, a rush of euphoria flooded his body, leaving it warm and tingling.<p>

"Come on." Tobias said. "The Master wants to see you…"

Slowly, Reid stood and allowed a dark robe to be flung over his naked form, and he stumbled from the cold cell. Raphael and Charles were there in the hall, and the three escorted the young Sith Lord to meet with their Master. Reid was once again brought to the luxury box overlooking the Vi'Tani pit. The pit was dark and quiet, the Vi'Tani virtually motionless as they lay in wait for their next victim, be it for food or breeding…

"Good Morning, Livion." The Reaper greeted. Reid said nothing. "Have you thought of any reason as to why I should not send you back for re-training at Korriban?"

"… That's how I lost my ability to use the Force." Reid said, softly. "You have four choices, Master."

"Do I?" The Reaper asked. "What is the first."

"Send me back to Korriban. Let them break me again. And my power breaks, too."

"The second?"

"You keep my power… but accept the fact that I will resist using it in your name." Reid snarled, glaring.

"The third option?" the Reaper asked. Reid looked him in the eye.

"Kill me now." Reid said in a low growl.

"And the fourth?"

"… Let me go."

The Reaper stared at Reid, then burst out laughing.

"I like option number five."

"And that is?" Reid asked.

"I'm turning you over to Darth Trion for re-training. Here on Carosi. And I will oversee this personally…"

Reid said nothing, he just stared.

"Trion. Take him." The Reaper said, turning and waving a hand in dismissal.

Reid winced as Charles and Raphael seized his arms and dragged him from the room. He was taken down into the depths of the Pleasure Dome, into a room that Reid knew was usually used for sexual fantasies. In the middle of the room was a maneuverable chair with restraints, and it was here that he was made to sit. His legs were strapped into the rests that could be moved to force his legs in, out, up or back. The arm rests that his arms were strapped to were the same. A cold band crossed his chest and abdomen, and his head was leaned back in a curved rest that cupped his head, and a strap crossed his forehead. Then Darth Trion left him to… "settle in", as Raphael put it.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Darth Dualath slipped in.

"… You can still avoid this, Livion." She said, softly. Reid looked at her, and did not answer. "Please…" She walked over and reached out, laying a hand on his face. "Stop fighting him. Why can't you just accept who you are?"

"Because I don't know who I am anymore." Reid whispered, giving her a grieved expression.

"You are Darth Livion!"

"… But I don't know who that is!" Reid cried. "I have an idea of who he is supposed to be and…"

"And?"

"It makes me sick." Reid gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "I think of who he is supposed to be… and that I am supposed to become him, and… I want to die."

"… Keep this up, and eventually you will."

"We all die in the end." Reid pointed out. Amanda crossed her arms, frowning.

"But… I don't want you to die…" She said. "Livion… I…"

"Don't." Reid told her, looking pained. She moved closer.

"I love you."

"You don't know me." Reid breathed, giving her a sad look.

"But I do."

"No. You love Darth Livion. And no matter what, that is NOT who I am. It is an ideal that the Reaper wants me to become."

"… You will become."

"I'll die first." Reid gasped.

"Why?" Amanda asked. "You could be happy…"

"But I wouldn't be me."

"DAMN YOU!" Amanda shouted, looking livid. "Why do you cling to the Jedi? You've been a Sith for two years!"

"I was brought in against my will!" Reid shouted back. "You KNOW THAT!" Amanda shook her head, then lifted her hand.

"You WILL be Darth Livion! And you WILL stay with me! I'll not be left behind!"

"Amanda… Amanda no… don't…" Reid gasped, eyes widening. "DON'T! AAAHHHNNNGGGG!"

And Amanda watched his body writhe and convulse as the Lightning filled every fiber of his being…

Tears flooded down her face.

"... You can't leave me behind..."

* * *

><p>Miaka92: It's what I do! ^_~ And Reid's addiction is going to be a MAJOR part of this story... And as for Tobias being the one to give Reid the substance. Well... It was poetic and follows canon. Not like this story is canon in any way, shape or form...<p>

NormaJean Beausoleil: Flames are annoying and hurtful. when I get a flame I just look at all the good reviews, mentally tell the flamer to F Off, and delete it if I can. And nice to know you didn't epxect the Nectar. I like to surprise you guys. We are going to see alot of conflict in Amanda here soon.

Doctor's Other Companion: Glad to have you on Facebook! And yes! The Vi'Tani again! Believe me... Reid hasn't seen the last of them...

eneath: You forgot part 2 was coming out? I'm hurt! LOL And yeah, the story alerts and what not have been pretty dysfunctional ever since December... So don't feel too bad. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

14hpgirl19: Well, technically, Amanda kissed him.

LaRieNGuBleR: Glad you're enjoying it!

Buridanical State: Thank you so much! Action scenes can be hard to write, but I THINK I've figured them out! And you are SO correct. You cannot have a Star Wars anything without a good Lightsaber battle! But it IS the internal struggle taking a front seat in this story. And Reid isn't so much finding loopholes as he is saying "screw this deal". Reid's current situation is definitely taking its toll on Hotch, and the Council is becoming just as determined as the team to see Reid return to the Order. Amanda's gradual change is going to become a bit more prominent, and will play a major role later...

Livion: Hmmmm... that was REALLY interesting... I never really noticed the close parallels between the two stories... But I can't deny them now that you've pointed them out. HOWEVER, I will say that towards the end of this fic and in Episode III, this fic really will become its own, without a companion.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"I hate you…" Reid sobbed, fixing an agonized glare on Raphael. "I hate you all!" And anger flooded through him.

"Let it flow…" Raphael told him. "The aggression… the pain… let it fuel you…"

"DAMN YOU!" Reid screamed. "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Stop your bitching." Charles snorted.

"Please… I don't wanna do this anymore…" Reid whimpered. "Please… just let me go…"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>The team stood around the rotating three dimensional hologram of Taris, and JJ stepped forwards.<p>

"Taris is still recovering from the Tarisian Civil War." JJ began. "After trade routes took business away, the planet fell into an economic depression and famine spread. In the outcome, the Tarisian nobles, all humanoid species, has sent all non-humanoids to live in the lower city as second class citizens. Taris is still settling down politically… there is still chaos."

"Perfect environment for a Sith Lord." Rossi pointed out.

"… Several Jedi shadows speculate that the Sith caused the unrest and SENT them into the Civil War." JJ said, darkly. No one argued against that idea. "The Tarisians are wary of outsiders right now, but our being human will help with that."

"Anything else we should know?" Hotch asked.

"Steer clear of the Tarisian Ale." Rossi smirked. "It'll knock you flat on your ass." The team chuckled at that.

"The Tarisian Watchman, Cal M'Gee, is waiting for us." JJ announced. "He's been investigating the disappearances of several individuals in the Lower City… he believes they may have been taken by Black Market Slavers. Here, we can kill two mynocks with one blast. M'Gee had sent in a request for assistance in his investigation to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. They have not managed to respond to his request yet."

"Then we will." Hotch nodded, firmly. And with that, the ship flew in to land.

The Tarisian Watchman was waiting for them. He was a fidgety sort, and he carried a small HoloRecord on his person. He was rapidly flipping through files. When the team emerged from the BAU, he hurried to greet them.

"Cal M'Gee?" JJ asked, walking over. He nodded. "Hi, I'm JJ."

"I'm so glad you came." Cal said with a nod. "I-I've got dozens people just… missing. They were there, and then they weren't." He shook his head in his distress.

"We're happy to assist you in looking into it." Hotch said, frowning slightly. "But we have come because there are reports of a Sith Lord here on Taris." Cal frowned.

"I've heard it too…. Whispers in the Lower city… But I haven't been able to confirm the rumors."

"We have reason to believe that it is Darth Rashio who is here." Hotch said as they walked away from the landing pad. "It is our job to capture him and get him to reveal to us where we can find Darth Livion."

"Darth Livion? Gideon's Fallen Padawan?"

"Yes." Morgan said, nodding. "We've been charged with the task of finding him, capturing him, and taking him to Coruscant. The Council has decided that he is to be brought back into the Order at all costs."

"Hm. Well, I'll try to help you. All I ask is that if you find him quickly… you don't leave me here with these missing people. I… I need help. And so do they."

"How many are we talking about?" JJ asked.

"Uh, sixty three." The team stared at Cal M'Gee.

"… Sixty three missing?" JJ repeated, looking horrified. Ashley glanced at her Master, and Rossi gave her a grim glance in return.

"Let's see the files." Hotch said with a nod, and the team got to work.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid opened his eyes when he heard the door to his cell unlock, and he lifted his head and watched warily as Darth Trion entered. A small section of the floor rose up in front of his chair, to just under his eye level. Tobias stepped forward and set a small bottle of Vi'Tani Nectar onto the little table. Reid's eyes widened. It was time for his morning dose, and already he was on edge with the need for it. It only took him a moment to realize that they had no intention of giving it to him on time. If at all… He was unable to hold back a whimper as he stared at the little bottle.<p>

"You can have it when we feel you have earned it." Raphael said in his cold, monotone voice. Reid didn't respond. He just eyed the three men collectively known as Darth Trion. "So… What to do with you…"

"Just get on with it." Reid snarled.

"He must still be fuzzy after Dualath's Lightning." Charles smirked.

"… Memory Walk." Raphael suddenly said and Charles looked at him, then nodded. Reid eyed them warily as they approached, and then they both reached out, placed a hand on his head, and Reid gasped as the world fell away…

At first, it came in flashes… his mother's death. The Dark Jedi ambush of the young Jedi on Dantooine when Adam was taken… the older Initiates bullying the young Spencer who had been taken as an apprentice and promoted to Padawan when they had not… the Vi'Tani attack… and then submitting himself to the Sith to save Aaron's life… his torture on Korriban and his eventual break.

Then, the flashes settled and Reid fell into the memory…

_Darkness seethed within the young man as he strode down the corridor of the starship, the Eye of Providence. His hair hung in greasy tangles, his skin was sickly white and translucent; veins could be seen here and there on his face. Dark circles framed his eyes, which glowed a brilliant yellow rimmed in red. His red lips were dry and cracked, and his fingernails were jagged and broken._

_The large doors at the end of the hall opened, and he stepped through. The heels of his boots rang out clearly on the metal flooring. Dozens of beings fell silent and watched him cross the room, towards the man seated on a raised dais over the heads of the Dark Jedi, mercenaries and bounty hunters…_

_Darth Dualath stood on the raised dais, beside the seated figure of Darth Reaper. Both watched the young man approach, Dualath with a delighted smirk on her face._

_The young man stopped about ten feet away from the steps of the dais, and stared up at Darth Reaper._

"_Darth Livion." The Reaper announced. "Welcome." _

_Darth Livion bowed his head and knelt. "Master."_

_The Reaper then looked up at Darth Nocturn, who entered the room behind Livion._

"_His power?" He asked, and Livion scowled. Nocturn snorted._

"_Average." The man growled._

"… _I'm sorry?" The Reaper asked._

"_It's average, my Lord. Nothing special about THIS one. Not worthy of his title if you ask me… A Dark Jedi, yes… a Sith Lord? Hardly. If you insist on keeping him at this rank, be aware that he is the weakest of the Sith Lords."_

"_That's not possible." The Reaper snapped, and then turned. "Sassin!"_

_Elle emerged from the crowd, eyeing Livion. "Master?"_

"_You told me he was a prodigy."_

"_He is. WAS…" She corrected herself. "A Padawan using Force Lighting? That's unheard of. His power was so strong that Master Kitata Ree even taught him a few things personally. He has never trained a Knight like that, much less a Padawan."_

"_Explain what has happened then…" The Reaper snarled. After a long, awkward silence, a small, rounded man stepped forward, his snow white hair very out of place in a room that seethed with black and red…_

"_When we broke him, we broke his power." Said Henry Grace, now known as Darth Rashio._

"_Can he get it back?"_

"_In time." Nocturn nodded. "It's likely."_

"_Then that is what we shall focus on." The Reaper announced. "Dualath. Livion is your new partner." _

"_What?" Dualath asked, turning and fixing a look on her master. "Why?"_

"_Because… I feel that you two will work best as a pair than anyone else. And he already feels a bond with you. And because I feel that YOU are the best to accustom him to his knew life."_

"… _As you wish, Master." Dualath grumbled._

"_Bring his power out, Dualath. At all costs."_

"_Yes Master."_

Reid couldn't help the humorless smile as he remembered this. Yes, they had brought his power back out. But the cost was his obedience and loyalty. He winced and hissed, arching his back as he was dragged into a memory that he did NOT want to re-live…

He was overwhelmed by the memory of his first and only run-in with his mentor and his lover since he had become a Sith… His heart twisted as he remembered the sight of his Jedi Lightsabers in Aaron Hotchner's hands, and the man telling him that he was holding onto them until Reid could take them back. He remembered the near kiss, and it made him want to cry… he had it in his head that if only they hadn't been interrupted by Dualath at the last second before their lips touched, he would have been able to go home with his lover that day. But instead, he had fought his mentor, Jason Gideon, and the man had re-injured his knee.

Dark Jedi had come to the rescue, and Dualath had helped him limp away from the battle, physically and emotionally in pain. He had cried all night. And that was also when he began to come back to himself after being broken on Korriban. It had taken Aaron to trigger it…

His mind swirled and he winced as he fell into another unwelcome memory…

_Livion and Dualath stared at the yacht they were approaching. It was the yacht belonging to the Senator of Telos. Several Dark Jedi fighters moved in to distract the Yacht, and Dualath guided his small ship, 'Julie', in close. Still in the Coruscant atmosphere, they would be boarding the ship in a very risky method, but if it was pulled off, no one would know that anyone was on board until it was too late…_

"_Ready?" Dualath asked._

"_Move in." Livion said, and left the cock pit. He headed to a small port on the top of the ship and leapt through. He clung to a bar on the top of the small ship, his hair and clothing whipping about in the wind. He watched the yacht, and a moment later, he let go of the bar and leapt up into the air, executing a graceful, arching backflip and then falling through the air. He landed on the yacht with a roll. He looked around for a moment and thought back to the blueprints of the yacht that he had studied, and then darted off to the left. He flung a hand out to the side and with a shriek of metal, the covering of a ventilation shaft went flying, twisted and torn._

"_I'm in." He murmured into his com unit as he dropped into the opening._

"_Confirmed." Dualath replied. "Proceed to target."_

"_Roger." Livion responded, and began to slink through the ventilation system of the yacht._

"_Fighters have engaged Coruscant security." Dualath announced. "I have parked on a rooftop. Call when you're ready."_

"_Understood."_

"_Move fast, Livion."_

"_I will." Livion assured his partner, using the Force to sense where all life forms were on the yacht. There seemed to be a large grouping of them one level down and about one hundred fifty yards ahead of him. And so Livion moved with almost inhuman speed and agility in such close quarters, all his senses focused on where he would find his target… When he reached a shaft going straight down, he didn't hesitate to drop into it. Immediately he spread his legs, the sides of his feet and the sides of the soles of his boots pressing hard against the walls of the dark shaft, slowing his fall into a controlled descent until he came to rest lightly on the bottom._

_He dropped into a crouch and moved forward again, his every move deliberate and decisive. Finally, he was at the vent that was in the wall of the room where all the people were. And sure enough, there in the middle of the group was his target; the Telosian Senator._

_The young Sith Lord slowly drew his Lightsaber and held the silent hilt in his hand. Then he narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. A moment later, the vent covers around the room flew off of the walls. The people in the room yelped and banded together in a mass in the middle of the room. Then Reid focused on the large decorative light on the ceiling. The people looked up when the light began to tremble, then sway. There was a creak… then the sound of cracking and it gave a sudden jolt before suddenly falling. The people leapt out of the way, scattering. Reid grinned. His prey was now only surrounded by two others._

_His entire body tensed, and then he leapt out of the darkened ventilation shaft. Screams went up as what appeared to be a great black bird swooped across the room. The screams multiplied when the red blades of the Lightsaber burst into view. The dark figured landed with his feet on the Telosian Senator's shoulders, bringing him to the ground. He rolled forwards, landing in a crouch, then spun. The Senator rolled onto his chest and lifted himself up on his elbows. His eyes widened for only a moment, before the Lightsaber was thrust into his head. It pierced his skull in the middle of his forehead and burst out the back. _

_A woman let out a blood curdling scream. Darth Livion slowly allowed a cruel smirk to tug at his lips. A moment later, he jerked his Lightsaber back, and the Telosian Senator's body collapsed to the floor._

"_MURDERER!" Came a roar, and security poured into the room. Still smirking, Livion straightened and backed away towards the large viewing window, tucking his weapon back into his belt._

"_Hands up!" Barked the head of security. "HANDS UP!"_

"_You're too late." Livion chuckled. "You're too LATE!"_

"_You're under arrest!" Shouted the security officer. Livion laughed, putting his hands into the air._

"_Arrest me then." He challenged. The man moved forward, but then froze. A crackling noise was heard. People gasped and murmured, moving back away from the window as cracks began to creep across the surface. "What's wrong?" Livion asked. "… Scared?" _

_CRACK!_

_A very large crack split the window, right behind Darth Livion. The Sith Lord let out a dark, low chuckle. More cracks spread. He began to laugh, louder and louder, and the louder he laughed the faster the cracks spread._

"_HOLD!"_

_Everyone turned and stared. A team of Jedi stood in the doorway, made up of a Zabrak, a Twi'lek, a Zeltron and a Falleen. Their Lightsabers blazed, one green, one yellow, two blue._

"_Hand over your weapon and surrender in peace." The Twi'lek instructed. _

"_No." Livion smirked. Slowly, he lowered his hands. _

"_Who are you?" Demanded the Zabrak._

"_I am Darth Livion." And with that announcement, the window behind him completely shattered. People screamed, falling to the floor. Their hands scrabbled about, desperately searching for a grip as the wind began to suck them towards the window. The four Jedi raised their hands, using the Force to keep the people steady. Livion threw his head back and laughed before leaping into the air and getting sucked out of the window. He plummeted down towards the surface of Coruscant, and a moment later there was a ship diving with him. It drew close, and then slowly began to level out beneath him._

_Livion found himself gently settling on the top of the ship, and he quickly dropped through the open port and made his way to the cockpit. He grinned, sitting down beside the pilot._

"_Well?" Dualath asked._

"_He's dead. Let's go."_

Reid's face was streaked with tears as he came out of the memory of that horrific act that he had done.

"Please…" He cried. "Please, stop."

"That last one…" growled Raphael. "It should not be a torment… it should be a memory of victory… of triumph…"

"… It… It's not." Reid gasped. Raphael's eyes flashed and Reid cried out as he fell into the memory of the attack that he and Dualath's attack of the fortress on Ryloth, and the subsequent murder of Aliki Naas… this forced reliving of the memory left him screaming in his guilt and anguish, and every Force Sensitive within a hundred yards could feel his intense self loathing…

"I hate you…" Reid sobbed, fixing an agonized glare on Raphael. "I hate you all!" And anger flooded through him.

"Let it flow…" Raphael told him. "The aggression… the pain… let it fuel you…"

"DAMN YOU!" Reid screamed. "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Stop your bitching." Charles snorted.

"Please… I don't wanna do this anymore…" Reid whimpered. "Please… just let me go…"

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>Hotch groaned softly in his sleep, rolling his head back and forth. A moment later he threw an arm up, and it landed neatly on the pillow above his head. He was still for a long time, and then he twitched. He twitched again, and then sat up with a gasp. He rubbed his face, and then slowly stood. He made his way to the door of his small quarters, and opened it.<p>

But it wasn't the hallway on the other side of the door… It was a small, dark cell. And in the middle was his lost mate, reclining back in a chair with harsh straps binding him there. He looked thin and hollow, filled with emotional agony.

"Spencer…?" Hotch asked, slowly stepping into the room. After a moment, Reid slowly cracked his eyes open and looked at the man.

"... Aaron." He breathed through chapped lips. He watched in silence as the Jedi Knight lifted a hand and reached out to him, and then his eyes fell closed as Hotch caressed the side of his face, cupping his cheek in his palm.

"… Our Bond is coming back…" Hotch whispered. Reid opened his eyes after a moment and looked at him.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Our Bond is healing." Hotch told him. "This isn't a dream, baby… This is our Bond rekindling." He smiled. "I'm here with you…" And he leaned over and gently kissed Reid's forehead. "Look at me, baby." Reid did as he was told. "We're looking for you."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"After Aliki…" Reid immediately winced at Hotch's words and turned away from him. Hotch sighed and continued. "After Aliki, the Council had a meeting about you." Hotch ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "The team has been charged with a mission. We are to track you down, capture you, and bring you back to Coruscant." Reid turned and fixed Hotch with a look of pained shock. But Hotch just gave him a comforting smile, continuing to soothe his lover with a gentle hand. "And we are to deliver you, alive, to the Jedi Temple. So that we can bring you back into the Order. So that we can destroy Darth Livion, and get back Spencer Reid."

After a long moment, Reid closed his eyes and tears spilled down his face. Hotch smiled and gently brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Reid sniffled and fixed a very small, hopeful smile on his face.

"I want that…" He whimpered. "I want that so bad."

"Just hold on." Hotch told him. "We're coming for you. We'll get you back."

"You said that… I'm not dreaming." Reid said, slowly. "That… we're speaking through our Bond? And it's… reforming?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded. Reid looked at him for a long time, and then suddenly his eyes darkened and his body tensed. Hotch blinked, startled at the sudden change.

"… I'm being held on Carosi." Reid told him, his voice low and hard. "In a room in the lower levels of the Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome. The Reaper has Darth Trion working me over… They're punishing me… trying to break me…"

"Why?"

"… Because I betrayed them… because I let Tarash go…" Hotch stared for a moment, then nodded.

"We will be there as soon as we can… but…"

"But?"

"We're on Taris. We have sixty three missing people with a Sith Lord possibly involved."

"… Taris? Darth Nocturn…" Reid growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Nocturn? Not Rashio?"

"Oh, he's there too… but Nocturn is the one behind it…"

"I see… We… We promised that we would help…" Hotch whispered. Reid was silent for a long time, then nodded.

"Then you help. Take down Nocturn. He's insane… and he needs to go down." Reid said with a nod. "I'll hold on. I've held on for two years. I can hold on a bit longer."

"Are you sure?"

Reid gave the man a smile. "You know where I am… our Bond is returning, and you're coming to me. You're coming to bring me home. You've given me hope. I can fight. I can hold on. Now that I have something worth holding on for. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, baby." Hotch whispered, and leaned down. Reid sighed softly as warm, soft lips embraced his own. And then the darkness swept in, and both men fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p>NormaJean Beausoleil: What can I say? I'm a tease! ^_~ Ooh! PIE!<p>

LarienGubler: A hankie might be in order… As for the Sith Lord's names… Trion and Dualath are pretty self explanatory, as is Darth Nocturn aka Prince of Darkness from the series (gotta love Tim Curry). Rashio is a different spelling/pronunciation for ratio, as Henry Grace was obsessed with the Golden Ratio. The others, I took parts of other words. mer-CENAR-y. a-SASSIN. ob-LIVION. And in part III, there will be even MORE Sith Lords for you to contend with!

Miaka92: Tobias struggles, it's what he does. Don't feel a bit sorry for Amanda? Poor Amanda… Sorry about making the Vi'Tani so… cringe worthy… Reid will be meeting up with them again, sadly…

14hpgirl19: Amanda IS indeed crazy. But yes, she does love Reid/Livion.

Twilightmecrazii: He's a fighter!

Zabe Rogue: LOL glad you liked the appearance of the starship Revelations. And I'm not sure what Star Wars quotes Raphael could offer… And as for Reid overdosing on the Vi'Tani and having sex with Amanda… Uhm…. LOL as much as I love that idea, it's not going to be happening. Sorry! LOL And… evil Col. Sanders? … XD! And I'm TYING to be nice to Seaver! I'm seriously trying to write her in a non-judgmental fashion, but it's HARD when you literally hate a character THAT MUCH! I'm TRYING!

LonelyAngel44: Holy crap, were you seeing double afterwards? I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I update every Friday, so now you know WHEN to look for the new chapters! If you haven't watched the movies, give them a shot! They're REALLY good!

Eneath: Glad you approve! It's been tough AND fun weaving in all the canon elements into this crazy AU… Glad you're enjoying it! And No. I really REALLY hate Seaver.

Livion: *takes deep breath and cracks knuckles* Okay! Glad you like Noria and Ralko. They are a fun pair to write. And the Council is tending to the affairs of the entire Galaxy, they can't put their focus on one reluctant Sith Lord, hence why they assigned the team with the mission. And as for Elle, I will at least confirm that she… well, then again, maybe I won't and I'll just leave you wondering… And yes, the next few chapters WILL be brutal for him, and he's going to probably surprise you in both good, and later, bad ways, especially in regards to the addiction.

And yes, Reid's apartment is literally ACROSS THE STREET and overlooking the Pleasure Dome, and it was purposely done by the Sith for just that reason. And no, a lot of the Sith Lords are just there between missions, but they also don't really like Livion and would like to see him get smacked around a bit. And technically, yes, Darth Reaper DOES want Reid in the mindset to overthrow him because that's how it works with the Sith. The new Dark Lord of the Sith isn't chosen… the new Lord BECOMES the new Lord when they overthrow their Master and take his/her place. That's how it works with the Sith. You don't GET promoted to a higher position… you TAKE it. So of course the Reaper wants Reid in that mindset. It's the mindset of the Sith.

Glad you liked the scene mimicking Reid's "death" in the cabin with Tobias. And don't worry about what Cenar and Nocturn are doing. Doesn't matter. And Amanda is freaking out because she's starting to realize that Reid really DOES want to be done with the Sith. And sorry, but we won't truly see Darth Reaper in action until Episode III. Thanks for the review! See you next week!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hotch had been wandering the Undercity for well over an hour when he felt it… a tingling at the back of his mind… A brush against his consciousness… As he opened his mind to figure out what causing this, he was suddenly overcome. He gasped and stumbled, and then stood there in amazement. His Bond with Spencer had suddenly awakened, and they were connected. And all of a sudden, he could See. He didn't know how, but he could. And he knew that this was how Spencer could See, with his Miraluka Blood… And it was amazing.

He could See EVERYTHING. The blades of the dark, dry grass that was able to grow down here without proper light… The little creepy crawlies that lurked in the dark shadows… He could See his team, beacons of light in the darkness, and a black, seething presence of a primitive hunger and aggression that had to be a pack of Rakghouls off in the distance. Then, he Heard it in his mind.

_Behind you!_ He jumped, and excitement flooded his soul as he realized that Spencer, his Spencer, was Speaking to him. _Behind you! Look out!_ Came the boy's cry. Hotch jerked himself into awareness and paid attention. He could sense… no, SEE, something stalking him, only a few yards away. He was startled and appalled at the fact that he had not sensed this presence until now, and he wondered how long it had been there.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: LOWER CITY

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>The team slowly moved throughout the room, staring at all of the holograms of the missing individuals that the Tarisian Jedi Watchman Cal M'Gee had been trying to locate.<p>

"All of these people…" JJ mused, frowning. "Missing?"

"Yes." M'Gee nodded, and sighed. "People who I used to see every day just aren't there any more… and it happens FAST! I'll see someone at lunch, and by dinner, they're gone. Wiped off the face of the planet. It's happening at a rate of three or so a week! Like here… Aliana…" He pointed to a pale pink skinned Twi'Lek female. "she was here two days ago! And then she just… vanished! I always saw her every day at the same place… and then she just vanished. She has a baby at home… Her mother is taking care of her, but… Aliana just disappeared. No word to ANY one! Something BAD is happening out here… I just can't prove it…"

"Well… I think that the number of people who have vanished does the speaking for you…" JJ said, gently. He looked at her, then gave a grateful nod.

"Alright." Hotch said. "Let's split up." And off they went…

They wandered the lower city all day, talking to anyone who would speak with them… bartenders in dingy cantinas, prostitutes walking the streets, Exchange thugs, though few were willing to talk, Swoop Bike gangs and racers, gamblers and the honest people who tried to scrape by, forced to live there simply because they were not a humanoid species.

But while several of the people they talked to were missing someone, no one could tell them anything about what may have happened to them… After a long day, they all regrouped. When they did, Garcia appeared on the communications panel screen.

"So." She said. "while I've been sitting here orbiting Taris, I did some research. It turns out, there are THREE sections of the city. The Upper City… The Lower City… And the Under City."

"Under City?" Morgan asked, frowning. "What's the Under City."

"I'm not sure." Garcia admitted. "There's not much on it. From what I've been able to gather, Tarisians don't like talking about it to Off Worlders."

"Tarisians don't like talking about it at all." Cal said, and slowly sat down, frowning. "I don't like it."

"what is it?"

"Just what it's called. The Under City. Way down there… that's like… our prison, in a way. People you want to get rid of for good… that's where you send them. Criminals… political enemies. Once you go down, there's no coming back. Entire families have been banished to the Under City… they're cursed to spend the rest of their lives there, as are the generations that follow… entire lineages have been damned for the sins of one. It's a dark, lawless place, where it's survival of the fittest. If you can't hack it…" He trailed off and shrugged.

"… I think we need to… visit this… Under City." Rossi said after a bit, and Cal nodded.

"I'll take you there." He said. "I have a lift key."

"Lift key?" Emily asked.

"The only way down is to take a lift. And to access a lift, you have to have a key and permission."

"Do we need to get permission?" Morgan asked.

"No. I'm the Watchman. The guards all know me. I have complete access."

"well then." Hotch said. "Let's go."

"Now?" Cal asked.

"You think this can wait?"

"Oh. Right." Cal nodded, and jumped to his feet, leading the way. When they reached the lift, the guards stepped aside, nodding to the Jedi Watchman, who scanned his pass. The doors opened and the team stepped in and began the long descent.

When the doors of the lift opened, the team had to wait a moment for their eyes to adjust to the gloom of the Under City. Cal M'Gee led them out of the lift and onto the filthy dirt ground. Spattered here and there were occasional plant growths that could survive the harsh, dark conditions on the planet's surface. Cal, Rossi and Hotch were the only ones in the group who did not make a face as the putrid smell of the Under City permeated their senses. It smelled of mold, mildew, smoke, garbage, earth and human filth.

As they moved away from the lift, the doors closed and locked. A few hundred yards away was a fair sized camp, filled with burning fires. A semi-circle of about half a dozen tents surrounded each fire, and people were milling about. They were hollow looking… thin and gaunt and mean… their eyes followed the group of Jedi with a suspicious air about them.

"This place is atrocious." JJ breathed, eyes wide. Cal glanced at her.

"I've tried to convince the Tarisian government to do something about the conditions here, if not do away with this penalty for good, but they won't listen. Most of the people down here were part of the rebellion that started the war."

"What DID start the war?" Emily asked.

"The Tarisians have killed their ocean. Famine followed, and the wealthy hoarded food and left the poor to die. So the poor rebelled. When the rebellion was defeated, its leaders were sent down here with the other criminals."

"But some of these people are of a completely different generation. Can't you smuggle them out?"

"They would be executed immediately if they were caught in the Upper or Lower Cities." Call sighed. "And even my position as Watchman would not spare me from the consequences. I could be banished to the Under City, or even exiled from Taris completely."

The team accepted this news in grim silence. It was one of those times where they were frustrated by the reminder that even Jedi couldn't fix everything…

They made their way through the little tent village, people of all species and ages watching them… they seemed a bit more at ease when they saw Cal, but they were obviously suspicious and borderline hostile towards the others.

They approached a fire that was surrounded by elderly men and women, bundled up tightly against the damp chill of the air. Younger people were seeing to their needs. Cal approached, and most of the elderly folks' eyes lit up. One woman spoke to the young man tending to her and he brought over an old bucket, overturning it and gesturing to Cal. The Jedi smiled and nodded, sitting himself upon the old bucket.

"Cal." Said a tiny little old man with white filmy eyes. "It has been a while since you have visited us."

"I'm sorry. I've been very busy."

"And what is more important than us, eh Cal?" Cackled the old woman, batting her lashes at him and grinning. Rossi flinched at the sight of her mossy teeth. Cal just gave her a sad smile.

"I've been trying to track down the culprit behind a string of disappearances in the Lower City. This team of Jedi have come to assist me and in doing so, hope to find a Dark Jedi that may be here too. In fact, he may have something to do with the disappearances." The smiled on the faces of the old folk slowly faded. They glanced around at one another.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"We've had people go missing, too." Said the young man who had brought the bucket for Cal. "Random people, random times… We've never seen them actually get taken. It would happen when they went out to hunt or salvage… If they got split off from the group… and first, we thought it was the Rakghouls… But too many have gone missing with no evidence of a carcass…"

"When did this start!" Cal asked, eyes wide. The could also feel that he was consumed suddenly with guilt… had he taken the time to check on these people, he would have known of this sooner. "How many?"

"A few weeks. And maybe… three dozen?" Cal seemed to sag at that answer.

"Have you noticed anything unusual or out of place lately?" Morgan asked.

The woman with the mossy teeth eyed him up and down and obviously liked what she saw. "Nothing aside from folks goin missin'." She said with a shrug.

"Hm…" Rossi grunted, frowning in thought. Seaver glanced up at her master.

"Excuse us." Hotch said, bowing to the elderly people before he and the team stepped aside and huddled. "So now we have people missing down here too…"

"He takes them when they're alone." Morgan nodded. "He's opportunistic."

"So what do we do?" Emily asked. "Try to lure him out?"

"The question is… did he start hunting down here and move up, or is he still hunting in both grounds…?" JJ said.

"Good point." Hotch said with a nod.

"It's so dark down here… they could easily be snuck up on, too." Emily observed.

"I wish Reid were here…" JJ said, softly.

"No kidding. He'd be perfect." Morgan grinned.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"With his Force Sight, no one can sneak up on him. And the moment someone tried, he could alert you over your bond." Morgan explained. Hotch blinked, and then nodded his agreement with that statement.

"Well… He's not here. And he hasn't been for two years."

"… We'll get him back, right?" JJ murmured.

"You bet we will." Rossi said, firmly.

"Especially now that we know where he is." Hotch added with a nod. "Now let's get this guy and we can go get Reid." And the team turned and spread out, scouting the area to see how they could best find and capture the culprit.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: EARLY EVENING

* * *

><p>Reid opened his eyes and looked up when he sensed his Master approaching his prison cell. A moment later, Darth Reaper stepped through the door as it opened with a SWOOSH. He stared at his servant for a long time, then slowly approached.<p>

"Good evening, Livion." He greeted. "… Have you thought about what you have done?"

"Yes, Master." Reid responded, softly.

"And?"

"I have no regrets, Master."

The Reaper narrowed his eyes at the brazen statement, and the defiance he saw in the eyes of the young man before him. "You attitude will not be tolerated."

"I'm afraid that all I feel is apathy at this point, Master." Reid responded, looking away. The Reaper stared at him for a very long time.

"Perhaps you should start caring about what consequences you may be facing soon."

"Can't be worse than what I've gone through already." Reid snorted. The Reaper's eyes flashed and he lunged forward, pressing a palm to Reid's forehead. Immediately, Reid tensed and arched his back, gritting his teeth and hissing as if in pain. The next think he knew, he was on Korriban two years ago, suffering the months or torture that it had taken to break him down and build him up into the Dark Lord that he had become. He suffered hours of pain… those hours turned to days, and those days turned to weeks… It was complete and utter agony. He screamed and cried, begging for mercy that would never come. And then, suddenly, it ended. And he was back in his cell on Carosi, with Darth Reaper standing over him. And with a start, he realized that the weeks of torture had just been relived in their entirety within the span of minutes…

"You see what I can do to you?" The Reaper asked, staring down at the boy he had christened as Darth Livion. The reluctant Sith Lord stared back, shock in his eyes. "This is what you will face, over and over again if you do not improve. And by that, I mean that you will be the Sith Lord you were a year ago, with the power that you have now." Reid averted his eyes. "I have business to attend to off-planet." Darth Reaper continued. "I will be leaving you in the hands of Trion, Cenar and Nocturn, when he arrives. And should you fail to meet my expectations with you, I will take over your… re-education. Consider this every moment…" And he turned and left the room.

Reid watched the door close and then he sagged back into his restraints, closing his eyes and letting out a ragged breath. But he refused to cry. It had now become a waiting game. He knew that Hotch and the others would be coming for him. He just had to hold on until then, and hope that the Reaper did not return before the team came to his rescue.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and calm his mind. Then he reached out with his awareness, seizing the strands of his Bond that was slowly returning. And then with all his heart and strength, he reached out, desperate to make contact with his lost mate…

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: UNDER CITY

TIME: NIGHT

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner silently made his way through the dark landscape between the foundations of the city high overhead. He was dressed in the rags of the Underdwellers, his usual Jedi robes and tunic left back at the village. He had to appear to be an Underdweller to lure out their prey. He did, however, have his Lightsabers tucked within the folds of the rags. His team followed his every move from a distance, constantly scanning the area for anything that may target their leader.<p>

According to the Underdwellers, the biggest dangers were the Rakghouls. They were horrible mutated humanoids with a voracious appetite. Anyone that they attacked and bitten, but had not completely shredded and devoured, was infected and would mutate into a Rakghoul themselves. But it was not the Rakghouls that Hotch was trying to lure out… they were hunting the hunters, and he had volunteered to be the bait. Cal had wanted to do it, but they had argued him out of it with the point that as the Tarisian Watchman, it was likely that the individual who was abducting people knew who he was and what he looked like. And so Cal had reluctantly accepted this and backed down.

Hotch had been wandering the Undercity for well over an hour when he felt it… a tingling at the back of his mind… A brush against his consciousness… As he opened his mind to figure out what causing this, he was suddenly overcome. He gasped and stumbled, and then stood there in amazement. His Bond with Spencer had suddenly awakened, and they were connected. And all of a sudden, he could See. He didn't know how, but he could. And he knew that this was how Spencer could See, with his Miraluka Blood… And it was amazing.

He could See EVERYTHING. The blades of the dark, dry grass that was able to grow down here without proper light… The little creepy crawlies that lurked in the dark shadows… He could See his team, beacons of light in the darkness, and a black, seething presence of a primitive hunger and aggression that had to be a pack of Rakghouls off in the distance. Then, he Heard it in his mind.

_Behind you!_ He jumped, and excitement flooded his soul as he realized that Spencer, his Spencer, was Speaking to him. _Behind you! Look out!_ Came the boy's cry. Hotch jerked himself into awareness and paid attention. He could sense… no, SEE, something stalking him, only a few yards away. He was startled and appalled at the fact that he had not sensed this presence until now, and he wondered how long it had been there.

_MOVE!_ Came the cry, and he did. He whirled and a moment later, his eyes picked up the dark figure in the shadows. The figure froze, then suddenly charged. Hotch's first instinct was to fight, but he checked himself. He was not a Knight… he was an Underdweller, and he had to act like one. And so he turned and ran. He could See things that he would not be able to see with his eyes. H was able to dodge a trap in the ground that he never would have been able to see. And he could feel the startled surprise, and then anger from the figure chasing him. And he knew, the one chasing him had set the trap. And so when he came upon another not long after, he made a decision.

_Look out!_ Reid called out to him. He did not heed the warning. He charged straight for the trap. _ Watch out!_

_I know what I'm doing._ Hotch said, soothingly, and he stepped onto the trap. There were snaps as the brittle sticks covered in a layer of mud gave way, and with a yelp, he plummeted into the pit. He landed nimbly and rolled, but let himself fall to the ground, limp. He closed his eyes and waited, still and silent, and he Saw his pursuer slowly and carefully approach, then peer down at him.

After a moment, Hotch heard a hum as a craft approached. It hovered over the pit he was in, and the man up top stepped onto a platform which the craft lowered into the pit. The man stepped off and slowly approached Hotch. He jabbed at him with the muzzle of his Blaster Rifle, then signaled the craft. Large claws descended and plucked up the limp form of the Jedi, depositing him into a small cargo compartment. Then the man clamored up into the seat of the craft, and took off.

The team followed as fast as they could, trying to keep up. Hotch would feel Reid "watching" all of this in mild curiosity. And that made Hotch smiled to himself. He loved that trait in the young man, and it was a comfort and relief to know that he had not lost that bit of charm…

They traveled for nearly an hour, and during that time the team had fallen behind. But Hotch wasn't worried. He knew that they would not lose track of him. He was wearing a homing beacon. They reached an old crumbling building that looked as though it used to be a water purification plant. The craft entered a docking bay and set down. A small hovering gurney detached from the craft and the strange man guided it through the dark corridors, keeping a close eye on Hotch. But the man lay still and silent, concentrating on keeping his breathing slow and even, continuing to feign unconsciousness.

Hotch could sense another humanoid presence, along with a large presence of Rakghouls. The presence was no Force Sensitive, and neither was the man who had "captured" him, but he did seem to have the ability to mask his presence. Hotch would sense that the man who had captured him was a very skittish personality and had learned to hide himself out of fear.

A door slowly slid open with a, low, grating rumble, and the man guided the gurney into the room, then left. The door slid closed behind him. Hotch still didn't move. He could See the frightened man slink down the corridor, turn a corner and step into the room with the other humanoid… this one was angry, aggressive, and he seethed with Darkness…

There was a conversation, and then this new man approached the room. The door rumbled open and he stepped in, approaching the Knight on the gurney. Hotch remained as he was…

"Hm…" The man mumbled. "Pretty clean and healthy for an Underdweller… Must have just been banished down here… wonder what he did?"

"I dunno, Master Cholkum…" The skittish man shrugged. "He ran real good, though…"

"Well… we'll wait for him to wake up, and then we'll start the new Inoculation trial."

Hotch could sense Reid's confusion and concern building… he didn't know WHAT the Knight was up to, but he didn't like it. The man, whose name Hotch now knew to be Cholkum, slowly cocked his head as he stared down at the captive Jedi on the table, then turned and left the room. But Hotch knew that there would be surveillance equipment everywhere in the facility, and so he waited for another half hour or so.

Finally, he began to fake a slow, painful awakening. He groaned, rolling his head to the side and wincing before opening his eyes. He blinked rapidly and looked around, then slowly sat up.

"Ahhg…" He groaned, rubbing his head. "Hello?" He called. "… Hello?" After a moment, he stood and began to limp to the door, putting on a show that he was much weaker than he actually was. He laid his hands on the door and then banged on it. "Hey… Hey! Let me out of here!"

_What are you doing?_ Came the curious question from the Fallen Padawan. Hotch smiled internally. Then he tried the button to the side of the door and jumped when it opened.

"Oh." He muttered, feigning a sheepish tone. He stepped through the door and into the corridor. He turned to his right and faced the bright white hallway with an old door painted in red. He approached the old door an opened it. But as it did, an alarm began to sound. He frowned. It was likely that it was designed to do that, to scare the unfortunate victim into running. And so he did. He ran. On the other side of the door was another while hall leading to a red door. This one opened when he reached it, and so he kept running. Down the hall, through another door, down another hall, through another door. But when he reached the next door and ran through, the floor dropped. Only his own intense focus kept him from leaping back with his keen reflexes as was his instinct to do… a common Underdweller didn't have Jedi Reflexes, and so he must not show them either. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, which he found out all too soon was covered in shrapnel and debris.

"AHHN!" He cried, gritting his teeth at the pain that flooded through him.

_Why did you do that?_ Came the cry from Reid.

_I had to._ Hotch answered. _I'm okay._

_What are you doing!_

_What I have to do…_ He replied, and slowly raised his head as a door opened a couple of yards in front of him. After a moment, hen slowly got to his hands and knees, wincing as the shards dug into his flesh. Using his arms covered by the sleeves of his shirt, he began to sweep debris out of his path and crawl to the door. He jumped the last few feet, allowing himself to tumble to the floor. Then he moved up to sit against the wall and sat there, picking out pieces of debris from his skin and using the Force to do a bit of subtle healing and pain management.

Suddenly, a voice was heard over hidden speakers.

"Would you like to see how your day is going to end?" the man Hotch now knew as Cholkum asked, a twang in his voice. Before Hotch could answer, a holovid appeared in the middle of the room before him, showing an old man strapped down to a table. He was blubbering hysterically, eyes going wide when a man covered in surgical dress appeared, carrying hideous tools. Hotch's eyes widened when the man who had to be Cholkum began to inspect hideous wounds on the poor old man, that looked like bite wounds. The man began to beg as his captor began to perform what appeared to be a surgery right there, without anesthesia. He screamed in agony… and then he began to scream with something else… something raw and primitive… and before Hotch's eyes, the old man on the table began to mutate… he was turning into a Rakghoul.

How could the Order have never picked up on this?

He closed his eyes and looked away… he was being unrealistic. Even the Jedi cannot sense everything… And down here in the Under City, this torture would have been masked by the fear, pain and misery of those living in the Under City and Lower city both… Not even Cal M'Gee living right hear would have been able to glean this from everything else that had the planet humming with energy and emotion… it would take a very powerful Consular a lot of concentration to feel this. But it gnawed at his soul nonetheless…

He felt himself being soothed by a sad Spencer Reid, and he allowed himself to accept this little bit of comfort. And as he did, he became more attuned to the boy… and then he could feel Reid's own pain and fear… fear that the team would not reach him in time to bring him back from the Dark Side… To spare him from the torture that was coming… and then came the name… Nocturn.

Hotch jerked.

_Nocturn?_

_He's on his way to Carosi._

… _Blast!_

_What?_

_Is Rashio still here?_

… _I don't know. Probably not... I don't know where any of them were, or are._

_Damn. We were supposed to capture one of them._

_I see… Well, you are needed on Taris regardless. Stop this man. I will wait._

_For how much longer?_

_As long as I can…_

Neither Reid nor Hotch voice the concern that it might not be long enough…

* * *

><p>14hpgirl19: So glad to hear how much you're enjoying the story! I hope in continues to please!<p>

Steph: LOL I'm SO glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm VERY happy that you gave it a chance! I've learned myself that you don't judge a book by a cover. I've turned my nose up at a couple of stories until I ran out of things to read, and have found a few of those stories that I had skipped to be some of the best I've ever read! And I highly recommend the Star Wars movies! They're SO much fun!

Miaka92: We'll see if I can change your opinion of Amanda... ^_~ And give Reid as many hugs as you like! He can certainly use them!

LaurieNGubler: You're very welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying. And Hotch and Reid's Force Bond will have a big impact later!

Doctor's Other Companion: No, as much as I hate Seaver, I'm NOT killing her... And yeah, Tim Curry is awesome, but his UnSub creeped me the hell out!

NormaJean Beausoleil: Oooh... Calzone... I've never had a calzone before...

LonelyAngel44: Honestly, I really don't have an average in regards to how long it takes to write a chapter. Sometimes I'm on a roll and I can churn out several chapters in one day. Sometimes, I don't work on a story for over a month! I'm glad that the story is pleasing to you. And yes, the team is getting closer, but sometimes things are... deceptive... ^_~

eneath: I think that the ep with Cal Mc Gee was awesome. I hope you approve of how I worked that case into the Star Wars Universe! And you will be surprised about what happens with Reid later...

Laurella: Glad you're enjoying! Yes, Amanda is nuts, but you've gotta love her!

Livion: I'm glad you've enjoyed the flash backs! And yes, Reid has definitely come a long way, and I'm glad that the flashbacks were able to show that in the way I had hoped. Why you would think this review you've left me isn't good, I don't know. This is actually brilliant, I'm really liking you pointing out specifically which scenes you like and why. It's really helping me see what things I write have the most impact, and I appreciate that kind of feedback. And as for Livion and Dualath able to do those mid air catches with the ship? Keep in mind that they also have the Force. And the Force guides them. Amanda would feel through the Force that she needs to go left and up a bit, not necessarily knowing why, but that puts her where she needs to be to see/catch Reid. So it's not so much practice as their ability to sense things through the Force, which attests to how strong they are in the Force.

* * *

><p>Next Time: "Die, Jedi…" Cholkumb growled, and another alarm sounded. Other doors began to open, and nearly six dozen Rakghouls poured into the room, and Hotch knew that the bastard was making a run for it… that was fine. His team would catch him. But now he was concerned that they may not make it to HIM in time…<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: UNDER CITY

TIME: DEAD OF NIGHT

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner made his way down a dark corridor… the man who had "captured" him, Cholkumb, told him that if he had managed to make it out of the facility by dawn, he would be free to go. He knew that this would be rigged… and likely full of traps. Apparently Reid agreed, for a moment later, Hotch could feel a Force Aura swirl up around him, protecting him. He didn't conjure it himself, it had to have been Reid. It amazed him that the boy was able to do this from so far away…<p>

Hotch fake-limped his way down the corridor, leaving a trail of blood spatter behind him from his numerous cuts. He allowed Reid to See for him as he slowly made his way through the compound. He heard doors locking behind him… this place was a maze that did not permit mistakes. He wouldn't admit to it, but there was a big of a thrill at doing what he was doing… his team may not have made it to the structure yet… he was on his own…

_No you're not…_ came the soft reminder. He smiled.

_Thank you. _ He replied, sending his sincere appreciation across the Bond.

_I will stay with you for as long as I can… But when they others come for me…_

_The others?_

_Yes. I am to be punished for helping Master Virr escape._

Hotch frowned, remembering how Master Virr had told the team, and the Council, that there was pain and suffering in Reid's immediate future… torture… _What will they do to you?_

_I don't know… I can handle anything that Trion or Cenar throw at me… but Nocturn…_

_Yes?_

… _He scares me… he's really dark and… twisted… And he's on his way to Carosi._

_Do you know if he's already left Taris? Maybe we can stop him…_

_I'm pretty sure he has…_ Reid admitted. Hotch sighed. Blast… well, while their initial reason for coming to this planet was gone, now they had to stop the bastard who was throwing innocent people to the Rakghouls and torturing them to study the mutation.

He turned a corner, burst through a door and ran down some stairs. At the bottom was a dark corridor. At the other end was a door that was ajar. It was lit with red, and there was a putrid smell coming from it.

_Go!_ Came Reid's cry.

_I am NOT going in there!_ Hotch argued.

_Behind you! RUN!_ Came the insistent shout. Hotch whirled. Behind him was a large male Rakghoul. He turned and ran. The beast let out a snarl and chased him. The Knight fought to keep a normal pace of running so as not to give himself away.

He barely made it through the door, turning and slamming it behind him, and then securing it with the dead bolt. He could hear the howling beast on the other side of the door, clawing to get in. Then he turned and faced the room he was in. He felt a wave of nausea over the Bond as Reid let out a horrified cry. Severed limbs dangled from the ceiling… A few heads were seen here and there… Off to his left was the head of a purple skinned Twi-lek female, dangling from one of her lekku. His stomach turned.

After taking a moment, he began to make his way across the room, ducking and weaving between the decaying flesh. In the very middle of the room was a metal table, and on it sat a head. The specimen was fresh, and the eyes of the male Gran stared into his own, his fear and pain echoing long after his death…

Turning away from the grisly sight in horror, Hotch spied another door. He approached with caution and pushed it open, stepping through. Before him was a staircase. He began to make his way to the bottom, and then a breeze wafted over him. The putrid smells of the Undercity came with it… and while that didn't exactly smell like a basket of florals, it smelled better than the building. But as Hotch picked up the pace, he heard the door closing with a hiss.

"Time's up." Said the man over the speakers. Hotch smirked to himself. He still had another hour and a half; this man was cheating. But he wouldn't let the man know that he knew it. He staggered towards the door, as though desperately attempting to make it through before it closed. But he only made it halfway across the room before it shut with an ominous boom. And then there was a soft hiss…

Hotch looked around. Gas. Gas was misting out of the jets near the floor. He snorted slightly to himself and took a deep breath before utilizing the Breath Control technique. Then, he stumbled and collapsed to the floor convincingly. Then he waited…

After a moment, the gas was shut off and a fan cleared out the room. Then, Cholkumb arrived. He seized Hotch's ankle, beginning to drag him back into the dark facility, whistling an odd tune.

_And what, pray tell, is the point of all of this?_ Reid asked.

_Stopping this man._

_And you plan on stopping him by playing dead?_

_Unconscious._

_You plan on stopping him by playing around?_

_Hush. I'm biding my time._

_Until what?_

_Until the team gets here._

_Oh. I still think what you're doing is foolish. You've been captured by a psychopath._

_Oh really? I couldn't tell! Shall I point out YOUR situation!_ Hotch snorted. Immediately, he felt Reid recoil, and the pain seared across their Bond. Hotch winced.

_That's not fair… I… It was to… protect you._

… _I know. And I'm doing this to protect others._

… _I know…_

_Spencer… I'm sorry…_ Hotch offered, but the boy didn't respond. Silently, he withdrew. And Hotch suddenly found himself truly alone…

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid sat in his dark prison, with nothing but the sound of his own breathing to keep him company. Tears burned in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He was done crying and feeling sorry for himself, though the tears were mostly brought on by his emotional agony...<p>

The fact was, as much as he had wanted to stay with Aaron Hotchner, despite the hurtful comment, he was exhausted. Already he had held their link open for far longer than he had thought he would have been able to, but that jab at his heart had made him lose his grip on the Bond, and the link had closed…

He let his eyelids droop and he sighed. He willed rest to come to him, but the fates did not have that comfort in store for him. There were the sounds of boots in the corridor, and then the door to his cell opened. Trion stood there, three sets of eyes staring at him. And after a moment, he saw the vial of Nectar that they had brought. He was guilty to admit that he was grateful, but the withdrawals were upon him. When the vial was lifted to his lips he drank without resisting, savoring the thick, sweet liquid and closing his eyes at the ecstasy that flooded through him the poison spread throughout his lithe form. Then he was left alone and he sank into the warm, peaceful embrace that the drug brought on.

He was woken several hours later when the doors opened again, and Darth Cenar stood before him, eying him up and down. He blinked silently at the man who had no conscience, no empathy, no sympathy, no mercy… no remorse…

"You know why I'm here." Cenar said, and Reid nodded silently. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it, Livion?" Still the boy stayed silent. And then his eyes widened as an interrogation droid floated in. "I'm sure you remember our old friend here. And its Bavo-6." Reid gave a thick swallow, his eyes transfixed on the needle that hat slid out of its casing. "Time to play…" Cenar smirked, and watched Reid grit his teeth and close his eyes as the needle sunk into his flesh, piercing the femoral artery and injecting the chemical. He watched as Darth Livion wince again, and then squirmed slightly. Another wince, and a gasp. He squirmed again and began to sweat. And finally, a pained whine was heard. He let out a strangled scream as the needle withdrew from his flesh, the Bavo-6 having successfully lowered his pain threshold by a dramatic amount. The droid slowly moved higher in the air and two prongs popped out of its side. It sparked and Livion jumped, eyes wide. And then a long, piercing scream echoed through the corridors as the first volts ran through him…

* * *

><p>PLANET: TARIS<p>

LOCATION: UNDER CITY

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was amused as he hung limp while Cholkumb struggled to get him onto the hovering gurney. He thought to himself that one would think this man would be smart enough to get a hover gurney that scooped up its own load, but whatever… He had a good internal chuckle when he used the Force to make himself heavier. Cholkumb was cursing up a storm about how Hotch weighed more than he looked. But finally, he managed his task and began pushing Hotch down the corridor, whistling that obnoxious, off key tune again.<p>

Finally, he passed through a doorway and stopped. The man pulled out a needle, and before Hotch could decide what to do, he was jabbed and injected. Then, he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Cholkumb then simply turned and left. Hotch lay there for several hours before he began to once again feign waking up. Slowly, he sat up and looked around.

"Good morning." Cholkumb's voice greeted. "Welcome to the experiment."

"Experiment?" Hotch asked. "What experiment?"

"I am testing a new vaccine that I have been trying to develop."

"A vaccine?" Hotch asked, looking around. "For what?"

"Against the Rakghoul venom." Cholkumb answered, and Hotch's heart dropped into his stomach… the sick bastard… injecting people with an experimental drug and then setting Rakghouls on them!

Then, he heard it…the snarling and growling. And he felt the hunger… the anger… and desire to attack and devour… and it was coming from the doors on the other side of the room. He slowly turned and faced it, moving into a crouch. And then the door began to open. A single, solitary Rakghoul, a rather small one at that, lunged through the doorway and sniffed the air. Then it turned and honed in on the Jedi Knight. The man tensed, preparing for a fight.

The mindless beast charged, shrieking out a battle cry as it leapt for the man. Hotch managed to catch the creature's shoulders and allowed himself to topple backwards, bringing the beast down with him. He planted his food into the beast's stomach and kicked, flipping it off and sending it flying into the wall. Then he leapt to his feet and whirled, turning to face the Rakghoul again. The mutant beast screamed at him and charged. Hotch lunged forward to meet the attack, then leapt into the air. The Rakghoul had jumped at him… the Knight sailed over the Rakghoul, twisting in the air and delivering a sharp kick to the back to the creature's head. There was a dull POP! as his boot struck the base of the skull. The Rakghoul crashed to the ground, shuddered, and then lay still… Hotch slowly stood, not even sweating at his exertions.

"Hmmm…" Came Cholkumb's thoughtful hum… But then, there was a buzz. Another door opened. Hotch turned at the snarls, and watched grimly as a whole pack of Rakghouls emerged. There were six of them, and they were all targeting him.

"Let's see how long you last with these, filth."

"Longer than you think." Hotch growled, and a moment later two gleaming amethyst blades erupted from the hilts of the Lightsabers that he had taken into his hands. Then he faced the beasts.

Suddenly, alarms began going off. Red lights were flashing… there had been a security breach and Hotch knew that the team had entered the facility. All he had to do now was keep the Rakghouls from biting him, and everything would be okay. But the Rakghouls had other ideas… they charged at him, letting out battle cries, and he met their attack with one of his own. He met their attack with equal ferocity, and as the blades spun, the creatures fell to the floor.

"Die, Jedi…" Cholkumb growled, and another alarm sounded. Other doors began to open, and nearly six dozen Rakghouls poured into the room, and Hotch knew that the bastard was making a run for it… that was fine. His team would catch him. But now he was concerned that they may not make it to HIM in time…

He backed away from the advancing army of Rakghoul, who seemed wary of the glowing blades in his hands… They sniffed the air, snarling and snapping their jaws at nothing…

Hotch shifted his weight and bounced a few times on the balls of his feet before he leapt forwards with a battle cry and attacked the mass of Rakghouls surrounding him. They blazed through the mass of snarling, howling bodies, severing limbs and ending lives right and left. There was no guilt in these slayings… these people were no longer who they used to be. They were stumbling, drooling monsters who felt nothing but the lust to kill and devour. As each life was snuffed out, Hotch could feel the darkness around him lessening ever so slightly.

He thrust his hands out and with a massive blast of the Force, Rackghouls were sent flying into walls and into each other, toppling them to the floor. Hotch took the opportunity to regroup, and make his way back into the corner so that none could sneak up behind him.

He wished heartily that Reid had maintained their Bond a bit longer… he could really use the boy's Force Sight right about now… but he had hurt the sensitive young man, and he had withdrawn.

Hotch frowned and felt his anger with himself bubble up, and he lunged at a brave Rakghoul in a merciless attack. He then scowled and mentally berated himself for attacking in anger. Nearly two dozen of the beasts had fallen, but another four dozen were still in attack mode, and getting angrier by the moment. Their rage seethed and spittle flew as they screeched their anger over their fallen comrades, and as one, they closed in.

_I am with you,_ came the sudden voice in Hotch's mind. _And they will not harm you! _And suddenly, Hotch watched his hand lifting, a heat in his arm and a burning in his fingertips. And then, to his shock, Lightning burst forth, crackling through the air. The Rakghoul let out hideous shrieks as they were struck, and many of them fell to the floor, twitching. They did not get up again.

The others were stumbling over one another to escape now, and Hotch stood stiff in a amazement, and after a bit, he slowly lowered his hand.

_Spencer?_ He called, barely daring to hope.

… _I am with you…_ Came the faint reply, and Hotch frowned… Reid sounded weak… in pain…

_Are you okay?_

… _I… am fine._

_Spencer, what's wrong?_

_Tired… I'm so tired… I'm sorry…_

_For what?_

… _I must go… can't… must rest. So tired…_ And he faded away. Hotch frowned as he felt the aching in his body fade away as well, and only then did he realize that the ache had come up with the sudden re-establishment of the Bond… he had been feeling echoes of pain from Spencer. His eyes darkened and he grit his teeth, turning and facing the Rakghouls once more. They fell over one another, attempting to escape his wrath. But there was no way out, as Hotch already knew.

He raised his hand and tried to summon the Lightning again, but nothing happened. He frowned, but at the same time he was deeply impressed that Reid could wield the Lightning over their Bond through Hotch's physical body. He had never heard of that happening before… he would have to ask the Council when he got a chance.

Fortune smiled upon him, though. For while he was unable to use the Lightning again, the Rakghoul did not know that, and now they fled before him, shrieking their anger and fear. And then, from a door across the room, the blue blade of a Lightsaber appeared, thrust through the metal. It began to carve through and the Rahghoul lost their minds, fleeing to the opposite end of the room. Hotch hurried over to the door and pulled a thermal detonator from his belt, and stood aside as the hole in the door was kicked in.

"Rakghoul!" He shouted, leaping through. "I'm blowing this place to oblivion! RUN!" And he, Rossi and Seaver did just that, Seaver calling into the comm unit for the others to evacuate as well.

They fled the facility and met outside, running across the darkness of the UnderCity. The silence was suddenly blown apart as the building behind them exploded in a massive fireball that rose up towards the LowerCity overhead. Hotch could only hope that it wouldn't reach the lower city and hurt someone…

"That will certainly bring Troopers swarming down here…" Morgan mused, and they all stared up at the fireball mushrooming up over their heads. A moment later, the shockwave reached them… Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi all gracefully arched through the air and landed nimbly on their feet.

Cal and JJ ducked down and used the Force to steady themselves as they skidded back through the dirt. Seaver and Garcia yelped as they flew back. Morgan managed to catch Garcia before she hit the ground… Seaver landed with a high pitched yelp of pain on her backside, and sat dazed for a moment before shaking her head and looking around, then groaning as she slowly allowed her Master to help her to her feet, rubbing her aching behind.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Rossi chuckled.

"I've been better." Seaver confessed, and Hotch gave her a tiny smirk, patting her on the shoulder.

"Sorry… should have warned you about the charge I used." He apologized, and she gave the team leader a smile and nod of forgiveness.

"You're gonna have trouble sitting comfortably for a while…" JJ said with a wry grin.

"Yeah…" Seaver admitted with an embarrassed look.

"Don't worry." Emily laughed. "We've all been there at some point." And JJ nodded in full agreement. Then, they all turned to Cal. The man was staring at the burning remains of the building with a devastated expression on his face.

"… Cal?" JJ called, softly.

"… I've failed." He murmured. "It's my job to protect them… and…"

"No one is perfect. And you have an entire planet to take care of. You can't protect them all from everything." Rossi said, firmly. "You know that."

"But for this to happen right under my nose… how could I not know?" The team was silent. "I'm the Watchman for this world! How can I stay here after this? How can I be the Watchman, when I…"

"You knew something was wrong." JJ pointed out. "You knew you needed help, and so you asked for it. That's why we're here. You did your job."

"It wasn't good enough." Cal said softly, then bowed his head and turned away from the inferno. Slowly, they began to make their way back to the lift that would return them to the Upper City.

"I cannot continue as the Watchman for this world any longer. Not with this failure and all of those souls weighing down on me." Cal admitted.

"I think, that would be a mistake for you to leave your post." Hotch said, firmly. "You care about these people. You are the Watchman they deserve. This is where you belong."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Cal sighed.

"Well, do what you must." Hotch said. "But keep in mind that if you ask the Council for a new posting, it will be my recommendation that this is where you are needed the most." Cal blinked up at the man before giving him a sad smile and bowing his head again.

They returned to the little tent village of the Underdwellers and delivered the sad new that those who had been lost were not going to return. And then they made their way to the lift and returned to the Upper City, delivering their report to the infant Tarisian government.

And then, after bidding Cal M'Gee one last goodbye, they team boarded the Black Asp of Uvena. Seaver headed for the medbay to see about getting something for her aching behind, and the others met in the central room, standing around the large hologram table to observe a 3D map of the Galaxy.

"Where to now?" Emily asked, casually. The team immediately saw the change in Aaron Hotchner. His eyes darkened and his body tensed.

"Set a course for Carosi." He growled, his voice rough and deadly. "We're going after Spencer. And this time, we're not leaving without him…"

* * *

><p>NormaJean Beausoleil: Ewwww… Bagel… bleh… LOL Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I like to keep things moving. If a story is moving slowly, I tend to lose interest, and that goes for reading, AND writing! And yes, in this case I'm sticking to letting the readers discover the specifics of the case WITH the team.<p>

CaseyRachel88: Spencer is strong. He will both shock, and impress the readers. In good ways, AND bad, before this story ends…

Buridanical State: True, the team are not the only Jedi in the galaxy. They came to Taris to find a Sith Lord, but the Sith Lord had already left. And other Jedi are tackling problems all over the galaxy. No one knew how long it would be before someone else would be AVAILABLE to come to Taris. And knowing that 63 people are missing, the team couldn't just leave. They are Jedi. They protect and defend the galaxy. Jedi are selfless. Even with his lover needing him, Hotch would NEVER leave Taris until this case had been closed. And Reid knows it.

Miaka92: Yeah, that episode was scary and epic. I just HAD to use it. And you'll see Nocturn in all his twisted glory very soon…

Eneath: Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm not telling what I have in store for them, but I hope you enjoy that, too!

LonelyAngel44: LOL a good, healthy unbalanced relationship, apparently. LOL Hotch and Reid's Bond will get stronger and stronger, and I assure you, cuddling WILL come. And as for Reid going dark and crazy killing everyone… well… you never know… ^_~

14hpgirl19: I think the episode was called "Legacy", but I'm not sure. And their Bond is strengthening BEYOND just being able to talk to each other. And they will get Reid away from the Sith sooner than you think, but that doesn't mean they get Reid BACK…

Livion: It's fun keeping you guys guessing and on your toes. And I DO enjoy being spontaneous! Now, as for the Under City, that is actually Star Wars canon. I don't only weave in canon elements from CM, but from SW as well. The Tarisian Under City is featured in the first 'Knights of the Old Republic' video game!

But I'm glad that the OC's thrown in to flesh out the Universe DO make an impact. The woman with the mossy teeth hitting on Morgan was inspired by the old shopping cart lady from the episode "Legacy" that Morgan talked to, but with my own little twists.

Reid's apparent apathy is meant to be painful to see, but at the same time, it is only apparent. He KNOWS the team is coming for him, but he cannot let Darth Reaper know. He MUST keep that from him, and so he is doing everything he can to cover it up. But at the same time, he is fed up and apathetic about the Sith trying to break him down… But he's still hanging on and clinging to hope!

And of COURSE Hotch is crafty… he's HOTCH! He's fuckin GOOD at what he does!

Now, as for the cliché scene… as you saw in this chapter, I used that to set up a new twist in the strength of Hotch and Reid's Force Bond… it's depth and strength is unprecedented, and seeing Reid wield the Force through Hotch is only the beginning…

* * *

><p>Next Time: "Did you know that some people actually fantasize about being with a Vi'Tani Pod? That's what this room was made for… So they could have a… close encounter. You're the Maiden Voyage for THIS Pod… Enjoy." And chuckling, Nocturn savored the sound as the boy began scream and plead as the Vi'Tani Pod was revealed.<p>

* * *

><p>HIT THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: MID DAY

* * *

><p>Rossi knocked on the door to Hotch's quarters.<p>

"Enter." Came the call, and Rossi opened the door. He stepped in, and looked at Hotch. "Dave." Hotch acknowledged.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure." Hotch said, straightening and giving the man his full attention.

"… How do you know Reid is on Carosi?"

"He told me." Hotch said. "The Bond is strengthening every day. When I was playing bait in the Undercity, we were connected. And he, through me, used his Force Sight. And I could See the way he can. And… when I was fighting off the Rakghouls… he wielded his Force Lightning… THROUGH me." Rossi's eyes widened. "Have you ever heard of that?"

"… No… but I'm not the one to ask, either. You should talk to the Masters Cereni. See what THEY say." Hotch nodded. "The team is ready for you to brief us."

"Alright then." Hotch said, and followed Rossi to the conference room. A large hologram of Carosi was displayed. The team immediately gave him their attention. "I have talked to Reid several times over the last few days with our Bond. And he has informed me that he is being held prisoner on Carosi."

"Prisoner?" Seaver asked.

"By letting Master Virr go," Morgan explained, looking at the apprentice beside him, "He essentially betrayed the Sith. And so they have imprisoned him as a traitor."

Hotch nodded. "Exactly. He's being held in a cell in the lower levels of the Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome, which has been reconstructed and restored. He is being… punished… by Darth Trion, Darth Cenar… and Darth Nocturn." Morgan's eyes immediately darkened. "This place will be well guarded. But we are going for one reason, and one alone… We are going to capture Darth Livion, and bring Spencer back to the Jedi Order!" The team cheered.

"Get some rest. We'll need it…"

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: EVENING

* * *

><p>Reid opened his eyes the moment he felt it. The cold, filthy slithering feeling… His stomach twisted and his heart began to pound… Darth Nocturn was here… and he was coming for him. Reid knew how he operated, and he felt sick as he thought about what was in store for him. A moment later, the door opened and the monster stood before him.<p>

"Well well." Came the greeting of the oily voice with the thick accent. "Darth Livion."

"… Darth Nocturn." Reid responded, staring at him. Nocturn stepped into the room and lowered the hood of his cloak. As always, he was dirty and unshaven, his sunken eyes dark in his sallow skin. The man grinned, and mossy teeth were shown. Reid swallowed down his nausea.

"I'm honored." Nocturn chuckled. "I've never worked with… another Sith Lord before. Not like you are anywhere near close to what a Sith Lord should be."

"Hence why I'm here." Reid said, watching the man's every move.

"Well… Yes. And I intend to enjoy this…" He sauntered closer, raking his eyes over the boy's naked body, and the young Sith Lord tensed, eyes growing wide. "Unfortunately… Lord Reaper said that I am not to… violate you." Reid visibly relaxed. "But he never said someone else couldn't. Or should I say… some THING else… An old friend of yours, perhaps?" A buzz sounded in the room, and the floor began to open, just in front of the chair that Reid was strapped to. And Reid's fear suddenly doubled. He struggled against his restraints, heart pounding in his chest as he stared down.

"No… No no… Oh, please, no!"

_Spencer? No what? What's wrong?_ Reid gasped when Hotch asked him the question. He cried and shook his head. He couldn't let Hotch feel this. The man had felt the pain of a Vi'Tani attack, too... and he was already worried about Reid... no... Reid couldn't let Hotch feel this...

He cut off the Bond, slamming it closed and sealing it up tight. And then he looked at Nocturn, who was speaking.

"Did you know that some people actually fantasize about being with a Vi'Tani Pod? That's what this room was made for… So they could have a… close encounter. You're the Maiden Voyage for THIS Pod… Enjoy." And chuckling, Nocturn savored the sound as the boy began scream and plead as the Vi'Tani Pod was revealed. The chair began to move. Reid panicked as limbs were drawn out spread-eagle, and then his legs were forced up, knees towards his chest, completely opening his body to the gaze of Darth Nocturn, and the coming assault from the Vi'Tani. He thrashed desperately as the red mottled tentacles rose into his line of sight. The three yellow feelers on the Planters waved about, and the Feeders slithered up his chest and to his mouth. He closed it tightly and turned away. Then came the touches…

They were just as he remembered… soft, light touches at first… inquisitive stroking of his thighs and probing between his legs, figuring out his gender. But once it had, they went straight to work… one coiled around his throat, cutting of his breathing. And like before, as soon as he opened his mouth to breath, a Feeder forced it's way in. But this time, it did not give him the Nectar. Reid's eyes opened and he glanced down. And he saw why…

For the briefest moment, he almost felt sorry for the Vi'Tani… it had been… altered… mutilated… Several of its tentacles had been brutally hacked off… and tight metal rings were fitted around the base of them… for the Feeders, they were unable to secrete their Nectar… for the Planters, they would be unable to plant their eggs… A sick sense of relief filled Reid, until he remember that the Vi'Tani would still try.

* * *

><p>This scene has been removed due to the current Purge of stories containing material that may be considered as being in violation of the site's Terms of Service of this website<p>

* * *

><p>"Get him cleaned up. With luck, that uh… mindfuck…" Cenar chuckled to himself, "did the trick." And the Tobias and Amanda were left with Reid. Tobias looked down at his friend, still and silent on the floor, though he still trembled. After a moment Amanda fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around the trembling form, and she and Adam both wept…<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: STAR PORT

TIME: PRE DAWN

* * *

><p>The team disembarked from the BAU and left the Star Port of Carosi. They immediately headed to the Hutt District, all of them grim and determined. They were preparing for battle… while Darth Reaper may not be there, they knew that they would have to get through Nocturn, Trion, Cenar and Dualath to get to the reluctant Darth Livion…<p>

Seaver was incredibly nervous, and stuck close to Master David Rossi. Morgan was seething with energy, fighting back the darker emotions of anger and a lust for vengeance. JJ and Emily were silent but exuded a deadly aura… but none were even able to compare with Aaron Hotchner. He intended to retrieve Spencer Reid, or die trying. He would NOT leave the boy in the hands of the Dark Lords any longer. It had been two years… and that was two years too long… And after his last contact with Spencer, he was secretly terrified. The boy had been frightened, and begging... what about, Hotch didn't know... Reid had closed off their Bond, and Hotch hadn't been able to reach him since... and this scared him...

They reached the dreaded Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome, and the four Gammoreans that guarded the entrance raised their axes, grunting a challenge.

JJ waved a hand and they flinched, then fled, squealing.

"What did you do?" Emily asked, impressed.

"The Mind Trick. Only a more advanced technique." JJ said with a smirk. "Fear."

"Cool." Emily grinned.

"You should see it when she uses Insanity." Morgan chuckled, and even Hotch smirked to himself as he recalled the particular incident in which he had witnessed JJ do just that.

"I save it for special occasions." JJ said to Emily. "Like on people who are keeping me from saving a friend." And they entered the Devil's Dome.

The lobby was quiet and empty. A lone droid sat at the front desk and looked up when they arrived. "Good evening!" The protocol droid greeted, brightly. "Welcome to the Devil's Dome! How may I assist you?"

"We're looking for Darth Livion." Hotch growled in a low, deadly tone. The droid paused.

"I'm sorry… I do not know what you mean."

"Garcia." Hotch commanded. The woman immediately raised her hand and the droid jerked, sparked, and then collapsed. "Let's move." And then team bolted for the double doors off to the left of the desk, leading into the massive Pleasure Dome.

"Shouldn't we split up?" Seaver asked. "Cover more ground more quickly?"

"This place is crawling with Sith Lords and Dark Jedi." Rossi said, shaking his head. "We need to stick together. We'll need the strength that comes in our numbers."

"Just stay close, kid." Morgan said, smiling at Seaver. She gave him a hesitant smile in return, obviously nervous at the prospect of facing one of the Sith Lords for the first time…

But the Pleasure Dome seemed quiet… Hotch was worried… they shouldn't have gotten that far in without meeting some type of security…

They entered a large, round room.

"… Spence?" JJ gasped.

There, in the middle of the floor, lay a still figure with shackles on his wrists. His clothes were tattered, streaked with blood and dirt. He wasn't moving. Hotch darted forwards.

"Aaron, WAIT!" Rossi cried out, eyes wide. But around him, all the others ran forward too. Only Seaver stayed by his side. After a moment, Rossi cursed and ran out after them, Seaver at his heels.

"It's a hologram?" Rossi heard JJ gasp.

"It's a trap!" Morgan yelped, and then the floor dropped out from underneath them. They fell into darkness, barely able to detect the floor in time to drop and roll, using the Force to cushion their fall. They all landed in crouches, Lightsabers blazing. They looked around… Slowly, laughter began to float to their ears… then more and more… and finally, when the lights went up, the team found themselves in a pit, and surrounding the edges were dark Jedi.

"Well, well, well… Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch turned and narrowed his eyes. "Vincent."

"Vincent is dead, Aaron."

"Darth Cenar, then." Hotch corrected himself. A moment later, Darth Dualath hopped up onto the edge of the pit, a few yards to the right of Cenar.

"… Looking for something?" She asked sweetly, her tone betrayed by the dark grin on her face.

"Adam…" Hotch said, gently. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you talk to HIM." She snapped.

"Well… that was different…" Rossi mumbled, frowning. Seaver looked at him, nervous and confused. "She used to say that Adam doesn't need us… Adam isn't here anymore… But she just told us not to talk to him…"

"That means Adam is back." Morgan nodded. "And he's listening."

"Adam…" Hotch said. "Where is Spencer?"

"Darth Livion!" Amanda snapped, hopping down from the ledge and beginning to walk the circumference of the pit a sassy swing in her hips as she went.

"Darth Livion." Cenar repeated. And voices rang up all around them.

"Darth Livion."

"Darth Livion!"

"Darth LIVION!"

"Darth Livion!"

"DARTH LIVION!"

"DARTH LIVION!

"DARTH LIVION!"

The team was nearly deafened by the shouts that now rose from the throats of all of the Dark Jedi around them. And then, suddenly, they all went silent. And they were all looking behind the team and to their left. Slowly, the team turned.

"… Spencer…" Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

"No…" Emily breathed. "We're too late…"

Spencer was crouched on the edge of the pit, staring at them… his eyes were red rimmed, and yellow in color. His skin was white and translucent, veins standing out on his face. His hair was nearly black, and hung around his face and shoulders in long greasy tangles, and his Double Bladed Lightsaber was clutched casually in one fist. His elbows rested on his knees, and he slowly tilted his head to the side as he regarded the Jedi Knights before him.

A moment later, Amanda hopped up onto the ledge beside him, smirking.

"Livion, my love…" Slowly, Livion turned his head towards her, though his eyes never left the team. "… Destroy them."

There was a pause, but then, with an animalistic roar, Livion leapt from his perch, bearing the blades of his Lightsaber as he came down amongst the team. They all dodged, and when the dust settled Morgan and Livion were dueling their way across the bottom of the pit, their blades spinning around them.

But Morgan was more than a match for the young Sith Lord. He spun and Livion flew back at a harsh kick in the chest. He rolled backwards and landed in a crouch, snarling.

"HYAHHHHH!" Announced Darth Dualath's entrance into the dawning battle. She landed nimbly beside her partner, and a moment later, Tobias was by their sides as well… Charles and Raphael had also dropped into the pit and were closing in on the Jedi.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here…" Chuckled Darth Nocturn, slowly advancing on Seaver with a predatory gleam in his eyes. She backed away, her own eyes wide. A moment later, Morgan stepped between the pair, facing Nocturn.

"I don't think so… not this time…" He growled, and Nocturn grinned.

"Tell me, Master Rossi…" Cenar said, smirking. "Where is Master Gideon?" And then their Ligthsabers clashed. Seaver quickly ran to join her master, while Emily faced down the advancing Charles and Raphael. Garcia settled herself down on the floor, preparing her Battle Meditation. JJ meant to cover her, but then turned.

"Hello, JJ."

"… Elle."

"It's Darth Sassin now…" And the woman attacked.

This left Hotch staring down Livion, Dualath and the third part of Darth Trion. All three of them raised their blades against him.

"Spencer…" Hotch called. "It's over now. It's time to come home." But Reid said nothing. He didn't move, didn't even blink.

"Spencer is gone, Hotchner." Amanda purred.

"No. No he's not." Hotch said calmly, shaking his head. "Just as Adam isn't gone. You can both… you can ALL…" He set his eyes on Tobias for a moment, "come back to the Order with us. You can be free of this Darkness."

"This is where we belong." Tobias said in his usual shaky tone.

"It doesn't HAVE to be." Hotch said.

"Yes. It does." Tobias replied.

And then, Spencer attacked. Hotch drew Reid's Jedi blades and met his attack with strict defense, blocking every blow and attempting to disarm. Livion fought with anger and rage, and Hotch was soon being backed across the arena. But then, Amanda and Tobias leapt after them, intent on joining the fray. Hotch's eyes widened, but then, both Tobias and Amanda suddenly stopped as if they had hit an invisible wall, and then were thrown back.

Four dark hooded figures dropped into the pit, three average sized, and one large. The three smaller figures split up, one heading for Amanda, one for Tobias, and the other to Emily who was being overwhelmed by Charles and Raphael. The Dark Jedi began to close in on the large figure. Cloaks were flung aside and Raahn Syr let out a deafening roar, then leapt in pursuit of the dark Jedi who were now fleeing in fear.

"Master Virr?" Emily asked, as the Miraluka got between her and Charles.

"Didn't think we would let you have all the fun, did you?" He asked, grinning.

"Well well…" Amanda grinned. "Jason Gideon."

The man stared at her, calmly. "You'll not have my Padawan any longer." He said in a low tone, and Amanda laughed and attacked.

Tobias in the meantime was being completely overwhelmed by Master Amna Kao, who was looking at him in pity.

This left Aaron Hotchner facing down Darth Livion on his own.

"Please, Spencer…" He breathed, offering his hand. "Come home."

But the boy answered with a cruel laugh. "You're too late, Jedi." He hissed, in a voice that Hotch did not recognize. "I am Darth Livion. I killed Aliki Naas, and now I'll kill you too! You can't win this fight…"

"Don't be so sure." Hotch told him, firmly.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Livion snarled.

"… I can't do that, Spencer." Hotch said, and the Sith Lord grinned.

"I know…" He sneered. "And that's why you cannot win…"

And there was a crackling sound as their blades met…

* * *

><p>Livion: I will admit, I have a lot of fun mixing canon elements of both Star Wars and Criminal Minds and weaving them into this story, and I'm glad you are enjoying them, too. I need to re-watch seasons 5-7 before I write Episode III to use things from those seasons, too. And Reid was clinging to hope because that's all he had. It's either hold on to the hope, or just surrender and give in. And I am glad to hear that the cliché scene was well done! And you'll just have to wait and see how Reid's power progresses in the future, and as for both sides wanting him… well… yeah, I'm gonna stop talking now. LOL<p>

Now as for the Vi'Tani… I told myself I wasn't gonna do it. But the story said otherwise. I was over ruled… . But you are correct. It is one of the best ways to break him.

See ya next week!

Eneath: I don't know, why DID you wait so long? Ah, but yes… school must come first. YAY! Someone else who has played the game! I love it! I have NOT tried the online one… I'm afraid I'll become addicted… LOL And yes, Seaver IS the n00b… LOL

CaseyRachel88: Glad you like it! And are you freaking out even more now? ^_^

Lost child of Gallifrey: Bask away! The Hotch/Darth Reaper show down will be epic… but you won't see it until Episode III. But that's okay. We have plenty of Sith Lords to get through first!

NormaJeanBeausoleil: Yes, it DID, didn't it? YAY DONUT! Cannoli? Never had that… but I shall try it! ^_^ Was it really that short? I didn't notice… well… I hope this chapter and the others coming will make up for it!

14hpgirl19: Reid IS awesome! And you'll have to wait and see!

Miaka: Of course they're going after Reid! He's their family! And yes… I am cruel and sadistic. And wonderful. That too. ^_~

LarieNGubler: Glad you liked it! And yes, the Bond is reaching a depth and strength that is unprecedented. You will see this happen again! And no, it is hard on Hotch. Reid has helped him over the Bond by wielding the Force through him, but Hotch does not have such a deep connection to the Force to allow him to do this… yet. And next (this) chapter? Yyyyyeah… I couldn't help it… The Vi'Tani insisted on coming back for seconds…

cristina reid: Yes I did! ^_^

* * *

><p>Next Time: the Lightning crackled through the air.<p>

Reid's eyes only had time enough to widen, and he heard screams rise up from amongst the Jedi… but one voice rose over the others, and a flash of movement drew eyes to the one who had loosed the shout.

A figure darted forwards, throwing itself between Reid and the [Lightning], shielding him from the attack. The bluish white bolts struck the helpless body full in the chest.

"NO!" Reid screamed, and the Lightsabers fell from his hands. The Lightning stopped, and Reid's protector wavered before falling back. Reid darted forwards and dropped to his knees, catching his savior.

* * *

><p>You know what to do! Don't forget to feed the author!<p>


	15. Chapter 15

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CAROSI<p>

LOCATION: DEVIL'S DOME PLEASURE DOME

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Rojja the Hutt, owner of the Devil's Dome Pleasure Dome, watched as Jedi and Sith clashed in the arena before him. He didn't like this… now, he knew that the Jedi and Sith were all but at war, but THIS was too close for comfort… He turned and heaved his great bulk out of the room, calling for a transport. No way was he going to stay here. The last time Jedi and Sith met in his establishment, it was blown apart! If that happened again, there would be hell to pay…<p>

But with any luck, that Darth Livion would fall in this battle. And then justice would be done for the business he lost when the boy killed his fresh Vi'Tani. Though he had heard that the Vi'Tani had their revenge on him only yesterday. He chuckled as he imagined the boy screaming as he was ravaged… He wished he had been able to watch...

As quickly as he could slither, he boarded his transport and was whisked away.

Back in his Dome, the Jedi and Sith continued to do battle. At the center of the fray were Aaron Hotchner and Darth Livion. They were battling Double Blade to Double Blade, and for a while they seemed evenly matched. But this was not the case…

"You're getting rusty, Hotchner…" Livion chuckled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Spencer!"

"Hurt me? HAH!" But only a second later, Hotch's fist came crashing across Livion's jaw. The Sith Lord stumbled, eyes wide in surprise, and he fell back to the ground. Then he froze, staring at the amethyst blade under his chin.

"Do you surrender?" Hotch asked.

"Never." Livion hissed, and threw Hotch back with the Force. Hotch grunted, skidding back, but he quickly leapt after the retreating Sith Lord… and with his own blade, he kept him retreating. Livion gasped as a swipe of Hotch's blade cut his Double Bladed saber in two… just like the first time they clashed. He snarled, and Hotch separated his own blades and the pair went at it, spinning and slashing and dodging and leaping at one another. Eventually, they leapt forward and their blades clashed in a stalemate. They stared one another in the eyes between their crossed blades. It was déjà vu for the both of them… Hotch only hesitated a moment… then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Livion's…

Livion blinked, startled, and then his wide eyes unfocused, then fluttered closed. Slowly, their blades began to drop.

"LIVION?" Dualath shouted, and Livion jerked, then leapt back. He stared at Hotch, eyes wide. Hotch stared back, his own eyes smoldering. Then, he began to advance on the Sith Lord. Livion tensed, and then began to back away, looking nervous and confused. A look of panic crossed his face and he lunged, attacking. But Hotch easily side-stepped his strike, and with two well-placed strikes of his own, Livion's weapons spun across the floor. Shocked, he only had a moment to stare at Hotch before the man's fingers slid into his hair, and then his vision whited out as Hotch ripped their Bond wide open by force, using all of the strength he could muster, and then their minds flowed into one another's.

Livion let out a strained gasp and his head fell back. His eyes stared unseeing straight up into the air, and his arms fell limp by his side. Hotch's eyes rolled back into his head as his own skull rolled back on his neck and the pair held perfectly still, oblivious to the continuing battles around them, for in that moment, nothing existed beyond the two of them, and the Bond between them.

Their conscious minds seemed to greet one another as old friends, nudging at first, then nuzzling, before beginning to intertwine. Hotch sighed in relief as he felt the darkness beginning to shy away as the struggling light within his lost lover flared up in its desperate bid to be free of its dark shackles. It twisted out of the grip of the shadows, twirling and dancing as it got brighter and brighter, and the darkness began to melt away… Slowly, Hotch felt long fingers on his face, then slide around to hold his head the way he held Livion's.

Their bodies moved of their own accord, stepping in closer until they were flush up against one another. Their lips touched briefly, and a spark seemed to pass between them. Their eyes flew open and dark brown stared into warm golden brown…

"… Spencer?" Hotch gasped, hardly daring to hope.

Those large eyes stared back, and then began to sparkle as tears welled up. A brilliant smile lit up his very soul as the boy whispered, "You made it…" And then they were wrapped up tightly in one another's arms, sharing a kiss that was filled with so much passion and relief, all the Jedi and Sith could feel it.

Heads turned. Sith eyes narrowed, Jedi eyes widened.

"What in the blazes?" Raah Syr blurted.

"Ah." Said Tarash Virr. "Hm… I had a feeling something was going on between them…"

"Oh, did you now?" Amna Kao asked, annoyed. Master Virr shrugged.

"Livion?" Dualath cried, and charged at the pair. Hotch and Reid parted. Dualath's eyes were nearly glowing in a homicidal rage, and were fixed on Hotch. The man's eyes narrowed and he reached out a hand, summoning his weapons to his hands, and moved to meet the charge.

"NO!" Reid cried, and leaped between the pair. A split second later, a powerful blast of the Force send Darth Dualath and Aaron Hotchner both flying back in opposite directions.

For a long moment, everyone was silent.

Reid blinked, eyes widening when he realized that all eyes were on him. Slowly, the Jedi and the Sith backed away from one another, and Reid found himself between the groups.

"Now you make your choice, youngling." Came the deep rumble of Master Raahn Syr.

"Livion." Dualath called, and Reid looked at the younger Sith Lord. Amanda was staring at him, pleading with her eyes, trying to hide her fright. "Don't… don't go. I… I won't… You can't leave me…" Slowly, she lifted a hand, silently begging him to take it. Darth Cenar lifted his own hand, grasping one half of Darth Livion's Lightsaber. And Aaron Hotchner was holding the twin blades Reid himself had crafted with the flawless purple focusing crystals that Garcia had given him.

Reid glanced at Penelope. She was staring at him, happy to see him, but fearful that they might lose him again. Reid knew that right now, it was his own battle… was his love of his team stronger than his fear of what the Sith Lords would do to him should he betray them?

Reid blinked and shook his head, smiling to himself. Then with one hand, he ripped the dark cloak from himself, and the other raised, summoning his blade. The amethyst blades gleamed brilliantly as he twisted the hilts apart, spinning them in his hands and raising them, turning to face the Sith Lords, not a trace of fear in him.

"I'm done." He snapped. Dualath's hand dropped, and she stared at Reid in shock and hurt. Hotch closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing his face.

"You choose betrayal." Darth Cenar said, calmly.

Charles and Raphael lifted their heads, and in unison said, "You choose death." And Raphael, Charles, Cenar, Nocturn and Sassin all raised their hands, and the Lightning crackled through the air.

Reid's eyes only had time enough to widen, and he heard screams rise up from amongst the Jedi… but one voice rose over the others, and a flash of movement drew eyes to the one who had loosed the shout.

A figure darted forwards, throwing itself between Reid and the Sith Lords, shielding him from the attack. The bluish white bolts struck the helpless body full in the chest.

"NO!" Reid screamed, and the Lightsabers fell from his hands. The Lightning stopped, and Reid's protector wavered before falling back. Reid darted forwards and dropped to his knees, catching his savior.

"Amanda…"

Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. "… Don't leave me." She whispered. Reid nodded.

"I promise." He gasped, not even noticing a fight breaking out again between Jedi and Sith.

"… Amanda?" Reid looked up as Tobias approached, eyes wide. The man dropped to his knees and reached out, laying a hand on Amanda's chest. She offered him a weak smile. Then, Tobias looked at Reid.

"It's time." He said, and Reid blinked. Tobias smiled. "Our time together is over. You must go. Take Amanda with you."

"Come with us." Reid gasped, seizing Tobias' hand. The man smiled sadly.

"I belong with my brothers." He said, gently. "Our lives are tied to one another. That's why we are never too far apart. If I were to leave this planet without them… I would wither and die."

"Tobias…" Reid breathed, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tobias said. "I've known all along that I was destined to be left behind. But I am pleased that you can take her with you." And he looked down at Amanda, who was struggling to stay conscious. "Take her and go. I'll cover for you."

"They could kill you." Reid said, shaking his head.

Tobias smiled. "They won't. If they kill me, my brothers will die, too." He squeezed Reid's hand. "You go home."

"The Reaper…" Reid murmured.

"My bet is on you. And your team. Take them and go, I'll cover you." And Tobias stood, and walked away. Reid watched him, then looked down.

"… Livion?" Amanda whimpered.

"Don't worry." Reid told her, smiling. "I won't leave you behind." She returned the smile, and then finally closed her eyes. Reid gathered Amanda close and stood, looking around at all of the blazing Lightsabers. He closed his eyes and his own weapons came together with a click, and slid snug into his belt. Then, he let his head fall back as he took a deep breath.

He had done it before… he could do it again. He completely opened himself to the Force for the first time since he had surrendered himself to the Dark Side. It began with a breeze. Then a soft gust through the room. Then a stronger gust, strong enough to ruffle hair and cloaks. Garcia turned, frowning as she sensed the power growing. Then JJ and Elle... then it was no longer gusts, but a growing wind, swirling around the room. Slowly, one by one, all the others stopped, and stared at Spencer Reid. And then, with a loud clap of thunder, a bolt of Lightning shot down. Morgan and Nocturn leapt back as the bolt struck between then, and then one between JJ and Elle, one between Hotch and Darth Cenar, and quickly, the two sides backed away from one another, Lightning striking the ground between them.

"Go!" Tobias shouted at Reid, who bolted, Amanda in his arms.

"MOVE!" he shouted to the others, and without hesitating, the Jedi did as he said and ran. As they did, the whirlwind exploded outwards, and at a great effort from Tobias, the ceiling of the hallway crumbled and caved in behind them.

"What the—"

"He's covering for us! Now MOVE!" Reid shouted, interrupting Raahn Syr. The Master Jedi Shadow loped along on all fours, regarding the young man silently.

"Let it go, Raahn." Master Kao said. "Later."

"I had Nocturn!" Morgan howled.

"Not today!" Reid called back. "They were playing with you! It was a trap!"

"They knew we were coming?" Emily called.

"Of course they did!"

"How?" JJ asked.

"Because… I told them!"

The Jedi were silent.

"… what did they do to you?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Nothing you need to hear, and nothing I need to think about." Reid said, darkly. Rossi frowned, glancing at a very shaken looking Seaver by his side. They burst out of the Devil's Dome and darted down the street.

"Jordan, come get us! NOW!" Garcia yelled into her Comm unit.

"They're chasing us!" JJ shouted, and a moment later, an explosion sent them all flying. Reid yelped as he hit the ground and rolled. Blaster fire rained down on them, and he scrambled to get to Amanda, gathering her into his arms and getting to his feet again. The team followed. Then there was a roar, and the BAU swooped in overhead, boarding ramp down.

"Forget our ship! Let's just go with them!" Amna Kao cried, and the Jedi leapt aboard.

Jordan Todd scattered the Sith with her blasters, and then the BAU was heading out of the atmosphere of the planet Carosi.

The Jedi all sat around on the floor, stunned over their escape.

"No… No! AMANDA?" they all turned and Reid's cry. He was holding Darth Dualath close, staring into her face. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She had four scorch marks on her torso where she had been struck by blaster fire, and a piece of debris in the explosion had gashed open her side. She stared up at Reid and gave him a small smile. "Amanda, please…"

"Get him to the MedBay." Gideon said, and Reid quickly obeyed, lifting Amanda into his arms and running for MedBay. He entered and lay Amanda down on one of the beds, looking up.

"T5-A1…" He gasped. The droid hovered over, and a strong hand seized Reid's upper arm and dragged him back.

"Give them room to work." Master Virr said. Reid didn't even look at the man; his eyes were only for Amanda, lying still and silent. Hotch appeared, and laid a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Come on… let's go—"

"No…" Reid gasped, his voice, thick in his emotion. "I can't leave her… She… She's my partner… I promised I wouldn't leave her… I… I promised…" And a moment later, his knees buckled. Master Virr and Hotch managed to get Reid into a chair, and the boy broke down and wept.

"Spence?" JJ asked, softly.

"She always looked out for me…" Reid gasped. "She can be a real bitch sometimes, but… She's always there when I need her…"

"Let him be." Master Virr said, and began gently herding everyone out of the MedBay. "Whatever questions we have can wait until we get back to Coruscant…"

"Darth Dualath may not make it to Coruscant…" Raahn Syr said, frowning.

"And what do you want to do, Raahn?" Master Kao asked. "Interrogate him? He won't make it through that, either. Let him rest. He is fighting for his life because he was injured. And he was injured because he couldn't protect himself. And he couldn't protect himself because he was severely hurt and weakened protecting Spencer." The Master Shadow frowned, but then nodded his head.

"I will stay here." Hotch said, parking himself by the door to the MedBay. "In case they need anything…"

Inside the room, Reid slowly stood and made his way over to Amanda on shaky legs… He reached for her belt, and the small pouch that sat on it. He opened it and withdrew the contents. He stared at it for a moment, and then slid the six vials of Vi'Tani nectar into the pouch on his own belt, then opened the seventh and lifted it to his lips. He let out one small, soft sob before he drank it all down…

* * *

><p>The trip to Coruscant was spent in near silence. Not once did Reid leave the MedBay, not once did anyone try to get him to leave. A couple of times he ate; JJ brought him food one time, Garcia another. He didn't look at anyone, he didn't speak to anyone. But he would allow Hotch to sit beside him and he would hold tightly to the man's fingers while one hand, while the other lay on Amanda's hand. Every now and then, Amanda would open her eyes and stare at Reid for a moment before she faded again. But finally, they arrived on Coruscant, and Jordan took the BAU straight to the Jedi Temple, as opposed to its assigned landing pad. And the Council was waiting with countless other Knights and Masters who were standing on the steps, awaiting the rescue party's arrival. Raahn Syr, Amna Kao, Tarash Virr and Jason Gideon were the first to disembark, and joined the rest of the Council.<p>

And behind them came Reid. The gathering of Jedi remained silent as he walked down the ramp, Darth Dualath in his arms. His face was pale, eyes wide and frightened. He reached the bottom of the ramp and stared at the High Council, and they stared back . Then he walked towards them, and as he reached them, he stopped and dropped to his knees. He turned his pale face towards Dualath's. Her complexion was ashen, her skin cold and clammy, and she was taking shallow, labored breaths. Reid turned back to the Council, tears in his eyes.

"Please…" He begged softly. "Help him…" Several members of the Council narrowed their eyes, but after only a moment's hesitation, Noria and Ralko Cereni and three other Master Healers approached, kneeling around the two young men, Amanda draped only in a sheet, and Reid still wearing the uniform of Darth Livion. Hands were laid on Dualath's body, and the Force shifted and swirled around them. But one by one, the Healers dropped their hands. Reid looked at Master Ralko, and the male Twi'lek looked back at him. No expression on his face, he shook his head.

Reid's hands tightened his grip on the body in his arms, and he turned and looked down at his partner, eyes glistening. "No…" He whimpered.

"… Spencer?" Amanda slurred, and opened her eyes. Reid smiled down at her. She stared at him, then looked up and past him. She stared at the Jedi Council, and then past them. "Is this…?"

"The Jedi Temple. On Coruscant." Reid gasped. Her eyes widened, and a smile crossed her face.

"We made it?" She asked. Reid swallowed convulsively, and nodded. "You… didn't leave me."

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you behind. I meant it." Reid said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking.

"… Can I… ever be redeemed?" She gasped, body shuddering. Reid was unable to hold back a sob, and he looked up at the Council. After a moment, Raahn Syr knelt, laying a great paw on her chest.

"You already have been." He rumbled. "Your sacrifice was noble and selfless. It was not the act of a Sith, but of a Jedi." A smile crossed Amanda's face, and her eyes closed. She was very still for a moment. Reid's eyes widened.

"… Amanda?" He cried. "Adam?"

"… We are here." Dualath sighed, in a voice different from any Reid had ever heard. Though only once voice, he knew that it was Adam and Amanda speaking together, united as one.

"Go in peace, Jedi." Master Virr said, gently. "And join the Force."

Adam/Amanda nodded, and then looked at Reid again. "… Thank you… for bringing me out of darkness. I will miss you." And he brushed his fingers over Reid's cheek. Reid only hesitated a moment before he drew the smaller body close and pressed a lips to the other's, and Livion and Dualath shared a single kiss filled with their regret, their joy, their sorrow, and their soaring triumph. When they parted, tears sparkled in Adam/Amanda's eyes, and a smile crossed his face. Then his eyes closed, and he let out a soft, shuddering breath, and was still…

A moment later, Reid felt the weight of the body in his arms begin to disappear, and as he watched, the body began to fade. A luminescent mist rose, first one, then another, and then they spiraled up around each other before disappearing in the air, two joyful laughs faintly heard on the wind.

The sun was beginning to set now, making the crystalline trails down Reid's face shimmer as he stared up into the sky.

Then a voice lifted up through the silence as Jason Gideon announced, "Adam Jackson! Darth Dualath has been redeemed!" And behind him, the Order echoed his salute, their voices thundering as one.

"ADAM JACKSON! DARTH DUALATH HAS BEEN REDEEMED!"

Reid closed his eyes, the tears still flowing, and pressed a hand to his heart, whispering "Amanda…" He paused for a moment, then opened his eyes and stood to face the Council.

"I have returned of my own will, freely and without duress. I am prepared to accept the consequences of my actions and the penalties for my crimes. I submit myself to the Will of the Council."

They stared back, and all was silent. Then, two of Raahn Syr's fellow Master Shadows stepped forward, and Reid silently allowed them to fix cuffs around his wrists, then take hold of his upper arms and lead him away.

He heard the team cry out in protest behind him, and Strauss' voice carried.

"He is to be imprisoned while his fate is decided." She told them. "The Senate already knows of his return to Coruscant. They have called for his execution…"

* * *

><p>animefighter2468: It's always nice to hear that someone liked my writing so much that they decided to read this story even though they're not a Star Wars fan. That is what makes me smile. And I do admit to a little bit of glee every time someone says that this story has sparked an interest in Star Wars. I'm such a Star Wars geek, I can't comprehend other people not loving it! XD! But seriously, fan or not, everyone should see the original movies at least once, just because Star Wars has such a presence in our culture. Thank you for your kind words!<p>

NormaJean Beausoleil: O.O! GUMMY WORMS! *pounce* Oh… yeah. I like to leave y'all with cliffhangers. ^_~

Santeelah: Intrigue is fun, what can I say? And there will be an update on the LMI series soon. I have a chapter fic in the final editing stages and it will go up after the conclusion of this story, which has 25 chapters.

Miaka92: I know, they're awful. But I couldn't resist! And yeah, the Sith Lord Reid definitely has a dark alluring quality… glad you enjoyed the chapter!

14hpgirl19: Don't die! Nooooo! But yay! Intensity is what I was going for. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations!

VintageLookingGlass: It took months to break him last time… you think that this quick fix was really gonna work? ^_~ And good guess!

Constant Snow: HAH! Sweet…

CaseyRachel88: Hah! I like to freak you guys out! And while Reid did come back quickly, don't get too excited. He' not out of the woods yet when it comes to the Dark Side. While the Sith's "quick fix" didn't hold, there are other factors at play working against Reid's redemption.

LonelyAngel44: Gideon, hm? That WOULD have made for some good drama…

Lost child of Gallifrey: Wait, what? No! No destroying, I need them… Ah! HEY! Put down the- thank you. Okay. And now you know who protected Reid… thoughts?

eneath: Yay! Glad you liked it! And don't have much faith in the Sith… a quick fix isn't a thorough fix. ^_~ But don't think that this means that Reid is all magically better… He still has some obstacles in his path to true redemption… And if I played TOR, I would so totally be a Jedi.

Artemis Phoenix: Don't wait until the end! LOL That's cheating! And the Vi'Tani sex? Yyyyeah… me too… *shrug*

LarueNGubler: Well… They do say that half of the fun is in the anticipation. And no, there's no secret ulterior motive with the Vi'Tani attack… The Sith used it for a quick fix. But a quick fix isn't always a GOOD fix, as you can now see… And I hope that you DID have your handkerchief ready… I cried when I wrote it…

Twilightmecrazii: As I've pointed out to some of the other readers, it took months to break Reid in the first time… this was like putting a band-aid on the "problem"

Nymphadora Cullen-BAU: You gotta love Reid. He's a fighter! And you honestly never saw the potential for a Reid/Amanda thing? Awwww… I must admit, I do like it… and it killed me to do what I did in this chapter… But it had to happen… I knew it from the very beginning of the first story that it would happen… but I didn't wanna do it! XD Now Tobias… he still has a role to play… Now, Hotch never lost faith in Reid, and knowing that the Bond is reforming is rekindling the hope that the rest of the team has.

Now for this chapter:

Holy Cheese? LOL Nice… I had actually told myself when I began to write Episode II "No more Vi'Tani rape… leave that back in the first story"… but I reaqlly couldn't. It's something that has haunted Reid to this day, and in the opening of this story, it's is horror and rage with the Vi'Tani that brought his power out into the open again. For the Sith to have seen the reaction that the Vi'Tani invokes in Reid, I kind of painted myself into a corner in a way. I had to do it. I kept telling myself no, but the story commanded that it happen. So I finally gave in and did it.

However, keep in mind that the "mindfuck" so to speak only took a few hours. When Reid was first broken, it took MONTHS. Now Amanda and Tobias… Yes, it hurt them to see Reid go through it… but they don't see the Jedi as potential saviors… they see them as trying to take Reid away from them. They can't comprehend leaving the Sith, and so they can't allow Reid to do so either… or so it appeared… as we saw in this chapter, Amanda is simply terrified that Reid will leave her… And Tobias was relying on it…

And wow… I never even CONSIDERED bringing in my OC UnSub's! That WOULD be interesting… I'll think about it! Thank you so much for the review!

Livion: Oh? What? YES! HAH! LOL Anyway… now that you've had your little meltdown in the bathroom… Yyyyyeah. That was NOT a happy chapter. And that's okay, I think we all got enough of the graphic detail IN the chapter, so we can skip that.

Now… as for the "mindfuck" that "did the trick"… keep in mind that when they broke Reid the first time, it took MONTHS. This? It was a quick fix. A band-aid on the problem. It brought forth Darth Livion, but Spencer is still there… we have seen the beginning of Reid becoming much like Adam/Amanda. Darth Livion becomes his shield and refuge. But this is only the beginning. Livion is still young and Reid is still strong. A quick fix is not a GOOD fix. And it didn't take much to rip off the band-aid! And yes… they are all insane to some degree… They don't need him to be sane. They need him to be obedient…

And good! I like drama! I'm pleased to hear that I was able to really show the change in Reid both mentally and physically. Physical is easy, but showing the behavioral changes is the more complex part. I'm glad to hear that I was successful!

Now as for the teaser! Oop! You caught me! Yes, I did switch from 'Livion' to 'Reid'. Good catch! ^_~ Hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations!

Ciao!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"Members of the Senate are fighting the matter of jurisdiction." Amna Kao said. "And are arguing for custody."

"I see." Reid said, then turned his head and coughed into his hand for a moment before looking back at the Masters again. "In my meditation, I could feel great anger and conflict rising from the Senate Chamber."

"We have been hearing arguments at the Senate since it convened this morning." Master Kao continued. "Now it is time for them to hear from YOU."

"… what?" Reid blurted, eyes wide. He coughed again as he seemed to choke on his own tongue. The Masters waited until it passed.

"You will speak to the Senate in your own defense." Tarash Virr said. "And you will tell them your story."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! Only 10 chapters to go!<p>

... *giggle-snort* "only"... good lord... ^.^'


	16. Chapter 16

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: HALL OF THE GALACTIC SENATE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>The Senators from the planets across the Galaxy all filed into the Senate chamber upon hearing the tone that signaled the commencement of the day's meetings. The delegates for each planet stepped into their docked hovercraft, and all focused on the center of the chamber, towards the Supreme Chancellor, Apob Ledyfai of Alderaan. He raised his hand, and the senators were silent.<p>

"Our first order of business," he called, his voice echoing through the cavernous chamber, "is regarding the news that the fugitive known as Darth Livion is on Coruscant, and is in the custody of the Jedi Order. At this time, the chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Telos."

The Telosian Senator's craft moved out to where all the senators could see, and the woman moved to her podium, looking around.

"My fellow Senators." She called, her voice projected throughout the entire chamber. "We all remember the day, not even a year ago, that my predecessor, Mardyk Jogsy, stood here before you. Until he was murdered in cold blood by the one known as Darth Livion. There were a few dozen witnesses, including several Jedi. The Jedi Order does not dispute this. Darth Livion should be made to pay for his heinous crime! But instead, the Jedi are hiding him away, and according to my sources, have no intention of leveling him with any kind of penalties at all! This is unacceptable! How can he be let off without penalty for such a brazen assassination? To let this go without consequence, the Jedi are condoning his actions! They are sending out the message that a Dark Jedi could slaughter any one of us in this chamber, and should they capture that Dark Jedi, his deed would go unpunished! It may as well be open season on the Senators of the Galactic Republic, and the Jedi are prepared to shelter the assassins! What say you, Jedi?"

Over the roar of shouts that came from her accusation, the Supreme Chancellor called out, "The Chair recognizes Kitata Ree, Grand Master and Head of the High Council of the Jedi Order."

The attention of the Senate turned to the little hovercraft that hosted the Jedi, whenever they needed to take part in any proceedings of the Senate. It left its dock, and the four members of the Jedi Council there to represent the High Council stood, Kitata Ree, Raahn Syr, Tarash Virr and Amna Kao. With them were the five Jedi that made up the Council of Reconciliation. They were in charge of politics and diplomacy, and normally, they handled the Senate on their own and it was their duty to resolve conflicts with diplomacy. Whenever a conflict needed to be settled, it was they who dispatched Jedi Ambassadors. They all watched as Grand Master Kitata Ree scrambled up onto his little stool, and looked around at Senate.

"Supreme Chancellor." The tiny Chadra-Fan chattered. "Honorable representatives of the Republic." And he bowed deeply. "The rumors are true. The one known as Darth Livion is currently incarcerated at the Jedi Temple. And it is true that we have no intention of allowing his execution." The Senate exploded with noise.

"Order! ORDER!" The Supreme Chancellor bellowed, and once things calmed, Kitata Ree resumed speaking.

"The Jedi do not execute prisoners."

"Then turn him over to the Republic Police and we will see to his execution!" The woman from Telos thundered. "Let justice be done!"

"And what is execution, but a form of revenge?" Kitata Ree asked. "The Jedi do not seek revenge. Vengeance comes from anger and hate. Vengeance comes from the Dark Side. And just as we do not seek it, neither can we permit it. You ask of this out of anger and the lust for revenge. You are allowing the Dark Side to taint you. And as it taints one, so it will spread."

"We do not care to hear you preach the Jedi beliefs!" Argued the Senator from Ryloth. "We are here to see justice done. Not only for Mardyk Jogsy of Telos, but for one of your own! The Jedi Watchman of Ryloth! He killed Aliki Naas!" And the Senate burst into an angry storm again. The Jedi remained silent and dignified.

"ORDER!" Bawled the Supreme Chancellor. "WE WILL HAVE ORDER!" As things finally quieted down, Raahn Syr leaned over Kitata Ree and spoke, his voice rumbling through the chamber like thunder.

"The Senate would also be wise to remember that the Jedi Order does not answer to the Senate. It is autonomous, and any Jedi who has committed a crime is under the jurisdiction of the Order, not the Senate. And so it is the case with Darth Livion. The High Council will deal with him as WE see fit."

The Senate exploded at that announcement, and Kitata Ree gave Raahn Syr a slight glare. Master Kao rolled her eyes, then stepped forward.

"If I may…" The clamor faded at her soft, but firm tone. "I am Master Amna Kao. And Aliki Naas was my Padawan Learner. She was like a daughter to me. But she gave her life willingly to Darth Livion, for she had foreseen that her death would lead to his redemption. And so it shall. It was with her death that the Sith truly began to lose their hold over the one you call Darth Livion. He has turned his back on the Sith, and the Dark Side. He returned to the Jedi Temple and surrendered himself to the Council freely and peacefully. He seeks to redeem himself. He is Darth Livion no longer. And as such, I will no longer call him by that name."

"Nor will I." Tarash Virr said.

"Nor I." Raahn Syr agreed.

"And as it has just been said." Tarash Virr added, "The Jedi Order is autonomous, and we are not under the authority of the Sentate. We will hear your arguments, but bear in mind that the final decision is NOT the Senate's to make… It is the Order that will decide the fate of Spencer Reid, and never will we act in a manner that leads to the Dark Side of the Force."

There was another explosion of anger and protest from the Senate. The Jedi waited patiently for it to die down, though Raahn Syr flattened his ears back to his head and his whiskers bristled as the Supreme Chancellor hollered over the din. But finally, things grew more orderly, and the Supreme Chancellor called for Senators to present their arguments on the case.

"The Chair Recognizes the delegate from the sovereign System of Onderon." He called. And so the rest of the morning went . There was an obvious divide. About half of the Senators agreed that as a Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord, Darth Livion was indeed under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order, and it was not the right of the Senate to try and take custody or try to dictate what it felt the Jedi Order should do with the boy. The other Senators seemed of the opinion that the moment one of their own was killed by Darth Livion, he had entered the jurisdiction of the Senate, and the Jedi should hand him over and then bow out gracefully and allow the Senate to do with the boy as they saw fit.

When the Supreme Chancellor called a recess for lunch, the five Masters of the Council of Reconciliation went to try and smooth things over with the Senators who were against the Jedi. And as they did this, the four representatives of the High Council returned to the Temple, and they went to the cell block. Reid was sitting on his cot, silently eating his own lunch, staring off into space. He paused, then turned and looked at the four Masters. He immediately set his food aside and stood, bowing.

"Masters." He greeted. The energy field of his cell dropped.

"Do you know where we have been?" Kitata Ree asked, walking up to the boy. Reid respectfully knelt to be on eye level with the Grand Master.

"I do not, Master. I spent my morning in meditation, and remembrance of a friend who gave his life to save mine." And he bowed his head in a show of grief. A tiny clawed hand came to rest on his head.

"Rejoice that Darth Dualath's act redeemed him, and he is one with the Force now. Now it your turn to be redeemed. But first, you must show the Senate that you CAN be redeemed."

"I heard Strauss say yesterday that they are calling for my execution." Reid said, looking at the Chadra-fan.

"Members of the Senate are fighting the matter of jurisdiction." Amna Kao said. "And are arguing for custody."

"I see." Reid said, then turned his head and coughed into his hand for a moment before looking back at the Masters again. "In my meditation, I could feel great anger and conflict rising from the Senate Chamber."

"We have been hearing arguments at the Senate since it convened this morning." Master Kao continued. "Now it is time for them to hear from YOU."

"… what?" Reid blurted, eyes wide. He coughed again as he seemed to choke on his own tongue. The Masters waited until it passed.

"You will speak to the Senate." Tarash Virr said. "And you will tell them your story."

"Oh no… no no no…" Reid jumped to his feet and backed away, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "I… I don't do public speaking."

"This is a form of diplomacy." Raahn Syr said. "And it is something that all Jedi must be versed in. You will do this." Reid stared at him in horror, but then slowly lowered his eyes and bowed.

"Yes, Master." And so when the two Shadows arrived, Reid allowed them to cuff his wrists and lead him from his cell. He was guided out of the Temple and onto the transport that brought them to the Senate. Reid's eyes widened and he gulped. Master Virr turned his head towards the young Miraluka half breed.

"… I don't want to do this." Reid admitted in a soft, shaky tone.

"You must." Master Virr said. "Do not be afraid. I will be with you. And remember…"

"Fear leads to the Dark Side." Reid finished, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I've had more of the Dark Side than I can stand."

"Good." Master Virr said as they disembarked, and headed for the docked craft.

Reid sat down at the back, with the two Shadows flanking him. But only Master Virr and the Council of Reconciliation came with him. The other Masters disappeared into the crowd of Senators as they all returned from lunch. And then the Supreme Chancellor appeared, and called the Senate back into session. With a grave look, he turned and said "The Chair recognizes the accused, Darth Livion."

A shocked hush fell over the Senate chamber, quickly followed by low murmurs as Reid stood and moved to the podium of the little craft, the Shadows still by his side. He fought to control his nervous tremors as he looked around, eyes wide. And he wanted to run and hide.

_You can do this._ He gasped softly as Hotch spoke to him. _I am with you. We are ALL with you. And We will help you find the words to speak._ And Reid smiled slightly, sensing that his team was near; they gave him more strength. Especially when he suddenly remembered his Force Bond. His Bond with Aaron was very strong... this was another reason that the Council could not permit his execution... with a Bond this strong, if Reid were to die, it was possible that Aaron would, too... and he could NOT allow that to ever happen! If he couldn't defend himself FOR himself... he had to do it for Hotch. And so he took a deep breath, lifted his head high, cleared his mind and began to speak, the words just filling his mouth.

"Supreme Chancellor. Most honorable representatives of the Republic. I stand before you, humble, penitent, and no longer sure of anything in this… vast universe that we live in. I am no longer certain of who I am. Though I know who I want to be, and I know who I wish I had never become. I do not know what my future holds, but I know what is in my past, and that no matter how much I wish I could, I cannot change it. All I can do is hope that my future will give me the opportunity to atone for it.

"Two years ago, a Jedi Knight named Aaron Hotchner and a Padawan named Spencer Reid, were captured by the Sith Lord, Darth Reaper. They were held prisoner for nearly a week. They were brutally tortured, and towards the end, Spencer Reid surrendered himself and pledged himself to the Sith, on the condition that Aaron Hotchner's life was spared, and he was returned to the Jedi. And that is how I became Darth Livion.

His eyes skimmed the silent Senators, and he felt his courage bolstered… Jedi were filling the building, though he could not see them.

"I was taken to a Sith stronghold and tortured for months." He continued. "When I left that place, I was completely different person. I was wholly Darth Livion, with not even a memory of Spencer Reid. I was partnered with Darth Dualath, and she taught me the ways of the Sith. But the memories didn't stay away forever. Running into Aaron Hotchner and my Master, Jason Gideon, for the first time brought them back. And over the next year or so, I struggled. I struggled to regain who I was, and I struggled with the hold that the Dark Side held over me. And then I slipped. And I murdered Mardyk Jogsy of Telos." He turned and regarded the Telosian delegates, bowing low, expressing his regret of his actions.

"Then I took part in the abduction of the Queen of Onderon." And he looked at the Onderon Senators. "And that resulted in the death of their Watchman. And a few months after that, just a few weeks ago, the mission to Ryloth." And he turned and stared at the Twi'Lek Senators, and tears breeched his eyes and ran down his face. He struggled to speak now, his voice choked with his emotions. "And I slayed their Watchman, Aliki Naas. That is something that I… will never forgive myself for. It was that act that cracked open the façade I been struggling with. And when I was next ordered to capture and bring in Master Tarash Virr…" He turned and looked back at the man for a moment, "that is when it fell apart. I helped capture him, yes… but that was when I made my decision. I let him go, and I covered for his escape by standing between him and other Sith. I had betrayed them. And that is not something that the Sith tolerate.

"I was taken to Carosi and delivered to Darth Reaper as a traitor. I was imprisoned, and I was tortured. Tortured until Darth Livion again came forth. But a team of Jedi… MY team, were already on my trail. When they arrived, we were pit against each other. But through a Force Bond that I share with them, they were able to break through the barrier that the Sith had managed to erect, and brought me out of the dark oblivion that is Darth Livion. I chose my side that day, and the side I chose was the Jedi. And Darth Dualath redeemed herself that day. She died that I might be liberated from the Dark Side and return home. I cannot allow her sacrifice to be in vain. I MUST redeem myself.

"And so here I stand before you. A mere mortal of flesh and blood, who does not bother to ask for your forgiveness… I do not deserve it. All I ask is that I be left in the hands of the High Council of the Jedi Order, that they may decide my fate with wisdom and grace. All I ask is for a second chance. A chance to live a long life in service of the Jedi Order and the Republic, that I may one day atone for the wrongs I have done… to ALL of you."

And he bowed his head, and stepped back. Master Virr placed a hand on his shoulder, and stepped forward.

"This young man." He began waving a hand back towards Reid, "has proved himself to be all that a Jedi should be. He was brave as he faced his adversaries, and he gave himself to protect another. He suffered torture that most of us will never know. And still he fought. He struggled with every fiber of his being to keep from losing himself completely. He is the reason that I stand before you today. Had he not had the strength to defy those who had control over him for two years, I would have faced what he has. Torture and fall. I could have become the next Sith Lord. Or I could have died. No one is unreachable by the Dark Side.

"It takes great fortitude and constitution to not give in to the Dark Side. And it takes even more to pull oneself out of the depths once they have fallen in. But he has. The Jedi Shadows, those of us who specialize in tracking down those who have fallen to the Dark Side, believe that he is sincere. And so do I. I believe that if we are to give him a second chance, we will not regret it. And he will make us happy that we did. We have a Jedi who knows the Force fully. The good, and the bad. He has returned to us, seeking his redemption. And it is the duty of the Jedi to see him get it. He deserves it.

"I have faith in him. Do you?" Master Virr queried.

"I do." The Senators from Cathar turned to face Master Raahn Syr, who spoke from behind them. He stared at the Senators of his home planet, and stood firm.

"I do." Announced Master Eesa K'Tal as she joined the Senators from Kamino.

"I do." Said Master Kitata Ree, joining his kind from the planet Chad.

"I do." Said Master Noria and Ralko Cereni, joining the Twi'Leks of Ryloth.

"I do." Bre Mong said to her fellow Kel-Dor.

"I do." Amna Kao announced as she joined the other Nautolans.

"I do." Sa'Eeya'Da told the Devaronians.

Those words sprung up over and over from around the cavernous room, as the Jedi made their presence known, stepping onto the crafts where the Senators of their home planet sat. Malastair, Correllia, Naboo, Ossus, Onderon, Tattooine, Alderaan, Nal Hutta, Dantooine, Manaan, Carosi, Malachor, Yavin, Falleen…

Slowly, Reid raised his hands to his face in his shock, and tears came to his eyes as he looked around at the hundreds of Jedi Knights and Masters. It struck him in the heart right then… the Order was prepared to forgive him.

"The Jedi have their brother back." Master Virr announced. "We will not give him up."

* * *

><p>The team was waiting when the transport set down. The High Council disembarked, but a cry went up when Reid appeared behind them. JJ ran to him, and he grinned and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly. Within moments, he was surrounded by the team, weeping in his joy.<p>

"The Senate backed down." Eesa K'Tal announced, placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. "They leave him in the hands of the Order."

"What is to be done with him?" Hotch asked, desperately longing to hold Reid in his arms.

"He will report to the High Council first thing in the morning." Bre Mong said. "Until then… we will feed him." Reid blinked. "It is dinner time. Eat. Rest. And when you come to us in the morning… please be clothed appropriately." And she eyed his black and red garments before walking away. Reid looked down at himself and flushed slightly, but then grinned as Garcia hugged him tightly.

"Come." Hotch said, and Reid turned and looked at him. "I have your clothes." Reid nodded and followed, and the team respectfully let them go. They reached Hotch's quarters and stepped in, then closed the door and locked it behind them. And then they stood there, and stared at one another.

"… I've waited for this moment for the past two years." Hotch finally said. "And now… I don't know what to say." Reid stared back at him. "… I missed you."

"I missed you too." Reid said softly. "Aaron… I… I'm sorry." And he lowered his eyes. Hotch frowned.

"Sorry?"

"I never wanted to hurt you. And about Haley, I—" Reid gasped as he was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him tightly into a broad chest.

"Don't." Hotch gasped. "I have forgiven you a hundred times over for everything. Can you ever forgive me for… letting them take you… letting them keep you for so long… not getting to you sooner…?"

"Oh Aaron, no…" Reid cried, shaking his head. Then he looked up at the man and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. Because this wasn't your fault." Hotch blinked, his memory going back to when they had said their goodbyes before Reid was taken away by the Sith…

_"Spencer… no… it's too risky. Do you know the chances of redeeming yourself after you Fall to the Dark Side? If you do this, I may not be able to save you…"_

_"And if I don't to this, I won't be able to save YOU. I… I have to do this, Aaron… I love you."_

_"Don't…"_

_"I'm sorry…" Reid whispered. "Please… forgive me. For everything." And he glanced at Haley's body._

_"… There's nothing to forgive. Because it wasn't your fault." Hotch told him. "But if I lose you… I'll never forgive myself." Hotch gasped._

_"There's nothing to forgive." Reid told him in a gentle tone, a sad smile on his face. "Because this isn't your fault." Hotch stared. "It's mine. All of this. Everything. Now I have to face the consequences."_

Hotch stared at Reid, then bowed his head, and kissed him. Reid let out a soft gasp, curling his arms around the man's neck and arching into him. When they parted, tears were in his eyes. Hotch just smiled down at him.

"Get cleaned up. I'll get your clothes." Reid nodded, and went to do so. In the bathing room, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Then, startled and terrified, he looked back. His own reflection stood there, looking pale and petrified. But he was staring at the wall behind himself… for a moment, he could have sworn he had seen somebody behind him… For a moment… he swore he had seen himself… as Darth Livion… But nothing was there now. Shaking his head, he fumbled at the pouch on his belt and withdrew one of the vials of Vi'Tani nectar. Hands trembling, he quickly emptied the contents into his mouth with a soft moan. He sighed as the warmth rushed through him, and then he stripped himself and bathed.

When he emerged from bathing, Hotch was standing there. Reid smiled at him, and reached out to accept the cream colored clothing. The simple pants and layered tunics felt alien, but comforting on his skin. He buckled the belt tightly around his slender waist and tucked the pouch he had been concealing into it. Then he pulled on the dark brown boots, fingers running over the soft leather. The pair stared at one another, and then embraced tightly. And then Hotch offered Reid his Padawan Robe. Reid pulled it on and smiled, running his hands over the rough fabric as if in welcome. And then he accepted his Lightsaber.

"Thank you." He said. "For keeping it for me."

"It was my talisman… a part of you that I could hold on to." Hotch said. "It was the daily reminder of my hope." Reid smiled, securing his Lightsaber to his belt. Then he looked up at Hotch again. The man smiled, running his fingers over a pale cheek, and then fingering his Padawan Braid.

"That was mine…" Reid whispered. And they embraced again, sharing a shy kiss. It was clear that neither one was sure about where their relationship was now. They broke the kiss when they were interrupted by the growling of Hotch's stomach. Reid blinked and looked down, then grinned.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner." Hotch nodded.

Their walk to the dining hall was a quiet one. Reid could feel the eyes of everyone they passed on him. He felt like he was on display.

"Don't worry." Hotch murmured to him. "I know what you're thinking. They aren't gawking at you like you're a stain on the Order… they see you as a great triumph over the Dark Side. You are a miracle. This is your home and this is your family. And we are all happy to have you back." Reid smiled up at him, then yelped as he was tackled in the doorway of the dining hall by the team.

"I was only away from you for half an hour!" He squealed as he was dragged over to sit with them. At first, Hotch didn't think he had ever been happier. He had Spencer back! But as the meal continued, he noticed… Reid seemed very nervous. His smiles didn't quite reach his eyes… and he ate very little. Finally, he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Reid blinked at him. "You've hardly touched your dinner." Hotch pointed out, and Reid looked down.

"Oh… Not really hungry." He said, pushing his plate away. Hotch frowned slightly.

"What's bothering you?"

"… I don't deserve this." Reid finally said. "I deserve to be handed over to the Senate." The team stared at him, eyes wide. "At the very least, I should be locked up in a cell. How… How can I be trusted?"

"You're in the Jedi Temple." Rossi chuckled. "What could you do?" Reid drooped. "Come on now kid, I'm not saying I think you'll do anything. I'm just making a point."

"… I… would like to go now…" Reid mumbled, standing from his seat. As one, the others did too. They ended up in Hotch's sitting room. The man guided Reid to sit on the little couch beside him.

"Spencer… what's really bothering you?"

"… I don't deserve your forgiveness… People are dead because of me… some of them I killed myself! How can the Order forgive me? How can YOU!" He looked around at the team. "I… I betrayed you all… And how do I even know this is real? For all I know, I could wake up any moment and…"

"It's not a dream, Spence." JJ said gently, taking his hand as she sat on the sofa on his other side.

"Sometimes… I wish it was." Reid whispered.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because… then Amanda would…" and he trailed off. Silently, the team offered him comfort over the repairing Bonds that she shared with them. "Amanda and Tobias were my… only friends for two years. We were… very close. And now Amanda is dead and Tobias… I left him behind. He's submissive to his brothers… and they'll be so angry… they'll hurt him…"

"Will they kill him?" Emily asked.

"No. You can't kill one without killing all three…"

"… Really?" Rossi mused, looking intrigued. "So… we only have to take out one of them…?"

"NO!" Reid shouted, leaping to his feet, and the team's horror, a swirl of darkness flared up in him. "David Rossi, don't you dare! You will NOT do anything to hurt Tobias!"

"Hey… easy, kid." Rossi said, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm not going to hunt him down… but we may need to know that later…" Reid seemed to deflate before their eyes, and he dropped back down next to Hotch and JJ. His face fell into his hands.

"… I don't know if I can do this…" He gasped. "All I wanted for the past two years was to come home… but now… I… I just want to be back in my apartment… with Amanda and Tobias…"

"That was where you felt safe…" Hotch soothed, running a hand up and down Reid's back. "It's okay. You're safe here, too."

"… I'm scared." Reid admitted, curling up and seeming to shrink.

"And that's okay." Morgan said, gently.

"No! No it's not!" Reid cried. "Fear leads to the Dark Side!"

"But it's also human." Gideon said, gently. "And if you are afraid to feel fear… well then… you are LIVING in fear. And you are that much closer to straying down the Dark Path again." Reid stared at the man, shock in his eyes. But then he bowed his head, hiding them in his knees which he was hugging to his chest. And as he began to cough between sniffles, Hotch rubbed his back.

Two hours later, Eris Strauss, Eesa K'Tal and Tarash Virr approached Hotch's room. When they opened the door, they found Hotch's entire team in the little sitting room. They were all asleep. Seaver was sprawled out on the floor by the chair where David Rossi sat, head back and snoring. Emily was asleep lounging in her chair, Morgan on the floor leaning against it, and Garcia cuddled up against him. JJ was nestled in the corner of the sofa, and Jordan was asleep on the floor near her. And on the other side of the sofa, Hotch and Reid were fast asleep leaning into one another, Reid curled up in an impossibly small ball, his knees tucked into his chest, arms wrapped around his torso and head tucked down. Hoch's arms were draped around the small body, and JJ was leaning her head on Reid's arm.

"I told you." Master K'Tal said, smiling at the sight.

"I'm not wholly convinced he can be trusted…" Strauss sighed. "I sense much fear in him."

"Of course you do. His last two years have been filled with fear. Stop being paranoid and give him time." Master Virr snorted, also smiling as he Saw the team. "This is where he needs to be, not locked up in a cold cell all by himself. We're not going to be sending him out on any missions for quite some time. He needs to settle in. He will remain here where the Order can watch him. So calm yourself."

"I don't know about you, but I will sleep well tonight, knowing the Padawan is back where he belongs." Eesa K'Tal said, closing the door and walking away.

"As will I, Eesa. As will I." Master Virr agreed, and after a moment, Strauss headed to her room as well.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Three days ago, I received an e-mailed message from the FanFiction site admin. I was informed that my story, "One Night Stand" had been deleted from the site for its explicit content, and due to the infraction, " This account has been locked ( will not have submission access ) until 06-02-12 05:09pm PST (USA West CoastPacific Time)". Hence the late update... I was literally locked out of posting anything, be it new chapters, or new stories. But I did bring you the new chapter as soon as I could!

As some of you may have noticed, all the sex scenes have been removed from all of my stories. I apologize for this depressing, but necessary step that I had to take to preserve my account here on FanFiction. Please visit my profile for a full explanation of why this had to happen, not just in my stories, but in MANY authors' stories.

Several of us will be posting our un-edited stories on other sites, and I will soon have a list on my profile as well of which authors are moving where. Thank you for your understanding and support in this tough time for the authors of this site. And please know that we appreciate each and every one of you.

Thank you

~Inarus

* * *

><p>twilightmecrazii: Broke my heart to kill AdamAmanda, but it had to be done. Glad you enjoyed it

MelloJason: Yes, Reid got away. But his battle with Darth Livion isn't over yet, and nor is the fight with Darth Reaper. And um… I love you too? LOL You really DO need to take the time to watch the movies. They're EPIC.

Miaka92: Oh, wonderful. You like Amanda now that she's dead. Oh boy… *palm-face* LOL I did cry a bit myself when I killed Amanda/Adam… broke my heart… and it's not the JEDI who want the death penalty, they don't believe in that. It's the Galactic Senate!

NormaJeanBeausoleil: I like Swedish Fish… they're just tough on my teeth. But I can nibble! ^_^

Eneath: Reid being imprisoned is only the beginning. He still has a great struggle ahead of him…

CaseyRachel88: Yep, it IS the old 'kiss him in the middle of a battle to make him remember who he is' trick... I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm pleased to hear that my battle scenes are satisfactory. And yeah, I'm depressed about Tobias, too, but… he was never able to escape his other personalities until his death, so unfortunately I cannot allow Tobias to be free of the Sith. That and he still has a role to play… And yes, the Nectar is Reid's Dilaudid. Thank you for reviewing!

Zabe Rogue: Yep. Ten more chapters! Reid has a LOT to go through! ^_~ But stick with me! And if not with me, stick with REID!

LonelyAngel44: O.O Wow… Um… yyyyeah… yeah, Adam and Amanda are at peace… let's just focus on that before you lose it… LOL And no, it's not Vi'Tani syrup, it's Nectar. And um… Hotch doesn't do that specifically… but something SIMILAR will happen… later…

LarieNGubler: I did… I'm sorry… it had to be done… And yes, you were correct. It was Dualath. But you were wrong… yes, Dualath died. *pat pat pat* there there…

14hpgirl19: Glad you liked it! And no, Livion is NOT gone. Not by a long shot… And yes, Dualath's end was bitter sweet… Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

CMSP: What do you mean you didn't read all of part one? GO! READ! LOL I'm glad you are enjoying Part II, however! And YES, you need to watch the movies! They're WONDERFUL! And hey… I love Livion, too! He's so CREEPY awesome, and you've got to love Reid in conflict with himself. And as for the Nectar… well… keep reading! And don't worry, Darth Nocturn will get what's coming to him. And yes… in true Star Wars fashion, there WILL be an Episode III!

Cristina reid: Yes, a lot CAN happen in ten chapters…

And finally…

Livion: Don't worry about being last minute. I was locked out of updating, hence the late update… but honestly? I've kind of been… um… waiting until I get your review before I update. I sometimes update in the morning on Fridays, but if you haven't reviewed yet, I wait until I get home from work. Because I LOVE your reviews, and I love responding to them!

Glad you liked the parallels between Hotch and Livion's first confrontation and this one. And I had to have the parallel go through to the kiss. Last time, they were a BREATH away from kissing when Dualath interrupted. This time, they made it. I kind of wanted to establish an idea of just HOW CLOSE Hotch had been to having Reid back that first time he clashed with Livion. And Hotch's eyes smolder. It's what they do. And yes… it IS fuckin hot… Who CAN'T appreciate it?

Now, as for Reid's quick return… It took the Sith MONTHS to break him the first time… the Sith employed a quick fix. And a quick fix isn't a good fix. It was like taping up a crack in a vase… all Hotch had to do was rip the tape off and the vase shatters. As for the Council knowing about their relationship… that will be dealt with later… with some surprises. ^_~

And now on to Amanda… she really and truly did love him, and obviously, she was prepared to do anything for him. Her biggest fear was to lose him, be it to the Jedi, or to death… And yes, I did want Reid taking the Nectar from Dualath to parallel taking the Dilaudid from Tobias.

And yes, Redemption is kind of the title of the story… LOL. Amanda's redemption was needed from the start, but I knew from the beginning she could never truly join the Jedi. But in the end, she had what she NEEDED to have; redemption, and that final moment with Reid. It was this line, "Reid only hesitated a moment before he drew the smaller body close and pressed a lips to the other's, and Livion and Dualath shared a single kiss filled with their regret, their joy, their sorrow, and their soaring triumph" that cinched it for me. That's when I cried when writing it, even though I knew it was coming.

I put SO much into that scene, it's one of my favorite lines out of everything I've ever written. And it warms my heart to see the appreciation of the reader for something that I felt so deeply for. And it wasn't specifically Livion and Dualath… honestly… it was Reid and Amanda. But you cannot overlook the fact that they ARE Livion and Dualath, and it was the bond between those two, as Sith Lords, that led to Amanda falling in love with Reid. And Reid, to an extent, does love Amanda, too. Just not in the way he loves Hotch.

"A luminescent mist rose, first one, then another, and then they spiraled up around each other before disappearing in the air, two joyful laughs faintly heard on the wind."

Yeah… I'm a sucker for symbolism, too. It WAS a bit hokey, but I just felt that it needed to be seen like this. There was really no other way to express the joy and freedom that Adam/Amanda had now, in death, that they never could have had in life. And it was the same with the Jedi verbally recognizing this redemption as well. Again, it felt a hokey when I wrote it, but it also felt RIGHT. The Jedi will rejoice for every soul that is brought back from the Dark Side, and they had to recognize the redemption of Dualath, and salute it for the great triumph that it is.

Now, as for Reid turning himself in… he is a very submissive person by nature, but this submission, laying himself bare before the Council, is a submission of a different kind. It shows that Reid's Jedi courage and morals are still intact.

Thank you so much for your review! It was a pleasure, as always, to read and respond. You are, honestly, the best reviewer I have EVER had in all my ten years of writing (and posting) fanfictions, over many different fandoms. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hotch offered comfort, easing the guilt in his lover's soul…

Reid had truly and sincerely loved Darth Dualath, but he never could have been her lover… he could not offer her THAT kind of love… but he knew it was what she had hoped for, and it saddened him that he could not give her that happiness…

_You did the right thing. And she is gone, yes… but remember how she went… do you?_ Hotch asked.

… _Yes. She was smiling. They were BOTH smiling._

_Then do not feel guilt. How many of us are lucky enough to go like that? With a smile, in the arms of the one we love…_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: CHAMBER OF THE HIGH COUNCIL OF THE JEDI ORDER

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid stood before the High Council, looking around at each and every one of them. Then he fell to his knees.<p>

"Masters." He said. "Words cannot say how… glad I am to be here before you once again. I am so… SO sorry. If it weren't for my blatant disobedience, none of this would have ever happened. I did not listen to your wisdom. I was reckless, and impulsive and I defied your orders. Never will I do so again."

After a moment of stunned silence, Eesa K'Tal asked, "What are you talking about?" She was smiling, and was obviously pleased with Spencer's return. The council couldn't remember the last time she had looked this happy.

"Back on Cilpar." Reid explained. "We… We wanted to go after Darth Dualath. You told us not to… you told us to return to Coruscant. I didn't listen. I stole Master Syr's ship, and Aaron and I went after the Sith. That's how we were caught. And that's how I…" He trailed off. "I am so sorry. I will never defy the Council again."

"Yes you will." Master Virr chuckled. Reid gave the Seer a distressed look, and then his eyes widened and fear filled him. There… Darth Livion stood there, leaning indolently against the wall, giving him a smug grin. Reid blinked, and Livion was gone.

"Don't scare the boy, Tarash." Chuckled Master Syr.

"Master Kao…" Reid murmured, turning to the female Nautolan with overwhelming guilt. "I… I am so sorry… I…"

"Don't be." She said, rising from her chair and walking over, kneeling and putting her arms around him. His grief and regret could be felt by all of the Masters. Reid turned and wept on Master Kao's shoulder. "I am so sorry…" He sobbed.

"You did what you were meant to do. She was destined to die by your hand." Master Kao told him, gently. "She foresaw her death and accepted it years ago."

"… She knew?" Reid asked. "When she challenged us, she knew that I would kill her?"

"I don't know." Master Kao said. "She foresaw that her death would lead to the redemption of one who had Fallen. Her death would get this fallen one to turn to a beacon of hope. It would return to the light, and bring others with it."

"… Dualath." Reid breathed, and Master Kao nodded.

"Yes."

"… Now it makes sense." Reid whispered.

"What do you mean?" Master Kao asked him. He sniffled and sat back, rubbing his eyes.

"What she said to me. Before she died." He explained. "I'll never forget it. She said, 'You are still a Jedi. Finish what you've started. Hold on. You haven't lost yourself… don't give up." Reid closed his eyes, as did Master Kao as she heard her Padawan's last words.

"She told me to do it. She said, 'It's okay. Do what you need to do. With me, AND with the Sith. It's worth it. To bring one of our own back to the Order. Do it.' And… I… I did." Reid choked. "And I held her and she said 'Do what you must. Don't give up. I give my life willingly, as I was destined to.' And I asked her what she meant and she said that… you would tell me when the time was right."

"She was glad to die for you, and for the others that you would liberate from the Dark Side." Reid stared at Master Kao, and then fell apart into broken sobs. The Masters were silent and patient, knowing that this was the first chance he'd had to truly mourn for the death of Aliki Naas. And they allowed themselves to grieve as well, both with him, and FOR him.

Finally, when he had calmed, the Council prepared for the next stage of business.

"Padawan." Called Master Syr. The boy looked up at him. "Where did the Sith take you after the battle at Vjun?"

"I was taken to Korriban." Reid said. "They repaired my knee and declared me Darth Livion. And then they…"

"They brainwashed you through torture." The Cathar Master nodded, and Reid nodded back. "When you were not on a mission from your master, where did you stay?"

"I had an apartment on Carosi, across the street from the Devil's Dome, so that I could… watch its reconstruction." Master Syr frowned slightly.

"Do you know the locations of other Sith strongholds?"

"… Nocturn has a fortress on Dagobah. The Reaper has an apartment on Nar Shaada and an estate on Nal Hutta. There is a stronghold on Byss, and Cenar has a fortress on Vjun. Sassin was looking at possibly obtaining her own base on Malachor V. But there are Sith outposts on hundreds of words throughout the galaxy. I do not know where all of them are. As one of the Sith Lords, I never knew such… menial things. All I knew was the will of my master. And if fulfilling that required me to contact one of the outposts, I did so."

"And what were your missions?" Master Syr asked.

"… I seemed to be a high level enforcer."

"An enforcer?"

"Master sent Dualath and myself to allies who had betrayed us, or were backing out of agreements."

"And what did you do?"

"We… killed them. No one backed out on the Sith and lived." Reid confessed. "The latest was Miroon Shala of Ryloth. That's when Aliki…" and he trailed off for a moment. "We were also sent on assassinations, like the Telosian Senator." Reid continued. "And… the Senator from Bakura about a year ago."

"What?" Blurted Master Ryan.

"That was declared an accident." Strauss said, frowning.

"We were instructed to make it look as such." Reid said, softly.

"… We need to know where Sith Outposts are." Master Syr said, suddenly.

"… Bring me a map." Reid said. "I will show you as many as I can." And within ten minutes, a holosphere of the Republic had been delivered, and the room was now a 3d map of the galaxy. Reid stood in the middle of the room, looking around and getting his bearings.

"Open new file." He spoke, and a little trill let him know that it had been done. "Label Sith Outpost Locations." Another trill. He turned and reached out, and tapped a planet as it moved past him. A little trill let him know that it had been added to the file. He then turned and began to move through the room, touching planets everywhere he went with both hands. Every now and then he would say something like "Flag as fortress" or "Flag as Sith Academy" or "Flag as Sith Lord Stronghold." Soon, two hundred seventy nine planets had been added to the file. Reid stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Then he sighed.

"This is only a fraction of them." He said. "But they are all I know. I'm sorry. Not even Darth Reaper would be able to recall them all. And not all of them are completely associated with Darth Reaper. Some are outposts that each individual Sith Lord under the Reaper founded… some were founded by Dark Jedi down low on the ranks. It's not the most… organized group. Some of these are nothing more than… cantinas that the Dark Jedi frequent when they pass through, but…" And he trailed off and shrugged. A moment later, the lights came on and the holosphere floated into the outstretched paw of Raahn Syr.

"I will share this information with the Council of First Knowledge and the Shadows." He said, and Reid nodded before settling down on the floor on his knees again.

"Is there anything else that you wish to know?" Reid asked. "I will answer whatever I can."

"I had a question for you." Kitata Ree announced.

"Yes, Master?"

"Am I correct in the assumption that you have learned… techniques usually reserved for the Dark Side?"

"… Yes, Master." Reid said, softly. "Though… I don't know if I can still use them… when I Fell to the Dark Side… my power decreased dramatically. I lost touch with the Force. I was like a new Initiate… I could count on one hand the number of times I was able to use the Lightning. And it was all within the past month."

"Master Virr has informed us that you can create a Force Storm." Bre Mong said.

"… The Reaper had us all train to do it together." Reid said, nodding. "Dualath, Cenar, Sassin and I were able to do it with only the four of us… But it was best when we had Trion and Rashio with us… but not Nocturn… with him… it got a little… out of control."

"You told me that you created one on your own." Tarash Virr said. Reid looked at him, then sighed.

"Yes. I've done it twice. Once it was out of… rage. I didn't know I was doing it… I'd lost control."

"And the second?" Kitata Ree asked.

"… I created one to cover our escape on Carosi… when they came to bring me home."

"This was intentional?"

"Yes, Master." Reid nodded.

"How powerful was it?"

"Not very, Master." Reid said. "I think I saw a few Dark Jedi knocked off of their feet, but it was more distraction. I had to concentrate on running, not strengthening it. And as I had never created one on purpose before, I didn't want to lose control. Honestly, it was more Force Lightning and Whirlwind than a Force Storm…"

"Good to hear," Strauss nodded.

"… They taught me the Life Drain." Reid said, and the Council listened in silence. "They tried to teach me to Dominate the Mind, but… I wasn't very good at it." He smiled in shadow of amusement. "Darth Sassin… Elle… she taught me her Force Scream…" then he made a face. "I don't like it… it's… harsh. There's no elegance to it… That and uh… it's just too loud. It hurts my ears."

Chuckles went around the Council Chamber at that.

"They taught me the Suppression and Breach techniques." Reid said. "Though I have hardly mastered them. Cenar tried to teach me Force Body…"

"Only a fool does that…" Master Sa'Eeya'Da snorted.

"Darth Cenar taught me the Crucitorn."

"… Crucitorn? What is that?" Asked Gideon.

"… I… I can make a wound… hurt more… I can intensify the pain of an injury. It's one of… Cenar's favorite things… He also taught me Combustion."

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Master Virr.

"… I can make things explode." Reid mumbled.

"What kinds of things?" Asked Master Ryan.

"Little things. I didn't develop it much… Cenar made a… a person explode, once…" Reid paled and gulped.

"And?" Asked Raahn Syr.

"… I threw up."

More chuckles.

"Fortunately… it's not easy to do. Cenar was… drained afterwards… and that's not a power that I want to have. I have learned to use the Force Telekinesis to levitate, and Dualath taught me a little bit of Pyrokinesis… And she also helped me improve my Mind Trick and showed me how to adapt my Lightning into a Kinetite… And though I've never actually done it myself, I believe I could if I tried."

He looked up at the Council, as if awaiting them to come down on him harshly for learning these things.

"We shall have to discuss these things you have learned." Kitata Ree said, and Reid nodded.

"I understand, Master. What is it you wish me to do in the meantime?"

"Meditate, Padawan. On your Fall. You are excused."

"… Yes, Master." Reid stood, bowed, and left the room. Hotch was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I am to meditate while they… discuss things." Reid said, and Hotch fell in to walk by his side.

"What things?"

"I left them with a lot of things to think about." Reid said. "What I did while with the Sith, what they taught me, and what I know of their operations."

"I see." Hotch said, and accompanied Reid to his favorite place to meditate; the room of a Thousand Fountains.

This was located at the northwestern base of the Jedi Temple. It was a massive greenhouse seven stories tall, filled with exotic flora with flowing streams and waterfalls. Unlike any other place on the massive City-Planet of Coruscant, it was a peaceful retreat for the members of the Jedi Order.

Finally, they reached it. They pushed open the large wooden doors, assisted by the Force, and walked down a short passage, emerging onto a platform overlooking the place. Little paths made their ways down from the platform and into the indoor jungle where water could be heard flowing in every direction, accompanying the roar of the central waterfall.

Reid lifted his face to the ceiling, which was made to look like a clear blue sky with a few wisps of clouds passing by. He sucked in a deep breath, savoring the thick flavors of the flowers and fresh water on the air.

"I missed this place." He said, and Hotch smiled. The pair picked a stone path to their side and made their way down into the depths of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and Reid chose a little place hidden behind a large flowering bush by a little stream. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, laying his hands on his knees. Hotch sat across from him and did the same. As one, the pair took a deep breath, and opened themselves to the Force… and to each other. Reid let out a soft, moaning sigh, obviously quite pleased at being able to do this.

_I missed you…_ His voice seemed to whisper on the wind. And then he focused on his Fall. And he was not afraid, because Hotch stood by his side through it all… he witnessed his torture, both emotional and physical. He relived Reid's darkest moments, and the occasions when he seemed to come back to himself, if only for a short while. He watched as Amanda kissed Reid that first time, and he felt the confusion within the youth… The longing for love and affection, and the guilt that he could not fulfill those for Amanda… for while he did care for her, he was still in love with Aaron…

Hotch offered comfort, easing the guilt in his lover's soul…

Reid had truly and sincerely loved Darth Dualath, but he never could have been her lover… he could not offer her THAT kind of love… but he knew it was what she had hoped for, and it saddened him that he could not give her that happiness…

_You did the right thing. And she is gone, yes… but remember how she went… do you?_ Hotch asked.

… _Yes. She was smiling. They were BOTH smiling._

_Then do not feel guilt. How many of us are lucky enough to go like that? With a smile, in the arms of the one we love…_

_Aaron…_

_I wouldn't mind going like that._

_Don't you even speak of it!_ Reid gasped, almost jerking out of his mediation, so great was his distress. _… I can't lose you._

_It's okay._ Hotch smiled, knowing that now was not the time to be realistic, but supportive. _We have our Bond. We will always be together._ And they grew quiet again.

It was just over three hour later that Kitata Ree, Eesa K'Tal, Tarash Virr and Jason Gideon found them. And rather than interrupt their meditation, they joined them. It was nearing dinner time before they finally came out of it, and they all came out of it together.

"Your Bond has gotten stronger." Eesa K'Tal said in her lyrical voice.

"It began to repair itself after Aliki's death." Hotch said. "I believe it was Spencer's… extreme distress… he reached out for… something to hold on to… to comfort himself with. And… he reached me."

"That makes sense." Master Virr nodded, then stood. He offered his hand to Reid, and the boy took it, allowing the Miraluka to help him to his feet.

"The Council has discussed matters thoroughly." Master Kitata Ree said. "And you have been cleared. You are a Padawan of the Jedi Order once more. And Jason Gideon is still your Master, if you will have him." Reid blinked, then turned and looked at the man.

"… Master." He gasped, and Gideon offered him a wavery smile. A moment later, the pair had thrown their arms around one another and clung tightly. "I am so sorry, Master… I failed you."

"You have turned you back on the Dark Side, Spencer." Gideon said, stepping back and regarding his apprentice. "I couldn't be more proud of you." Reid blinked, then grinned.

"Aaron." Kitata Ree said, and Hotch dropped to kneel before the Grand Master at his eye level. "We understand that you freed him of the bonds of Darth Livion with your Bond. Well done."

"Thank you, Master."

"Come. It is time to eat." Kitata Ree said, and the group made their way up to the fining hall. Dinner was almost over, and so rather than joining the members of the High Council who were just finishing their meal, Kitata Ree, Tarash Virr and Eesa K'Tal sat with Hotch and Reid, who immediately fell into conversation with Gideon. Hotch and Gideon were filling Reid in on everything that had happened with the Jedi order and the team while he had been away, such as explaining Seaver.

Reid seemed amused that Rossi had taken another Padawan. But as the conversation progressed, it became less talk about what had been, and more of that which may be. They discussed the Sith… Reid gave them much insight on what Darth Reaper's goals may be, though he was not privy to all the details… He gave them information on small operations that were taking place all over the galaxy and projects that he was aware of.

And then came the final shock of the day.

"You are on probation." Kitata Ree said, and Reid nodded his understanding. "While we will be required to send your team out on missions, you are to remain within the Temple at all times." Reid sighed. He was disappointed, but not surprised. "Here, you will be working with the Jedi Shadows." Reid stopped and stared at the Grand Master.

"… The Shadows?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure he had heard the tiny Master correctly. He looked nervous at the prospect of working with those who specialized in hunting Dark Jedi and the Sith.

"Who better to teach them than a former Sith Lord?" Master Virr said. "Your insight could prove invaluable. You will work with the Shadows, and teach them what you know of the Dark Side."

"… I… I'm not sure." Reid said, nervously. "Wouldn't it be better to… Distance myself from the Dark Side?"

"Normally, that is what we teach." Eesa K'Tal nodded. "However, you have known the Dark Side intimately. You can tell the Shadows things that no one else can. And the Shadows do not have the luxury of distancing themselves from the Dark Side. They walk a fine line, pursuing and learning, but not Falling. Your teachings could be what tips the scale for some of them in our favor." Reid nodded, silently.

"And consider it a test of your strength, wisdom and loyalty." Kitata Ree said, finishing his drink. Reid gulped slightly.

"… Yes Master."

"Good. You will convene with Master Raahn Syr first thing after breakfast."

"Yes, Master."

"Now go. Rest."

"Thank you, Master. Good evening." Reid said, standing and bowing as Kitata Ree left the dining hall.

"You will do fine." Eesa K'Tal said, before striding after the tiny Grand Master. Reid watched her go with a sigh, then looked at Tarash Virr.

"I have every faith in you, little brother." He said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Tarash." Reid said softly. Tarash smiled at Hotch, and then followed the other Master.

"Come." Hotch said gently, and Reid followed the man back to his room. Once the door was closed, Reid gasped and threw his arms around the man's neck. Hotch blinked, startled at his lover's sudden surge of emotions, and the trembling in his body.

"Spencer? Are you okay? What's wrong?" and he gently stroked up and down the thin back.

"They… they're going to separate us? So soon?" He gasped, sounding almost frightened.

"It's okay, Spencer… Don't be afraid…"

"I want to stay with you!" Reid cried out into the silent room.

"I know, baby…" Hotch murmured. "I know… come on now… let's get some sleep."

Hotch allowed Reid to bathe first… And Reid did so. But while Hotch was bathing, Reid looked up and gasped. Darth Livion was standing in the corner, staring at him.

"W-What… you… you…" Reid gasped. Livion just smirked. Reid closed his eyes and shook his head. When he looked again, the Sith Lord was gone… Shaking, Reid removed another vial of the Vi'Tani Nectar and drank it down. By the time Hotch emerged from his bathing, it had taken affect. Reid was warm and mellow, his fearful trembling abating. He smiled at Hotch now, and Hotch guided Reid over to his bed, guiding the boy into laying down beside him. He tucked the blankets around him and smiled, gently brushing his fingers through strands of hair that seemed lighter in color compared to a few days ago.

"Don't be afraid…" He whispered. "We have our Bond back. We are ALWAYS together. And Master Noria and Ralko said that they would help us strengthen it so that it cannot be severed again."

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Hotch said with a smile. After a moment, Reid gave him a little smile in return. "There we go… feel better?"

"Yes… I think so."

"Good. Think you can sleep now?"

"… Hold me?"

"Of course."

"Then I can sleep."

"Good…"

* * *

><p>Force SupressionBreach – remove/destroy any Force enhancements from your opponent

Force Body - allowed any Force-sensitive to push their body's endurance past a safe limit, ignoring and possibly sacrificing their health and well-being, in order to sustain their connection to the Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For those of you who do not know, the site admin of Fan Fiction . net put up this announcement on the main page a couple of days ago.

"Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

What does this mean? Implied sexual activity is permitted, but it cannot be described. So... "They made hot sexy love all night" Is permitted. "She groaned as her lover put his **censored** into her **censored**" is NOT allowed. My personal rule to adhere to the rules? They can be naked, they can make out, but the moment the parts of the body that swimtrunks and/or bikinis cover come into play, it is no longer permitted content on this site.

For those of you who are furious with the site admin, please remember... This has ALWAYS been the rule here on Fan Fiction . Net. The site admin are just going to enforcing it much more. As such, many authors have edited their stories so that they are in compliance, and are moving the MA rated material to other sites such as "the writers coffee shop . com" and "archive of our own . org" You will need to remove the spaces from those... fan fiction . net does not permit links in stories or on author profiles.

I, myself, have re-activated my account on "adult fan fiction . net" (not affiliated with this site) and you will see my stories going up in their full, unedited, smut filled glory soon! However, you need to keep in mind that this site is restricted access. You must be 18 or older to access this site. If you are under 18... you shouldn't be reading most of my stories anyway! LOL And if you are under 18 and are reading my stories... DON'T TELL ME! I know under agers are reading this, but I don't want to know who you are and just how under age you are! When I get PM's saying "I'm thirteen and I love your stories" I feel really REALLY dirty! Ignorance is bliss!

But I digress... Anyway...

We, the authors, wish to extend our apologies to the readers for this horrible annoyance, and wish to remind you that this is not something to be angry at the fan fiction side admin about... all they are doing is enforcing their own rules, which many of the authors (myself included) **knowingly broke**. Those who did not know that they were breaking the rules did not have a full comprehension of the difference between M and MA, and some were unaware of the MA rating completely, thinking that M was the highest.

I know that everyone is upset over the turn of events, however, the authors are handling themselves, and their stories, with dignity, and we ask that the readers do so as well. If you wish to read the MA rated stories, you will simply need to follow them to the new fanfiction sites where the explicit content is permitted.

Thank you

* * *

><p>Elide: the style of the Let Me In series will NOT change. The only thing that will change is that sex will be edited out of the stories before I post them here on this site. The unedited smut filled versions will be available on Adult Fan Fiction . net And you should be eager to hear that lately my main focus has been on finishing Alas, Babylon! It should be up by the end of summer!<p>

Twilightmecrazii: Just wait and see! ^_~

NormaJeanBeausoleil: Woot! Cinnamon Roll! WOOOO!

LarieNGubler: thanks for the condolences on my fic, but no worries. It happens. And yes, I agree, sometimes the sex is what makes a relationship/plot/story whole, and without it, a story feels lacking. But the site admin don't care. Whatever. I'm glad you liked the scene with Reid speaking to the Galactic Senate. And yes, Hotch and Reid were apart for two years… they can't just pick up their relationship where they left off. They have to figure things out again. Give them time.

santeelah: Honestly, the site admin are only enforcing the rules that were already in place. Sex is strictly prohibited on this site, and has been for 10 years. So as infuriating as it is… you can't really be mad at them for enforcing a rule that I (and others) knowingly broke.

And do you really think Hotch WOULDN'T have been there? And as for Jack? I don't know. Haven't decided yet… And as for Reid's father… I'm… considering some options… But it WAS revealed in Ep I that Reid's father was a Fallen Jedi who raped his mother.

And yes, Reid's yellow eyes disappeared. The yellow eyes and pasty complexion is brought on by the influence of the Dark Side…

LonelyAngel44: Sorry about the late update… what can ya do? And yes, Reid does have a hard, angst filled journey ahead of him.

Miaka92: M rating is for adult themes. MA, which is NOT permitted, is for explicit adult content. Basically… M is rated R… MA is rated X. LOL In rated R movies, there is sex, but you don't get any details. It's more… implied.

14hpgirl19: Ultimately… the senate didn't have a choice! XD! The Jedi are autonomous, and do NOT answer to the Senate. The Senate could keep trying to get custody, but ultimately, the vote they took was for whether or not they were going to keep trying to get custody. Ultimately, the senate had to admit that they didn't have the right to FORCE the Jedi to give up custody, and just decided to say "scew it". And the Jedi back each other up. And Livion? Well, Reid's struggle with him is far from over. And as for the Nectar… well, keep reading! And Jack? I'm not sure yet.

Lost child of Gallifrey: Yeah… it broke my heart to kill Amanda…

Cristina reid: I'm not tellin'!

Talking2myself: Hello fellow geek! ^_^ Welcome! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the series, and I hope you will continue to do so! And as for rating my material appropriately… I technically couldn't. Graphic sex scenes, like the ones I write, are rated MA. This is not permitted on the site, so that rating isn't even an option to select to label the story. Sooo… the story was NOT properly rated. And technically, graphic violence isn't allowed either… but they tend to freak out about sex more.

Doctor's Other Companion: You'll just have to wait and see. We will not see what happens with Tobias until Episode III.

And for our grand finale…

Livion: LOL yeah, our correspondences are probably annoying the readers. But they'll get over it. LOL Again, I love your reviews! And I'm so glad you love my story this much!

Now, as for the chapter… Senators are politicians. And politicians are cut-throat and have tempers. They get fired up. The Jedi are completely in control, and are honest. And the Jedi will always be there to back up someone who wishes to redeem themselves. You can always come back from the Dark Side, and this is the wish of the Jedi for every Dark Jedi.

As for Reid's monologue… We all know how he is. The team (more specifically, Hotch and JJ in this case), helped him to find the words. Otherwise he would have been stuttering and going off on random tangents the whole time. But his sincerity was completely his own. And you are correct… if Reid fails to redeem himself and strays, it would reflect badly on the Jedi… And I'm glad you liked Reid's line of coming out of "the dark oblivion that is Darth Livion."

As for the Vi'Tani Nectar addiction… yes, he will run out of his supply… But this is Reid… He's resourceful. But of course, even he can't hide everything from the team… I think you'll be intrigued with what happens… And as for the flash of Darth Livion… well… again… just keep reading… LOL yes, Darth Livion is freakin scary. Check out the story covers that are now up for KotoR: I and KotoR: II. You have Spencer Reid for I and Darth Livion for II. They look like completely different people.

But it is nice to see Reid as just Reid. He's shy, quiet, gentle and humble. Very different from Livion. But at the same time, he did learn and develop while he was with the Sith, and you'll soon see how this development transitions from Sith to Jedi. The dining scene, and the scene after, are very important as they do help to show just how much healing and adjusting Reid has to do. And his exploding at Rossi shows that the threat of the Dark Side's hold on him is not yet over. Reid's adjusting to life in the Temple will not go as smoothly as he would hope…

As for your question about the Great Fanfiction Purge of 2012… Yes. It will affect the future chapters here on this site. There IS a scene later in this story where Hotch and Reid are finally intimate. Sadly, it will have to be removed. You'll have to see it on another site. Although I am considering posting it for one day for people to read, and then editing the sex out before the site admin catches on… We'll see. At the very least, I can e-mail you the un-butchered chapter. ^_^

Thank you very much, and I'll see ya next week!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

From the edge of the arena, Hotch frowned as a sense of dread filled him. He could feel the Storm not only around him… but it was building within his lover, too. He could feel the struggle and the fright. And then, his heart stopped. Reid was looking straight at him… but it wasn't Reid… it was Darth Livion. His skin was white, and his wide eyes were the red-rimmed yellow. And there was a cruel smile on his lips, as if he were saying, "See? You have allowed them to set me free again…"

"We have to stop this! NOW!" Hotch cried, turning to Master Kitata Ree. His voice could hardly be heard over the squall. "He's lost control!"

But then came the scream. Hotch whirled. Reid's body had arched in the air, and he had fisted his hands into his hair. His scream seemed amplified, and then Hotch had to clap his hands over his ears at the assault of the Force Scream. The Lightning struck down around the room and sparks showered down, erupting into blazes that snaked their way inwards towards the Eye of the Storm, then got swirled up into the three tornados that continued to spiral around Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p>Please review! And let's keep the reviews to the content of the chapter! I know everyone is all excited about the Great FanFiction Purge of 2012, but if you have any questions or comments you wish to express to me, please do so in a PM, not a review.<p>

Oh yeah! And what do you guys think of the story cover? There's one for Episode I and II with Padawan Spencer Reid on I and Darth Livion (and Dualath) on II.


	18. Chapter 18

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid was woken in the morning by a gentle hand running up and down his spine and soft kisses across his shoulders. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and a smile came to his lips as he felt the soft caress of his lover's mind against his own.<p>

"Good morning…" Came the soft whisper, and with a full body stretch accompanied by a long, moaning exhale of satisfaction, Reid rolled over and stared up at Aaron Hotchner.

"Mmm… mornin…" He mumbled with a sleepy smile. Hotch smiled down at him.

"Time to get up." The elder said, running his hand through Reid's hair. "You need to eat before you go with Master Syr." Reid blinked, then nodded.

"Alright." He sighed, slowly sitting up and dragging himself from the comfortable bed, only to stumble slightly as a rough coughing wracked his body. Hotch watched his lover for a moment, and then got out of bed as well. "I'm alright." Reid assured him, and went to dress. The pair headed to breakfast together, joining the team.

"I hear you're going to be working with the Shadows." Morgan said, and Reid nodded. "That's pretty cool, man."

"… I guess…" Reid mumbled with a shrug. Morgan blinked and looked at Hotch who just mirrored Reid's shrug. Then, they all looked up.

"Master Syr." JJ greeted, and the Cathar Master nodded, then looked at Reid.

"Are you ready?" He rumbled, and Reid slightly stood.

"Yes, Master." He said, and giving the team a small wave, he followed the Master Shadow, watching his tail twitching lazily.

"Our first order of business," Master Syr said as they walked, "Is to meet with the Council of First Knowledge." Reid nodded.

"Yes Master." He said. He was excited. While he knew the members of this Council, he had never actually met WITH the Council. The Council of First Knowledge was made up of five Masters. Four were elected to the Council by vote, and served a term of five years. The fifth served a life term, as the Head of the Council, known as the Caretaker of First Knowledge. That individual was responsible for the care and protection of the Holocron Chamber that sat in the Spire of the Council of First Knowledge. It was the duty of the Council of First Knowledge selected to oversee the Jedi academy, the Archives and doing what they could to eliminate the teachings and artifacts of the Sith. Thus, they were in charge of the Jedi Shadows.

They arrived in the Spire where the Council Chamber sat and entered. The Caretaker of First Knowledge turned from where she was staring out the window. Her name was Tra Tonnia, Master Jedi Historian. A Jedi Guardian, she wore robes of silvery gray and white, and her long hair fell almost to her waist. Her eyes were gray, her hair silver and her skin was nearly white, betraying her as one of the Echani. And like Eesa K'Tal, even the blade of her Lightsaber was silver.

She regarded Reid in silence, then moved to take her seat. She was flanked by the other members of the Council of First Knowledge. To her left sat the human woman, Payton Kai, one of the few Jedi Reid knew of who also carried a purple blade. Beside her was the Zeltron female, Nym Daphora, her own viridian blade worn on her belt… she was not wearing a robe, it was draped over the arm of her chair. On the Caretaker's right sat Sedina. She was a Jedi Consular and was known to rarely draw her green Lightsaber, tending more to rely on diplomacy, stealth and cunning than direct combat. Beside her sat Linnash, a female Miralan. Like most of her kind, she was known for her speed, agility and flexibility, which was quite deadly when she broke out her two yellow short-bladed Lightsabers.

All five of the Council of First Knowledge were known for their wisdom and patience, in addition to their vast knowledge. And as such, they were the individuals who had long ago been chosen to direct the Jedi Shadows.

Reid and Master Syr both bowed to the Council.

"Masters." Reid greeted, softly. They stared at him for a long time. It made him nervous.

"Welcome back." Master Tonnia said. Her voice was low and ethereal.

"Thank you, Master." Reid replied.

"We have reviewed the information you gave to the High Council." Master Tonnia said. "And the Council informed you that you would be working with the Shadows."

"Yes, Master."

"You expressed concern about your ability to use the Force."

"Yes." Reid said again, nodding. "When I was with the Sith… My ability to use the Force was greatly diminished at first. The Dark Side seemed to… weaken me."

"And now?"

"I'm not sure. I've not really… tried to see what I can do."

"I want you to do this now." Master Tonnia said. "Drain Master Syr."

"… What?" Reid gasped. His eyes widened, and he looked up at the Cathar Master, who had suddenly tilted his ears back and snarled slightly. His tail was bushy and the tip was lashing, betraying his agitation. "I… I don't want to…" Reid whispered.

"Do it, Padawan."

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "No, I won't do it."

There was a long, pregnant pause. And then Master Syr chuckled, and the Council shared smiles with one another.

"I told you." Master Syr finally said.

"There was no doubt at all?" Master Kai asked.

"None. I knew he would pass your little test." And Master Syr grinned down at a confused looking Reid.

"We had to make sure that you would not be too eager to use such a power on someone like Master Syr." Master Daphora explained.

"Oh." Reid blinked. Then, Master Syr knelt before Reid.

"Now you may Drain him." Master Tonnia said. Reid's eyes widened.

"What? But… but…"

"Little one." Master Syr said, his eyes betraying his good humor. "You have my consent. Please do as Master Tonnia has asked you to."

Reid eyed him nervously, but then bowed and stepped forward. He placed his hand on the Master's head, his thumb in the middle of the broad forehead, and his other hand on Master Syr's chest, over his heart. And then, he reached out to the Force.

It began slowly, the transfer of energy and life force from Raahn Syr to Spencer Reid. Then, it began to flow faster. Slowly, Reid's head fell back and his mouth dropped open in a long gasp at the power he was receiving from the Master Jedi Shadow. Several minutes later, Raahn Syr suddenly snarled and Reid yelped as he was thrown back by a blast from the Force. He toppled to the ground, and watched Raahn Syr sway, and nearly collapse.

"Master?" Reid cried, and immediately scrambled over to him, coughing violently after having the wind knocked out of him. "I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It is fine." Raahn Syr panted, holding up a great paw to stop him.

"Here…" Reid said, taking hold of the paw. "Let me give back what I took."

"No." Raahn Syr said, and slowly got to his feet, taking deep breaths. "I will meditate and be fine. You are… much more efficient than I had anticipated. I could not keep up with you. I apologize for throwing you, but I had to while I still could."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"No apology is needed."

"Padawan." Reid turned to Master Tonnia. "Did the Sith teach you to monitor your victim's life force and teach you how to know when to stop before you kill them?"

"No." Reid spat bitterly. "The Sith didn't CARE."

"Have you ever killed with this technique?" Sedina asked.

"… Not a… an INTELLIGENT life form… But I have killed small creatures… plants…" Reid confessed.

"Did you feel them pass?" Sedina asked.

"… Yes." Reid whispered, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You are ashamed." Observed Nym Daphora.

"… I am, Master." Reid admitted.

"Come. Let us meet the Shadows." Master Tonnia said, standing. "And we can put all of that stolen power to use." And she gave Reid a teasing wink with the shadow of a smile. Reid just gulped slightly, and followed the Masters from the Council Chamber Spire, a chuckling Master Syr right behind him.

They made their way down through the Temple, heading for one of the largest arenas where the Jedi Shadows trained. When they entered, the Shadows were already waiting, sitting in the seats that surrounded the arena. A dozen Jedi stood in the arena around the edge.

"These people are Jedi Knights and Masters who have decided to become Shadows. Traditionally, we give them a demonstration of the power of the Dark Side that they will face in their chosen duties. Usually, Master Kitata Ree does this. But this time… YOU will."

"Me?" Reid asked, looking at Master Tonnia.

"I want you to take all the energy you have obtained from Master Syr and put all of your focus into creating a Force Storm."

"… Master… I don't know if I can control it." Reid gasped, looking nervous.

"Don't worry. You are surrounded by Master Shadows." She told him. "We will not let it get out of hand. Don't worry about losing control THIS time. Right now… I want you to focus on doing it as best you can."

"Yes, Master." Reid said, and at her indication, he made his way onto the floor of the arena. The Jedi Shadows watched him move into the middle of the room. Reid sensed that the High Council was also present, as well as the Council of Reconciliation, the Council of Reassignment (who were in charge of the Jedi Service Corps), and his team…

"Padawan." Master Syr's voice boomed out over the room. "Show the newest Shadows the Power of the Dark Side."

Reid took a deep breath and nodded, then closed his eyes. He focused. He built it up slowly. First, just a whirlwind around himself. It grew stronger and stronger. He put more focus into it, and drew upon the Force, and his own memories. He remembered the death of Dualath, and allowed the grief, anger and pain to fill him. He remembered the Vi'Tani, and his hatred, disgust and loathing swelled. The wind picked up, until the room was filled with a frightening maelstrom that seethed and pulsated with the Dark Side.

Then came the first crackle. Small flashes here and there. The howling wind swirled, and a moment later a funnel formed within the tempest. The tornadic funnel twisted and danced around Reid, and then the Lightning exploded through the room. Masters raised their hands to block it and keep it contained. The funnel suddenly split into two, and then three, and they continued to twist and circle Reid until the boy was literally levitating five feet off of the floor, the wind whipping around him.

From the edge of the arena, Hotch frowned as a sense of dread filled him. He could feel the Storm not only around him… but it was building within his lover, too. He could feel the struggle and the fright. And then, his heart stopped. Reid was looking straight at him… but it wasn't Reid… it was Darth Livion. His skin was white, and his wide eyes were the red-rimmed yellow. And there was a cruel smile on his lips, as if he were saying, "See? You have allowed them to set me free again…"

"We have to stop this! NOW!" Hotch cried, turning to Master Kitata Ree. His voice could hardly be heard over the squall. "He's lost control!"

But then came the scream. Hotch whirled. Reid's body had arched in the air, and he had fisted his hands into his hair. His scream seemed amplified, and then Hotch had to clap his hands over his ears at the assault of the Force Scream. The Lightning struck down around the room and sparks showered down, erupting into blazes that snaked their way inwards towards the Eye of the Storm, then got swirled up into the three tornados that continued to spiral around Spencer Reid.

Shouts were heard from the crowd as the Shadows leapt into action.

"Calm him." Came a firm tone in Hotch's ear. He turned and looked at the Twin Masters, Noria and Ralko Cereni. Noria nodded to him. "You need to use your Bond to soothe him and guide him into taking control!"

Kitata Ree was standing on the side of the arena, his paws in the air warding off the Lightning. Countless Lightsabers were being held up, doing the same thing all over the room. Covered by the Masters Cereni, Hotch forced himself to relax and closed his eyes, reaching out to his lover. Horror and panic was coursing through the boy as he struggled to reign in what he had released.

_HELP ME! _Came the desperate scream. _PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!_

_Shhhh… I will… but I need you to calm down._ Hotch soothed. _It's going to be okay. No one is hurt. They are all worried about you…_ Hotch winced as he heard a loud cracking, and he knew that the arena was not faring as well as the Jedi Knights… the ceiling was about to give way, and the walls creaked and groaned. More Jedi Masters were running into the room now, eyes wide in shock at what they were witnessing before joining the others in using the Force to try and contain the Storm before it brought down the Temple around them.

_Oh no no… please!_

_Hush. Focus on me. Let go of the Storm._

_But—_

_DO IT!_

There was a pause, but then Reid obeyed. The Storm exploded. It was beyond him, with a life of its own. But the Jedi Shadows were not afraid. Several of them had trained with Kitata Ree on how to deal with a Force Storm, and quickly, led by the tiny Grand Master, they contained it and it began to die. The wind began to die down, and the Lightning gave a few more crackles before it vanished. And then the three fiery twisters became two, then one, and then it finally dissolved into bits of ash on the wind. Once it was gone, Reid was revealed on the floor, his hair and cloak ruffled by the wind that softened, and then vanished.

All was silent. Hotch reached out to Reid, but the boy didn't answer. Immediately, Hotch leapt down into the arena and ran towards the still form on the ground. He dropped to his knees.

"Spencer?"

Others began to gather around, the team and the members of the Four Jedi Councils. They all peered down at the boy as Hotch gathered him into his arms. A moment later, Reid's eyes fluttered open. Honey brown in color, they were filled with frightened tears. He looked at the Jedi surrounding him, and then let his gaze come to rest on Master Syr.

"Don't make me do it again…" He gasped, the tears running down his face, followed by a trickle of blood from his nose. "Please… please don't ever make me do that again… please…"

"We won't." Master Syr said, his voice a soft purr. "We had… no idea what we were dealing with when we asked. That was our mistake. And we are sorry." Reid winced as his body was wracked by fierce coughs. It was nearly a full minute before the fit faded. He let out a deep exhale, closing his eyes in relief. The tall, lithe Master Eesa K'Tal knelt and placed her long, elegant fingers on Reid's head.

"Rest, Padawan." She said, and Reid did so, slipping into an exhausted sleep. Hotch stood, Reid in his arms. "Take him to the Healers." The Kaminoan instructed. Hotch nodded, and did so.

* * *

><p>Reid remained in the Infirmary for four days, in a deep hibernation. He was monitored carefully by Hotch and the Healers. When he awoke, Hotch was by his bedside, as was one of the two female Na'Vi healers who had helped tend to him years ago when he had been fighting for his life against the withdrawal from the Vi'Tani Nectar. As soon as he thought of that, the need for the stuff pulsed through his body, and he began coughing. He knew that his hibernation was the only reason he wasn't in full withdrawal in that very moment. Heart pounding in this knowledge, he forced a smile and accepted the broth that he was given.<p>

As soon as he could he went to bathe, and immediately dug through the pile of his clothes for the little pouch. When he found it, he almost cried in relief. He took a vial and drank it down. But he only had two left. He chewed his lip. He had to get more… and soon…

He joined the team for dinner that evening, but he wasn't exactly talkative. He spent most of the meal staring off into space. Hotch explained that he was still disturbed by the Force Storm that he had managed to create, which had already become legendary in the gossip of the Jedi in the Temple. He was being stared at even more now, much to his chagrin.

But after dinner, he was finally able to get some alone time in the Archives. And he immediately took up a private study room and began to look up information on the Exchange on Coruscant…

The next morning, after taking his next vial of Nectar, he made his way back to the Archives after breakfast, telling Hotch he needed time to process. Hotch accepted this, knowing how Reid would throw himself into the knowledge of the archives… it was a comfort to him. And right before dinner, Reid finally found what he had been looking for… And that evening, right after dinner, he stole out of the Temple, a small pack in his hand…

He took a small Jedi speeder and guided it to what could only be described as the closest red light district. Once there, he opened his pack, shedding his Jedi Robes… no one would talk to him if he were wearing those… instead, he pulled on the black and red garments of Darth Livion. Then he exited his speeder and made his way down the dingy street. Neon lights flashed around him, and loud music, shouts and laughter could be heard from every direction. And surprisingly, Reid found himself calmed… it reminded him of Carosi, which had been his home for over a year…

He took a deep breath, walking into the cantina by the name of Mynock's Nest. He made his way over to the bar and perched himself on a stool. He ordered an abrax, and then waved the bartender away once it was delivered. He sipped some down, chasing his latest coughing fit. Once he was comfortable again he focused, closing his eyes and opening himself to the Force to look around and See everyone that was there… And then he located who he was here to find… a dealer named Pobwu. He reached out with the Force and touched his mind, and the man paused, then turned and looked at him. He had been noticed. And now he waited. It wasn't long before the man slid onto a stool beside him and ordered a drink. After a moment, Reid turned to look at the man, who was eying him.

"Haven't seen you around here before." He said.

"That's because I haven't BEEN around here before." Reid replied.

"Not from Coruscant?"

"Nope." Reid said, honestly. He wasn't BORN there, so he wasn't FROM there. That was the truth.

"Where did you come from?"

"Carosi." Reid replied, again honestly. He had come straight to Coruscant from Carosi.

"Oh. Carosi, huh?"

"Mm hmm." Reid said, sipping his drink.

"What brings you to Coruscant?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"My kind." Reid responded, cryptically. "But I've found myself running low on crucial supplies."

"Oh? Such as?"

"The kind not found here as easily as one can find it on Carosi." Reid elaborated.

"Ah. I see." Said his companion. "Maybe I can help."

"Can you now?" Reid asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"I have connections. What are you looking for?"

Reid eyed him, then drew out his last vial of Vi'Tani Nectar. Pobwu's eyes widened.

"Ah. I see. Yes. That is not something easy to come by."

"No. And I am running very low and will need a supply immediately."

"Define immediately."

"… Within a day."

"I see… I may be able to help. I have a small supply available, but I can get more. Would you care to… take a look?"

"I will need to sample the quality." Reid replied.

"Of course. Right this way." The man said, and Reid slid off of his stool and followed, leaving a couple of Credits behind to pay for his drink, which he quickly finished to ward off more coughing. The pair silently made their way through the street, weaving between dealers, thugs, prostitutes and the clientele they catered to. Finally, they reached a small warehouse.

They walked in, and a small group of Trandoshans and Weequay were playing Pazaak at a table. They all looked up at the pair.

"Pobwu…" A Quarren emerged from the shadows.

"Guelan." Pobwu greeted. "My uh… friend here, is looking for Vi'Tani Nectar."

"Is he now?" Guelan asked, slowly walking over. "And… what is your 'friend's name?"

"My name is of no consequence. Will you sell to me or not?" Reid asked.

"… I like to know about the people I sell to." The Quarren responded.

"All you have to know is what I want, and that I am prepared to pay for it."

"See now, here is where I disagree." Guelan said, and the Weequay and Trandoshans rose from their game, picking up their weapons. "I need to know who you are, what your business is… who you work for…"

"All you need to know is that I am not someone you want as an enemy." Reid responded, his voice darkening. He placed his hands on his hips, right by the hilts of his Lightsabers. The Quarren looked down, and tensed upon seeing the deadly weapons.

"You're a Jedi?"

"Do I look like a Jedi!" Reid spat, a feeling of dread filling him when he felt the Dark Side swell within him. Pobwu and Guelan were looking increasingly alarmed. "Now… the Nectar."

Gualen looked back and nodded, and one of the Weequays fetched a crate and carried it over to the card table. Gualen waved Reid over to the table, and Reid approached. The Weequay lifted off the lid, and Reid's eyes widened as he stared down at the carefully packed bottle of Nectar. Immediately, he was craving…

"One bottle costs—"

"I need to sample it before I buy." Reid interrupted. Gualen frowned, but then nodded. Pobwu took the bottle and poured a small amount into a glass. Reid accepted it and drank it. The men around him watched as his eyes slid closed and his head fell back slightly. He wavered on his feet for a moment, but then shook his head and set the glass down.

"How much."

"… 2000 Credits per bottle." Gualen said. Reid frowned.

"HOW much?"

"It is hard to obtain." The Quarren said.

"I'll pay you half." Reid snorted.

"Absolutely not." The Quarren snorted. "I'll go to 1750. No less."

Reid smirked, then waved his hand slightly. "I think you can do better."

The Quarren paused, then said, "Actually, I think I can do better."

"1300 sounds fair." Reid said.

"I think 1300 sounds fair." The Quarren said.

"You drive a hard bargain, Guelan. But it's a deal." Reid said, and slapped the credits into the Quarren's hand, taking the bottle and heading for the door. The Quarren blinked down at the credits in his hand, and then stared after Reid, looking angry and confused. At the door, Reid paused and looked back. "Keep yourself stocked. I'll be back when this supply runs out." Then, Reid narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand. "Oh and… You'll not mention this to anyone."

Immediately, Pobwu, Gualen, the Weequay and Trandoshans took on a glazed look in their eyes.

"I will not mention this to anyone." They all chorused in a dull tone. Reid just stared at them, eyes wide in fright. Darth Livion was standing there between Pobwu and Gualen, smirking at him. Then he turned and walked past Gualen. He disappeared behind the Quarren, and did not reappear. Immediately Reid whirled and ran out of the building, heading to his speeder and returning to the Temple, a week's worth of Nectar in his hands and fear filling his chest…

* * *

><p>Lost Child of Gallifrey: No, Hotch doesn't feel Reid using the Nectar. Reid hides it very well.<p>

Cristina reid: They're not CHANGING their smut policy, they're ENFORCING the one that has existed for YEARS that the authors are ignoring.

LonelyAngel44: There isn't a way to see the picture bigger, but I think I'm going to start posting the story covers up on DeviantArt so you can see them larger. I'll keep you updated on that.

Glad you're looking forward to Reid's impending struggle with his addiction! And a third installment? Jfkld;shafkj;lhdskjla; yes! In true Star Wars fashion, there WILL be an Episode III!

LarieNGubler: Yes. You have to wait and see. LOL And no, no cover STORY. The website now allows us to post STORY COVERS! An image to act as the cover of a book! It's at the top of the page! An image of Darth Livion with Dualath in the background.

14hpgirl19: You are correct… seeing Darth Livion is NEVER a good thing. And Hotch and Livion face to face again? You'll have to wait and see…

Miaka92: Glad you found me on aff. And yes, the Shadows are AWESOME! But you'll have to wait to TRULY see them in action... and the teaser? Heh... it's what I do... ^_~

Livion: You are correct. Chapter 17 wasn't much of a chapter for major happenings, but it was a crucial chapter in setting up the major happenings. And I'm glad you enjoyed the part where the Council is amused that when Reid saw a person explode, he threw up. The Council wasn't amused about the person blowing up, they were amused that seeing it made poor little Darth Livion puke. Plus, it's a good sign! Rather than see that power and crave it for himself, Reid was sickened. So for the Council, it is also a relief. And yes, I can tell you that from my standpoint as the author, having that embrace between Reid and Gideon was a GREAT relief. And as for Livion's appearances, you're hitting the nail on the head… He is very much still a threat that Reid has to face.

I'm glad you like the story covers, too, but I almost spat out my Root Beer at the "Star Wars Joker" comment. LOL

And as for the boys having a lil' bit of lovin', we'll see how it's going on FanFiction when it's time… I may be able to get away with posting the smut. We'll see…

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"… Get out." Reid's eyes snapped up at the snarled order. "Get out. I don't want to see you right now."

"… Aaron… I—"

"I will not share a room with you, OR a bed with you, if you intend to lie to me." Hotch snapped. Reid stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Aaron—"

"OUT!"

Reid jumped, then ran for the door. The team looked up, startled when the door suddenly opened and Reid bolted from the room, radiating fear and distress. He fled down the corridor, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Hotch allowed his lover to sleep in. The boy had seemed so exhausted, but after what he went through, he didn't blame him. When Reid finally stirred, the man was already dressed and ready for the day. He smiled down at the sleepy young apprentice, hair tousled from sleep. Reid blinked up at him, then slowly sat up.<p>

"Good morning."

"mm… Mornin'." Reid mumbled.

"Get dressed and we'll eat." Hotch said with a smile. Reid nodded and shuffled into the bathroom, relieved himself, and then stripped out of his nightclothes. Then he immediately went for a fresh vial of Nectar. Without hesitation, he drank it down. But as he swallowed the last bit, his eyes came to rest on his reflection in the mirror. And he stopped. He frowned, running fingers over his abdomen. There, right above his left hip bone, the skin was ever so lightly mottled, a soft purple in color. He tried to think if he had ever hit his stomach on anything the previous day, but nothing came to mind. So he shrugged it off and dressed. Then he looked in the mirror. Darth Livion was standing behind him, and his stomach lurched. But he swallowed, glared at the Sith Lord and snarled "Go away." Livion grinned at him, but he blinked and the Sith was gone. He blinked again. Then he shook his head, heading to breakfast with Hotch.

After breakfast he went to the Healers for an assessment, and when that was done, he and Hotch went to meet with Noria and Ralko Cereni, spending the morning in meditation, strengthening their Bond. After lunch, Reid would be sent to rest, and then would either spend the afternoon with the Jedi Shadows, or in the archives. After dinner, the team would gather in Hotch's room until it was time to sleep.

Five days later, however, Hotch decided to voice a question about the Force Bond to Noria and Ralko. As they walked to lunch, Hotch said to them, "While I was on Telos, Spencer and I made contact through our bond." The twins nodded. "He was able to help me See the way he can, with the Force. As a Miraluka."

"I see." Ralko said, smiling. "Some can pass on such enhancements to one another."

"What about… wielding the Force THROUGH the other?" Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?" Noria queried.

"When I was attacked by the Rakghouls, Spencer… used the Force Lightning. THROUGH me." Hotch clarified. Noria and Ralko stared, then glanced at one another.

"We have… never heard of this." Noria finally confessed, looking intrigued and slightly unnerved.

"Perhaps we should try it ourselves?" Ralko asked his twin sister. She frowned and bit her lower lip.

"I believe we should consult the archives and see if it has ever been recorded." She finally said.

"We don't have to consult the archives for everything." Her brother complained.

"I would prefer caution when dealing with such an unknown." She stated, calmly. Ralko rolled his eyes, and she glared at him. "We should also consult with the Council."

"Yes, yes…" Ralko groaned, and the pair headed for the Council's lunch table. Reid blinked up at Hotch, and the man shrugged, and then headed to where the team tended to sit. All through lunch, Reid was watching the Council, who was eating while engaged in deep conversation. When they were finished, they approached the team.

"Aaron," Ralko said. "Spencer, we would like for you to show the Council what you told us about right before lunch." Hotch nodded, and Reid looked slightly panicked. They headed to one of the smaller training arenas, and the Council lined up on the sidelines, looking at Hotch and Reid, the team behind them, wondering what was going on.

"Noria and Ralko have informed us that Spencer can wield the Force THROUGH you, Aaron." Gideon said, calmly.

"He can. He used the Force Lightning."

"Please explain what happened." Strauss asked.

"I was locked in a room full of Rakghoul." Hotch said. "I heard him in my head, and then my body moved on its own… and Lightning came from my fingertips."

"Are you able to use the Lightning yourself?" Bre Mong asked.

"No. I've never used it before, and afterwards when I tried, I couldn't do it."

"Padawan, how did you do it?" Eesa K'Tal asked.

"I… I'm not sure, Master." Reid said, softly. "I… everything's hazy… I was really out of it when I did it…" the Council was silent, awaiting an explanation. "I was half conscious." He began. "I was… being tortured. And I sought refuge in our Bond. But when I connected with him, he was trapped and surrounded… And… I had to help him. I just… DID it. I don't know how, I just did. And… then I passed out."

"Would you be willing to try again?" Asked Amna Kao.

"If you wish it." Reid said softly.

"Please try." She said, gently. Reid nodded, and looked at Hotch. The man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, and the pair turned until they were back to back. Then Reid slowly moved to sit cross legged on the floor, resting his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. He took a slow, deep breath, and forced himself to relax. Hotch's shoulders drooped and he let his head fall to his chest as he too relaxed. Both of them opened their minds to one another, and the room went silent. For a long time, the only sounds were the breathing of the Jedi, and the occasional rustle of fabric when someone shifted.

Patience was the virtue that they focused on for the next half hour. The Jedi knew that what they were asking would not be easy, and not to expect immediate results.

But then, suddenly, as if strings holding them up had been severed, Hotch crumpled and crashed to the floor, Reid slumping over beside him. Neither moved.

The Jedi Council stared, confused.

"Spence?" JJ blurted, shoving past Max Ryan and Sa'Eeya'Da, rushing to the sides of the men lying limp on the floor. Noria and Ralko were the next to reach them. Ralko touched Reid's forehead, and Noria rested her hand on Hotch. The pair closed their eyes, feeling the minds of the two Jedi lying silently.

"… Well?" Max Ryan asked.

"Patience, Master Ryan…" Noria said, sternly. The man glared at the little Twi'Lek female. After another moment, she and her brother opened their eyes, and looked at each other. Then Ralko nodded. The twins picked up Hotch and Reid's hands and moved them until their fingers were touching. Almost immediately, the fingers entwined and the pair clasped hands tightly, bodies slowly rolling to face one another. Then Reid was slowly drawing in on himself into fetal position, and Hotch's body curled itself around Reid's. They were still for a moment, and then Reid whimpered softly.

"… Hotch? Spence?" JJ called.

"We are fine." The pair slowly murmured in unison, almost as if they were one. "We are together. All is well."

"… What's happened?" Morgan demanded to know.

"We're not sure." Ralko admitted, frowning. "It's like they've gone into a Force Trance… But within each other…?"

"What in the blazes does THAT mean?" Rumbled Raahn Syr.

"We're not sure." Noria said, and the Cathar gave her a look.

Tarash Virr knelt and poked Reid in the back of the head.

"Stop that!" Master Kao scolded, smacking the Miraluka upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Amna?"

"Leave the poor boy alone." She snapped.

Everyone went quiet… they waited. The pair on floor were still and silent for a long time, and then they suddenly stretched out. Their eyes opened, though their gazes were blank and glazed. Reid drew close to Hotch, wrapping his arms around the man's body and pressing into his chest. Then Hotch reached a hand up, and everyone jumped back as Lightning erupted from his fingertips, blasting throughout the room.

Everyone stared, and then both Hotch and Reid jerked and gasped, blinking their eyes back into focus and looking around. Master Virr and Gideon were both there by their sides almost immediately, and gave them a hand to their feet.

"What happened?" Gideon asked.

"I… I'm not sure." Hotch said, and looked at Reid.

"What did you do?" Master Virr asked, looking down at Reid.

"… I don't know." Reid breathed, eyes wide. He looked around at everyone. "I… I really don't. You told me to try and use the Lightning through Hotch… I was… only half conscious the first time. I don't know HOW I did it… I just had to… improvise."

"And how did you do that?" Asked Kitata Ree.

"I just… immersed myself in the Bond. I tried to… bring us as close as I could… How did we end up on the floor?" He asked, looking down at said floor in confusion.

"You both collapsed." Said Morgan.

"Oh." Reid mumbled.

"… Aaron?" Rossi asked, and everyone turned to look at the man. But he was just staring at Reid. Reid blinked at him. He shifted nervously, then coughed. Hotch had the most intense look in his eyes…

"I need to rest." Hotch said, suddenly. "So does Spencer. That was… exhausting."

"… Alright…" Amna Kao said, slowly. She eyed the pair. "We will see you later…" And the Council left the room.

"Come with me." Hotch demanded, seizing Reid's arm. "Now." And he dragged Reid from the room, the boy looking baffled.

"W-What is it?" He asked. "What's wrong?" The team followed, but when they got to Hotch's room, the man gave them a look, then dragged Reid inside and closed the door after him. Reid gasped as Hotch shoved him up against the wall, and pinned him there with a hand on his chest. Reid stared at him, almost frightened.

"… You're hiding something." Hotch growled.

"W-What?"

"Whatever you did in there… with our Bond. I saw things."

"W-What… kinds of things?" Reid whispered.

"You left the Temple. I don't know when… but you left it. And you were with some… less than savory characters… Why."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Reid gasped.

"DON'T lie to me, Spencer!"

"I… I…"

"We fought for you. We fought to get you back from the Sith and we fought to keep you out of the hands of the Senate. Do NOT repay us with deception. Or is all of this a farce? Are you just pretending? Are you STILL working for the Sith?"

"How can you ask me that?" Reid shouted, shoving Hotch away and moving across the room. He then whirled and stared at the man, with tears in his eyes. "I was MISERABLE with the Sith. You KNOW that! You saw it… you FELT it! We have a Bond, Aaron! You would KNOW if the Dark Side were still in me."

"… The Dark Side is a Master of Deception. And you are hiding SOMETHING. Don't lie to me. I know that you are."

"… I'm not."

"Then why did you leave the Temple?"

"… I… I—"

"And don't tell me that you didn't… I WILL check the security archives."

"Aaron, please…" Reid gasped, curling his arms around himself. "Don't do this."

"You tell me why, Spencer."

"…"

"… Get out." Reid's eyes snapped up at the snarled order. "Get out. I don't want to see you right now."

"… Aaron… I—"

"I will not share a room with you, OR a bed with you, if you intend to lie to me." Hotch snapped. Reid stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Aaron—"

"OUT!"

Reid jumped, then ran for the door. The team looked up, startled when the door suddenly opened and Reid bolted from the room, radiating fear and distress. He fled down the corridor, and disappeared around the corner.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"… He's hiding something from us." Hotch growled in a low tone. "There's something going on that he won't tell us…"

* * *

><p>Reid ran through the Temple, almost running into a Master and his Padawan, and nearly plowing over a group of Younglings. He did his best to hide his distress, but he knew that anyone focusing on him would be able to feel it. Tears blurred his vision, and so he just closed his eyes and let the Force guide him.<p>

He finally found himself in the storage area of the Temple. It was dark and silent. He had never been here before, but he didn't care. He sought out the most remote corner he could, where it was so dark that he had to use his Force Sight to navigate, and there he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. And then, once he was sure that no one was near, he allowed himself to let go. His body was wracked with sobs and coughs, and tears flooded down his face.

He longed to be back on Carosi, in his small apartment across the street from the Devil's Dome… There, he was safe and comforted by Tobias and Amanda…

Amanda…

A fresh wave of grief overwhelmed him. It was HIS fault that she was gone! He should have taken better care of her! If he hadn't lost his hold on her in the explosion, she never would have been shot! Yes, it was his fault… It was ALL his fault… Amanda… The Telosian Senator… Haley… Aliki Naas…

It was all him…

He shook his head. The Jedi were wrong. He was NOT redeemed. How could he EVER be redeemed? They should have let him go… turned him over to the Senate. He should have been executed for his crimes. But no… The Jedi HAD to fight for him. Now he could screw up again… now, more people would die. Because of him. He didn't know who, how or why… but he knew that it WOULD happen… Death followed him wherever he went… starting with his mother.

Diana…

His mind drifted to his mother. How he loved her… how he missed her. He could have made her proud, if he hadn't made that fatal mistake of going after Amanda back on Cilpar over two years ago… That one mistake… It cost the lives of so many… and it was HIS mistake…

Him… It was all him…

"Of course it was." Reid jumped and looked up. Darth Livion was sitting on a crate over him, watching him. "And now look at you. Trying to pretend to be something you're not… trying to pretend that you're not me…"

"Go away…" Reid hissed.

"Fine… but we'll talk again soon." Livion said, and faded.

Reid fumbled at his belt and pulled out three vials of the Vi'Tani Nectar. He opened them and drank them all down, one after another. Warmth flooded through him. Slowly, the guilt and the pain faded, and Spencer Reid slumped to the floor with a soft moan of relief, curling up and closing his eyes before drifting off into a warm, drugged sleep.

* * *

><p>Lunch time arrived, and while Hotch joined the team for the meal, Reid did not appear. Afterwards, the Council approached the team, but none knew where Reid had gone. Hotch tried to track him, but the boy had closed off their Bond as tightly as he could. Hotch couldn't find him. Reid slept away the day down in the storage area, while the Temple overhead was searched. Dinner came and went, and still none found him. Hotch admitted to the Council that they had fought, and he had hurt the boy, accusing him of lying. He was scolded soundly. Eventually, the search ended. They knew that the boy was safe within the walls of the Temple, and that knowledge allowed everyone to find sleep that night. But only a couple of hours after they slipped into sleep, Reid awoke.<p>

And anger roiling within him, he gathered his Sith clothing from their hiding place and made his way out of the Temple. This time, he also procured a new black cloak, hiding himself within it before he went to meet up with Gualen to purchase more of the Nectar. He hid his speeder and headed into the red light district, heading for the small warehouse. Once there, he slipped inside. Like before, a group of Weequay and Trandoshans were playing Pazaak. Gualen was off to the side, speaking with a Rhodian. But he froze when Reid walked into view. His eyes widened, and the Rhodian with him turned to see the newcomer.

"Ah… Hello. I… didn't expect you back so soon."

"You knew I would return."

"You… uh, you said in a week, my Lord. It has only been five days…"

"Do you have it?" Reid demanded to know.

"We are… discussing obtaining a supply right now." The Quarren said, and Reid immediately turned his gaze onto the Rhodian. The Rhodian's eyes darted down to glance nervously at the Lightsabers on his belt.

"We will also need to discuss price." The Rhodian said. "1300 was a one time deal. It will not happen again. I sell it to Guelan for 1000."

"Then you will sell it to me for 1000." Reid said. The Rhodian frowned. "You have one day to get your supply in."

"That may not be possible…" The Rhodian said. "And 1000 is not acceptable." Reid narrowed his eyes this time. And then, a breeze rippled through the room. Guelan and the Rhodian froze. Reid's cloak swirled around him as the wind picked up. The cards blew off of the table, and the Trandoshans and Weequay leapt to their feet. Reid thrust a hand out, they were all swept across the room and pinned to the wall, and a moment later, Guelan was clawing at his throat, gagging and trying to breathe. The terrified Rhodian let out a squeal and fell to his knees.

"ALRIGHT!" He cried. "ALRIGHT! TOMORROW! 1000! You will have it! I swear!"

And the wind died down, and the Quarren, the Weequay and the Trandoshans cowered. "I will be here tomorrow night." Reid said, glaring. "If you are not here, I will hunt you down…" And he turned, and left the place. Once outside, he paused, then pulled out a vial of Nectar and drank it down with a sigh. He felt the anger within him fade, replaced by the warm comfort of the Nectar. He made his way to the Speeder, changed back into his Padawan robes and returned to the Temple. He parked the Speeder and headed into the Temple, after stashing his Dark Side clothing up under the cloak of a large towering statue of a Jedi.

Then he headed inside. But as he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Aaron Hotchner stood there with Jason Gideon, Tarash Virr, and the team. They were all staring at him. Hotch had his arms crossed over his chest. His face was hard, and his eyes were cold.

"… Where were you?" He demanded to know. Reid stared at him, and then his eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your business." He snapped. "I don't answer to you." And he shouldered past the man, only to run into Gideon and Tarash Virr.

"But you do answer to the Council." Master Virr said, firmly. "Especially when you are on probation and restricted to the Temple." Reid looked back and forth between the pair.

"… And officially, you are still my apprentice." Gideon pointed out in his usual gentle tone. "Where were you?"

"… Nowhere." Reid said, pushing between them. But then, Emily, Morgan and Rossi were blocking his path. "Move."

"Spence…" JJ said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Reid jerked away, slapping her hand.

"Leave me alone." He snarled, and stepped around the group and strode down the hall.

"Spencer." Hotch said, catching the boy by the arm. Reid whirled and fixed a glare on the man.

"Let. Go."

"Don't turn away from me, Spencer."

"Turn away from YOU!" Reid blurted, then gave an incredulous laugh, jerking his arm away. "In case you've forgotten, it was YOU who turned ME away this morning!" And he stalked away.

"Where are you going?" Hotch demanded to know.

"What do you care?" Reid spat, and turned the corner. Hotch sighed, then turned and looked back at Master Virr and Gideon.

"You're right." Gideon said. "He's hiding something."

"Are you going to tell the Council?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet." Master Virr said, softly. "I am hoping that Aaron will be able to get him to open up to him."

"… Not likely. Not after this morning." Hotch said, now looking guilty.

"He will forgive you. But you must ask for his forgiveness." Master Virr said, and Hotch nodded.

"Where will he sleep?" Garcia asked. "He's been staying with Hotch."

"Has he?" Master Virr asked, looking interested.

"He has." Hotch nodded.

"… You kissed him." Master Virr said, suddenly. "When we got him back on Carosi. You kissed him." Hotch said nothing. "… That wasn't the first time, was it?" the team was silent, and eyes were wide. "… Come with me." Master Virr commanded, and Hotch's heart dropped into his stomach. He looked at the team, then turned and followed Master Virr.

"… You love him." Master Virr announced once they were out of earshot of the team. Hotch was silent. "I suspected this… long before he was taken by the Sith. That's how you developed your Bond, isn't it?"

"… I… yes. Yes, I believe so." Hotch admitted.

"When did the bond appear?"

"… After we… on Kashyyyk. We…"

"Consummated?"

"… Yes."

"I see." They walked in silence for a moment, and then Master Virr turned to face Hotch. "This is forbidden by the Jedi Order."

"… I know, Master." Hotch nodded.

"Should I tell the Council, you could be expelled from the Order."

"I know."

"… Spencer would not be so lucky, I think."

"Master?"

"If we were to expel him, he would no longer be in our jurisdiction. If the Senate wanted to arrest him and execute him, they could. And we would have no say in the matter."

"Will you tell the Council?" Hotch asked.

"… No." Master Virr said. "They believe that a romantic love can lead one to the Dark Side. But it was this relationship that brought Spencer back, wasn't it?"

"… I believe so." Hotch nodded.

"He is struggling with something, Aaron. You must get to the bottom of it. This I can NOT keep from the Council. Not for long."

"I understand." Hotch nodded.

"… Then take care of it. Before he suffers for whatever secret he is keeping."

And the Miraluka turned and walked away. Hotch watched him go, then sighed and reached out to his lover over their Bond. But Reid had blocked him out…

* * *

><p>Fireball1012: Welcome! Glad you're enjoying!<p>

Nymphadora-CullenBAU: Yes! Reid's back! Took you this long to realize it? LOL And… Sorry… don't watch Supernatural, so I don't get your reference… Glad you liked your own cameo in the story! Master Nym Daphora will appear another time or two before the story is over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Miaka92: I like to give you guys mean teasers. ^_~ And yes… trust in my wisdom…

NormaJean Beausoleil: The story has twenty five chapters in total. And yes… MUCH drama on the horizon…

Twilightmecrazii: Soon… very soon…

LarieNGubler: We all hate it, but we LOVE to watch it and hate it! Glad you liked the imagery of the Force Storm! And yes, the Nectar continues to cause problems… And Livion will continue to cast a shadow over Reid for quite some time. And if you look at the cover to this story *points to the top of the page* you'll see that Spencer loses a lot of his… adorable looks as a Sith Lord… "pretty" isn't the word I would use to describe Darth Livion…

Artemis Phoenix: but you LOVE IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

14hpgirl19: Reid's struggle with his addiction will begin to take its toll, and it probably won't be what you expect…

Angel Lain: Stop lurking! Come on out and join the party! Glad to see you enjoy my writing, and HAH! Another H/R convert! Woot! A lot of people apparently were very skeptical about a CM/SW crossover, but all the feedback I've gotten has been amazing! I'm so glad that y'all appreciate the effort that goes into weaving these two universes together, but it's a BLAST doing it. As for Master Nym Daphora… all the Masters of the Council of First Knowledge are cameo appearances of fellow authors/readers! Nym Daphora is for "Nymphadora-CullenBAU". Sedina is for "Seditionary", Linnash is for "Lynn Ash" and Tra Tonnia is an amalgam of the moderators of the Forum I'm a member of. I don't remember who Payton Kai is… she volunteered a LONG time ago to make the cameo and picked that as her name… don't remember who it was, though! XD!

And finally…

Livion: I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't be in time for the next chapter to go up! Glad you made it, though! I would have been so sad…

Yes, Master Tonnia asking Reid to drain Master Syr was one helluva test… You hit the nail right on the head. It was indeed a test to see what he would do… obey or do what he felt was right. Even saying that he would, but then asking Master Syr for his permission before starting would have been considered passing the test. It was indeed a matter to see what ruled truly ruled him… Jedi or Sith. And seeing Reid's remorse for taking the lives of even the most simple, basic life forms, also shows his true nature as who he IS, and not who he had been forced to BECOME. He respects life in all of its forms, and to take a life that is not in the defense of himself or others, is a deplorable act to the Jedi.

As for the Force Storm, it was indeed a moment to really show just WHAT power Reid truly has at his disposal. Despite being almost finished with Episode II, we still have not seen Reid at his full power… No one has, not even Reid himself. One could even say that what with the teachings of the Sith, he is now afraid of his own power… but that will be an issue to be dealt with later. Either way, his power is incredible and will be sought after by each side. And that is something he will be in danger of as long as he has his connection to the Force.

And Darth Livion… nope. The guy's like a bad case of hemorrhoids that just won't go away. And you are correct… anger, chaos, confusion and fear would definitely attract his attention. His presence is ominous, and does show the darkness within Reid, but the Nectar has a LOT to do with his… prominence. And you are correct in your assumption that "Darth Livion will keep coming…" Just… not in the way you're probably thinking… but that again is something to be addressed at a later date… ^_~

As for Reid fighting back and utilizing the Force Scream… he had lost control at that point. He was screaming himself, and it was indeed in fear and losing control of his emotions as well, but putting the Force into the scream was not intentional. And you are correct again… if the Masters had not stepped in, the Storm would have ripped the Temple apart and killed people… possibly even Reid. If Reid completely loses control, the consequences would be deadly.

And this scene did begin to establish one very important fact… Aaron IS Reid's anchor. Reid draws strength from Hotch, and will continue to do so. Their Bond is BEYOND crucial. But even it isn't perfect, as demonstrated when Reid manages to hide his addiction from Hotch, and even slip out of the Temple to feed that addiction without Hotch ever even knowing. Reid is able to block him, and he does. And the fact that he DOES block him to do what he did, shows that his redemption is not complete… He is still practicing deception… And the coughing… well… glad you picked up on it. You are seeing consequences progressing…

And you are correct… we see that his addiction is pushing him back to the Dark Side, even as he is fighting to free himself of the hold. As we all know… addiction takes over, and you are not yourself…

And as for the Next Time… well, now you know what happened. Please forgive Hotch. And remember that even the Jedi are not perfect, and can sometimes fall victim to those human emotions of anger. He is upset, because after all he went through for Reid, to have Reid betray him, it upset him greatly and he doesn't know how to deal with it. But they are Bonded, and nothing can change that!

Thanks for the review! It was a pleasure, as always!

* * *

><p>Next Time: Reid's lip curled in a snarl. His eyes, now a red rimmed yellow, flashed, and the Falleen was flung back into the wall, his feet dangling six inches over the floor. Then he was slammed back into the wall again, and again and again… The Kel Dor charged to assist his companion, and Reid whirled, making a swiping gesture with his hand. The Kel Dor skidded to a stop and his hands flew up to his own throat as the breathing apparatus was ripped off of his face and flung across the room. His mouth gasped, and he collapsed to his knees… He could not breath oxygen… the young Jedi began to suffocate rapidly.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid, what have you done?<p>

Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid awoke late in the morning to violent coughs wracking his frame. He was curled up on the floor of the storage unit he had sought refuge in the previous night. He looked around and sighed, wondering if he would be able to sneak out that night to pick up a supply of Vi'Tani Nectar.<p>

Groaning at his aching back, he picked himself up off of the floor, fingering his last vial of Nectar. But he made his way up to the dining hall. Breakfast was almost over. The team was just finishing up. But they looked up and watched him come in. Hotch glanced at him, then made a double take. He looked shocked, and confused. Reid scowled at him, and turned away to get something to eat, sitting himself down at an empty table across the room. He ate quickly, and when Hotch moved to cross the room towards him, he stood and left before he could get there.

He hurried down the corridor, not noticing the stares. It wasn't until he went to bathe that he even noticed himself... he stared at himself in the mirror, stunned. He was covered in bruises. A large one had blossomed across his cheekbone only overnight. There was a large ring around his arm where Hotch had grabbed him the night before, and a handprint on his chest from where Hotch's hand had been, pressing him into the wall. He turned around. His back was mottled in bruises from where he had been against the wall.

There was only one thing that could explain it… the Vi'Tani Nectar. Reid knew that prolonged use could cause internal bleeding. That an addict would eventually bleed to death, inside his own body. The bruising was only one of the first signs.

Terrified, Reid whirled, turning his back on his reflection. He couldn't deal with that… not now… He bathed and re-clothed himself, and then made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and found himself a quiet, secluded spot to settle down, and meditate. But the peace he usually got from meditation did not come to him. Not this time. He was restless. All he could do was think about how he would manage to sneak out of the Temple.

And then, suddenly, it came to him. His eyes widened and he got to his feet. He made his way up through the Temple and to where the speeders were kept. He waited until no one was around, and collected his Sith garb from its hiding place, tucked it into his robes and headed back into the Temple. He made his way through the corridors until he reached the dining hall. He joined the early lunch-goers, and once he was finished, before the team or the Council came in for lunch, he slipped out and headed to the main entrance. And then, he waited.

A few minutes later, a group of young Jedi appeared, heading for the main entrance. They were studying advanced Diplomacy, and were heading off to observe the Senate for the afternoon. As they passed, Reid pulled up his hood and stepped in amongst them, walking out of the Temple. He boarded the shuttle with them, and sat off to the side, keeping his head down. The ride to the Senate was short, and he disembarked with them. But as they headed into the massive building, he allowed himself to fade into the crowd, and make his break from the group of Jedi. Then he slipped out of the building and headed away. It was five hours until sunset, and nine hours until he was going to meet Gualen and the Rhodian.

And so he took his time. He changed the first change he got, and stopped off for dinner as the sun set at a little place that served noodles as made on Dantooine, which was very much a comfort food for him. And once darkness had fallen, he made his way to the lower levels of the city, where the only light came from the countless glowing signs.

Prostitutes made eyes at him, and several sauntered into his path, brushing their fingers over him as he passed. Some of the bolder ones would outright proposition him. But he ignored them all, heading down the street towards the warehouse, several miles away. As he got nearer, he stopped into a cantina to play some Pazaak. Within two hours, he had five times the Credits he had walked in with, and decided to bow out before the opponents got too angry with him. He went to another Pazaak Den down the street, and another after that. By the time he was finished playing at the three Dens, he was significantly richer than when he had started out. Everywhere he went, Darth Livion's face stared back at him from the shadows… And everywhere he went, he ignored it…

Finally, he headed off to meet Gualen.

The Rhodian was there with the Quarren again. They stopped talking and stared in nervous silence as Reid approached. He lay down 1000 Credits on the table, and stared at them.

"… The product." He demanded.

"I was only able to get one small bottle." The Rhodian said, his voice rough with nerves, taking half of the Credits on the table and pushing the other half back to Reid. "In three days, I can have three of the large ones."

"That is acceptable." Reid nodded. The Rhodian and the Quarren stared at him. He stared back. The pair glanced at one another. "… What is it?"

"Your… your nose, my Lord…" The Quarren mumbled. Blinking, Reid lifted his fingers, and felt something hot and wet. When he lowered his hand, he found himself staring at bright red blood on his fingers.

"Blast…" He hissed, whirling and wiping his nose up his gloved arm.

"My Lord…" Came a low mumble. He turned back, and the Quarren was offering him a cloth. He accepted it with a soft "thank you" and held it to his nose, focusing the Force into healing the broken blood vessels. When it stopped bleeding, he blew his nose and tossed the cloth aside, and looked at the two before him. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes darted behind them, resting on Darth Livion...

"… three bottles in three days is… satisfactory." He said, and they nodded their heads, eagerly. "I will see you then." And he took the bottle that they had brought, and left the place. His heart was pounding, and he doubled over as violent coughs wracked his frame. When he straightened, he looked down into his hand… blood was spattered over it, and the taste filled his mouth.. Grimacing, he turned and spat it out, and walked down the street, a new bruise blossoming on the side of his neck, and another on his inner thigh.

As he approached the Temple, it suddenly hit him… he didn't think of how he was going to get back IN to the Temple undetected!

"Damn!" He hissed under his breath, staring up at the Spires of the Temple. He sighed, and decided that it would be best to get back in the same way he got out. And so he headed back to the Senate. It was late by the time he got there, and so he curled up at the base of a large statue overlooking the area, took a pull at his bottle of Nectar and fell asleep, ignoring Darth Livion sitting beside him.

It was late morning when he awoke. The Senate was in full swing. He could feel the anger rising from the building, the arrogance and strife… He changed back into his Jedi robes, took a swig of the Nectar, and then waited. When the Senate broke for lunch, Reid slipped into the crowd and joined up with the group of Jedi heading back to their shuttle. And among them, he made his return, slinking back into the Temple like a thief. He immediately went to bathe, and pointedly ignored his reflection. Then he divided his Nectar up into little vials which he tucked into a pouch on his belt, and then headed to lunch.

The team was just finishing, and they all looked up when he came in. He pointedly ignored them too, sitting down to eat.

"Where are those bruises coming from?" Emily murmured.

"I dunno…" Morgan answered. "But I have a bad feeling."

"So do I." Rossi nodded. "He's avoiding us… he's hiding something and he doesn't want us to find out… And this is dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Seaver asked.

"This deception, anger and fear could take him quickly back to the Dark side." Rossi explained. "This must be stopped."

"Excuse me." The team turned and looked at a young initiate. "The Council wishes to see you."

The team exchanged looks, then stood and headed up to the High Council Spire.

Reid watched them go, then sighed and looked back down on his lunch. His stomach twisted. Wincing, he stood and abandoned his meal, which he had hardly touched. He didn't feel well. He wandered the corridors, his mind off somewhere else. His thoughts frequently drifted to Amanda, the friend he had lost, and Tobias, the friend he'd had to leave behind. He allowed himself to mourn, not caring who felt his grief.

He looked up when he was approached several hours later. "Master." He greeted, bowing to Eesa K'Tal.

"I am heading to the main steps to see your team off onto a mission. Come with me." Reid blinked a few times, then nodded. He couldn't refuse without being suspicious. And so when the team emerged, Reid stood with Eesa K'Tal, watching them. Hotch stared at the boy, and Reid stared back.

_Whatever your issue is, you take care of it. If you haven't by the time we return, Master Virr and I will have to tell the Council._ Hotch told him, and Reid narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the man. Hotch sighed, and boarded the shuttle that would take them to the BAU.

"Well?" Rossi asked, sitting down beside him.

"… He wouldn't answer." Hotch murmured, and watched Reid turn and disappear into the Temple without even a backward glance…

Raahn Syr followed Reid into the Temple.

"I sense much anger in you, young one." He rumbled and Reid stopped, turning his head slightly. Then he sighed and drooped.

"I'm sorry Master." He said, softly. "It's… hard."

"What is?"

"Letting go of the feelings I have been forced to acknowledge and let flourish for the past two years. Anger… aggression… hate… I find that I am quick to anger, when once, it was… never something I held onto. There would be fleeting moments, but then I would let go. Now it… festers within me."

"It will be a process. One does not turn off the Dark Side like one turns out the lights."

"Or the Light Side."

"Yes. It takes time and patience."

"Something that makes redemption that much harder." Reid mumbled. At Master Syr's quizzical look, he elaborated. "The Dark Side does not teach patience."

"Ah." The Cathar said, knowingly.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to work with the Shadows again, and we want you to use your Dark Side abilities." Reid froze, eyes wide, and Raahn Syr felt the fear wash through the boy.

"Let go of your fear." He said, firmly. "There is no reason for it." Reid stared at him, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and forced himself to relax and quell the fear.

"Good." Master Syr said, nodding. "Now come. There will be no Force Storms today."

And so the Padawan followed the Master Shadow. The Shadows were in the midst of training when they arrived. Lightsabers were lowered and eyes turned to the pair in the doorway. Reid shifted uncomfortably… he felt as though they were all looking at his bruises, and knew where they had come from…

"They're going to take turns with you." Master Syr said, and Reid quirked an eyebrow, his mind going somewhere completely dirty, making him flush a dark red. Master Syr didn't notice. "They are to learn to fend off the attacks of a Dark Jedi." The Cathar continued. "You'll take them in small groups of three to five," Reid wondered if the Master had any idea how bad that sounded, "and we'll rotate until they've all had a chance at you." Reid sighed and shook his head. No… the Master was oblivious.

Reid blamed Amanda for this. She could make anything sound dirty… she had corrupted his mind, dammit! He smiled to himself in fond amusement … how he missed her…

Then he shook himself out of his reverie and prepared to work with the Shadows. He began with meditation, thinking over all of his techniques that he could use against them to prepare them for facing Dark Jedi. And when Master Syr told him that he would be facing off against green, untested Shadows, he felt a sadistic smirk tug at his lip. Now was the time to work off some frustration…

He soon found himself surrounded by five young Jedi Knights, all with Lightsabers up and ready. He took a deep breath, watching the Jedi tense, and then he raised his hands. Immediately, two of the Jedi gagged as their airways were cut off. They dropped their weapons and clawed at their throats. The other three paused, but then attacked. Reid flung the two he was choking into two of the Knights charging at him, then whirled, drew his own Lightsaber, and blocked the strike from the fifth. He reached a hand out, Lightning crackled, and then he slammed it into the Jedi's belly. There was a blast of sizzling energy, and the Jedi was sent flying back into the wall. He fell to the floor, groaning.

Reid whirled to face the other four, Lightning still dancing about in his palm. The Lightning formed a ball and he held it up, then hurled it at a Twi'Lek. She raised her Lightsaber to block the Kinetite, but it exploded on impact with her blade. She screamed as the Lightning rushed through her, and then she collapsed on the floor and didn't move. The one on the other side of the room slowly stumbled to his feet and staggered towards Reid, regaining his balance quickly.

Reid narrowed his eyes, focusing on the Knight's utility belt. Then, there was a small explosion at his hip. The startled Jedi jumped, trying to spin away from the smoking rising from where his little Comm Unit was kept, and in the moment of distraction, Reid was upon him. With a spinning heel kick, he brought the Knight to the ground. And this time, he stayed there.

Then Reid whirled, plunging his blade into the floor. It glowed molten orange, and he hovered his free hand over it, repeating a gentle stroking motion in the air. After a moment, flames began to lick up into the air from the molten floor, and then he stood, fire burning in his hand. He spun around as he stood, leaving a trail of fire in his wake creating a ring around him. He whirled and thrust a hand out at the Falleen that was approaching, and a jet of flames made him halt his attack and dive to the side.

Reid whirled again, slamming his hand into the floor. A trail of fire snaked its way towards a young female Chadra Fan, and despite her hasty retreat, when it reached her, she was blasted into the wall by an explosion.

Three down, two to go. The Falleen and a Kel Dor male stood on either side of Reid, nervous and wary. Reid glanced back and forth, and then sent Lightning crackling at the Kel Dor. He raised his Lightsaber and blocked the bolts, and the Falleen leapt in to take Reid down. Reid whirled to block him, but was too late; a punch landed harshly across his jaw, and he crashed to the floor. The fire dissipated, as did the Lightning.

But a moment later, Reid raised his head, blood dripping from his nose. Livion knelt by his side, grinning. "Make him pay…" He whispered to Reid, and Reid's lip curled in a snarl. His eyes, now a red rimmed yellow, flashed, and the Falleen was flung back into the wall. His feet dangling six inches over the floor. Then he was slammed back into the wall again, and again and again… The Kel Dor charged to assist his companion, and Reid whirled, making a swiping gesture with his hand. The Kel Dor skidded to a stop and his hands flew up to his own throat as the breathing apparatus was ripped off of his face and flung across the room. His mouth gasped, and he collapsed to his knees… He could not breath oxygen… he began to suffocate rapidly.

Immediately, the activity exploded. One Shadow ran to the Kel Dor and summoned the breathing apparatus to his hand, quickly getting it back into place and guiding the young Jedi into taking deep breaths. Four others flung their hands out, and Reid yelped as he was flung back, the Falleen falling to the floor, unconscious. Snarling, he got to his feet and faced the Shadows, Lightsaber ready. But then there was an even deeper snarl from behind him, and then claws in his back. Reid threw his head back and gasped as he felt himself being rapidly drained. Within seconds, Master Raahn Syr released him, and watched him slump to the floor, unconscious…

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid awoke to the cravings… He was in the infirmary, with the Jedi he had…<p>

His heart sank. He had hurt the new Jedi Shadows… He had really HURT them!

He bolted upright in bed, only to double over coughing. He winced as he quickly tasted blood, and he covered his mouth with the sheet covering him, spattering it with the crimson fluid. As soon as the coughing fit had passed, he made his way over to the nearest bed, where the Falleen lay. He stared at him for a long time, and then reached out to take his hand. But there was a low snarl, and a great black paw caught his wrist in a harsh grip. Reid gasped and looked up into the blazing eyes of Raahn Syr.

"M-Master… I—"

"Come with me." The Cathar snarled, and stalked out of the infirmary, dragging Reid behind him. The boy had to run to keep up with the massive Shadow's long strides, and he quickly found himself lightheaded and dizzy. Then, they were at the Chamber of the High Council, and Reid was shoved into the middle of the room. He allowed himself to fall to his knees, and he cowered before the Council. Raahn Syr did not take his seat… he paced the room, tail lashing.

"Raahn…" Amna Kao called gently, but he silenced her with a wave of his paw.

"It was a TRAINING session!" He finally snapped, and Reid flinched. "You were to INTRODUCE them to what they might be facing! NOT INJURE THEM!"

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered in a small voice. "I… I didn't mean to!"

"You exercised NO caution whatsoever!" Raahn Syr snapped. "And what is worse… the final attack was made in ANGER! You struck back for VENGEANCE!" Reid flinched again, curling in on himself and bowing his head. His heart was pounding as he wondered what would be done with him.

"You allowed yourself to be overcome by the Dark Side in that moment." Master Syr continued. "You didn't even hear me yelling at you to stop… did you?"

Reid whimpered and shook his head, then gasped as the Cathar seized him by the neck. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" Reid stared up at him, tears filling his eyes.

"RAAHN!" Amna Kao shouted, this time leaping from her seat and hurrying over. "Just because he acted in anger, it doesn't mean that you may do so as well!" The Cathar looked at the Nautolan, startled. Then he looked down at his powerful hand around the boy's throat. Eyes widening in horror at his own actions, he quickly released Reid. The boy immediately doubled over and cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… please… I… I need help…"

"Indeed." Max Ryan snorted. "Another incident like that, and we may need to rethink our original decision on what to do with you. Perhaps we overestimated you… and underestimated Darth Livion…" Reid sobbed at that, his entire body shaking.

"Go and meditate, Padawan." Kitata Ree said, his usual warmth nowhere to be found in his tone. "On what you have done, and how to stop it from happening again." Stunned by the lack of faith in the voice of the Grand Master, who had always been his champion, Reid silently nodded his head, and fled from the Council Chamber. The High Council was silent for a moment.

"… I do not like this." Tarash Virr said. "Something is wrong with him. Physically wrong. I could See it."

"… Amna?" Eesa K'Tal asked. The Nautolan Master was staring at the floor. After a moment, she swiped her hand over it, and lifted it to her face.

"… Blood?" She breathed.

"Did his nose bleed start again?" Strauss asked.

Raahn Syr caught Master Kao's hand in his, and he sniffed the blood on her hand, and then licked it.

"… No." He rumbled. "Those are tears. There is blood in his tears." He turned and stared at the door that Reid had left through. "Tarash is right. Something is PHYSICALLY wrong with the boy. And this thing may have nothing to do with the Dark Side…"

* * *

><p>Nymphadora-CullenBAU: XD I am incredibly amused by you calling Reid a "knucklehead". But you are correct… Reid needs help, because things HAVE gotten out of hand, and will only get worse… But Reid refuses to acknowledge that.<p>

LarieNGubler: LOL you know you can't hate Aaron Hotchner! NEVER! ^_~ Spencer IS a time bomb right now, but he was before Hotch ever yelled at him. Hotch yelling at him just made it a bit more obvious. And of course I'm right! ^_~ Now, 3 vials isn't going to make Reid overdose. Remember how much he ingested in the very first Vi'Tani attack before he was captured by the Dark Side? You don't overdose on one large amount… the danger of the Vi'Tani Nectar is in long term use… Now, we all miss the old Spencer, but don't give up just yet. Oh, and for the record? I miss Amanda and Tobias too… killing Amanda SUCKED…

Miaka92 : LOL Glad you're enjoying! ^_^

CMSP: Oh, getting Reid addicted was completely in the Reaper's plan… but for other reasons, which will be revealed soon… Everyone is hating Hotch for doubting Reid right now, but at the same time, they understand, because I'm getting that all the readers are starting to doubt Reid too. You are correct, however… Reid's addiction IS getting out of control…

NormaJean Beausoleil: LOL You're comparing Hotch and Reid to Darth Trion why? And cookies from the Dark Side? XD! Oh boy… what kind of cookies DOES the Dark Side have?

Artemis Phoenix: Just be patient… ^_~

Fireball1012: Reid DOES need help… the problem is, he won't ask for it because he refuses to admit that it's out of control…

Talking2myself: XD Addiction or not, go ahead and smack him! XD And then hug him… Sounds like something Garcia would do…

14hpgirl19: I'm glad the 19th chapter didn't disappoint! I hope the 20th chapter is even better! And yes, it is heartbreaking to see them fight… As for Reid's addiction, just keep reading!

Livion: So… a couple of things… if I haven't updated by 1:30 pm Central Time, I won't update until I get home from work, sometime after 8pm Central Time. So now you know my schedule! ^.^ But to give yourself time so you're not rushing, you can always go back to reviewing on Thursday night. Getting up Friday morning and seeing your review always made me excited. It's a DRAG waiting to see it until I get home from work. I'm always so excited for it! It's like coming down the stairs on Christmas morning and seeing all those presents, but then hearing your parents say "no, we're going to eat breakfast before we open presents". AAAHG! LOL And yes, you do have a habit of waiting til the last minute and making me think "if Livion doesn't review by the time I go to bed… will I postpone the update or…?" Cuz… I'm not sure what I'd do! Don't make me find out, PLEASE! XD

Anyway!

Glad you caught on to the mysterious bruise… and you probably realize by now, it WAS important, as has been the coughing that Reid has been doing for the past few chapters…

As for Reid using the Force through Aaron and for them to "mind meld" as you called it, will come in later in this story, and of course in Episode III. And hell YEAH, Intense Hotch is fuckin HOT! *swoon* And yes… Reid is very much in a place of self loathing right now… He has been trapping himself in a bad place, and you are correct… he will snap at some point, and as you just read, he did. But as you also just read, there is more at work here than meets the eye at the moment… speaking of eyes, glad you like that method to show who/what is in charge…

As always, thank you for the review, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

><p>Next time: Reid's physical condition continues to deteriorate, but that's not the only risk to his well being... the team discovers a plot...<p>

We're in the home stretch! Only 4 chapters to go!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>Reid fled. He fled from the Council. He fled from the harsh hand of Raanh Syr, the cold voice of Kitata Ree, the accusing glare of Max Ryan, and the secret-keeping silence of Tarash Virr and Jason Gideon. He fled from the guilt, the fear… but those feelings he couldn't escape; they pursued him. He crashed into Master Andy Swann, nearly knocking her to the floor. He didn't apologize, he just stumbled and kept running, closing his eyes and utilizing his Force Sight… it never failed him… his eyes did.<p>

He ran through the corridors aimlessly, not knowing where he was going, or where he even WANTED to go. But he ended up at Hotch's room. The door opened to him, he darted inside and locked the door. Then he flung himself onto the bed and collapsed into broken sobs, coughing into the sheets, spattering blood over them.

Had he no control over himself? Over the darkness that he now knew wasn't gone, but was hiding within him? Would he ever truly be free from the Sith? From Darth Livion…? Or was he doomed to have that Dark Creature haunt him from his own shadow for the rest of his life.

"You know that we are one." Reid gasped and jumped, opening his eyes. His pupils dilated in his terror.

Across the room, sitting cross legged on Hotch's dresser, was Darth Livion.

"I AM your shadow." Livion said, cocking his head with a light smirk. "You and I… we are inseparable."

"… No." Reid whispered. "Go away."

Livion grinned. "You can't live without me."

"That's not true." Reid said, slowly sitting up. "I was here before you. I lived without you then, I can live without you now."

"We are symbiotic now. The moment I was born, we became entwined. We can't ever be without the other again…"

"No. You're lying." Reid said and Livion sighed, leaning back and bracing his weight on his hands. He tossed his hair.

"Yeah… I guess I am." He said, then smiled lazily. "I mean… I can live without you. I could banish you from my existence. But you can't banish me."

"Watch me." Reid hissed. Livion threw his head back, his laughter ringing through the room.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you banish me away?" He asked, slipping gracefully off of the dresser. "Do you really think that you can be free of me? You can't. Ever."

"No. You're wrong." Reid said, standing to face him. "I will purge you from existence."

"You… me… we're the same." Livion told him, sauntering across the room to stare him in the eye. Reid stared back, honey brown meeting red-rimmed yellow. Chestnut curls and creamy skin contrasted against black oily tangles and a white translucent face.

"You're just a nightmare." Reid said.

"I am so much more."

"No. This will end."

"Do you think this is a game? This is the Dark Side. I am here to stay, no matter what delusions you may harbor. As long as you live, so will I. The Jedi cannot save you from me."

"You were born within me, and you can die within me as well. I will end you. I'll not let you return."

"You're dreaming. I will see you vanish before I ever do… I will devour you, and I will remain."

"No. It's over!"

"Soon… for you."

"Go away! You're not REAL!"

"I'm right in front of you!"

"NO!"

"Look at me and see yourself."

"DAMN YOU!" Reid cried, fisting his hands into his hair.

"Go on… open your eyes."

"I'll tell the Council!"

"Oh yes… please do… go and tell them that you are talking to Darth Livion. They will KNOW that I'm still alive within you. What do you think they'll do? Imprison you? Perhaps Sever you from the Force…"

Reid felt his stomach fill with ice at that, and he slowly sunk onto the bed, staring off into space.

"You can't survive like that and you know it. The Force is all you have. And your Force Bond with Aaron… it will die, too. What would you do? Wander the Galaxy? Perhaps flee the Galaxy… Ah, but if you set me free, I could re-establish the connection with the Force. Of course, I would be the one who could feel it. You wouldn't." Livion grinned.

"You're alone. And you can't stop me. Any more than you can stop fucking up…" And he raised his hand.

Reid's eyes flew wide open as his breath was cut off. He clawed at his throat, fingers leaving dark bruises in their wake. And then, mottled red tentacles began to slither from under the bed and coiled up his legs. Eyes wide in horror, Reid thrashed and tried to scream. His clothes were slowly pulled off. He still couldn't breathe… he tried to use the Force, but nothing happened.

He was pushed down onto his back on Hotch's bed, and the tentacles wrapped around him, binding him tightly there. His legs were parted and forced wide, and he could feel the prods at his entrance. Eyes wide in horror, he stared up at Darth Livion. Livion smirked down at him.

"Enjoy…" He purred, and then everything went dark…

* * *

><p>PLANET: DENON<p>

LOCATION: MAIN STAR PORT

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>The team disembarked from the BAU as soon as they arrived on the Star Port. They were met by an official, who had been sent by the Prime Minister of Denon. They boarded a transport, heading for the Prime Minister's office.<p>

As they flew, Hotch suddenly winced. A spike of fear stabbed through him, and then faded… He frowned, rubbing his chest.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He said with a nod, wondering if Reid were in the Jedi Temple, and if so, what had scared him. He was worried about the boy… something was desperately wrong, and he was determined to find out what, and help his lover… If he still was his lover… He sighed and drooped slightly.

They had gotten Reid back from the Sith… but was he the Reid that they had lost? Doubtless his time with the Sith had changed him… but how much?

He had to shove this to the back of his mind when they reached their destination. The Prime Minister was there to greet them. She was a lovely woman, just reaching her sunset years, with graying hair and pale gray eyes. "Welcome." She said, her voice deep and soft. "I am Siffya Depembew. Thank you for coming."

"We are happy to help." Hotch said with a nod.

"I will not tolerate Dark Jedi here." Minister Depembew said, getting straight to the point with a frown. But then, she blinked and shook herself, before smiling at the team. "And I heard that you took down Darth Livion."

"… We uh… didn't 'take him down', so to speak…" JJ said, frowning slightly.

"We got him back." Hotch said. "He is a Jedi."

"… If you say so. I think any Jedi who used to be a Sith is just fooling themselves, and so are the Jedi… Once a Sith, always a Sith. Uh, no offense." She added, eying the team. They were silent. "Anyway… right this way." And they followed her down the corridor to a large room displaying a 3-D map of the planet. She tapped a few buttons, and it zoomed in. "We are here." She said. "And here is the target. There are several Dark Jedi at this place, and rumor says that Darth Rashio has even been seen there. What do you plan to do?"

"We're going to get rid of the Dark Jedi. Capture what we can, drive the rest out." Hotch said. The team looked at him, surprised.

"And when do you want to do this?" Minister Depembew asked.

"Immediately."

"What?" Morgan blurted.

"We don't want to give them time to learn that we're here and prepare for us…" Hotch said. "Let's go." And he turned and walked out of the room. The team exchanged looks, then followed.

"Aaron." Rossi called, jogging after him until he walked beside him.

"Yes?" Hotch asked.

"Aren't you being a bit… rash?"

"It's true. We want to strike sooner rather than later."

"What's the harm of taking the night to rest and the day tomorrow to plan?"

"Like I said. We don't want to give them the time to find out we're here and prepare for our attack." Hotch said.

"… Really… or do you just want to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible?" Rossi asked, moving to step into Hotch's path. Hotch stopped and stared at him. "Aaron. I know you're worried about Reid. But don't let it cloud your judgment. Otherwise, you'll just become another example of why the Order has decreed romantic relationships to be taboo."

Hotch stared at him for a long time, then turned to the team, who had just caught up with them. "Morgan."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm being impulsive?"

"… Yeah. I do."

"Prentiss?"

"… To just walk out of here and attack?" Prentiss asked, then sighed. "It… is impetuous."

"JJ?"

"It's hot headed, Hotch." She said firmly. Hotch then turned and looked at Seaver. The apprentice stared back, then lowered her eyes for a moment, before looking the man in the eye.

"It's… not like you. You're patient, you're strategic. This isn't."

"… Alright then." Hotch nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Dave is right. We need to rest, and plan. Let's find a place to stay and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>Reid groaned as he awoke. His body was aching. He wondered why, and then it came to him… Livion… the Vi'Tani! With a gasp, he bolted upright in bed, and looked around the room. Everything was quiet and tranquil. There was no Darth Livion. No Vi'Tani. And he was still fully dressed. He never even got out of his boots, belt and robe. Head throbbing, Reid stood with a groan and went to bathe. Cautiously, he looked into the mirror. No Livion. But there were more bruises patterned across his body.<p>

He winced and turned away, then downed two vials of Nectar before bathing and dressing in fresh clothes. And then, he made his way to the infirmary. The five Jedi he had injured were having their breakfast. They all grew still and silent when he entered. He didn't look at them. He just stood there, eyes to the floor.

"… I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice soft and tentative. "I… I don't know why I… I lost control, and I don't know why… and I don't know how to stop it. I had no idea that I…" He sighed, shoulders drooping. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"What are you doing here?" Reid turned. Master Tra Tonnia stood there, staring at him. She extended her hand. "Come." And she guided Reid out of the room. He went silently. "We have discussed what happened. And it has been decided that you will be working with several Masters on containing your power… and the Dark Side that we have learned is still within you."

Reid closed his eyes in shame, and hung his head. The Caretaker of the First Knowledge stared at him.

"… Come." She said, and changed direction. Reid blinked, and followed. She led him to the Archives, and took him to a chamber that was usually sealed off. "I want you to go through these." She told him, looking around. "These are the stories of Jedi long passed…" She looked at him. "They faced the same fight that you face now. The struggle for their own redemption. And it was not easy for them, either." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "But they were not alone in their struggle. They had help. And so will you need help. But first… you have to LET yourself be helped." And she turned, and walked from the room, leaving Reid to the Archives, to learn of those who Fell, and were redeemed…

* * *

><p>PLANET: DENON<p>

LOCATION: MEETING ROOM OF THE PRIME MINISTER

TIME: LATE MORNING

* * *

><p>The team stood around a hologram of the dingy little structure that the Dark Jedi were using as an outpost.<p>

"We're going to attack in broad daylight?" Seaver asked, looking at Hotch.

"Yes." The man replied. "The Sith and Dark Jedi are more active at night than they are in the day."

"Why?"

"Depends on who you ask." Morgan said, glancing at the Padawan. "But keep in mind the physical changes when one becomes twisted by the Dark Side. The yellow eyes… the darker hair… the extremely pale skin." And he smiled.

"The Sith and Dark Jedi, are, to a point… photosensitive.*" Rossi told her. She blinked, and her eyes widened in comprehension. "They don't like sunlight. Hurts their eyes, and their skin if they're exposed to it for too long too much. They avoid it for these reasons, as well as their need for darkness, not just in the Force, but in all things."

"… Makes sense." Seaver admitted.

"JJ." Hotch said.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go in through the ventilation shaft. Take Seaver with you."

"Right."

"Morgan. Take the under passage."

"Aw, man!"

"Prentiss, the delivery entrance."

"Right."

"Garcia."

"Sir?"

"Take out their security system."

"Consider it dead."

"Dave. We'll go in the front door."

"Wonderful. I love being forward about these things." Rossi said with a smile.

"And everyone… take caution. There may be a Sith Lord among them." Hotch said, looking around at his team. They all nodded, more than ready.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE EVENING

* * *

><p>Reid grimaced and tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck. He had been in the Archives all day, going through the files that Master Tonnia had left him with. He had not taken a break once. Not to eat, or even to relieve himself. He was so exhausted.<p>

"Boring, isn't it?" Came the voice from behind him. Reid froze.

"… Go away." He whispered.

"Seriously. The stories are all the same. Jedi Falls, Sith pretends to be redeemed..."

"That's not true. Some of them truly were redeemed."

"And some of them Fell all over again, acknowledging that it is their true nature."

Reid frowned, slowly standing and turning around to face Darth Livion. The Sith Lord had a lazy smile on his face.

"I know which one YOU will be." He said as Reid stormed past him and out of the room. He headed back to Hotch's room, slipping inside and undressing. He looked at himself in the mirror. Good; no new bruises today. Though the one on his arms from where Master Syr had grabbed him the other day was looking particularly ugly… He sighed and went to relieve himself. But relief was hardly what he got. As he urinated, he had to swallow a horrified cry; the stream he was expelling was red with blood. He blatantly refused to check his bowel movement, or he would have seen the blood present with that elimination as well. He bathed, being gentle to his bruise-mottled skin, and spat out a mouthful of blood after violent coughs wracked his frame. Once he had dried himself off, he crawled naked into bed, but not before taking more of the Nectar…

* * *

><p>PLANET: DENON<p>

LOCATION: SERPENT'S FANG CANTINA

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>The team moved in, swift and silent, hands ready to pull their Lightsabers at any moment. JJ and Seaver darted off to one side, Emily to the other, and Morgan dropped into a manhole, disappearing into the sewers. Garcia made her way to a rooftop overlooking the dark little building, and she settled down on the ground, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She reached out with the force, and felt out the security system of the building. Then, she smiled slightly, and with a small amount of effort, she took care of it. "Security is down. Go." She said, and then began to focus on her Battle Meditation, enhancing the strength, speed and morale of her team, while enfeebling the same things in the Dark Jedi on the inside of the building.<p>

There was only a moment of silence, and then the Jedi all moved in as one.

Morgan exploded out of the garbage chute, and the grate up on the wall flew across the room as JJ and Seaver leapt out. The front doors crashed in to admit Hotch and Rossi, and as the panicked Dark Jedi headed for the back, Emily cut off their escape. They soon found themselves surrounded by the quick and efficient team, their blades blazing, daring the Dark Jedi to fight them.

"That one." JJ suddenly said, pointing to a short, stocky man in the middle of the group. "He knows who we are. And he knows something… something that he doesn't want us to know."

"Then we'd best find out what that is." Morgan said. And immediately, the Dark Jedi drew their red Lightsabers.

"Definitely need to find out what it is." Rossi smirked, raising his blade.

"We've fought off the Sith Lords that you serve." Hotch snarled. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Perhaps we fear what our masters will do to us if we DON'T fight, more than we fear you if we do."

"Probably wise." Emily said. "Your Masters are cruel, and we are not."

"… Take them alive." Hotch ordered, and the two groups clashed.

Hotch was merciless. His demeanor in battle could even be construed as vicious. He backed his opponent into the wall and disarmed him with a wave of his hand, and then pinned him there with a hand on his throat, his Lightsaber aimed between the man's eyes.

Ashley and JJ managed to cut the short stocky man from the group and get him cornered. Morgan in the meantime was dueling ferociously with a pair of Dark Jedi, who were very obviously beginning to realize that they were no match for the Jedi Knight with his Double Bladed Lightsaber. The man that Emily had taken on was beginning to get the same look on his face, and only a moment later, Rossi had his opponent flat on his back, and he was pinning the Dark Jedi down with a boot on his chest. There was a crash, and one of Morgan's opponents was down for the count, and a split second later, Seaver stuck her foot out and tripped the other as Morgan forced him back in her direction. Seaver held her Lightsaber pointed at the Dark Jedi she had tripped while Morgan turned and prodded his other opponent with his boot. The man didn't move.

"Alright. Call in the troops, Garcia. They can come in and arrest these men." Hotch said into his radio. And only a few minutes later, Law enforcement came in to collect the Dark Jedi. But the short stocky man found himself surrounded by the team of Jedi.

"You know something. And you're going to tell us." Hotch said, his tone dark.

"No. I won't." The man snapped.

"You can tell us here, or you can tell us on Coruscant." Rossi said.

"… Coruscant?"

"If you talk, you can face justice here on Denon. If you don't, we take you back to the Jedi Temple and turn you over to the Shadows." Morgan said with a casual shrug. The man's eyes widened. Suddenly, aggressively, JJ stepped forward, smacking a hand on to his head.

"You will tell me what you are hiding." She said, her voice strong and merciless. The man tensed, and his eyes went out of focus.

"I will… tell you… what I am… hiding…" He mumbled.

"… Or JJ could do that." Emily mumbled, and Morgan grinned at her.

"Darth Nocturn and Darth Sassin were here." The man mumbled in a monotone voice. "They picked up a shipment of Vi'Tani Nectar to take to Coruscant."

"Why would they take Vi'Tani Nectar to Coruscant?" JJ demanded to know.

"They're laying a trap." The man said.

"For who?"

"… Darth Livion." The team was silent, and Hotch felt his stomach plummet.

"Why would they need Vi'Tani Nectar for that?" He demanded, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Because… he's going to come to them to get it."

"And why would he do that?" JJ asked.

"Because… he's addicted to it. He placed the order."

"… What?" Morgan blurted. "How? Why?"

"Not important right now!" Hotch snapped, but the Dark Jedi answered anyway.

"The other Sith Lords were giving it to him… as an extra means of control over him, after he betrayed them at Bakura..."

"We have to get back." Hotch gasped. "NOW." And without another word, the team bolted out the door and ran for the BAU.

"Wait! What's going on?" Garcia yelped, running after them.

"Darth Sassin and Darth Nocturn are on their way to Coruscant!" Seaver called to her.

"To Coruscant? Why?" Garcia asked.

"They're after Darth Livion!"

"Reid…? Oh no."

"Hotch!" Morgan called as they skidded around a corner. "Use your Bond! WARN HIM!"

"I tried!" Hotch snapped back, and ground his teeth in frustration. "We… fought before we left and he's angry with me. He's closed it off and shut me out. I can't reach him…"

* * *

><p>twilightmecrazii: … more or less. LOL<p>

santeelah: Gideon… is hovering. It's what he does. LOL And you've hit on a key point there with the blind man being able to see more than the others… and I was wrong about the number of chapter… NOW it's 4 more chapters! There are 25 in total!

CaseyRachel88: LOL I am amused at your referencing Reid using the word "dolt". And it is sad but true. When people need help, then do tend to run and hide…

Doctor's Other Companion: *facepalm*

Norma Jean Beausoleil: Reid was made to torture. SUFFER! I mean suffer! . And please bear in mind the clothing of the Jedi. Ultimately, only their hands, neck and face are visible. And Hotch and Reid really haven't been around each other since the bruises started to get bad. Hotch can't SEE how bad it has gotten…

LarieNGubler: O.O yikes! Don't cry! Reid has managed to hide his physical ailments up until now. Everyone is now beginning to catch on, but things are progressing quickly…

Artemis Phoenix: Don't hug him, you'll bruise him! Aaaand I've never seen that movie…

14hpgirl19: Um… No comment on when Episode III will be coming out… . Anyway… yes, Reid needs Hotch, but they're both very stubborn. ^.^ Gotta love 'em. But yes… Reid screwed up big time for the Council to be angry at him, though they are starting to see that there's something else going on… When you return… well… . a lot will have happened…

And finally… the response to the freakishly massive review of Darth Livion! *squeals and giggles in delight cuz this is FUN, then cracks knuckles and gets down to business*

Holy crap dude… your review is 7 pages in Word… no wonder cut you off! O.O

Anyway! Continuation of the review for Chapter 19!

You hit the nail on the head, dear. That is EXACTLY the state of Reid/Livion at this time. They have very much become like Adam/Amanda… They are dual identities battling for control; two personalities inhabiting one soul. Hey! That rhymed! And it sounds familiar… no idea where I heard it before… Oh well. But yes… A completely ruthless Darth Livion with Reid's power is exactly what the Sith want. He is a force to be reckoned with indeed, and that's not something you readers should forget, even after the end of Episode II… is that foreshadowing? Hmm… I dunno… maybe. And you are also correct in assuming that Reid is in a very rapid spiral and things are going to start happening and FAST.

As for Reid pushing everyone away, you are again correct. He's NOT thinking ahead. He is very much in the moment with his anger, not bothering to contemplate the consequences of his actions. He's at a point where, while he won't admit it, he's viewing everyone as being against him. He IS hurt… he refuses to admit that he needs help, but as we've already seen, he already feels that he isn't deserving of the second chance that the Jedi have given him. He is very much in a place right now where he doesn't even realize that he's inflicting upon himself the punishment that he feels should have been brought down on him by the Jedi, the Senate, anyone… As for Master Virr now knowing about Hotch and Reid… we'll revisit that later.

"Heh heh. Consummating on Kashyyk. Good times, good times..."

*facepalm and giggles* Oh boy… and I don't think the Sith will give a damn about your disapproving letter… And as for knowing my schedule? Please bare in mind that it is subject to change, and frequently does… uhg… . And I appreciate the oath… but I think I'll need it in blood…

LOL gotta love sketchy hotel wi-fi… And yes! Let us proceed with chapter 20! All the other readers right now are scrolling down and muttering for me to stfu and get to the "Next Time" part… which may make them curse in frustration or scream in horror… lol you'll see… But yeah… Chapter 20…

The symptoms have progressed, as you have obviously read by now… And they will continue to do so… And it's not so much a case of Reid and Livion on the verge of becoming one… to become one, they must be at peace, with themselves and with each other, like Adam and Amanda. What we are on the verge of right now, is a massive shift in power… And I'm gonna start having Reid say "Blast" all the time now, just for you. And as for Reid ignoring Darth Livion following him around, Reid's taking the immature approach of "maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away"… And I'm glad you liked the wording of Reid's conversation with Master Syr about letting go of his anger. It very much DOES explain where Reid is right now as he strives for redemption… And I'm glad you were as amused at reading Reid's dirty minded interpretation of Master Syr's words as I was writing it! And it was a bit of relief before the darkness swarms in again, which you plainly picked up on… not that you could miss it, but…

The thing you need to keep in mind is, these Shadows that Reid is facing are NOT Padawans. These are fully fledged JEDI KNIGHTS! Young Knights yes, but they are Knights. This helps give you more perspective on just how powerful he can potentially be. Though you seem more focused on how HOT he can potentially be right now… O.o But anyway, of COURSE Livion wouldn't pass up this chance to slip into control. This is the kind of thing that he longs for. Livion harbors a furious lust for power, chaos and destruction, he thrives on it. And Reid sees this, and he sees the path of destruction that Livion leaves in his wake, and he feels responsible. He IS responsible. He knows that it was his own lack of strength and control that allowed Livion to break free for a short time, and he sees the damage that the Sith Lord can do in that short period of time… It is something that he is VERY much afraid of, and an angry Raahn Syr isn't helping… though he's VERY good at helping with the "ominous note" with his gravelly dark bass voice… In my mind, Raahn Syr has a voice like Mufasa in "The Lion King", only it's rough with a growling undertone, and it's not warm and caring… think of his first line in the movie… "Scar! Drop him…"

Yeah… Raahn Syr is badass.

And as for the "Next Time"… well… I think we can let that one rest after this chapter, hm? ^_~

See you next time! It's gonna be one helluva ride!

* * *

><p>*Just for the record, I made up the part about the Dark Jedi being photosensitive… but it made sense to me.<p>

And next chapter, it all comes to a head, and someone will die…

Please review...


	22. Chapter 22

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MID DAY

* * *

><p>Reid stood staring out a window of the Jedi Temple, observing the busy traffic of the massive city-planet of Coruscant. In the back of his mind, he could feel Hotch trying to reach him, but he kept the Bond tightly shut, refusing to let the man in. He was still upset, and he didn't want to talk to him. All he wanted was to be left alone.<p>

He was tired. He told himself that it was because of his session that morning with Master Syr and Kitata Ree, learning how to control his darkness… but he knew that wasn't the whole reason…

He winced, bowing his head and coughing into an already blood spattered cloth that he had begun to carry around. He winced as the pain made his chest spasm, and when he opened his eyes, he stared at the fresh blood soaking into the cloth. He wiped his face and swallowed down the blood that had gathered in his mouth. If he were honest with himself, he would look at the cloth and say, "That's why I'm tired". But he couldn't be honest with himself. He was afraid to…

He turned and walked down the hall. Lunch was about to end. He was supposed to meet with Masters Virr, Gideon and Kao after lunch, but he just didn't have it in him. He knew that they would track him down within the confines of the Temple, and so he did as he had several days past… he pulled up his hood and slipped out amongst several Jedi heading to the Senate. And once they had arrived, he slipped away, changed clothes, and headed for the dingy cantinas and dark Pazaak Dens… where he felt more at home… And where he could forget his pain, both physical, and emotional.

He played Pazaak, once again moving from Den to Den, making sure he left before he made people too angry or suspicious of his uncanny ability to win. Though not many would have actually confronted him on it. He didn't realize it, but he made a frightening sight in his black and red Sith clothing, his pasty skin mottled black, blue, red, green and purple with his extensive bruising that he hadn't realized now covered over half of his body… His hair hung in limp, stringy tangles, and his efforts that morning had caused blood vessels to burst in his eyes, leaving the whites of his eyes blood red.

What he also didn't know was that Kitata Ree and Raahn Syr had noticed his eyes, and had gone to finally confront him on it. But he had never showed up to meet Gideon, Virr and Kao… he didn't know that the entirety of the Jedi Temple was being searched at that very moment, or that the BAU had just set down and his team was frantically making its way back… All he knew was his own pain, and his need for the Nectar. He swallowed down his last two vials, and hoped that he would be able to obtain his fresh supply in time to feed his craving again…

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>The team hit the ground running. As soon as their shuttle arrived at the Temple, they dashed up the stairs and into the place, immediately searching for Reid, or any of the Masters on the Council. They ran into Master Sam Cooper, who informed them that the Council was actually searching for Reid already. Hotch immediately tracked down the first High Councilmember he could find, Bre Mong, and she called all the others back to the Council Spire. Once they were there (minus Sa'Eeya'Da, who was off planet on a mission) Hotch immediately started speaking, not even bothering with formalities.<p>

"Darth Sassin and Darth Nocturn are here." He said. "On Coruscant. They stopped at Denon on their way in to pick up a supply of Vi'Tani Nectar. They've come for Reid, and they're laying a trap for him."

"With Vi'Tani Nectar?" Strauss asked skeptically. "Why on earth would they need that?"

"… He's using." Master Virr murmured. Hotch looked at the Miraluka, and nodded.

"Yes. THAT'S what's wrong with him. The Sith started giving it to him." Hotch said. "After he betrayed them and let Master Virr go, they began giving it to him to get him addicted so that they could have more leverage over him."

"… They used his addiction to control him." Morgan added.

"And when he came here, he couldn't stop." Hotch said. "He… He's been sneaking out of the Temple."

"What?" Demanded Max Ryan. "He's on probation! Confined to the Temple!"

"He's sneaked out twice that I know of." Hotch admitted. "But… probably more than that. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You bear no blame here, Aaron." Gideon said, shaking his head. He sighed. "Master Virr and myself were with Hotch when he confronted Spencer when he returned to the Temple one time. We didn't reveal that either."

"No." Master Virr confessed. "We didn't."

"Your love for this Padawan has clouded your judgment!" Snapped Raahn Syr, glaring at his fellow Councilmen.

"This conversation can wait until later." Kitata Ree interrupted, and the Council, who had looked ready to explode into a very un-Jedi-like argument, settled. They all turned to the Grand Master. "Right now, our priority is to find the Padawan before the Sith Lords do."

"I agree." Master Virr said, his voice tense. "My feelings tell me that if we do not find him quickly, he WILL die." Eyes turned as Hotch sucked in a breath, almost as if in pain.

"Then find him we shall." Noria Cereni said. "Aaron? Your Bond?"

"… He and I argued. He's shut me out." The man said. "I've been trying to warn him ever since I received this information. He has not once let his shields down. I can't reach him."

"Then we do this the old fashioned way." Bre Mong stated.

"Keep trying to reach him." Ralko told Hotch.

"Some of us should co-ordinate with informants." Kitata Ree said, hopping from his seat. "The rest of us need to get out there and start searching. Jason, Raahn, Bre, Tarash. I want you to come out into the field with me and Aaron's team. Would anyone else wish to come along?" Eesa K'Tal and Amna Kao stood.

"Very well. Noria, Ralko, Max and Erin. Co-ordinate with the Temple. Find informants and gather information to relay to us. We must find him as soon as possible. Once we have him back safely, we can address his… transgressions. Now move." And the Jedi flooded out of the Council Chamber and split up.

Within moments, the entire Temple knew that SOMETHING was going on. Many Jedi and their support staff watched as Hotch and his team hurried out of the Temple with the seven members of the High Council.

"He can't have gone far, and there aren't many places near here where he could have found the type of character that would deal in the Nectar." Garcia was saying as she worked on a small palm computer, tapping away at the holographic display floating six inches above the device.

"Good. Then there are not a lot of options." Master Syr growled.

"There's one large sector in the Under City near here… That's probably our best bet." Garcia said.

"The nearest red light district just to the southwest?" Gideon asked.

"Yessir." Garcia nodded.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover." Emily pointed out.

"We will split up. Aaron will come with me." Kitata Ree said as they reached the Jedi's fleet of Speeders.

"I'll take the Padawan with me." Master Kao said, beckoning to Seaver, and the rest of the group split up silently. Bre Mong climbed into a speeder and Morgan leapt in to accompany the Battlemaster, Garcia went with Eesa K'Tal, Emily with Master Syr, JJ with Master Virr and Rossi and Gideon paired up as well. In moments, the fleet of speeders were on their way.

"… Aaron." Master Kitata Ree said, and Hotch glanced at the tiny Master beside him. "Raahn accused Jason and Tarash of allowing their judgment to be clouded by their love for the Padawan… but the same can be said for you, can it not?"

"… I… Master, I…"

"It can." The Chadra-Fan announced. "You hid it very well, but I am not blind, Aaron. You love him."

"… I do." Hotch murmured, defeat filling him.

"For how long?"

"… It is how we developed our Bond, Master."

"I see. How exactly?"

"… It… It first appeared after we…" Hotch trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it.

"You mated." Kitata Ree said, simply.

"… Yes."

"I see."

Both were silent for a very long time, and then Kitata Ree said, "We shall speak of it later. I feel that I must meditate on the issue."

"As you wish, Master."

They both turned at an insistent beeping. Kitata Ree punched a button, and a small hologram of Strauss appeared.

"We have received information that an individual whose description resembles Darth Livion has been in several Pazaak Dens this afternoon." She said. "And he's been winning."

"That's him." Hotch said, confidently. Kitata Ree looked at him, and Hotch smirked. "Have YOU ever played him at Pazaak?"

"I haven't." Kitata Ree said, sounding amused.

"… Whatever you do, play by the Republic rules… or he'll take you for all you're worth." Hotch said with a wry smile. Kitata Ree chuckled.

"Really now? I am intrigued… We Charda-Fan are known for our Pazaak skills… When this is all over, I believe I will challenge him." And he sat back in his seat looking pleasantly amused at this prospect. The tension evaporated and Hotch smiled, focusing on the traffic.

The Grand Master and Head of the Jedi Order now knew of his relationship with Spencer… a relationship forbidden by the Jedi…

He would worry on it later…

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: PAZAAK DEN

TIME: EVENING

* * *

><p>Reid had obtained nearly eight times the Credits he needed to pay for the Nectar he was about to pick up. And he was enjoying himself playing, so he was planning to keep playing. That is, until a Gran ran into the Den.<p>

"Jedi!" He shouted. "They're searching the Dens! And they're heading our way!" And chaos exploded. Reid's heart was pounding. He knew that they were looking for him… He quickly stood, tossing back the rest of his drink and heading for the back door. As he slipped out, he grew light headed. He stumbled and leaned against the wall, wincing slightly. He waited for the dizziness to pass, but he was quickly doubled over by a cough, which left his head spinning again. When it did pass, he shook himself and headed for the small warehouse where he was to meet with Guelan and his Rhodian supplier. He stumbled slightly as he approached the building. He was shaking… he needed his next fix.

He slipped inside and saw the Quarren and the Rhodian, who were muttering softly with their heads together. But they both stopped when Reid appeared, walking across the room towards them.

"You have them?" Reid asked. The pair nodded, and a crate was set down by one of the Trandoshan enforcers, who lifted off the lid. Inside, nestled in dried grasses, were three bottles of Vi'Tani Nectar. Reid didn't notice how his eyes glowed in desire and his body trembled. "Excellent." Reid said. "How often can you get in a shipment like this?" He asked, fumbling with the Credit pouch on his belt, then tossing it to them.

"We have found a reliable supplier. So anytime it is needed." The Rhodian said.

"I'm pleased to hear it. Consider this an advance on the next shipment." And he tossed another small pouch over.

"Your generosity is recognized and appreciated." The Quarren said, bowing.

"I will see you in… two weeks then?"

"As you wish. Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Livion."

Reid, who had knelt to take the crate, froze. Slowly, he lifted his head and turned to look at the pair.

"… What did you just call me?" He asked, his voice low. The pair stared at him, and then began to slowly back away. But not in fear… their eyes were hard, and glittered with malice. The Trandoshan and Weequay enforcers had their blaster rifles aimed at him… and then there was a swell of darkness from behind him, and he heard footsteps.

"This was too easy." Drawled a frighteningly familiar voice. Slowly, shaking, Reid turned, standing. He was too afraid to feel the approach of over a dozen Jedi outside…

"… Elle." He breathed. But then, another figure stepped out of the shadows. And his stomach twisted… he felt sick… It was Darth Nocturn. And the man was wearing a cruel smirk of sick delight. And with the pair were a dozen Dark Jedi… and then Darth Livion appeared from the shadows, though no one else saw him…

"You never should have left." Elle said, eyes gleaming. "Look at you. You're a mess." Reid didn't answer, and the Jedi that had come searching for him were now creeping along the walkway up on the third level of the warehouse, looking down upon the scene before them. "You're covered in bruises, aren't you?" Elle asked. Slowly, Reid wrapped his arms across his abdomen, hunching over slightly and lowering his eyes while chewing his lower lip. Almost immediately, it began to bleed, making Reid wince slightly. And then came the cough. It nearly brought him to its knees with the force of them and the pain that they brought on. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, refusing to allow the Sith Lords and Dark Jedi to see the blood… to see that he was weak… but they didn't have to. They already knew.

"You're dying, Spencer." Elle said, slowly approaching him. "While you were with us, Trion could use the Force to keep the Nectar from affecting you much. They can slow down the damage. The moment you left, though, they couldn't reach you to do that anymore. The moment you left, the Nectar started breaking your body down." She took his hand and lifted it. Reid stared, watching as she looked down at the pale skin of the back of his hand. "And now…" She pressed a finger firmly to the back of his hand for a moment before removing it. And as they watched, a fresh bruise began to blossom. Reid felt his stomach twist. And then, slowly, he looked up at her.

"… I… I don't want…" He managed to get out, before choking.

"You don't want to die." She said for him. Reid stared at her, tears rolling down his face. "But you ARE dying." And she brushed his tears away, then held up her hand. He looked. His tears were wet on her fingers… and they were tinged with blood. "We can save you. Come with us. And we can take you to Trion. And HE will save you." She gently took hold of his arm. "Come on. It's time to go home."

"No." Reid gasped. "I… I can't, I…"

"Why not?" Elle asked.

"… Darth Reaper… He… He'll hurt me…" Reid whimpered pathetically.

"It's okay." Elle told him. "If you help us get Dualath and come back willingly, he will forgive you."

Reid froze.

"Dualath?" He asked, looking stunned.

"She's being held in the Temple, right?" Elle asked. Reid just stared at her, then slowly backed away.

"You… didn't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" Elle asked.

"… Dualath is… Adam… Amanda… He… she… they…" Reid swallowed the lump in his throat. "Elle, Dualath is dead."

"… What?" Nocturn asked, finally speaking.

"She was wounded when we fled. Not even the Jedi could save her… AH!" Reid yelped as he was slapped harshly across the face. Elle was glaring at him.

"WE could have! The Dark Side could have saved her! But you took her AWAY!"

"You killed her." Nocturn sneered, slowly approaching.

"What?" Reid gasped. "No… I… I didn't."

"Yes you did! It's your fault she was hurt, your fault she wasn't where she could have been saved, YOUR fault that she DIED!" Elle shouted.

"You let the Master's heir die." Nocturn chuckled. "He will not forgive you for that." And then he and Elle each took hold of Reid's biceps.

"N-No…" Reid begged as they began to drag him across the room. "Please… where are you taking me?"

"To Korriban." Elle said, her voice low and harsh.

"No!" Reid cried, and began to struggle. "No! I don't want to go!" And with a blast of the Force, he threw them off of him. The pair landed nimbly, and immediately the room was filled with the light of over a dozen red Lightsabers. "I'm not going!" Reid cried.

"You will come with us now, or you will die where you stand." Darth Sassin spat. "So Lord Reaper has commanded."

"Then I will die fighting." Reid breathed, his voice ragged as he drew his own weapons, the purple blades humming eagerly. "And I will die a Jedi."

"That is good to hear." Reid jumped at the voice behind him. Kitata Ree calmly shuffled into the light, his clawed paw clutching his Lightsaber hilt. "Padawan… you are not well."

Reid knelt before the Grand Master, eyes wide.

"Master… what… what are you…" He trailed off with the tiny Chadra-Fan placed his empty paw on his head, smoothing away some beads of sweat from Reid's fevered brow with his little thumb.

"Looking for you." Kitata Ree said in a casual tone.

"Master Kitata Ree…" Nocturn drawled, smirking.

"Hello. Billy Flynn, correct?" Kitata Ree greeted, wiping the smirk off of Darth Nocturn's face. "I remember you. The Order rejected you for training, because even at age three, you were strong with the Dark Side." The Sith Lord just snarled.

"You are here to protect Darth Livion?" Darth Sassin asked with a sneer.

"I am here to protect Spencer Reid." Kitata Ree said. "Elle… your Fall saddens me."

"You have only yourself to blame. If the Council weren't so blind and quick to condemn, I may not have left. But you were. All because I used some techniques that you didn't like."

"It was not your use of the Force Scream that upset us." Kitata Ree explained. "It was your obvious pleasure at seeing the effect of it on your victim. The pain… their grimace. You liked to watch them writhe. That is what we condemn. Not the Scream itself."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Elle snapped. "And when will the rest of you stop hiding in the shadows?" Reid jumped, looking around as Lightsabers blazed up all around them. Yellow, green, blue, two orange and even a silver.

"Leave now, and you may go in peace." Kitata Ree said, and his Lightsaber flared up, a clear veridia n in color.

"We can't do that." Elle said, lifting her blade. "Either Livion leaves with us, or he leaves a corpse."

"I will lay myself down on my own pyre before I go with you." Reid hissed.

"… So be it." Elle said in a cold tone, and then a box flew across the room and slammed into Reid's stomach. He immediately collapsed to his knees with a pained cry, wrapping his arms around his stomach… something within him had burst…

"… HRRUHK!"

A disgusting, frothy cocktail of rancid blood, bile, abrax and Nectar poured from his mouth, splashing onto the floor. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed at the pain. He rocked himself, moaning and sobbing weakly as he fought to hold down the next bout of vomiting, and failed. A sickening odor surrounded him as he brought up a second round of blood and bile… So overwhelmed by the smell, the taste, the pain and nausea was he, that he didn't even notice the battle that had broken out around him.

He was surrounded by Masters Tarash Virr, Eesa K'Tal and Jason Gideon, who kept blaster fire from striking the helpless young man. Around them, the Force Users engaged in fierce combat. Elle and Hotch dueled with speed and intensity, the former with a sneer on her lips and the latter fighting back his anger and lust for revenge on this woman who had done so much… betrayed him and his team, leaving both Hotch and Reid to the Vi'Tani, taking part in their capture by the Sith and helping to convert Spencer Reid into Darth Livion… And now, trying to take him back again… and trying to kill him…

Hotch wanted to kill Elle… And in that moment, if he won the fight and had her at his mercy, he didn't know if he would be able to stay his hand. But even that fear wasn't enough to get him to back down and allow someone with a more level head to engage her. No… she had tried to kill his Spencer… and he could not allow that to slide. But then, there was a challenging roar and Hotch whirled, raising his two yellow blades to block the red one coming for his neck. Darth Cenar stood there, grinning.

"Vincent…" Hotch growled, glaring at the man who had been a friend of his back when they were young initiates. And a moment later, the pair were engaged in a ferocious dance of Kill or Be Killed. Elle backed away, smirking to herself, then turned and fled, having no intention of being captured there…

Amna Kao, JJ, Rossi and Seaver were fighting back the Weequay and Trandoshan thugs, while Bre Mong and Raahn Syr battled three Dark Jedi each. Emily had engaged a seventh, and Kitata Ree was overwhelming the remaining Dark Jedi. Garcia sat right outside of the building, using her Battle Meditation.

Derek Morgan was dueling with Darth Nocturn. The Sith Lord was grinning, his rotten teeth on full display. "Tell me, Derek…" He drawled. "Are you still blaming yourself for the death of the Onderon Watchman?"

"I didn't kill him." Morgan hissed, spinning his blade and forcing Nocturn back a step. "You murdered him you son of a bitch."

"And it was so much fun. Especially seeing the queen so hysterical. I'll be you don't know WHY she was so hysterical…"

"You killed her planet's Watchman. After taking her hostage." Morgan spat.

"Oh, it was so much more than that. He wasn't just the Watchman… you see… he really meant something to her. Not many know it, but… Spicer was her father."

"… What?" Morgan gasped, eyes wide.

"Why do you think he was so desperate for you to make that promise to save her? Why do you think I had… so much fun?" Morgan stared at the man, and then lashed out. He flung Nocturn back with a blast of the Force, and then propelled himself after the man, leaping into the air, spinning his blade and bringing it down to cleave the Sith Lord in two. But Nocturn blocked the attack, laughing maniacally, and then Lightning crackled through the room. The Dark Jedi bolted, done with the fight. The three Masters surrounding Reid left him and ran to cut off the escape of the fleeing cowards. Bre Mong, Raahn Syr, and Eesa K'Tal chased them.

Reid slowly looked up, unable to take the horrible gnawing in his stomach. And his eyes fell upon the crate of Nectar, and a horrified cry fell from his lips. The box had been hit by blaster fire, and the bottles had broken… Darth Livion walked over and looked down.

"Oh… what a mess…" He sighed, and then looked at Reid with a grin. "What are you going to do now?" Reid didn't answer… He began to drag himself across the floor towards the liquid that was slowly spreading as it drained from the broken bottles. He managed to reach it, his hands falling into the stuff and becoming coated in it. With a sob of desperation, he lifted his shaking hand and began to lick the Nectar from his fingers. But then he was overcome by another bout of coughing, and blood flew from his lips. And slowly, he lowered his head to rest on the floor in the puddle, where blood and Nectar now met… He closed his eyes… he was so tired…

"I told you…" Livion hissed, kneeling. "You can't live without me…"

All eyes were on two pairs still fighting it out; Hotch and Darth Cenar, and Morgan and Darth Nocturn. Their blades made a lightshow around them, Morgan with his blue Double Bladed Lightsaber, Hotch with his two yellow Single Blades, and the two Sith Lords with their red blades.

And then, it happened. Morgan ducked a slash from Nocturn, spun and rose, then lunged. Nocturn gasped, and his weapon fell from his hand and clattered onto the floor.

"… Well now…" He gasped, and Morgan stepped back, jerking his blade out of the man's chest. Nocturn collapsed to the floor with a thud. Morgan stared at him, then turned and looked at Hotch.

"You didn't have to follow your Master to the Dark Side, Vincent." The Jedi Knight was saying.

"I know, I know." Darth Cenar sighed, sounding amused. "I could have stayed and become an uptight anal good guy like you. But the Dark Side gives you power. With the Dark Side, you can live life for yourself. With that being offered to me, why the hell would I elect to live a life of servitude with the Jedi Order?"

"Because." Hotch said. "We submit ourselves to this servitude willingly. Instead of living in denial of the fact that we live in servitude, like you are with Darth Reaper. You're blind, Vincent."

"You don't know anything, Hotchner."

"I know who I am." Hotch snarled. "I know what I believe, I know who I care about, and I know what I live for. And it's something much better than just POWER. You? You've lived for nothing." And Hotch whirled, his blades slicing neatly through the air, and then neatly through Darth Cenar's throat. The man choked, eyes wide, and he dropped his weapon and gripped his own neck, falling to his knees. "And now you'll die for nothing." And he watched as Cenar slumped to the ground. The man shuddered, and then was still.

And the Jedi felt him pass.

"Well done, Aaron." Kitata Ree said with a nod. Hotch looked at the Grand Master, and nodded. Then, slowly, he turned.

"… Spencer?" He called. Then, he eyes widened. "Spencer!" And as one, the Jedi ran across to room to the body lying on the floor in a large pool of blood and Nectar.

Raahn Syr reached Reid first, having leapt across the room on all fours. He padded over to the boy and reached out with a great paw, rolling him over, then grasping his shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position.

"Padawan?" He rumbled, looking worriedly at the boy. Reid blinked his red eyes open and stared up at the Jedi Shadow.

"Master…" He wheezed, then looked to the side. "Aaron." Hotch took Reid into his arms, holding him close. The others surrounded them. Reid looked at all of the faces staring down at him, then closed his eyes in shame, blood filled tears falling from his eyes again. "… I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"His heart." Kitata Ree suddenly said, sounding worried. "Listen to his heart." Hotch looked at the Grand Master, then laid a hand on Reid's chest and focused. After a moment, he could sense it. Reid had developed an advanced heart murmur. The vessels had grown weak, and were leaking blood with every beat of his heart.

"We need to get him to the Healers." Amna Kao said. Reid whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry…" He said, again. "I'm so sorry…" Then he grimaced and coughed, and blood bubbled out of his mouth again.

"Let's get moving." Rossi said, and Raahn Syr took Reid from Hotch, and the man got to his feet. The Jedi headed for the door, ready to leave the place. But on their way out, Morgan, Emily and Battlemaster Bre Mong approached Darth Nocturn, who was gasping on the floor. The man looked up at them, and gave them a twisted grin.

"A war… is coming." He gasped, looking delighted. "And you have brought it upon the Galaxy…"

"What war? Are the Sith declaring war on the Republic?" Bre Mong demanded. Nocturn chuckled, wincing slightly.

"Oh no… this is a battle between two Sith Lords. Darth Reaper has been in charge of the Galaxy… but another has been waiting beyond the Outer Rim, longing to overthrow him and take his place. And now he will try."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because of you."

"How?"

"… You have weakened the Reaper. You have killed Darth Dualath, Darth Cenar, and now me… this leaves him with only Darth Sassin, Darth Trion and Darth Rashio." Nocturn said, chuckling. "Now this man will move in to take over with his servants… Darth Cadra… Darth Narcessa… Darth Rade…" Nocturn coughed violently. Then he looked at Emily. "He will be pleased to see you…"

"Darth Rade?" Emily asked, wondering who the hell that was…

"No… the aspiring Dark Lord of the Sith... Darth Valha." Morgan watched Emily's eyes widen, and she paled.

"Regardless of what happens… you will not be around to see it." Bre Mong said. "… Go in peace. And find peace in yourself. Even after death, one can be redeemed."

"The Dark Side is who I am, Battlemaster." Nocturn choked. "And it is who I will remain."

The three Jedi stood and watched him draw his last breath, and then his body shuddered and went still.

"Come." Master Bre Mong said. "We must return to the Temple, and see if your friend can be saved." And she and Morgan headed for the door.

Emily lingered, thinking on what Darth Nocturn had said. Perhaps he had been bluffing… but no. For him to even know that name, there had to be some truth to his words. Emily shook her head, pushed her thoughts away and turned, hurrying after the others, her mind on Reid. As she left, she paused and looked back, staring at the large puddle of blood and Nectar.

Her mind went back to two years ago… Reid had barely survived coming off of the Vi'Tani Nectar then… would he be able to do it again?

"Emily!"

She turned and followed after Morgan, hoping with all she had that tonight would not be Spencer's last battle…

* * *

><p>Santeelah: well, now you know that it was NOT Livion who died… and it wasn't Seaver, either! Glad you liked the progression of events in the story, and the team standing up to Hotch. His judgment obviously wasn't his best…<p>

KaidaKei: Oh dear God, now I'm really embarrassed about using that line… XD! Oh, the YuGiOh! Soundtrack… Good times, good times…

14hpgirl19: I get the sense that you approved of the last chapter… LOL Yeah, JJ is totally awesome with her Mind Trick.

Miaka92: EEEK! Curse you evil laptop! The problem with the team is that they're so fixated on blaming the Dark Side, they indeed never even thought of the Nectar… And damn straight I endangered Reid now! It's what I do! And this story… well… the end is similar to the end of Star Wars II: The Clone Wars and Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back… technically, a happy and triumphant ending but with a great dark conflict looming on the horizon that casts a shadow over the joy of the moment…

Twilightmecrazii: You know now!

Katakabluejay: O.O

NormaJeanBeausoleil: Um… Okay! You're welcome!

LarienGubler: I don't mean to kill you! Just torture a bit… LOL Spencer still very much loves Hotch, he just doesn't think he deserves TO be loved right now… And no. No vampires in this story. And your wish is granted, it was no one from the team.

Zabe Rogue: Why? WHY? Because I love torturing him, that's why. ^_^ Doyle will be a big presence in the next installment, Will I don't think will ever appear, and Alex Blake… she's the new Agent coming in Season 8 right? Well… we'll see… I don't know yet.

And finally…

Livion: Oh, PLEASE don't make me go without… I'll cry! LOL You have 48 hours to read and review! LOL

LOL The words mock you… They DO! And yeah… I figured that the photosensitive thing made major sense. Glad it was convincing! LOL

And no, no picturing Master Syr as Mufasa. He's very much an all black tiger, and you can see his stripes when the light hits him… pretty fuckin awesome.

And yes, I had to have that race against the clock and the feeling of time running out… At it is in many ways. A race to get to Reid before the Sith, and a race to get to Reid to get him to stop using. And now, at the end of this chapter, a race to save his life… There is SO much that will be packed into the final chapters, it all really comes together.

And yes, Hotch is sexy, and yes, Rossi is sassy. LOL Gotta love them BOTH! Rossi is one of my favorites to have as a supporting character, he's GREAT. And yyyyeah… I knew you would comment on my insisting on writing about Reid's bodily functions… LOL I think several readers felt that it was TMI, but I felt that it was necessary to show how much the effects of the Nectar had progressed…

And I dunno if the Galactic Republic offers NA meetings… LOL especially not for users of the Nectar, as they almost always die before they can get help… And are you really surprised that Hotch was unable to focus enough on the task at hand? He's desperately worried about Reid, and felt bad for leaving on the terms under which he did with his lover… And you are correct, again. Minister Depembew is not the only one who feels that a Fallen Jedi cannot be redeemed… they can only PRETEND to be redeemed.

Glad you liked the exchange between Reid and Livion. Livion is indeed a hallucination/dream, but at the same time, he is one with a mind of his own. Reid isn't just dreaming. It truly is Darth Livion he is speaking to, projected from his mind into an apparition that Reid can see, hear and interact with, but Livion does not exist beyond the scope of Reid's senses… at least… for now… .

Anyway!

One of the things I like about that scene is that when I was writing it, the song "Confrontation" from "Jekyll & Hyde" was playing in my mind… check that out… pretty awesome scene… And uh… better than Kelly Clarkson… XD but that's just my opinion.

And OMG I'm so glad you liked "That's No Moon"! LOL I had such fun writing it… I even photoshopped Rossi in his lobster suit for the amusement of a friend! XD

Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

><p>Next Time: "It's a risky move… I hope we don't regret it." Ralko said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"You all I am sure remember how the boy nearly died last time he was coming off of the Nectar." Ralko began, and Garcia nodded. "He has a better chance of survival, linked to Aaron like he is now… but as closely linked as they are at this moment, should he die, he will take Aaron with him."

"What?" Emily blurted. "And you LET them!"

"Aaron is aware of this." Noria said, defending her brother. "He is prepared to take the risk."

"If it was his choice, then there will be no one to fault, whether the outcome is the best, or the worst." Kitata Ree said, sagely. He put a clawed paw upon the side of the tank, gazing up at the two Jedi within.


	23. Chapter 23

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: NIGHT

* * *

><p>The Jedi raced for their speeders, determined to get Reid back to the Temple for medical attention as soon as possible. Hotch climbed into the back of one and Raahn Syr passed him the blood-soaked apprentice. Hotch cradled him in his arms. Reid just rested against him, his eyes lightly closed. His breathing was raspy, and every now and then he would cough, blood spattering his lover's tunic. Raahn Syr drove like a mad Wookiee, and got them to the Temple in record time.<p>

The Na'Vi Master Healers were already waiting for them when they arrived, quickly taking Reid from Hotch and whisking him away to the Infirmary. The others arrived right behind them, and they all headed after the two Na'Vi. They ran into Erin Strauss, Max Ryan and Noria and Ralko Cereni on their way. Silently, the group entered the infirmary and watched Noria and Ralko and the two Na'Vi work assisted by droids. A few minutes later, the team and the High Council was ushered out, giving the Healers more room to work.

Hotch, however, stayed. He was placed at the head of the bed, and he looked down at Reid. The boy stared back at him, blood dripping from his eyes, nose and mouth. Reid winced slightly, then opened his mouth and tried to speak, but only coughed up more blood.

"Shh. Don't talk. Use the Bond." Hotch murmured to him, watching as needles were slid into his veins, delivering emergency transfusions. Hotch knew that Reid was using the Force to stay conscious, but he couldn't continue to do so for much longer.

"We need to remove his spleen…" Said one of the Na'Vi.

"Let's do it. Fast." Ralko said. "Aaron. Try to block him from the pain. We don't have time for any kind of numbing agent or anesthetic. He's teetering on the brink." Hotch nodded and did so, placing his hands on Reid's chest and focusing. He watched as the scalpel sliced into his lover's abdomen. Reid blinked rapidly and then winced, but gave no other indication that he was registering the pain.

"Spencer? You doing alright?" Hotch asked.

"C-Council…" Reid wheezed, and Hotch observed a droid move over and jab a large needle into Reid's now-bare thigh. Reid winced slightly, and the droid injected something. Meanwhile, the Na'Vi had their hands on Reid's chest and were focusing with the Force, trying to hone in on the additional damage so that they could attempt to repair it.

"What about the Council?" Hotch asked wincing as he saw the surgical droid remove the ruptured spleen and set it into a tray. Noria's hand was hovering over the incision, using the Force to prevent any bleeding, and she continued to do so as the droid packed Koltos gel into the open wound and then began stitching Reid up again.

"… Have… have to… tell them…" Reid groaned.

"Tell them what?" Hotch asked breathlessly.

"Please… need to… see them." Reid begged, and after a moment, Hotch looked at Noria Cereni. She looked back at him, then nodded, looking to the droid. The droid moved to the door, and a moment later, the High Council filed in. Raahn Syr pulled over a chair, and Kitata Ree scrambled onto it, looking down at Reid and laying a little paw on his forehead.

"Padawan?" He called, and slowly, Reid opened his eyes.

"… I'm sorry." He gasped, his voice rough and faint. "Should… have told you from the… beginning…"

"About what?" Kitata Ree asked.

"The… The Nectar." Reid gasped. "So… telling you… everything now."

"Everything, Little Brother?" Tarash Virr asked.

"Darth Livion…" Reid gasped, wincing. "I… I've been… seeing him. First, in reflections. And then… shadows. But… for the last few days… I see him all the time. Everywhere. And he... follows me a-around… talks to me."

"Prolonged use of the Nectar can cause hallucinations." Ralko told him, then frowned and glanced up at his sister. Her look was equally as grim. One of the Na'Vi healers looked up.

"We need to get him into a Koltos Tank." She said.

"Then do so." Kitata Ree told her. "When did you last eat, Padawan?"

"… I… I don't know…" Reid gasped. "… Um… T-Two… three days… ago?"

"Alright. His digestive tract should be empty then." Noria said. "Let's get him in." Hotch could only watch as one of the Na'Vi Healers lifted his lover into her arms and carried him away. Unable to help himself, he followed. He watched as his lover was stripped naked and quickly rinsed down, cleansing his thin body of blood, vomit and Nectar. Reid glanced at him through tired eyes, wincing as a urinary catheter was placed before a pair of shorts was slid onto him to protect his modesty. The IV's in his wrists were carefully set up, one delivering much needed nutrients to his system, another delivering a refined and modified Koltos agent, to heal him from the inside out. Reid winced at the bite of a needle in his neck, as they set him up for a blood transfusion.

Then a small pair of pinchers were placed onto his nose, holding it shut, and the Na'Vi looked down at Reid.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Reid swallowed, then nodded. She slid a needle into the port on one of his IV's and injected a clear solution. Hotch moved and took Reid's hand. Reid clutched the man's fingers, weakly, and stared him in the eye.

"I'm right here." Hotch murmured. "And this is where I'll be when you wake up. Okay?" Reid nodded, bloody tears running down his face. "We're going to make you better, and then, we'll fix everything. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." And he smiled down at the boy, kissing his forehead. "I promise." Reid blinked up at him and gave him a weak smile, and then his eyes became glassy before they fell closed. Then, Hotch silently stepped back, watching the Healer's intubate him, covering his mouth with a water-proof cover-mask, and then lifted him, turning and slowly sliding him into the warm Koltos tank. When Hotch joined the Council, they were all standing around the tank, staring up at Reid inside of it.

"Did you know, Aaron?" Gideon asked, softly. "That he was using?"

"… No." Hotch murmured softly. "But… I was… beginning to suspect."

"He hid it well." Master Virr said with a slight nod.

"What is to be done with him?" Hotch asked.

"He can't be trusted." Strauss said, frowning and shaking her head.

"Now really, Erin." Scolded Amna Kao.

"We all know what Nectar does to a person." Eesa K'Tal said, slowly. "He cannot be held fully responsible. And ultimately, he didn't place anyone at risk."

"He disobeyed our order of confinement to the Temple." Max Ryan pointed out.

"But the only one he hurt was, ultimately, himself." Master K'Tal argued. "He didn't want anyone else hurt. He is lost and confused, and he was struggling with something that none of us have ever known. It is not fair of us to judge him over that."

"I have faith in him." Master Virr said, firmly.

"As do I." Master Syr said, surprising almost everyone there. "It is my feeling that once he is recovered and no longer weakened by the influence of that vile substance, we will see the Padawan that we lost two years ago. The one that we have had is but a shadow of himself."

"Agreed." Kitata Ree nodded. "Let us allow him to recover. Then we shall see his true nature."

"Stay with him, Aaron." Master Virr said. "Give him your strength."

"Of course." Hotch said, looking back up at Reid as the team crept in. "I'll not leave his side."

And he didn't. For over a week, Hotch took up residence in the Infirmary, at the base of the towering Koltos Tank. He soothed his lover when nightmares made him thrash in his hibernation, he lent him strength when he felt him get weak, and in the moments that he managed to reach a state of semi-consciousness, he was right there with words and feelings of love and encouragement and protection, lulling the boy back into the healing bliss of his hibernation.

They were frequently visited by members of the Council, especially Gideon and Tarash Virr, though Eesa K'Tal, Raahn Syr and Amna Kao generally stopped in at least once a day. And the team was there more often than not as well.

Day by day, the fluid passing through the urinary catheter contained less blood. But the relief was short lived. While the hibernation had slowed some things down, allowing Reid time to heal, eventually his addiction caught up with him. One week and one day after being put into the tank, withdrawal set in. Reid developed a fever. The next day, the tremors began, and the day after that, Reid was in obvious pain, despite his state of unconsciousness. He would writhe at times, and at others he would curl up into a fetal position. And then the seizures began. They were small at first, but they grew in length and severity. And he began to grow weaker again.

The team spent several hours a day lending him strength and easing his pain through their Bonds that had been re-established. In fact, even unconscious, Reid seemed to be reaching out to them for their comfort and aid. Five days into his withdrawal, the team came to visit and check on Reid first thing in the morning with Masters Gideon, Virr, Syr and K'Tal, Kitata Ree shuffling along with them. Hotch was nowhere in sight at first, but then, they were startled when the man splashed into the Koltos Tank where Reid was. A moment later, Noria and Ralko appeared, walking over to the group.

"What has happened?" Eesa K'Tal asked.

"The Padawan suffers." Ralko said. "We felt that having his Force Bond Partner in physical contact would help." And they watched as Hotch, clad only in his lightweight under tunic and trousers, curled his arms around Reid and pulled him close. Reid, who had been restless, tensed for a moment, but then calmed. He relaxed, sagging against the man's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"We asked him to try and initiate contact with him on the level in which they managed when we asked the Padawan to wield the Lightning through Aaron."

"I see." Kitata Ree. "An interesting idea. But… Won't Aaron be in just as much discomfort?" The team look horrified at that.

"He is aware of this. He is willing to take some of the pain to lessen what the Padawan suffers." Noria said. And then they were silent. They watched as Hotch ran a hand up and down Reid's back, as he tried to reach him through the Bond…

_Spencer._

…

_Spencer, come on… it's okay._

_Nnn…_

_I know, baby… I know you're hurting. Just focus on me._

…

_I'm here with you, Spencer. Now I need you to open up to me._

… _A-Aaron…?_

_Shhh… it's okay. Don't try to speak. You're very weak. Just… open your mind and use the Bond to connect with me._

…

_Spencer, stay awake. Just for a few more minutes. Remember our connection when you came back to the Temple? Tried to use the Lightning through me?_

… _I… yes…_

_That is what we need. Make us one, Spencer._

_I… I can't… I…_

_Yes. You can. I know you can. I have faith in you._

… _so tired…_

_No. Not yet, Spencer. First you have to connect us._ Hotch said firmly, reaching out to Reid with their Bond. Reid whined slightly, and struggled to open his side of the Bond. But then Hotch's consciousness flooded in and curled around his own.

Those watching observed as the pair suddenly relaxed and curled around one another, arms holding each other close, resting their heads on each other's shoulder and neck, cheek to cheek. Even their legs were entwined.

Noria closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "They did it." She breathed. "That should help a lot."

"It's a risky move… I hope we don't regret it." Ralko said.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"You all I am sure remember how the boy nearly died last time he was coming off of the Nectar." Ralko began, and Garcia nodded. "He has a better chance of survival, linked to Aaron like he is now… but as closely linked as they are at this moment, should he die, he will take Aaron with him."

"What?" Emily blurted. "And you LET them!"

"Aaron is aware of this." Noria said, defending her brother. "He is prepared to take the risk."

"If it was his choice, then there will be no one to fault, whether the outcome is the best, or the worst." Kitata Ree said, sagely. He put a clawed paw upon the side of the tank, gazing up at the two Jedi within. Then he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Tarash Virr slowly moved to kneel beside the tiny Charda-Fan.

"… Master?" He called, softly.

"… I sense…" Kitata Ree murmured, frowning slightly.

"Master?" Raahn Syr called, echoing Master Virr. Kitata Ree turned.

"I wish for the Council to meet. Immediately."

"You have sensed something?" Eesa K'Tal asked.

"I have. Convene Council immediately." And he scuttled from the room. Raahn Syr and Tarash Virr glanced at each other, then shrugged and followed, Eesa K'Tal, Jason Gideon and Noria and Ralko following.

The team exchanged looks, then went to gather around the tank. They made themselves comfortable and spent their day at its base, Seaver and Garcia studying some Holocrons that they had checked out of the Archives, Rossi and JJ swapping tips on using the Force to affect the minds of others, and Morgan and Emily playing Force Catch with a ball, that being tossing the ball back and forth using only the Force. Silently, they were all monitoring the pair in the Koltos Tank, and whenever they felt something, anything, be it distress, pain or whatever, they would all wordlessly stop what they were doing and closed their eyes, focusing on the pair and reaching out to them with the Force, easing their discomfort and soothing them back into a more restful state.

Ashley Seaver watched all of this. She began to realize that there was more depth to this team than she had ever known… And looking at Hotch and Reid she felt that she was beginning to understand exactly what a Force Bond was, and how deep it could be, especially for it to have spread its reach out to the team in a web of Bonds. Bonds that, in the year she had been with the team, had not spread to her… She knew that it wasn't that the team hadn't allowed it to branch out to her… it just… hadn't happened.

She looked up at the pair in the tank, and wished that there were something that she could do to help them…

Ten more days passed. On the fourth of those, Hotch and Reid were pulled from the Koltos Tank. But neither of them woke from their joint hibernation. They wouldn't let go of each other, either… That made it quite difficult for the attending Jedi Healers to tend to them, but finally they just lay the pair down on one of the larger beds intended for larger beings, like someone of Master Raahn Syr's stature. The pair lay in the bed, wrapped up in blankets, and in each other's arms. Reid's urinary catheter had been removed, as his state had become a true Jedi Stasis, all bodily functions slowing down dramatically. The Healers were baffled, for the boy had fully healed physically, thanks to the Koltos, so there was no reason for the continued hibernation.

It was Noria and Ralko who suggested that the healing taking place may not be physical, but psychological, and they were positive that Hotch and Reid would not come out of their trance separately, but wholly together.

And they were right. It had been three and a half weeks since the battle in the warehouse with the Sith Lords, in which the lives of Darth Cenar and Darth Nocturn came to an end. Twenty five days since Spencer Reid had been brought to the Temple, soaked in blood, vomit and Nectar. And finally… Finally… he woke up.

The Council had been in session, when suddenly, Gideon looked up and turned his head. Seeing the man thoroughly distracted, Eesa K'Tal asked, "Master Gideon? What is it?" Tarash Virr trailed off mid sentence at the interruption and all eyes turned to Gideon. The man blinked, then stood.

"Spencer is waking." He said simply. And the Council rose and left the Spire. They met up with Rossi and Seaver.

"Jason." Rossi greeted. "You felt it?" Gideon nodded, and the pair moved to walk side by side. Amna Kao gave Seaver a smile and a nod, and the groups headed for the infirmary. The rest of the team was already there, gathered around the large bed where the pair were still curled up in one another's arms. The Na'Vi Healers were there with young Jedi who were in training to be Healer's watching the pair.

"Can you feel it now?" Asked one of them, and the students bobbed their heads in unison. "When they wake, you and you take Aaron Hotchner. And you two take the Padawan."

"Take them where?" Seaver asked, and the Na'Vi smiled at her.

"They are going to be very stiff and sore after their hibernation. We are going to give them a thorough massage to wake up and loosen all of those muscles that are on the verge of atrophy."

"Oh."

"They're waking?" Gideon asked.

"Hotch has been twitching a bit for the last half hour." JJ said from where she sat running her fingers through Reid's hair. "And Reid made a little noise about ten minutes ago." And so everyone settled in, and watched. A few minutes later, they saw the muscles in Hotch's thigh and buttock twitch under the sheet covering him, and then his fingers twitched as well. His brow furrowed and he turned his head slightly, then sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. And then, his eyes cracked open and slowly slid to half-mast before falling closed again.

"… Aaron?" Rossi called. And Hotch's eyes opened again. They were glazed and unfocused, but a blinked a few times, and then stared at Reid's tousled curls, as the boy had his face tucked into the man's neck. And then, Hotch tightened his grip on the boy.

"… He made it?" He whispered, and slowly looked up. JJ's smiling face was the first thing he saw, Garcia soon appearing right beside her.

"You both made it." JJ said with a nod. "He's going to be okay. He's waking up too." And as she said that, Reid sucked in a deep breath, just like Hotch, and let it out again in a soft cooing sigh, curling into the warmth of the body holding him close.

"Spencer?" Gideon called, sitting down and resting a hand on Reid's shoulder, running it up and down the boy's arm.

"… Mnh…" Was the response.

"Spencer?" Hotch murmured. "Baby?"

Another sigh was expelled from the boy's delicate but healed lungs, followed by a soft "… Aa'rn?" Hotch smiled.

"That's right. I'm here. You're safe. It's time to wake up."

"… Nuh-uh…" Came the groan, and Reid buried his face further into the warm darkness. Chuckles went through the reasonably sized audience. That made Reid tense, and then slowly, he lifted his head. His hooded eyes were tired and bleary, but at the same time were sharp and nervous, as if ready to identify a threat. Instead, he identified the faces of the team, and the High Council. And every face showed happiness and relief. But Reid did not return their smiles. His eyes widened to show distress, and then he bowed his head and tucked his face into Hotch's neck again with a whimper, curling up as if trying to hide. Hotch ran a hand up and down Reid's back.

"Shhh… it's okay. You can't do this. You cannot be afraid of them. They won't hurt you, Spencer. You have to face what is to come, no matter what that is." Then he looked up at the others. "… How long?"

"Twenty five days for the Padawan." Said one of the Na'Vi. "You went in halfway through that time." Hotch nodded.

"I'm sorry it took us so long." He said. "I… Had trouble getting him to wake."

"Why?" Ralko asked.

"… He was afraid to."

"Afraid?" Eesa K'Tal asked, sounding baffled.

"… He is afraid to face the Council." Gideon murmured after a moment.

"Not without reason." Muttered Max Ryan.

"Oh, hush you!" Amna Kao cried. "Honestly! Why did you have to become such a crotchety old man? Sometimes I just can't STAND being around you!" Tarash Virr had to hold back his laughter at her indignant shout, and the startled look of dismay on Max Ryan's face.

"There is much we will need to discuss with the Padawan." Kitata Ree said, his tone stern. "But in time. For now, tend to them." And he turned to look at the Healers. "We will send for the Padawan when he is strong enough." And he turned and left, the others following.

Finally, only Jason Gideon and Tarash Virr were left of the High Council. They watched as the Healers managed to finally disentangle the Bonded pair and began to give them a thorough check up as the trainee Healers began to give them their massages, bringing blood and warmth back into their muscles. The team sat with Reid when Hotch finally stood and moved to do the necessary bodily functions that had been suspended in his Stasis, and Reid had to be helped to do those, so weak was he.

Then Hotch got to sit and watch while countless tests were done on his Bond Partner, checking to see that everything had healed properly. They did internal scans of his body to check his organs, and ran blood work to make sure everything was functioning properly. They thoroughly inspected his heart and lungs, and were pleased to find that thanks to the Koltos and the Force, all vessels had repaired themselves; his heart murmur was gone. There was a bit of fluid in his lungs, but not enough to concern them. They declared that they would simply monitor the situation, but the MedDroid did give him an antibiotic injection. Then the pair were both fed some warm broth before they were allowed to curl up in bed to sleep again.

And this was their routine for the next several days. Each and every day physical therapy was done, massaging their muscles and getting the pair using them again. Reid's progress was much slower than Hotch's, for obvious reasons. Within four days, Hotch was able to be released. It was three times that for Reid. But finally, on the twelfth day, he was released from the Infirmary. And once he was, he and Hotch were both summoned before the High Council…

But only Hotch knew why he had been summoned with the boy. They both knew that Reid was to face judgment for his actions… His use of the Nectar. His keeping it a secret. His breaking the boundaries that the Council had set out for him, that being his confinement to the Temple. And his inability to keep his Dark Side in check…

But Hotch knew that it was also because the Council now knew of their forbidden love affair. And he had no idea what would happen… to either one of them…

* * *

><p>Guest: The council is more divided than you would think, as you will see next time. LOTS of good debates! And yes, there IS a new Sith Lord on the rise… setting the scene for Episode III!<p>

NormaJeanBeausoleil: Reid kicking Sith Ass is definitely a necessity! And damn you with the cookies and snacks! I'm trying to LOSE weight here, dammit! XD

Miaka92: Hells YEAH they're kicking themselves now! And yes, Doyle will be featured in Episode III. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, even if you DID scream at the screen!

Twilightmecrazii: Suffering is what I do. ^_~

LarienGubler: There's nothing wrong with loving AND hating a chapter! I consider that a compliment! It means I did it RIGHT!

14hpgirl19: Next chapter, we will see the issue of Hotch and Reid's relationship debated in the Jedi Council. I hope I will not disappoint. I had Elle run away because I'm not done with her yet. I DO want there to be another confrontation between Elle and Hotch, and that will be addressed in Episode III, but I was done with Nocturn and Cenar. They needed to clear the way for the plot of the next Episode, AND make room for more Sith Lords… ^_~ We will have two Dark Lords of the Sith, and each will have 5 Sith Lord underlings…

Steph: Glad you liked how this played out! I love drama and angst… ^_~ And why are you shocked that you're enjoying the story? Are you not a Star Wars fan? How can you NOT be? XD

Artemis Phoenix: Livion is a scary bugger, isn't he? But as you saw, so is Reid's addiction…

ZabeRogue: Hell YEAH Ep III will be awesome! It's gonna be fuckin EPIC! XD I hope you'll like who I choose for the Sith Lords, though none of them are the ones you guessed… As for Seaver… I'm following canon. I actually waited to see what the writers did with her before I decided what to do with her. Her father will NOT be making an appearance in this series. But I promise, I'm not killing her!

Another Guest: Yeah, between Yoda and Kitata Ree… yeah. XD

And last but not least… LIVION!

You made me SO HAPPY reviewing before you went out of town! I couldn't stop smiling! I was REALLY gonna miss you if you didn't! But let's get to it!

Reid is so far in denial he's made it all the way through and beyond Egypt. Bad, cliche joke. Sorry. He isn't able to deal with anything, so he just ignores it, hoping it will go away… like Livion… And no, Hotch and the team aren't always the source of trouble! We only SEE the trouble when it's them causing it… XD. Glad you're amused by the different ways the Jedi keep saying "So you fucked?". And I think I can include a scene of Reid and Kitata Ree playing Pazaak… ^_^ But it WILL be a while before it happens…

Onto the warehouse! I'm very pleased at your reaction to the attention I devoted to this scene. Forcing Reid to face the truth required this kind of attention after all that has been put into illustrating his gradual progression into this dying state that he's in, both physically from the Nectar, and emotionally after the loss of Adam/Amanda.

But did we ever have any doubt that Reid would make the right choice in the end? ^_~ True, making his stand like that may not have been smart in regards to his own survival, but he knows that if he were to go with the Sith, he would likely never come back. And he would rather die than risk that, right when he finally escaped them. And you really want me to continue with the bodily fluids, eh? XD Lovely… I'll keep that in mind… But I agree with what you said. Refusing to shy away from subjects that aren't necessarily appropriate conversation topics at the dinner table tends to give more realism to the story. If the readers were never told that Reid had been urinating blood, they may see him a little bit LESS sick than he really is. It's like the exclamation point at the end of the sentence to get the point across.

As for all the Sith that were sent for Reid, the Reaper had no intention of underestimating Reid… he KNOWS what he can do… And as for Spicer being the father of the Queen of Onderon… yeah. I'm still having fun weaving in these little tidbits! It's a blast! And Nocturn was hoping to anger Morgan and throw him off. And yes, Reid licking the spilled Nectar from his fingers was done to show just how much a hold this addiction has on him… Remember… people who are addicted to it will throw themselves to the Vi'Tani in order to get more, even knowing of the horrible death that will claim them if they do…

"Oh no... that image is now burned into my mind... Reid, lying on the floor of a recent battle, with bloody tears making their way across his face and dripping onto the ground, weakly murmuring his apologies, features contorted in anguish..." Don't forget the blood and Nectar all over him. Remember, he was lying face down in a massive puddle of Nectar, blood and bile… he's COVERED in it…

Now, Darth Nocturn's words about the new Sith Lord rising is setting the scene for Episode III… The Reaper will indeed want Darth Livion back even more to keep his title as Dark Lord of the Sith, and he will do anything to get him back…  
>From your response:<br>"I'm probably jumping to major conclusions, but if Livion somehow assumes a physical form besides taking control of Reid full-time, then you can expect my reviews to stop coming because I will have died of Exposure to Sheer Awesomeness"

… No comment. .

Thank you for your commitment to reviewing this story! It's a joy to read and respond to your review, every week! Thank you! And I hope you had a good vacation, but… WELCOME BACK! See ya later!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"We separate them. And we keep them separate. From here on out." Reid gasped slightly and he seized the arm of Hotch's robe. "We watch them grow lonely. We watch them long for one another. We watch them seek one another out through their Bond. We watch their hearts slowly break, as that meager contact is not enough. And we watch them wither. And finally… we face the possibility of watching them rebel, and give in to the anger and resentment for the Council and Order… And we watch them… BOTH of them… Fall.

Silence followed this.

"Or." [The Master] continued, "we send them into Exile. Banish them from the Order, and from the Republic. To punish them for DARING to form a Force Bond out of love… we destroy their Bond. But it has grown strong. Noria and Ralko confirmed that. There is only one way to destroy it. We not only send them into Exile from the Republic, but from the Force. We Sever them from the Force. And we leave them to their fate, to wander the Outer Rim and beyond, completely blind and lost, their only comfort in each other's arms. And they will hate us for it."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>Spencer and Aaron were both nervous as they went to meet with the Council. But it was not to the High Council Chamber that they were summoned to, but a larger meeting room. And when they arrived, they knew why. They weren't just meeting with the High Council. They were to stand before all four of the Councils…<p>

The High Council, the Council of First Knowledge, the Council of Reconciliation, and the Council of Reassignment. Reid felt sick when he saw the last of the four Councils there. The Council of Reassignment was in charge of overseeing all Jedi Initiates. Those who did not pass their Trials to become Padawans, or who were not to become Jedi, were assigned to the Service Corps. They also oversaw the Padawans who failed the Trials to become a Jedi… When Reid saw them there, he had to fight back the nauseating possibility that he may never be a Jedi Knight…

Hotch had to fight not to take his hand, and instead reached out to him through their Bond, trying to reassure him. But he too was very anxious. He had never faced all four of the Councils before, and he had a feeling that they all now knew that he and Spencer were… involved.

The pair stood side by side before the Four Councils, and the room grew silent. The Council Members regarded the pair before them. Reid kept his head down, penitently staring at the floor. While not penitent, Hotch kept his eyes lowered as well. Brazenly staring the Council down at this time would not help them.

For a long time things were silent, and Hotch felt Reid's anxiety building more and more by the second. And finally, Kitata Ree sighed, and spoke.

"Where to begin?" He asked, leaning back in his seat and tapping a claw on the arm of the chair. "So much to discuss… and to decide. Erin?"

Strauss sat up in her chair. "Padawan." She called, and Reid slowly raised his eyes and looked at her. "You returned to the Order. And for that we are glad. However, your conduct once returning was unacceptable. You were abusing a substance that is outlawed for a reason. You should have sought help immediately upon arrival. While I understand that you were grieving the loss of a friend and partner in Darth Dualath, that is not an excuse. This addiction, that you should have dealt with, led you to break the conditions of your probation. You were confined to the Temple. And you left it several times in order to procure more Nectar. Your use of the Nectar weakened you, and your ability to control yourself. And you injured five Jedi in your complete lack of control!" Reid winced, dropping his head and lowering his eyes in his intense shame.

"However…" Raahn Syr rumbled. "When it counted… you did come through with bravery and integrity. As a Jedi. Even at the risk of your own life. You chose death over the Dark Side." Reid swallowed thickly.

"BUT!" Strauss continued suddenly, her voice hard. "The Council has also been made aware of another rule broken. And this one is a rule that was laid down for all Jedi. It is forbidden to enter into a relationship with another." Reid tensed, and his heart leaped into his throat. His head snapped up, and he stared at her in shock. "And you have BOTH broken this fundamental code." Hotch also raised his head to stare her in the eye, though he showed no fear. And no remorse.

"What say you?" Max Ryan demanded.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get it." Hotch said immediately, and Reid gaped at him. "I'm not going to apologize for something that I do not feel sorry about. I don't regret it. And I would do it again. A hundred times over." And he took Reid's hand and held on tightly. "I know that the Jedi forbid romantic relationships… But I don't agree with this taboo. You don't choose whether or not to love someone. You either do or you don't. And for us, it happened. We didn't choose this."

"But you DID choose to act upon these feelings and allow them to flourish." Master Tonnia pointed out, and Hotch looked at the Echani woman.

"We were true to ourselves. To our hearts and every instinct. And to the Force."

"To the Force?" Bre Mong asked.

"I whole heartedly believe," Hotch explained, "that our acting upon our feelings would not have resulted in the formation of our Bond, if this were not the will of the Force. Especially considering the fact that it weren't for the Bond, none of us would be here in this room having this meeting right now. Not only did it save his life, but it brought him back from the Dark Side."

"That's true." Reid said, softly. "If Aaron hadn't freed me through the Bond… Darth Livion would still rule my every breath." He shuffled closer and looked up. "I don't regret this either. This Bond… this relationship I have… there were times when I was prepared to take my own life to escape the pain of the life I was living with the Sith. But the slightest hope that I could be reunited with the one I love was enough to keep me going… to keep me fighting. This love gave me strength I wouldn't have had, otherwise."

"I believe…" Tarash Virr spoke up, "That the reason we discourage these relationships is because they can lead to the Dark Side. Passion comes from a romantic relationship…"

"Spencer." Raahn Syr said, and Reid looked at him. "I trust that you know the Sith Code?"

"I do, Master." Reid nodded.

"Speak it now, for those of us who do NOT know it."

Reid stared at the Master Shadow, then nodded.

"… Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken... The Force shall set me free."

"Now the Jedi Code." Raahn Syr commanded.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. "

There were a few moments of silence, and then Raahn Syr said, "please give us your interpretation of these Codes, and how they apply to the Jedi, and to the Sith."

Reid nodded and stood silent for a moment, pondering his words before speaking them.

"The Sith use emotion to drive them. Anger, passion… all of this to benefit only one person. Themself. The Jedi focus on everyone else. But… I think that… the Sith and Jedi code… There is one aspect that I disagree with in the Jedi Code, and agree with in the Sith Code."

"Excuse me, Padawan?" Eesa K'Tal asked, sounding surprised.

"Explain, please." Requested Master Payton Kai of the Council of First Knowledge.

"The Jedi Code states 'there is no passion, there is serenity'. And the Sith Code says 'through passion, I gain strength'." Reid began.

"And?" Master Linnash asked.

"A Jedi should strive for serenity." Reid said firmly. "With serenity, our minds are clear and we have control. But…"

"Yes?" Encouraged Eesa K'Tal. Reid sighed.

"Go ahead." Hotch said. "Tell them. The Council must know what you believe."

"We MUST have passion." Reid blurted, and they could all hear the passion in his voice. He gave them a slight smile. "For life. For what we do. For the people and Republic that we protect, for the other Jedi we work with. For what we teach and what we believe! If all we have is serenity, then what are we but a bunch of robed fools wandering the universe and smiling at every tiny thing that we find beauty in?" Eyebrows shot up at that, eyes watching as he began gesturing wildly, his being suddenly filled with the very passion that he now spoke of.

"If I may add something?" Hotch asked, suddenly.

"Speak." Strauss nodded.

"A couple of years ago, Master Kitata Ree told me something." Said Hotch, turning and bowing to the Grand Master. "I told him that I loved Spencer. He… understood that in a different way… And he spoke of how Masters love their Padawans. How the Council loves all of the Jedi that they both lead, and serve." And he bowed to the Council as a whole. "And I said… that love is supposed to be forbidden to the Jedi."

"I remember this." Kitata Ree nodded.

"You told me that this was not true. That the Jedi serve the Republic, because they love it. The Jedi love the Order. They love their comrades. We are Jedi. And we fight and serve, protecting peace, order and justice. Because we believe in it. Because we LOVE it. And Master Kitata Ree said that the Dark Jedi love power. And control. He said that love is something that every sentient feels. It is not something that is possible to forbid. What we, as Jedi, must focus on, is to love the RIGHT THINGS. And for those things that we love most… we are passionate about."

"Yes." Reid agreed vehemently. "Denounce passion all you will… you all have it. WE all have it!" And he turned, thrusting a finger out, pointing. "Master K'Tal." The Master Artisan blinked her dark eyes, startled. "Your passion is for the construction and art of using, Lightsabers. You teach it to younglings. And you have PASSION in your teachings. A serene and patient passion, yes… but you have it."

He turned. "Master Kao. Your passion is in finding those Force Sensitives and bringing them to the Order, and seeing them grow and learn and flourish and… develop a passion for their training! Master Bre Mong is our Battlemaster, because that is what she is passionate about! Learning and mastering the art of combat. Master Tonnia is passionate about protecting our history and our archives. And Master Syr is passionate in his pursuits of doing what he can to rid the Galaxy of the Dark Jedi and the Sith. Masters Noria and Ralko are passionate about Healing. And promoting the physical and mental health of all the Jedi in the Temple, and teaching others to do the same! Master Sa'Eeya'Da is passionate about flying his fighter! It's why he's a Jedi Ace! Would he be if he weren't passionate about it? And for Master Kitata Ree to be our Grand Master and Head of our Order… mustn't he be passionate about the Order? The Council? The Force…

"Our passion is what drives us. It helps us to become who we are… and to do what we do. But it is a different passion than that which is spoken of in the Code of the Jedi, OR the Sith. That passion is a raging force beyond our control that brings nothing but destruction. But the Jedi… we harness our passion and direct it. And we use it to better ourselves… not empower. And we see the difference between those. And that is what makes us Jedi.

"My passion makes me who I am. Who I was. Who I will be. And without it… I would have surrendered to despair. It fuels the fires in my heart. My passion. For the man I love. For my team. For the Order, and all that it stands for. My passion is in truly redeeming myself and standing for the Order and all it protects. And without this passion… I would have given up and allowed myself to die long ago, leaving Darth Livion to do as he wished. But here I am." And his voice calmed, and grew soft and gentle. "Here I stand. And I await your judgment, come what may."

The silence that followed his speech was long indeed. It felt like it went on for hours…

"I sense much anger in you…" Strauss finally said.

"No." Reid said quickly. "I feel no anger. Not here. Not now. But I am feeling my passion. And… it is intense at this moment."

"We can all feel it." Gideon nodded. "And you are correct. It is not anger. It is… righteous, maybe a bit indignant... And it is powerful. But it is not negative."

"No, it isn't." Kitata Ree announced. "It is… Strength. It is your own strength. Not of the Force… but of your very essence. It is the creed of your heart. And it is strong."

"And equally so in Aaron…" Bre Mong said, a smile in her tone.

"So…" Kitata Ree sighed. "What to do with you two?"

"What CAN we do?" Master Virr asked, a broad grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Max Ryan demanded to know.

"Well, really…" Tarash Virr said, waving a hand. "We can't change who they are or how they feel. They love each other. They are in a relationship. They are Bonded. And they are strong in what they believe. YOUR idea of what to do is to make all of this go away and make the text book example of Jedi. What YOU want is for them to stop loving each other. No longer be in a relationship. And believe that this is what's right. We can't do that! And why in the blazes would we even want to?" He demanded loudly, banging his fist on the arm of his chair, before standing. "They are who they are! What they feel is what they feel! What they believe is what they believe! And we would have NO right to change that, even if we COULD! That would be totally and completely against EVERYTHING that we stand for as Jedi! We protect the Republic, AND our own! We do NOT force them into submission to do as we want them to do or believe what we want them to believe or be what we want them to be."

"Now really, Tarash." Sa'Eeya'Da said, frowning. "If we want them to—"

"I want Strauss to be less of a bitch!" Tarash Virr interrupted, and jaws DROPPED. "I want Max to pull that tree that he's been growing for the last ten years out of his ass! And he may as well take his head out of there while he's at it! I want Eesa to let her non-existant hair down from time to time and just have a drink and let loose! And Bre could lighten up from time to time too! I wish Noria and Ralko would knock it off with the secret conversations that no one else can hear! I wish Raahn would stop shedding everywhere! I wish Amna would smell a bit less like a swamp! And I wish Kitata Ree would stop hearing things he's not supposed to hear! But he's got those big old Chadra-Fan ears, and Raahn has that blasted fur, and Amna is a Nautolan and she's SUPPOSED to stink!"

"I do NOT stink!" Amna Kao all but shrieked.

"We are who we are!" Tarash shouted. "I'm sure the rest of you would like it if I were a bit less rash and immature sometimes! But guess what? That's who I am! Strauss is a bitch, Max is supposed to have his head up his ass, Noria and Ralko have a Force Bond! Eesa is Kaminoan, Raahn is Cathar, Amna is Nautolan, Sa'Eeya'Da is Devaronian, Tonnia is Echani, I'm Miraluka… this is who we are! We can't change each other! How in the blazes are we supposed to change THEM!" And he pointed at Hotch and Reid, who both looked stunned.

"… Your point is valid." Kitata Ree said calmly. "Though you could have made it without insulting everyone."

"Technically, he only insulted Max and Erin." Gideon chuckled. "The rest was stating facts."

"… Yes, thank you Jason." Kitata Ree sighed.

"They are in love." Tarash said. "And we have only three options."

"And those are?" Max Ryan snarled, GLARING at Master Virr.

"Ah ah, Max… I'm sensing much anger from you." Tarash chided, shaking a finger at the man.

"Do NOT mock me you—"

"Oh, pull the tree out of your ass, sit down and shut up, Max." Amna Kao demanded, annoyed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Slowly, eyes wide in shock, Max Ryan did as she commanded. "Please do not antagonize anyone else any further, either, Tarash."

"Never, Amna."

"Enough with the attitude, now get on with it." Bre Mong snapped. "Our three options?"

"The first is… we simply calm down, and accept." The Miraluka said. "We accept their love. Their relationship. Their Bond."

"And the second?" Sa'Eeya'Da asked, not sounding happy with the first option.

"We separate them." Tarash said. "And we keep them separate. From here on out." Reid gasped slightly and he seized the arm of Hotch's robe. "We watch them grow lonely. We watch them long for one another. We watch them seek one another out through their Bond. We watch their hearts slowly break, as that meager contact is not enough. And we watch them wither. And finally… we face the possibility of watching them rebel, and give in to the anger and resentment for the Council and Order… And we watch them… BOTH of them… Fall.

Silence followed this.

"Or." Master Virr continued, "we send them into Exile. Banish them from the Order, and from the Republic. To punish them for DARING to form a Force Bond out of love… we destroy their Bond. But it has grown strong. Noria and Ralko confirmed that. There is only one way to destroy it. We not only send them into Exile from the Republic, but from the Force. We Sever them from the Force. And we leave them to their fate, to wander the Outer Rim and beyond, completely blind and lost… their only comfort in each other's arms. And they will hate us for it."

"If we were to choose either of the latter choices, what would we be?" Master Virr asked. "Tyrants. Despots…"

"… hypocrites." All eyes turned to rest on Master Raahn Syr. The Cathar let out a deep sigh, glazed eyes staring off into space. "… And I would never forgive myself."

"… Raahn?" Aman Kao gasped, looking startled.

"I wouldn't, Amna."

"You have been… oddly silent on the issue of their relationship until now, Raahn." Eesa K'Tal pointed out.

"Because I cannot speak out against it. To do so, would be to speak out against myself. And the one I love."

"WHAT?" Blurted Noria and Ralko Cereni in unison.

Raahn Syr turned and looked at Amna Kao, sitting beside him. She looked back, then sighed and nodded. "You're right." She said, and placed her small hand within his great paw. "As it is, we have kept our secret long enough, haven't we, my love?"

And the massive Cathar nodded, a sound rising from his throat and chest that could only be a purr.

"… Ooh… Scandal in the High Council!" Someone hissed.

"SHH!" Everyone looked at Sedina, who was staring in shock at Nym Daphora. Linnash and Payton Kai exchanged looks, and Master Tra Tonnia settled the rest of the Council of First Knowledge with a withering glare.

"Well… This is… unexpected." Master Virr said, slowly, amusement filling his tone. "… How long?"

"Nearly five years." Amna Kao said.

"Am I hallucinating again?" Reid whispered.

"If you are, I'm hallucinating the same thing." Hotch hissed back.

"… What were you thinking?" Max Ryan suddenly demanded. "You… you… your actions have completely undermined the authority of the Council!"

"Only if you plan to separate or exile them." Raahn Syr rumbled, narrowing his eyes at Max Ryan.

"Or perhaps you intend to do that with us as well?" Amna Kao asked. Then she stood and walked over to Hotch and Reid. They stared at her, and she smiled, wrapping an arm around each and hugging them gently. "If you have found happiness… Then I am pleased for you." She told them. Reid blinked, then grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy for you, too." He said, and she gave him a brilliant grin. Reid turned to Master Syr. "BOTH of you." The Cathar smiled slightly and nodded to him.

"I give them my blessings." He announced, relaxing in his seat. "I feel that their place is here. With the Order. And with each other. Normally, romantic attachments are frowned upon. But in this case, I feel that it is beneficial. To them. And to us all. They are stronger together, than they are separated. And the Padawan seems to have found his stability in Aaron. Their Bond brought him back from the Dark Side. And I feel that their Bond will be what keeps him from straying, or even Falling again, in the future."

"Agreed." Master Virr nodded. "I feel that VERY strongly."

"It is… unorthodox." Eesa K'Tal said, steepling her fingers before her face. "But… I do not oppose this… union."

"Union?" Max Ryan blurted. "What, are we allowing them to marry or something?"

"And why not?" Bre Mong asked. "They love each other. They are Bound together by the Force for the rest of their days. If they wish it, why can they not be bound in matrimony?"

"For their Bond to be this strong, and to have been formed in the way it was…" Master Virr sighed. "I agree with Aaron. It must be the will of the Force."

"I must agree." Master Kitata Ree said with a nod. "Can we please take our seats again? Thank you… All in favor?" Hands went up; Tarash Virr, Eesa K'Tal, Bre Mong, Raahn Syr, Amna Kao, Jason Gideon, Noria and Ralko, Tra Tonnia, Nym Daphora, Linnash, Sedina and Payton Kai were all among them, as well as a full half of the Council of Reconciliation, and three out of the five of the Council of Reassignment.

"Then it is decided." Kitata Ree announced. "Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner. May your Bond strengthen every day… as well as your love." Reid let out a yip and leapt at Hotch, flinging his arms around the man's neck. Hotch stumbled slightly, catching Reid and holding him close. The joy poured off of them in waves, and a moment later, they shared a tearful kiss.

"Now then… About the Padawan's… transgressions…" Strauss drawled, and Reid went stiff in Hotch's arms. Hotch looked down at him. Reid had his eyes closed, then sucked in a breath and turned, facing the Four Councils.

"Everything is a little… hazy and jumbled… starting a few days after my return to the Temple until I woke in the infirmary. But… I will not deny that I broke the conditions of my probation. I left the Temple four… maybe five times. And it was to obtain the Vi'Tani Nectar that I should have…" He trailed off. "I should have told you as soon as I returned. And I should have sought help. And I didn't."

"Why?" Asked Noria.

"… I was afraid." Reid said softly. "And… ashamed. I was in pain… Adam… He… They… He and Amanda… I felt that I had failed them. I deserved to suffer. And yet… I sought the comfort that the Nectar brought. It dulled the pain. Made it go away. And… I didn't deserve to be saved from that… hole I had dug myself into."

"Yes you did. You never asked for any of that." Hotch argued.

"But worst of all," Reid continued, "I was unable to hold the darkness that lingered within me at bay… And… I injured some of the Jedi Shadows… I can't forgive myself for that…"

"You learned a valuable lesson that day." Master Tonnia said. "And so did the Shadows you injured. You opened their eyes, and they will be better prepared because of what you did."

"It doesn't excuse my actions." Reid argued.

"No." Master Syr sighed. "It does not."

"But we must also take into consideration the fact that you were under the influence at the time." Ralko Cereni said. "Deeply under its influence for you to have been hallucinating as you were."

"You have not seen Darth Livion again, correct?" Amna Kao asked.

"No, Master." Reid said, shaking his head. "Not since that night in that warehouse."

"Good." Master Syr said with a nod.

"You… really think it was the Nectar?" Reid asked after a moment. The Council stared at him. "It… wasn't…"

"The Nectar causes hallucinations." Ralko said, firmly. "And as you have been off of it, and awake and functioning, for… how long now?"

"Twelve days, Master." Reid informed him.

"And before that, you were seeing Livion every day?" Noria asked.

"Day and night. Asleep and awake…" Reid confessed.

"But nothing for the past twelve days?"

"Only in my dreams."

"How often?" Ralko queried.

"… Twice, so far."

"So. You went from seeing him constantly, no matter your state of consciousness, to dreaming of him twice in two weeks."

"Twelve days." Reid corrected.

"Don't be obnoxious, Spencer." Gideon chuckled.

"I would say that the Nectar had everything to do with it." Ralko continued.

"And I would say that the Nectar had everything to do with your inability to control yourself." Raahn Syr said.

"And with your poor judgment while you were on it." Noria added. Reid sighed.

"I feel that he must be tested." Master Tonnia announced, and the others looked at her.

"And what do you propose?" Strauss asked.

"I have a few ideas." Tonnia said.

"It is time for dinner." Kitata Ree announced. "Spencer and Aaron. Go. Eat. Do as you will. But report back to us tomorrow morning. We will decide on what to do at that time. For now, we reserve judgment."

"Yes Master." Hotch said, bowing.

"Thank you Master." Reid added, and the pair turned and left the room. The doors closed behind them, and the pair stood there for a long time. Then they looked at each other. Their minds were spinning. But when they met eyes, there was only one thing to do. They kissed. Arms slid around each other, fingers through hair, bodies pressed together. Reid felt a tongue flick over his lips, and with a wanton sigh, he parted them to allow his lover entrance. And as Hotch did just that, all of Reid's fears melted away. And all he felt was relief and joy.

_I love you!_ He cried. A moment later, Hotch broke their kiss. But they stayed close, only an inch apart, breathing in the other's breaths.

"We should eat." The man reasoned.

"Not hungry." Reid gasped.

"Liar." Hotch grinned, letting out a warm puff of breath in semblance of a laugh.

"I want you…" Reid whimpered.

"I want you too… but you're still recovering, and you've hardly eaten a thing all day." Hotch murmured, then stepped away. "You need to eat." And he offered his hand. Reid stared at him for a moment, then smiled and accepted it, allowing Hotch to lead him down to the dining room. Dinner was already in full swing, and the team was there. When they saw them, they leapt to their feet, looking hopeful and anxious.

"Well?" Garcia gasped.

"They feel that all of Reid's… negative behavior was because of the Nectar." Hotch said with a smile. "But… they're going to test him tomorrow."

"Test him?" Morgan asked.

"They're going to test my control." Reid said. "Of my Force abilities, and… the Dark Side that would come out when I began to lose control."

"And… what about… the two of you?" JJ asked. Hotch and Reid slowly grinned, clasping hands.

"You're not going to believe it." Hotch chuckled.

"Tell us!" Emily gasped.

Hotch grinned, turning and taking Reid into his arms. Startled, Reid gasped. Hotch placed a hand in the small of his back and the other between his shoulders, then leaned down and claimed his lips again.

"MM?" Reid squeaked, startled. His wide eyes blinked rapidly several times, and then, he swooned, curling his arms around the man's neck and letting his eyes fall closed. Slowly, the general sounds of the dining hall disappeared. Feelings of shock filled the room.

"Mmmmmm…" Reid sighed, and then Hotch stepped back, grinning at his dazed lover. The silence reigned for another couple of seconds, and then Emily, JJ and Garcia leapt on their pair with laughter and cheers, and Morgan clapped Reid out the back with a booming "Reid! My man!"

"Congratulations, Aaron." Rossi announced, taking Hotch's hand and slapping him on the shoulder. Hotch just grinned, then turned and watched his lover disappear under the women.

"I can't believe that they let you." Rossi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Masters Syr and Kao kind of… may have decided that?"

"Master Kao I can see championing your cause, but… Raahn Syr?" Morgan asked, and Reid grinned, managing to shake off the women.

"Raahn and Amna came out and admitted to being in a relationship." He announced. The team, the Jedi around them who heard, just GAPED.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Emily finally demanded.

"As the Dark Side." Reid nodded.

"Apparently, they've been together for five years." Hotch said with a shrug. "Master Ryan was NOT happy."

"And oh my God, you should have HEARD Master Virr telling him off!" Reid blurted. "He called Strauss a bitch and told Master Ryan to take his head out of his ass!"

"He also told Bre Mong and Eesa K'Tal to loosen up." Hotch chuckled.

"It was AWESOME!" Reid squeaked.

"Now that's enough." And everyone turned when the Council entered the room, heading for their table. Jason Gideon walked over to Hotch and Reid, grinning and saying, "We don't need the entire Order knowing EVERYTHING that was done and said in that meeting."

"What's the point?" JJ asked. "They'll all find out everything eventually." Gideon just made a face and waved his hand, turning and going to join the other Masters of the Council.

And finally, everyone sat down to eat. Reid dug into his dinner with relish, and Hotch was pleased with how much he ate. Reid cleaned his plate, and soon enough, was announcing that he was ready for bed. Chuckling to himself, Hotch followed Reid from the dining hall, ignoring all of the whispers and stares, and led the Padawan back to his room. And as soon as the door closed, Reid turned and pressed himself up against the man, kissing him.

"Bathe first…" Hotch murmured against his lips, and the pair stumbled to the bathroom, shedding their clothes as they went. Hotch ran his hands over the alabaster skin, smooth and unmarred by bruises. They bathed together, running their hands over each other's bodies, savoring every touch, every kiss, every moment… And finally they stepped out, dried one another off with equal care, and then finally fell into bed.

* * *

><p>This scene has been removed due to the restriction on explicit content<p>

* * *

><p>Reid sighed and rolled onto his side, cuddling into the Knight's side. Hotch smiled and held him close, and with a flick of his fingers, the blankets flew up to cover them. Reid giggled tiredly, and he and Hotch snuggled down into the covers and fell asleep, cuddled into each other's arms, Hotch with his nose buried in Reid's hair, and Reid slowly twirling his finger around his Padawan's braid.<p>

And both were perfectly content, neither concerned about the trials Reid would have to face in the morning…

* * *

><p>Miaka92: LOL No… there is no Goku in the Jedi Temple… And the council isn't saying that love itself is wrong… but relationships, or to be more specific, attachment, is strictly forbidden to the Jedi.<p>

14hpgirl19: Hope you have a little bit more faith in the council after this chapter. ^_~

Twilightmecrazii: Don't worry… the council isn't THAT bad.

Guest who I suspect is NormaJeanBeauSoleil: Cyber celery and raisins? XD! Nice. I hope that your faith in the council has been restored after this chapter though… I must admit, the teaser did show the worst… LOL

LarienGubler: Yes! They made it! And no one ever doubted that their feelings were real… it's a matter of it being forbidden. And they had to face the Council for it. But as you can see, they had more allies than they ever thought they would… but you are correct. The council really did only have two choices. Keep them both or lose them both. There is no in between. And as for the impending War, it will be discussed in these final chapters, but that will actually be the focus of the third installment.

Cristina reid: Glad you like the cover! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter… only one to go!

Livion: Yeah, there wasn't much action in this chapter, so I understand this review being shorter. Glad you made it, though! Now... Hotch is very much prepare to be there for Reid, no matter what, and he makes sure that Reid will know this. and as for Livion... well... you'll just have to wait and see. And yeah, Koltos is a healing substance, and immersing one in a tank will speed up the healing process dramatically. Wookieepedia is GREAT. I always have it open when I'm writing this series.

It will be fun to write Reid in Episode III as himself again. I've kind of missed it. Just like I've missed the relationship between Hotch and Reid. It was very much a relief for me too, to have the pair curl around one another. And as for the Council stopping their meeting over the pair waking, it's not that Hotch and Reid are THAT important... it's also that the Council cares for them. As they care for all the Jedi that they oversee. Hotch and Reid ARE a very unique pair, however, so they do manage to get a bit more attention. As they should... ^_~

But they still have to face the judgement of the Council... And by the time you read this, you'll know how (most of it) went! And uh... yeah... let's not make T shirts... XD

And wait... what are you trying not to read too much into?

Hmmmmm?

*cruel chuckle*

* * *

><p>Next Time: The conclusion of "Knights of the Old Republic II: Redemption"<p>

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, and I most certainly do NOT own Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! H/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MORNING

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Hotch and Reid reported to the arena where the Shadows trained, and there were the Four Councils again, waiting for them. Several Shadows were with them.<p>

"Good morning, Masters." Reid greeted, bowing.

"You seem cheerful this morning, Padawan." Eesa K'Tal said with a smile.

"I feel very well today, Master. I feel… good about today." Reid told her.

"You are here to face a trial, and judgment, Padawan." Strauss reminded him. Reid just gave her a serene smile.

"I know, Master. I'm not afraid. I am ready to face whatever challenge you wish to put me to."

"I am glad to hear that." Kitata Ree said, speaking for the first time.

"Are you ready to proceed then?" Raahn Syr asked. Reid smiled and nodded.

"I am eager to prove myself to you, Master. And… to myself."

"And THAT is what is important." Amna Kao nodded. "You MUST have confidence in yourself, in your abilities and in your strengths. And you must be able to do this alone." And she looked at Hotch. The man bowed and backed away, and he closed off the Bond. Reid turned and looked back at him, eyes wide, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding.

"I'm ready." He said, firmly.

"Very well then." Master Syr said. "Please make your way into the Arena. We will be repeating an activity. You will show some new Shadows the power of the Dark Side, and they will try to take you down." Reid looked at the eight new Shadows, and they all nodded to him. "And YOU," Master Syr continued, "will control your power, and hold them, AND the Dark Side, at bay."

"Yes Master." Reid nodded

"Begin when you are ready." Kitata Ree said, and Reid bowed, then turned and followed the Shadows down into the arena. He faced them and they all smiled and shook hands, introducing themselves, the women approaching first.

"Hi, I'm Rania." Greeted a female Mirial, and the female Selonian beside her took Reid's hand next.

"I'm Erynn." She said, and Reid nodded to her.

"Rosal Enide," Growled the Shistavanen, sounding much like Master Syr.

"Naidoo." Said a green skinned male Twi'Lek, and the red skinned female Zabrak beside him smiled and nodded.

"Buka." She said.

"Aluben," nodded the Nikto, and the stern human beside him also nodded, fixing Reid with a firm gaze.

"Taomer." He said.

"Ren Koon," nodded the last of the group, an older Kel Dor. Reid had seen him around, and knew him to be a master of the Kel Dorian Martial Arts, having spent much of his time after becoming a Knight on his home world, learning the Art from his people.

"Spencer." The Padawan finally said, nodding to them.

"… Welcome home." Erynn said, and Reid smiled.

"Thank you. I… I don't want to hurt you. I am going to do everything I can to—"

"Don't hold back." Ren said. "If we are injured, it is our own failing. Not yours. You focus on your control and defending yourself. We focus on defending ourselves and stopping you. That is why we are here."

Reid nodded his understanding. "Alright." He finally said. And as one, the group of young Jedi spread out through the Arena. Reid made his way to the center of the room, feeling a confidence that was… alien to him. He looked up and smiled at Hotch, and then looked to the members of the Four Councils.

"I won't damage the ceiling." He called. "Not THIS time!" Chuckles spread through the Council.

"Don't get cocky, Youngling." Master Syr scolded kindly.

"Yes, Master."

"You may begin when you are ready." He said, and in the blink of an eye, Reid whirled and sent bolts of Lightning at Ren. The Kel Dor yelped, startled, and found himself unable to anything but duck and cover.

Rosal charged, raising her Lightsaber. Reid whirled, dodging her strike. And then his hand caught her throat and she grunted as she was slammed onto the floor on her back, and then gasped as he began to Drain her. Taomer and Rania came to Rosal's assistance, but were caught up in a whirlwind that suddenly rose to surround Reid, and both were flung back. A moment later, Aluben threw a hand out and Reid yelped as he was sent flying through the air. He hit the ground and immediately rolled as Naidoo's boot came down right where his chest would have been. Reid kept rolling as Naidoo pursued him, and then finally managed to flip back and land on his feet. A moment later, he found himself fending off the Lightsabers of both Naidoo and Buka.

The others began to move in. As they did, Reid ducked down into a crouch, throwing his Lightsabers out to his side, and they twisted and spun around him, creating a moving shield that forced the others back. And once he had the breathing space, he caught his weapons and flung his opponents back. None of them were caught off guard, and they all landed gracefully, raising their weapons.

Reid summoned the Lightning again, but this time he didn't send it in bolts, but gathered it into a ball. Then he turned and hurled one at Aluben, and then Taomer and Ren each. Aluben blocked it with his Lightsaber, but the Kinetite exploded upon impact, and he was thrown to the ground with a yelp, Taomer following a moment later. Ren, seeing this, dodged the Kinetite heading his way. It exploded on the wall behind him, the blast sending him flat on his face.

"HYAAAAH!" Rania challenged, darting forwards. Reid whirled to meet her attack, but she was Mirial… her species was known for their speed, agility and finesse and he was quickly being forced back. Erynn scampered forwards on all fours, using her thick tail for balance, and then leapt into the air, arching over Reid and catching the hood of his cloak in her claws, tugging it over his head and face. Naidoo leapt in behind him, dropping into a crouch and spinning, swinging his leg around and sweeping Reid's legs out from beneath him.

"AHNG!" Reid cried out as he slammed down on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. The three Jedi moved in, and he sent them flying with another blast of the Force. His eyes widened when he saw Buka leaping over Naidoo and flying TOWARDS him, but Reid thrust a hand out and Buka gagged as she felt an invisible pressure catch her around the throat, and then slam her into the floor.

Reid whirled then, facing Erynn and Taomer as they ran towards him. He opened his mouth and let out a challenging shout, but the two Jedi stumbled to a halt, clapping their paws over their ears, grimacing at the Force Scream that washed over them. Reid blinked, then turned and pivoted just in time to dodge a strike from Aluben. He placed a hand on the Nikto's forehead and shoved him back, sending him crashing to the floor on his back before whirling and catching Naidoo across the jaw with a spinning heel kick.

Then he turned, reaching a hand out towards the wall where his Kinetite had exploded behind Ren. There were a few flames licking up the wall. Those few little flames flare up dramatically and began to snake their way across the floor in a blazing trail before encircling Reid. His opponents hesitated, but only for a moment. And then the flames were dancing, and so were the fighters.

"More, Padawan! Push your limits!" Raahn Syr commanded.

"Call up a Storm." Kitata Ree said, calmly.

And Reid obeyed. As the flames died down the wind came up, and Erynn let out a yip of surprise as the wind blew her robe up over her head. She spun on the spot, twisting about and allowing the wind to whip the robe right off of her. Then, her ears tilted back and she looked up.

Darkness was filling the room. It wasn't just the wind this time, but dark clouds were forming around the ceiling, lighting up with the occasional small bolt of Lightning in the charged atmosphere. The new Shadows glanced around at one another, and then began to slowly move in. Reid had his eyes closed, but he Saw them coming. Lightning struck down on the ground before Naidoo's feet and he stopped in his tracks. Ren paused, then bolted, charging at Reid as fast as he could, and Buka, Taomer, Rosal, Erynn and Rania followed suit. But all Reid did was turn and wave his arm, and a gust of wind sent him tumbling back, and then, still turning, he gracefully sunk to the floor, sitting cross legged and putting all of his focus into the Storm.

"It is completely in his control." Strauss said, sounding amazed.

"It is." Kitata Ree agreed. "No sporadic Lightning. Every bolt that strikes is intentional and precise…" He said, watching Aluben crash to the floor after being struck by one of the bolts. He groaned and shook his head, stumbling to his feet. "And the power of the Lightning is precise as well. He is giving them a shock, but not truly hurting them."

"Same with the Wind." Eesa K'Tal observed, watching the Jedi using the Force to steady themselves in the Wind.

"Ah. THERE we go. GOOD." Raahn Syr commented when the Shadows began to struggle their way closer to Reid. "They'll need to work together if they want to take him down."

"I think they're beginning to get that." Master Virr chuckled, Watching as they paired up and moved in. First Rania and Naidoo charged, and Reid threw out a hand, hurling them back. Erynn and Buka had to check their charge as several bolts of Lightning hit the ground at their feet. A split second later he waved a hand over himself, drawing a curtain of flame up to force Aluben and Rosal to check their movement, only be thrown back a moment later in an explosion of fire. Taomer took a great leap, only to be bumped just enough to fly OVER her target and crash to the floor. But his diversion worked. A Lightsaber spun through the air and—

"AAH!" Reid cried out, hand clapping down on his upper arm, which had been slashed. He trusted his instincts and allowed himself to collapse onto the floor, avoiding being tackled by the Kel Dor Jedi, and he rolled away, flipped back onto his feet… and just kept flipping, Ren pursuing him rapidly.

But as he came to land on his hands for the fourth time, Rania used the Force to jerk his arms out from under him, and he crashed to the floor. And then they were on him. He threw a fist into Buka's jaw and planted a side kick into Naidoo's stomach. But then came Ren. Reid blocked the first kick, but the second went straight to his gut, the fist crashed across his jaw, making him stumble to the side, and then the heel crashed across his other jaw, sending him spinning to the floor.

A moment later, he rolled over, and a fist buried itself into his hair, jerking him up to his knees, and powerful arms held his arms locked in tight. And then, he was staring down at three Lightsaber blades under his chin. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at the Jedi Shadows.

"… I yield." He said softly, and the Storm quietly faded and died. The Shadows stared down at him, and then they all grinned, putting away their Lightsabers and Erynn gave him a hand up to his feet. The Council watched the nine young Jedi break into eager chatter, congratulating one another on a job well done and complimenting each other's moves and techniques. A moment later, and Hotch had vaulted the railing around the edge and walked over. Reid turned and grinned at him.

"That was brilliant, Spencer." He said, and Reid said goodbye to the young Shadows, and ran to the man, throwing his arms around his neck. Hotch gave him a quick kiss. And then they both turned, as did the young Shadows. The Four Councils were applauding.

"I would say that EVERYONE here passed their test." Master Tonnia said.

"They did indeed." Raahn Syr nodded. "Shadows, you did well. And Spencer."

"Master?"

"You were in perfect control, the whole time. And not once were we able to detect the Dark Side."

"I never felt it." Reid said, shaking his head.

"Good." Kitata Ree said, walking over. "Then there is one more thing I wish for you to attend to."

"Yes, Master?" Reid asked.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: COURT OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC

TIME: AFTERNOON

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Reid asked, looking nervous.<p>

"We are watching the conviction of a Dark Jedi who has been on trial." Raah Syr rumbled. "He was captured by the Republic, and as he was never a member of the Jedi Order, he is not in our jurisdiction. And so he face the Justice System of the Galactic Republic. As you could have..." Reid looked up at the Cathar with a look of horror. Hotch took Reid's hand. "You must watch this."

"Yes, Master." Reid whispered, and slowly sat.

A moment later, and Court returned from recess.

"Court is now in session. All rise."

And everyone did. The judge entered the chamber.

"You may be seated." She mumbled, then turned. "Has the jury reached a verdict, Madam Foreperson?"

"He have, your Honor."

"Mr. Holden. Please stand."

"… I know him." Reid breathed, frowning. Hotch and Master Syr glanced at him, then turned back to the court. Reid's frown deepened, and then he felt it... he could sense that something was off... something was wrong. He turned slightly, and then closed his eyes. And with the Force, he began to scan the crowd… Looking… Searching…

"We the jury, find the defendant, Guilty on all charges." He heard off in the distance. He didn't notice the smattering of applause.

"Very well then." The Judge said. "Mr. Holden, as you have been found guilty of your crimes, and are a known and proven Fallen Jedi with no interest in submitting yourself to the Jedi Order to seek your redemption, I hereby sentence you to your immediate execution."

"Sunny." Reid whispered.

"What?" Hotch asked, and Raahn Syr looked down at him, blinking his large eyes.

"SUNNY!" And Reid was on his feet and leaping from his seat. People screamed as a red Lightsaber appeared, the blade coming at the Judge. But then there was a flash of purple and Reid was crouched on the Judge's desk. He had blocked the Dark Jedi's strike.

"Hello, Sunny. Remember me?" He asked.

"… Darth Livion…" The Dark Jedi gasped, eyes wide. Then he turned and bolted. Reid leapt after him as the man burst out the door. Behind him, he heard the roar of Raahn Syr as the Cathar prevented Holden from escaping. Reid ran after his quarry, and people screamed as they leapt out of his way upon seeing the Lightsabers in his hands.

"EVERY BODY GET DOWN!" He ordered, his voice amplified by the Force, and he watched as everyone dropped to the ground, while Sunny kept running. But Reid was quickly gaining, using the Force to propel his body into moving faster. And then he leapt into the air and came down square on Sunny's back. Then man let out a whoosh of air as he crashed down to the ground.

"You got him!" Hotch gasped, skidding to a stop by Reid, who sheathed his blades and seized the shirt of the Dark Jedi, hauling him up to his feet and handing him off to the members of Law Enforcement that had just run up. A moment later, Raahn Syr walked over.

"… How did you know?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know. I just… I sensed something was amiss... and then I remembered... these two usually worked together… and… I just… I knew Sunny would be there. I could feel it. It wouldn't have made sense for him NOT to, you know?"

"… Indeed." Kitata Ree said, shuffling over. He looked Hotch and Reid over, then sighed. "Well. This has been a busy day for you, Padawan. Come. We should return to the Temple." And so they went to catch their transport back home. As they arrived, Reid looked at Kitata Ree.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Is something… bothering you?"

"No. I have had a lot to think about. Spencer. Aaron."

"Master?" The pair asked in unison.

"I want you both to eat some dinner, and then go to the meditation chamber in the Tranquility Spire."

"In the… Tranquility Spire?" Hotch asked, looking surprised.

"You'll not be bothered there. I want you to meditate together. On this day. On your past. And on your future. On your Bond, and on each other. And then, tomorrow, report to Great Hall at sunset. There is business for the Jedi Order to attend to…"

"… Yes Master." Reid breathed, watching Kitata Ree and Raahn Syr walk away, speaking as they went.

"Then he has passed?" Raahn Syr asked, unheard by the Bonded pair.

"Indeed. Passed a test that you and I would have failed… We simply took him to witness a conviction, and execution. That was not a set up. This is the will of the Force." Kitata Ree responded.

Reid looked at Hotch, who looked at him, and shrugged. The pair then turned and went to eat their dinner. And then they bathed, changed into fresh clothes, and went to do as they had been told. They made their way to the Great Hall, which led to the Tranquility Spire, the central tower of the Jedi Temple, and there they made their way to the meditation chamber that was there. Usually reserved for those who were to be going to the Chamber of Knighthood, it was a dark and quiet room, with the only sound being of trickling water in the corner. Here, the pair of Jedi settled on the ground, crossing their legs and facing each other.

"… The last time we did this," Reid said softly, "was right before we were captured by the Sith."

"Yes." Hotch nodded, and smiled. "But this time, we have nothing to fear." And he held out his hands. Reid smiled back and placed his fingers into Hotch's hands, and they drew in deep breaths, closed their eyes and opened their Bond.

* * *

><p>PLANET: CORUSCANT<p>

LOCATION: THE JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: SUNSET

* * *

><p>Hotch and Reid came out of their meditation as the sun began to set over Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. They were at peace. Their meditation had been deep, and they had witnessed one another's past, and caught glimpses of possibilities of the future… Silently, without a word, they stood and embraced, then turned and headed to the turbolift that would take them to the Great Hall.<p>

The Great Hall was a four-story tall chamber situated directly beyond the Temple Main Entrance. Lined with tiers and balconies, it was occasionally used as a massive meeting chamber for the Jedi Order, which was over a hundred thousand strong. It was also a central route of travel for getting around the Jedi Temple, as passages, stairways and turbolifts could be found in the side walls between the massive pillars that lined its length.

Hotch sighed as he thought of the massive chamber. It was a magnificent room… the last time he had seen it completely full was for the funeral of Master Hssa Sssraa two years ago…

The turbolift slowed and came to a stop, and the doors opened. The pair stepped out, and froze. Their eyes grew wide as they stared at the scene before them. The Great Hall was full. The entire population of the Temple had to be present. They filled the Great Hall, save for one long narrow strip down the middle, directly between the pair of Jedi at the turbolift, and the High Council at the other end of the Hall.

"… are we being expelled from the Order?" Reid hissed, his voice panicky.

"I highly doubt it." Hotch whispered back, his heart pounding. "I don't think they would wish for that to be so… public."

"Then what is—" Reid was cut off by a loud clearing of the throat that echoed through the Great Hall. The pair looked across its vast length. And when they did, Tarash Virr raised his hand and beckoned them forward. And he was smiling. And Hotch felt the fear in Reid drain away to be replaced by nervous excitement. Hotch smiled, took Reid's hand, and they took their first steps down the long aisle.

As they passed the first row of Jedi, the Jedi activated their Lightsabers, holding them up and before them in salute. And so did each successive row of Jedi as they passed. And slowly, the dark chamber was alit with lights of all colors, various shades of blue and green dominated, with the occasional scattering of orange, yellow, silver and purple.

Reid was terrified. In a good way… He focused hard on the hand holding his, and the smiling face of Master Tarash Virr, who had always been a friend of his, ever since he had been first brought to the Temple at age four. The moment was surreal, and he suddenly realized that he was living a moment that he would never forget… to the contrary, he would always imagine it with more clarity than any other moment in his entire life.

And finally, they reached the Council, mounting the stairs to meet them. And the Jedi in the Great Hall turned to face the front of the room as one. Kitata Ree looked up at Hotch and Reid, and then looked over the entire hall of Jedi.

"This is… an unorthodox way of doing things. But this is a very… unorthodox pair of Jedi that stand before you. Them, and their team." And he nodded to the team, who were all gathered off to the side of the council.

"Darth Livion is dead!" He cried, "and Master Gideon's Padawan has been redeemed!" And the Hall exploded into thunderous cheers.

After a moment, Kitata Ree raised his tiny paws, and the room grew silent. And then he took a deep breath, and spoke the ancient words that every Jedi Knight had heard in one of the most important moments of their entire lives, and if they were fortunate… twice.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

The Grand Master looked around, and then loudly announced, "This Padawan has passed his Trials." Reid's hand tightened convulsively on Hotch's fingers as he sucked in a breath.

"In his Trial of Skill, he engaged in battle with the Jedi Shadows. Fully fledged Jedi against a single Padawan. And he held his own, showing better mastery of the Force than I have seen in years! And when the Sith had captured Master Virr, he held off three Sith Lords to allow Master Virr to escape!" There was a smattering of applause.

"The Trial of Insight. He surely passed this many times over, but yesterday I witnessed it for myself. He fouled an assassination attempt on one of the Judges of the Court of the Republic. Master Syr and myself were both present… and neither of us perceived the threat. However, he did and he was able to pinpoint the would-be assassin in the crowd."

"The Trial of the Flesh he has passed many times over. He was thrown to the mercy of Vi'Tani Pods. Twice. He was tortured at the hands of the Sith for months at a time. And he suffered the pain of withdrawal from the Vi'Tani Nectar, nearly dying each time.

"Then he found himself weak and unable to defend himself, facing down two Sith Lords and Dark Jedi. Their goal was to take him back to Darth Reaper. Despite the belief that to do anything but surrender meant certain death, he was prepared to fight, and die, as a Jedi, thus passing the Trial of Courage.

"And finally, the Trial of Spirit. He was consumed by the Dark Side, and yet he returned to the Jedi. He returned and redeemed himself. This cannot be seen as anything but passing the Trial of Spirit.

"He has honored the Jedi Order, and made us all proud."

"Step forward, Padawan." Kitata Ree commanded, and his own viridian blade flashed. Reid looked at Hotch. The man was grinning. He nodded to the boy and Reid stepped forward, kneeling before the Grand Master of the Order. Kitata Ree raised his blade, and Reid bowed his head. The gleaming blade came down on either shoulder, only a fraction of an inch away from actually making contact, humming loudly in the Padwan's ears.

"Spencer Reid, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

And with a flash of his Lightsaber, Kitata Ree severed the Padawan's braid from the side of Reid's head.

"Step forward, Jedi Knight." Reid blinked, but then his heart leapt, and he felt Aaron's heart jolt in shock. But he did as he was told, stepping up and kneeling beside Reid. Reid grinned to himself, glancing up at Master Virr. He and the others, Eesa K'Tal, Raahn Syr and Amna Kao, were all grinning as Kitata Ree lowered his Lightsaber over each of Hotch's shoulders.

"You too have passed additional trials over the last two years." Kitata Ree said. "These were not official Trials. But you brought not one, but two of our own back to the Order from the Dark Side… Darth Dualath and Darth Livion have been redeemed. And that is to YOUR credit. And you defeated a Sith Lord, Darth Cenar. That is more than most Jedi will ever accomplish. And you are to be recognized for it. Therefore, Aaron Hotchner, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Master of the Republic."

"Now both of you, rise." And they did. "Master Gideon?" Kitata Ree asked, and Gideon nodded, approaching the pair and embracing them both. He looked at Reid.

"I couldn't be more proud of you. Or happy for you." He said. "And… you both deserve this." And then he took their hands, and placed Spencer's hand within Aaron's. Then he stepped back. Reid and Hotch stared at one another.

"Stand here and recognize one another." Kitata Ree said, a happy trill in his tone. "And now, stand here, and be recognized by the Order. And may the Order recognize the Bond that you share. Aaron Hotchner. Spencer Reid. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Forever Bound… In the Force, in your life, in your hearts, and in your eternity."

The Great Hall exploded. The applause was felt just as much as it was heard and seen, and it amplified when the new Master drew the new Knight into his arms, and kissed him.

Garcia, Emily and JJ were crying. Morgan would never admit it, but he did a little, too. Rossi shouted out his congratulations to the pair, which for some reason included the word 'bastard'. The cheering seemed to go on and on, but when Hotch and Reid finally separated to breath, Kitata Ree raised his paws for silence.

"… A war is coming." He called. "With his dying breath, Darth Nocturn delivered us a warning. The loss of Darth Livion, Darth Dualath, Darth Cenar and Darth Nocturn have weakened Darth Reaper." A scattered applause rippled through the room. "But this… victory has come at a price. Already a shadow stirs in the Outer Rim. A threat just as great as Darth Reaper. His name is Darth Valha." The room was deathly silent. "And the day he has waited for has come. Darth Reaper is weak, and so Darth Valha is moving in to challenge him for power. We are facing a war between two Dark Lords of the Sith. And as they prepare to meet for this war, we must prepare to face the dark times that this battle will bring upon the Republic, and the Jedi Order.

"This in mind… Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes Master?" Hotch asked.

"Will you and your team be willing to begin training immediately as Jedi Shadows? Already your team has proved to be effective in our fight against the Sith. With this war upon us, you may be… invaluable."

Hotch turned and glanced back at the team, then looked to Kitata Ree.

"We will." He said with a nod.

"Then report to Master Syr and Master Tonnia first thing in the morning!" Kitata Ree ordered, then looked out upon the Jedi assembled. "Over the next few weeks, you will begin to receive your orders. We must begin to prepare to face this threat. But not right now." And the Chadra-Fan smiled. "Not this night. For this night, we are here in our home! We are with our brothers and sisters! And tonight, we celebrate a new Knight, a new Master, a unique Union, and most importantly, we celebrate that we are alive!"

And the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple was once again overtaken by thunderous applause. Music was struck up, and lights came on to reveal that the entire place had been set up for a celebration.

"Well done, Little Brother." Reid and Hotch turned and smiled at Masters Virr, K'Tal, Gideon, Kao and Syr.

"Thank you, Tarash." Reid grinned, and hugged the Miraluka tightly.

"Congratulations, Jedi." Eesa K'Tal said with a smile. "Both of you enjoy the evening's revelries."

"But don't stay up too late. We have a lot of work to do in the morning." Raahn Syr rumbled.

"As if YOU will be up on time." Amna Kao snorted, walking away. Raahn Syr snarled after her and followed.

"Woman!" He called. "Don't you start—" And then they could no longer hear them. Reid and Hotch grinned, and Gideon chuckled, shaking his head. He reached out and laid a hand on Reid's shoulder, gripping it tightly. Then he turned and walked away, catching Strauss and Max Ryan and directing them away from Hotch and Reid with Bre Mong's help.

And then Hotch and Reid were surrounded by the team, offering a multitude of congratulations until finally they all calmed and stood together in a comfortable silence. Garcia was the one to break it.

"And to think… tomorrow, we begin to prepare for war."

"We're not going to war." Morgan said, shaking his head. "We're going to try to stop it."

"And protect the innocents who will get caught up in it." Rossi nodded.

"But… It will be dangerous." Garcia breathed.

"Yes, it will." Emily said. "But we'll be there together."

"We'll be okay." JJ assured Garcia. "We watch out for each other."

"Remember." Hotch said. "It's not just Spencer and I who have a Force Bond. We're all in a Web Bond together."

"We're a family." Rossi nodded.

"Everything will be okay." Reid nodded, smiling brightly. "If I could survive two years with the Sith alone… We will survive this war. I can feel it."

"Well then." Garcia said with a small smile, raising her glass. "Here's to survival."

"Here's to LIVING." Emily announced.

"Here's to becoming Shadows." Morgan added.

"Here's to the team." Rossi said.

"And to our Bonds." JJ tossed in.

"Here's to being Jedi." Reid offered. Everyone turned to look at Hotch. The man considered his drink, then looked at Reid.

"Here's to you." He said softly, and the team watched as Reid flushed. "To your strength. And your passion, and…" He trailed off, handing his glass off to Rossi and taking Reid into his arms, and kissing him with a passion that would have been frowned upon before that night.

"To Spencer and Aaron, Jedi Knight and Master, and now officially recognized Life Mates! And may their lives be long, and filled with the joy that they are feeling now!" Rossi said firmly.

And on the eve of war, the team was more than happy to make that toast…

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>santeelah: LOL I love Tarash, too. Glad you like him! He is definitely the liberal amongst conservatives. And yes, they REALLY needed the sex. Here's hoping the site admin doesn't find the scene and delete the fic… I might just have to leave it for another week, and then remove it myself to be on the safe side… I hope that the ending left you with a smile. And as for the progress of Episode III… Um… no comment… . but YES! A new installment of the Let Me In series will be going up next week! Watch for it! And yes, I know I can post two universes at once, but I have SO many fics IN PROGRESS and NOT COMPLETE, I'm stalling for time… XD Thank you so much for your support, and I hope that this final chapter met satisfaction!<p>

Mfiordanou: I know, I know… but all stories MUST come to an end… I'm so glad you have enjoyed Episode II, and I plan for Episode III to be mind blowing! Thank you so much for your appreciation and support.

Miaka92: Yep. We weren't done yet, and now that you have read the end, you can see that technically… we're STILL not done! A lot will be happening in Episode III, and I look forward to your continued support in that one, too! I'll miss all of the loyal reviewers of KotoR while I complete Episode III, but as per my personal rule, it will NOT be posted until finished in its entirety. So it will be a while, but it IS COMING! And don't be sad that there's only one more to go… it will be an EPIC conclusion…

14hpgirl19: Yes, Tarash was epic, and I thought that Raahn and Amna would make a cute couple. And THEY are happy to be out in the open now, that's for sure. Liberating. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I look forward to seeing you again in Episode III!

Cristina Reid: I know, right?!

LarienGubler: Yep! Master Virr rocks my socks! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter as well. But a warning… don't count Darth Livion out yet… there's still a whole Episode III to go, and with the war, Darth Reaper wants him back more than ever… Until Episode III! See you then!

And finally, Livion: I am slightly depressed thinking about how while you get to review one more time, there will not be a chapter up after this one for me to respond. I'll probably have to do that in a PM. ^_^

But on to your comments and observations. As you can see, the whole thing about Reid still being a Padawan has been rectified, and as you also saw, there is a LOT MORE he needs to be to be a Knight than just POWERFUL, much like Anakin Skywalker… remember him throwing his tantrum about being put on the Jedi Council but not being made a Master? He felt insulted. But it was that tantrum that underlined why he WASN'T being made a Master… His power alone wasn't enough… same with Reid. Now, no, the Jedi to NOT rely on age… the average lifespan of a Chadra Fan is 40 years. Yoda lived to be 900. It's not chronological age, but maturity that matters. And of course, they must pass The Trials. There are Trials for Initiates to become Padawans, for Padawans to become Knights, and for Knights to become Masters. Reid did not have to go through official Trials to become a Knight, but sometimes a Jedi can pass their Trials through great accomplishments, such as Hotch and Reid here.

Glad you liked how Hotch stood up to the Council. He's being honest and true to himself, and to the one he loves. He's fought this hard for this long to get Spencer back, he's NOT letting him go. And I'm glad you liked the debates… they were REALLY fun to write. And your interpretation of what Reid is trying to say about Passion vs Serenity is spot on. Speec hes aren't really Reid's thing… when he spoke to the Senate, the team was helping him. But this one was indeed all Reid. And that's what makes it more powerful.

And oh, Master Virr… who EVERYONE is loving after last chapter… LOL. Poor Kitata Ree… And yeah, I seem to have caught everyone off guard with Masters Syr and Kao's revelation… even myself! It was NOT planned, that scene wrote itself, but going back and re-reading this story, there ARE a lot of little bits and pieces between these two that really kind of brought them to this point… there are subtle hints that I had never intended to drop!

And I have to say… don't count Livion out yet… as you pointed out previously, with the upcoming war, the Reaper wants him back even more now… Reid's battle with Livion has barely begun…

As for the love scene, yes, it is unedited. It will only be up temporarily, I will probably take it down next week just to be safe, but I wanted to reward you guys. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'm glad you got to savor Reid's braid one last time, as by now you know, he longer has it. I had him play with it a lot over the last two stories specifically to keep it in your mind, to make the severing that much more dramatic when he gets promoted.

I hope that the ending came with a satisfying "bang" as you put it. I wanted to follow the trend that George Lucas created. At the end of Episode II and Episode V, we had a triumphant feel with an underlying conflict on the horizon, reminding people that it's not over yet, it's only just begun. This is how I decided to end this story. I hope it was effective.

I look forward to seeing you again in Episode III, but feel free to drop reviews on my other stories so that I can reply to them too!

Much love to you, and to ALL the reviewers! And if you leave me a review, I will try to reply in a PM!

And now, I bid you all adieu.

~Inarus

* * *

><p>Knights of the Old Republic: Episode III<p>

The Sith Wars

Coming in 2013


End file.
